Code Breaker DXD
by SHIRONEK0-SAN
Summary: ...bagaimana kalau kita menikah ?" ajak sang bocah /../"kau tau jika kita menikah, kita akan bersama sampai kita mati. Indah sekali bukan ?" tambah bocah itu/../"kau telah lahir di dunia ini, tentu saja akan membosankan jika kau terus sendirian. Kita bisa menikah, lalu aku bisa terus bersama mu selamanya." Gadis kecil itu terpesona dengan kata-kata yang ucapkan oleh bocah pirang/
1. Chapter 1

Code Breaker DXD

Bab 1

Prolog…..

Di dalam sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat terdapat seorang bocah berambut pirang jabrik yang tengah berjalan di dalamnya. bocah laki-laki itu mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam dibalut jaket oranye dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam. wajahnya terlihat tengah bosan "huwaa… bosan, apa tidak ada yang menarik" keluh kata bocah laki-laki itu.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh ke dalam hutan, bocah mendapat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya di bawah pohon yang cukup besar "apa itu ?" tanya bocah itu sambil berjalan ke arah objek yang menarik perhatiannya.

Setelah sampai di bawah pohon besar itu, bocah itu melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut putih yang tengah tertidur di atas rerumputan, tubuh gadis itu terlihat kotor dan ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih kusam yang kebesaran bagi tubuh mungil-nya yang tampak kurus.

Tubuh gadis kecil itu menggigil karena kedinginan walaupun saat ini sudah siang tapi karena pepohonan menutup cahaya matahari sehingga suhu di dalam hutan ini cukup dingin. Merasa kasihan bocah pirang itu melepaskan jaket-nya dan meletakkannya di atas tubuh gadis kecil itu sebagai sebuah selimut.

Bocah pirang itu menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi wajah gadis itu "manis" satu kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut bocah pirang itu ketika melihat wajah gadis kecil itu, walau wajah gadis kecil itu sedikit kotor tapi itu tidak dapat menutupi wajah manis gadis kecil itu.

Karena terganggu gadis itu pun perlahan membuka matanya, nampak sepasang mata berwarna coklat, sosok pertama yang dilihat oleh gadis itu adalah bocah laki-laki berambut pirang yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya, dengan spontan gadis kecil itu mendorong bocah pirang itu untuk menjauh darinya.

"aduh" keluh bocah pirang itu karena secara tiba-tiba saja gadis kecil itu mendorong cukup kuat sehingga membuat terjatuh ke belakang.

Bocah itu pun mencoba bangun "apa yang kau lakukan ?" bukannya menjawab justru gadis kecil itu lari meninggalkan bocah laki-laki itu. bocah pirang itu tidak tinggal diam, ia pun mengambil jaket-nya yang tergeletak di tanah dan mengejar gadis itu.

"tunggu !" teriak bocah laki-laki itu tapi gadis itu hanya menoleh sebentar dan terus berlari meninggalkan bocah pirang itu. Jarak diantara mereka semakin lama semakin dekat "tunggu ‼" kata bocah pirang itu sambil melompat ke arah gadis itu.

"kyaa" teriak gadis itu ketika bocah pirang itu menabrak-nya dari belakang, tidak hanya membuat gadis kecil itu terjatuh, sang bocah pirang itu pun menimpa tubuh mungil sang gadis agar sang gadis kecil itu tidak dapat lari darinya.

Gadis itu mencoba berontak tapi sayangnya tubuh bocah itu cukup berat untuknya sehingga ia tidak dapat bergerak.

"lepaskan aku" bentak gadis kecil itu.

"akan ku lepaskan asalkan kau berjanji tidak akan lari lagi" kata bocah pirang itu mengajukan persyaratan pada gadis, gadis kecil itu pun mempertimbangkan persyaratan dari bocah pirang itu, setelah merasa tidak ada pilihan lain gadis itu pun mengangguk tanda bahwa ia setuju, perlahan-lahan bocah pirang itu pun bangkit dari tubuh mungil itu. Kini mereka duduk dengan posisi saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"jadi apa mau mu ?" tanya gadis itu dengan sedikit ketus.

"apa kau selalu sendirian di hutan ini ?"gadis merasa sedikit kesal karena bocah pirang itu tidak menjawabnya malah justru bertanya balik padanya.

"jika iya kenapa ?" kata gadis itu judes

"kalau ayo kita bermain bersama" ajak sang bocah pirang.

"tidak" jawabnya singkat.

"kenapa ?" tanya bocah pirang itu sedikit bingung.

Ekspresi gadis itu kini terlihat sedih "karena aku tidak ingin melukai siapa pun. Jadi… aku tidak apa sendiri" jawab gadis itu. Mendengar itu sang bocah semakin bingung dengan maksud sang gadis.

"tenang saja aku ini kuat" kata bocah itu berusaha meyakinkan gadis kecil itu untuk tidak khawatir padanya

"jangan bercanda, manusia itu adalah makhluk yang lemah" Bocah pirang itu semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di pikirkan gadis kecil itu.

"baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita menikah !?" ajak sang bocah pirang, gadis kecil itu terkejut dan sekaligus malu dengan perkataan bocah pirang itu.

"kau tau jika kita menikah, kita akan bersama sampai kita mati. Indah sekali bukan ?" tambah bocah itu.

"ap…" belum sempat gadis itu menyanggah bocah pirang itu kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya "kau telah lahir di dunia ini, tentu saja akan membosankan jika kau terus sendirian. Kita bisa menikah, lalu aku bisa terus bersama mu selamanya." Gadis kecil itu terpesona dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh bocah pirang di hadapannya ini.

Bocah pirang itu bangun dari posisi duduknya "jadi bagaimana ?" kata bocah pirang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya lagi.

Gadis kecil itu sedikit tersentak karena kata-kata bocah pirang di hadapannya ini "ba-..baiklah" jawab gadis kecil itu dengan wajah yang kini memerah. gadis kecil itu pun menyambut uluran tangan bocah pirang itu

"kalau begitu ayo sekarang kita bermain " kata bocah itu sambil menarik tangan gadis kecil itu, gadis itu tidak menolak malah ia justru menguatkan genggaman tangannya seakan ia tidak ingin bocah pirang itu pergi darinya.

Bersambung….

Saya masih pemula dalam membuat suatu cerita jadi saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan atau terdapat kata-kata yang tidak mengena tapi saya selalu menunggu sarang dan komentar pembaca sekalian agar cerita saya dapat menjadi lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Code Breaker DXD**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

ini adalah chapter ke-2 saya dan cerita di chapter kedua dan seterusnya adalah cerita 10 tahun kemudian dari chapter pertama saya. semoga chapter kali ini lebih bagus dari chapter sebelumnya dan seperti biasa saya minta saran mau pun kritik agar cerita ini bisa jadi lebih baik lagi

Bab 2

Malam sudah larut dan itu merupakan saat di mana orang-orang tengah terlelap dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing tapi lain bagi makhluk yang bukan manusia, bagi mereka ini adalah saat bagi mereka untuk berkeliaran di dunia di dalam kegelapan malam.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning dengan pakaian serba hitam, sebuah topeng putih berbentuk rubah serta sebuah pedang katana di tangan kirinya. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan sebuah pintu rumah tua bergaya barat yang sepertinya sudah ditinggalkan lama sehingga membuat suasana di rumah itu sangat menakutkan.

"jadi di sini tempatnya" kata sang pemuda sambil membuka pintu rumah tua tersebut, kondisi di dalam rumah tua itu sangatlah kotor dan berantakan dengan santai dia memasuki rumah tersebut tanpa merasa takut dengan suasana di rumah tersebut.

"wah…sepertinya aku kedatangan tamu" kata sebuah suara, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, ia melihat seorang wanita tengah berdiri di ujung tangga atas lantai dua, wajah wanita itu sangat cantik seperti seorang model dengan tubuh yang sangat indah dan seksi yang dapat menggoyahkan iman kaum adam yang melihatnya.

"kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu ? apa kau mau bersenang-senang denganku ?" kata wanita itu sambil memamerkan tubuh seksinya yang tidak tertutupi oleh selembar benang pun.

"jadi kau, iblis yang bernama hebina yang sudah membuat onar belakang ini ?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa mempedulikan perkataan dan tubuh hebina yang seharusnya dapat membuat pria mana pun kehabisan darah karena mimisan.

"nampak kau sudah menyelidiki ku ya, kau pasti juga sudah mendengar tentang kenikmatan tubuh ku ini ?" tanya hebina dengan nada menggoda.

"sebaiknya kau diam, agar kematian mu jadi lebih mudah" perintah pemuda itu dengan kata-kata sinis.

Wajah hebina yang awal memasang wajah nakal kini berubah menjadi serius "kalau begitu datanglah kemari" kata hebina sambil berjalan ke arah dalam lantai dua.

Pemuda itu mengikuti perkataan hebina dan berjalan menunjuk lantai dua, ruangan lantai dua itu cukup luas karena hanya sedikit perabotan di sana, ia melihat hebina tengah duduk di atas kursi mewah dengan sejumlah patung-patung pria dengan wajah ketakutan.

"jadi apa yang membuat mu datang kemari tuan exorcist ?" tanya hebina.

"itu sudah jelaskan untuk membasmi mu, iblis" kata pemuda itu.

"jadi begitu. tapi apa tidak berpikir kalau apa yang kau lakukan ini sia-sia" kata hebina.

"apa maksudmu ?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"maksudku adalah dari pada melakukan rertarungan yang membosankan akan jauh lebih kalau kita bersenang-senang" kata hebina, ia melebarkan kedua kakinya sehingga pemuda itu dapat melihat ms. V hebina yang berwarna pink dan bersih tanpa bulu sedikit pun sehingga terlihat sangat menggoda.

"bagaimana kau setuju ?" tanya hebina sambil memasang wajah nakal terpasang di wajah cantiknya

"aku tidak tertarik dengan iblis rendahan seperti mu" kata pemuda tersebut sambil menarik pedang katananya yang berwarna putih dengan sebuah ukiran salib di tengah pedang katana itu.

Mendengar itu hebina pun bangkit dari kursinya "baiklah kalau begitu sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk mati" Wajah hebina berubah menjadi serius, matanya berubah menjadi seperti mata ular, rambutnya yang tadi terlihat indah berubah menjadi ular-ular putih, kedua Kakinya merapat dan menjadi satu seperti ekor ular putih dan kulitnya mulai muncul beberapa sisik-sisik ular putih.

"jadi itu bentuk asli mu" kata pemuda itu setelah melihat bentuk asli hebina yang mengerikan.

"sebaiknya sekarang kau bersiap-siap untuk mati, manusia?" kata hebina sambil menunjuk arah pemuda itu.

"justru balik kau yang harus bersiap-siap untuk mati" kata pemuda tersebut sambil berlari ke arah hebina.

hebina merentangkan kedua Tangannya ke arah pemuda dan tiba-tiba saja tangan itu berubah menjadi puluhan ular putih yang melesat ke arah sang pemuda. Melihat itu pemuda itu melompat ke arah belakang untuk menghindar dan membuat jarak diantara mereka, ia mendarat tak jauh dari tempatnya melompat, pemuda itu terus menebas ular-ular putih hebina yang berusaha menyerangnya.

'manusia itu cukup kuat juga rupanya' pikir hebina ketika melihat pemuda itu berhasil membunuh ular-ularnya.

merasa serangannya percuma hebina pun menghentikan serangannya "apa hanya itu kemampuan mu iblis" kata sang pemuda.

"jangan meremehkan ku manusia" kata hebina sambil mengibaskan ekornya ke arah pemuda tersebut, walau seharus ekor hebina tidak bisa mencapai sang pemuda tapi secara tidak terduga ekor hebina memanjang hingga dapat mengenai sang pemuda.

"uugh" pekik sang pemuda walau ia berhasil menahan kibasan ekor hebina dengan katananya tapi tubuhnya tetap saja terlempar karena kekuatan kibasan ekor hebina, tubuh sang pemuda terlempar hingga terjatuh ke lantai satu.

Pemuda itu bangkit kembali "bagaimana pendapat mu tentang kekuatan ku manusia ?" tanya hebina dengan sombong-nya dari atas lantai dua.

"jangan sombong dulu, kalau kekuatanmu cuma segini saja" kata sang pemuda sambil memasukkan kembali pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya.

'apa yang ia pikirkan ? apa jangan-jangan ia sudah menyerah?' pikir hebina melihat tingkah pemuda itu yang menyarungkan pedangnya.

'sebaiknya aku menyerangnya terlebih dahulu' pikir hebina sambil merayap dengan cepat ke arah pemuda itu

Trang…trang…( bunyi yang di hasil pemuda itu ketika ia membuka dan menutup pedangnya dengan ibu jarinya)

"matilah kau manusia" kata hebina sambil berusaha menyerang pemuda tersebut dengan tangannya yang sudah berubah kembali menjadi puluhan ular putih.

Tap (suara pedang yang tertutup)

" **Kaze burō no yoru** " kata pemuda itu, tak lama pemuda itu menyebutkan nama teknik nya sebagian tubuh hebina terpotong-potong terutama bagian tangan yang hendak menyerang sang pemuda.

Melihat apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya hebina pun memutuskan mengambil jarak dari si pemuda itu 'bagaimana ia melakukannya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat serangannya' pikir hebina setelah berhasil membuat jarak dengan sang pemuda.

"rupanya kau berhasil selamat tapi selanjutnya kau pasti akan mati" kata sang pemuda.

Mendengar itu membuat hebina kesal "jangan sombong manusia" kata hebina sambil mengeluarkan asap hitam dari mulutnya, asap itu mulai menutup ruangan lantai satu dan menghalangi penglihatan pemuda itu.

'asap ? apa ia mencoba mengganggu penglihatan ku ?' pikir pemuda itu

Tap…tap… (suara langkah kaki dari dalam kumpulan asap)

'langkah kaki ?, bukannya kakinya sudah berubah menjadi ekor ular tapi kenapa terdengar suara langkah kaki selain itu suara langkah kaki ini lebih dari satu orang ?' pikir sang pemuda.

"auggh" pekik pemuda itu ketika ia mendapatkan serangan mendadak dari arah belakang namun karena asap hitam hebina membuat pemuda itu tidak dapat melihat sosok hebina yang menyerangnya.

'aku harus tenang dan mencoba menemukan keberadaannya' pikir pemuda itu sambil menutup kedua matanya "kena kau" teriak pemuda itu sambil menebas sosok yang berusaha menyerangnya dari belakang 'patung ? bukannya ini patung yang berada di atas sana ? jangan-jangan patung ini' pikir pemuda itu ketika melihat sosok yang ia tebas adalah sebuah patung.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menyadarinya, patung yang kau hancurkan itu dulunya adalah manusia yang sudah ku makan jiwanya dan sekarang tubuhnya menjadi boneka ku" kata hebina dari dalam kepulan asap.

"dasar iblis rendahan" teriak pemuda itu.

"ha…ha… 'rendahan' kau bilang ? apa salahnya jika aku menggunakan tubuh dan memakan jiwa mereka setelah mereka puas dengan tubuh ku ini?" tanya hebina sementara pemuda itu terus bertarung dengan patung-patung hebina.

Pemuda itu terus menghancurkan patung-patung yang ia temukan tapi tetap saja ada patung yang berhasil menyerangnya. 'kalau tetap seperti ini akan berbahaya' pikir sang pemuda

Pemuda itu mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang, "rasakan ini ' **Burō mikadzuki** **'** " kata pemuda itu mengucapkan nama jurusnya. Tidak seperti teknik nya yang tadi yang begitu tenang, serangnya kali ini menimbulkan hebusan angin yang cukup kuat dan suara bising dari gesekan di udara.

bruug... Tebasannya berhasil membuat lubang tebasan di tembok yang cukup besar

'sial... asapnya mulai menghilang tapi kurasa ini sudah cukup' pikir hebina sambil tersenyum tipis Perlahan-lahan asap hitam hebina mulai keluar dari lubang di tembok. Kini sosok hebina terlihat tengah berdiri di belakang para patung yang sekarang tersisa lima buah

"walau pun kau sudah berhasil menghilangkan kabut tapi itu tidak akan berarti apa pun" ejek hebina ketika melihat kondisi pemuda bertopeng itu sudah babak belur

"sebaiknya kau diam iblis, kau sungguh membuatku muak" kata pemuda itu sambil menatap tajam hebina dari balik topeng rubahnya. pemuda berdiri tegak ke arah hebina, pedang katananya di pegang dengan dua tangannya, mata pedangnya tepat mengah ke arah hebina. Aura yang dipancarkan pemuda itu memancarkan nafsu membunuh yang sangat kuat yang saat ini tengah diarahkan pada hebina.

Hebina merasa takut dengan aura pemuda tersebut "apa yang kalian tunggu apa lagi, cepat serang dia" perintah hebina pada patung-patungnya dan para patung itu pun mulai berlari ke arah sang pemuda bertopeng

'aku harus dapat mengulur waktu jika tidak aku akan dalam bahaya' pikir hebina

" kami-kaze" kata pemuda itu, hebina terbelalak karena tiba-tiba saja sosok pemuda itu menghilang dan patung-patung yang ia kendalikan hancur terpotong-topong.

'apa yang terjadi dan ke mana dia ?' pikir hebina sambil terus mencari sosok pemuda itu tapi sayang di tak menemukan sosok sang pemuda.

"mata dibalas dengan mata" hebina terkejut ketika mendengar suara sang pemuda dari arah belakangnya, hebina menoleh ke arah belakang dan ia melihat sosok pemuda bertopeng itu berdiri membelakangi dirinya.

"gigi dibalas dengan gigi" lanjut pemuda itu sambil menyarungkan pedangnya. Merasa itu adalah kesempatan, hebina pun mencoba menyerang pemuda itu tapi tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak.

'apa ini? kenapa tubuh ku tidak mau bergerak ? ' pikir hebina ketika tubuhnya tetap mau bergerak. "apa yang sudah kau lakukan manusia ?" tanya hebina sambil sedikit berteriak karena panik dan juga takut.

Sang pemuda tidak mempedulikan teriakan hebina dan ia tetap terus melanjutkan kata-katanya "dan kejahatan dibalas kejahatan" pemuda itu sambil menyarungkan pedangnya secara sempurna.

"jawab ak…" belum sempat hebina menyelesaikan kata-katanya penglihatannya terpotong secara vertikal dan selanjutnya tubuh hebina pun ikut terpotong-potong dan berserakan di lantai.

kepala hebina pun terjatuh dan menghantam lantai 'bagaimana mungkin aku bisa dikalahkan oleh seorang manusia ?' pikir hebina, kesadarannya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai memudar.

Belum lama tubuh hebina terpotong-potong, tubuh pemuda itu jatuh dengan posisi tengkurap, seakan kedua kakinya sudah tidak mampu untuk menahan berat tubuhnya 'apa yang terjadi ?' pikir pemuda itu ketika tubuh terasa lemas tak bertenaga.

"ha..ha.. seperti efek racunnya sudah mulai kau rasakan manusia ?" mendengar perkataan hebina membuat sang pemuda berusaha untuk menengok ke arah potongan kepala hebina

"apa maksudmu?" tanya pemuda itu

"karena kita berdua akan mati maka akan ku katakan. Ketika tubuhku terluka, ia akan mengeluarkan racun dalam bentuk gas transparan dan racun itu sudah kau hirup tanpa kau sadari da..an ting…gal masalah wak..tu hing..ga kau ma…ti…" kata hebina terbata-bata di akhir hidupnya.

Pandangan sang pemuda mulai kabur "sial aku lengah….. aku tidak boleh mati di sini" kata pemuda itu sambil berusaha untuk bangkit tapi tubuh tidak mau bergerak seakan-akan ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk dapat bangkit lagi dan perlahan-lahan pandangannya menjadi gelap gulita.

 **xxxXxxx**

Di dalam sebuah rumah gaya barat yang sudah terlihat sangat tua dan sudah memiliki kerusakan di sana sini, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut kuning dan berpakaian serba hitam serta mengenakan topeng berbentuk rubah dan seorang gadis berambut kuning dengan pakaian seorang biarawati.

Sang pemuda tergeletak tak berdaya dengan posisi terlentang di atas lantai, napas sang pemuda itu memburu mencoba mengikat oksigen sebanyak yang ia mampu, di seluruh tubuhnya terdapat Bercak-bercak berwarna ungu gelap.

Sang gadis merasa sangat sedih ketika melihat kondisi sang pemuda yang terlihat sangat menderita "tuhan tolong bantu hambamu ini" doa sang gadis. Setelah berdoa tiba-tiba saja terdapat sepasang cincin yang menghias kedua jari manis sang gadis.

Gadis itu meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas dada sang pemuda dan tiba-tiba saja cincin sang gadis mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya kehijau. Luka-luka dan bercak-bercak ungu gelapnya di seluruh tubuh pemuda itu perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Merasa sudah cukup sang gadis pun menarik tangannya kembali dari dada sang pemuda dan melihat keadaan sang pemuda yang sudah terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"emm" erang sang pemuda, perlahan-lahan mata sang pemuda itu mulai terbuka dari balik topeng rubahnya.

Mendengar itu membuat sang gadis terlihat sangat senang dan secara tiba-tiba saja sang gadis itu memeluk leher sang pemuda sang pemuda topeng yang di kenakan oleh sang pemuda pun lepas karena di peluk secara tiba-tiba sang gadis dan terlebih lagi ikatan pada topeng itu sudah kendur setelah pertarungannya dengan hebina.

air mata haru mengalir dari pipi gadis itu, sang pemuda pun membalas pelukan sang gadis, ia mengerti bahwa apa yang tengah dilakukan sang gadis merupakan bentuk dari rasa khawatir yang dimiliki sang gadis terhadap dirinya.

Mereka diam dalam posisi itu cukup lama. Merasa sang gadis sudah cukup tenang sang pemuda pun sedikit mendorong tubuh gadis mungil itu untuk menjauh darinya, mengerti maksud dari sang pemuda gadis itu pun melepas pelukannya dan duduk di samping sang pemuda. Posisi mereka kini saling duduk berhadapan satu sama lain.

"nee-san kenapa kau bisa ada di sini ?" tanya sang pemuda kepada sang gadis yang ternyata adalah kakaknya.

"tentu saja karena aku khawatir, kau lagi-lagi menjalankan misi seorang diri padahal ini misi yang sulit" kata sang gadis dengan nada yang sedikit membentak.

"maaf sudah merepotakan mu nee-san" kata sang pemuda dengan wajah yang terlihat menyesal.

Melihat wajah sang adik yang terlihat menyesal membuat sang gadis tidak kuasa untuk memarahi sang adik lebih jauh lagi "itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai seorang kakak tapi tolong jangan membuat aku khawatir seperti ini lagi" kata sang gadis dari mimik wajah sang gadis seperti hendak menangis kembali.

"baiklah nee-san" kata sang pemuda.

" kalau begitu ayo sekarang kita pulang" ajak sang gadis sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"tentu , aku juga harus membuat laporan tentang misi ini" kata sang pemuda sambil berusaha berdiri tapi rasa sakit dari pertarungnya dengan hebina masih dapat ia rasakan.

Melihat sang pemuda kesulitan untuk berdiri sang gadis pun mencoba menolongnya berdiri. "maaf selalu merepotkan mu nee-san" kata sang pemuda.

Wajah sang gadis terlihat sedih "justru aku yang harus meminta maaf karena penyembuhan ku yang belum sempurna" kata sang gadis menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"ehmmm" kelu si gadis ketika pipinya di cubit oleh sang pemuda. Merasa sudah cukup sang pemuda pun melepas cubitannya "apa sih yang kau lakukan ?" protes sang gadis yang tidak terima dengan perbuatan sang pemuda.

"habis wajah mu terlihat membosankan padahal tadi memarahi ku tapi sekarang kau malah memasang wajah membosankan" kata sang pemuda

"maa.." "tidak peduli mau kekuatan mu sempurna atau tidak yang terpenting adalah kekuatanmu berhasil menolong ku nee-san" kata pemuda pirang itu memotong kata-kata sang gadis. Mendengar perkataan sang pemuda membuat sang gadis merasa lebih baik "terima kasih",

"kalau begitu ayo kita pulang nee-san" kata sang pemuda, sang gadis pun mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan usulan sang pemuda. Karena sang pemuda masih kesulitan untuk berjalan sang gadis pun membantu memapah tubuh sang pemuda.

"terima kasih nee-san" kata sang pemuda.

"iya… sama-sama" kata sang gadis sambil tetap membantu sang pemuda untuk berjalan.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan meninggalkan rumah rumah tua itu yang menjadi saksi bisu pertarungan sang pemuda dengan seorang iblis.

 **xxxxxxx**

Di dalam sebuah gereja yang sederhana terdapat seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang tengah duduk di kursi terdepan gereja itu, gadis itu mengenakan pakaian kasul yang menunjukan lekuk tubuh sang gadis yang sang bagus. Sang gadis tidak terlihat sedang berdoa tapi ia seperti tengah menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

Perlahan pintu gereja terbuka dan dari balik pintu itu terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan sebuah topeng rubah menghiasi wajah sang pemuda.

Sang pemuda bertopeng itu pun berjalan ke arah gadis, "akhirnya kau datang juga, aku sudah lama menunggu mu" keluh sang gadis ketika sang pemuda berdiri di sampingnya.

"maaf sudah membuat mu menunggu" kata sang pemuda.

"ya sudah, asalkan tugas mu selesai itu tidak jadi masalah lagi. Sekarang aku akan memberi tugas yang baru untuk mu" kata sang gadis sambil memberikan sebuah map kepada sang pemuda.

sang pemuda pun membuka map tersebut "mereka adalah target yang selanjutnya yang selanjutnya. Misi mu kali ini adalah mengawasi mereka" kata sang gadis.

"hanya mengawasi?" tanya sang pemuda ketika mendengar penjelasan misi dari sang gadis

"mereka bukanlah iblis-iblis biasa mereka adalah salah satu anggota keluarga bangsawan iblis, jadi kita tidak bisa sembarangan menyerang mereka tapi jika kau tidak mau aku bisa mengirim yang lain misalnya sang penyihir" jawab sang gadis.

Mendengar itu membuat emosi sang pemuda memuncak dan ia pun langsung mencengkram baju sang gadis, "sebaiknya kau tidak menghina nee-san seperti itu kalau tidak aku akan membunuh mu" ancam sang pemuda, sang gadis merasa takut terlebih lagi tatapan tajam dari mata shapir sang pemuda yang tepat menatap kedua matanya.

"baiklah…aku anggap kau menerima tugas ini" kata sang gadis.

"ck" mendengar itu sang pemuda pun sedikit mendorong tubuh sang gadis sehingga tubuh gadis itu menabrak punggung kursi.

Sang pemuda berjalan keluar meninggalkan sang gadis di dalam gereja. "memangnya tidak apa-apa membuatnya berbuat semaunya seperti tadi?" tanya seseorang pemuda yang sejak tadi bersembunyi, sosok itu berambut putih dan berkulit pucat.

Mendengar itu membuat sang gadis itu tersenyum "apa kau tidak tau kalau selalu ada kesenangan dalam mendidik anjing nakal seperti dia ?" kata sang gadis.

"ha..ha.. anjing ? jadi kau menganggap dia itu seekor anjing ha..ha.." tawa sang pemuda ketika mendengar kata-kata sang gadis

"bisakah kau diam" kata sang gadis karena jengkel dengan suara tawa sang pemuda yang satu ini.

"maaf…maaf… jadi kenapa aku dipanggil kemari ?" kata sang pemuda.

"aku meminta mu kemari untuk membasmi orang-orang yang membuat kontrak dengan para iblis dan patner mu adalah sang penyihir" kata sang gadis.

"ooh jadi dengan gadis itu ya, tapi bukannya dia sudah memberi tahu mu untuk tidak memanggil kakaknya dengan nama itu" kata sang pemuda memperingati sang gadis.

"kau pikir aku akan mendengarkan gonggongan seekor anjing" kata sang gadis.

"kalau begitu terserah kau saja. kalau begitu aku akan pergi dulu" kata sang pemuda menghilang di dalam kegelapan gereja.

"aku tidak sabar hingga rencana ini selesai" kata sang gadis, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu di sekitar gadis itu dan tiba saja sang gadis menghilang begitu juga lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu tersebut, sekarang yang tersisa di tempat gadis itu hanyalah beberapa bulu hitam di sekitar kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh sang gadis.

Bersambung…


	3. Chapter 3

**_C_** ** _ode Breaker DXD_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ini chapter ketiga saya, semoga cerita lebih baik lagi dan dapat membuat para pembaca senang. Di cerita ini naruto berusia berusia 15 tahun tapi ia memiliki fisik seperti di naruto shippuden.

.

.

Chapter 3

Kuoh gakuen adalah salah sekolah elit di kota Kuoh, dulunya sekolah ini merupakan sekolah khusus wanita tapi sekarang sekolah ini berubah menjadi sekolah campuran namun karena sistem campuran baru di gelar sehingga jumlah antara perempuan lebih banyak dari pada laki-laki. Tidak sedikit anak laki-laki yang ingin masuk seperti tiga orang anak-laki yang tengah tiduran di atas rerumputan dekat lapangan atletik.

"Ahh.. aku ingin meremas dada perempuan" kata salah satu dari tiga pemuda itu. Anak itu memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dengan wajah sedikit mesum.

"Aku juga mau itu Issei"kata salah seorang pemuda botak dengan wajah yang lebih mesum dari pemuda berambut coklat.

"Jangan katakan itu. Itu hanya membuat situasi tampak lebih menyedihkan" kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan sebuah kaca mata di wajahnya.

"Matsuda, Motoha. Ingatkan aku kenapa aku masuk ke sekolah ini ?" kata Issei yang menengok pada temannya yang botak bernama matsuda dan temannya yang berkaca mata yang bernama motoha.

"Karena sekolah Kuoh ini lebih banyak wanita dibandingkan laki-laki sehingga anak laki-laki adalah komoditi yang langkah. Bahkan jika kita tidak melakukan apa pun, banyak anak perempuan yang menuntut perhatian dari kita dan itu membuat sekolah ini menjadi…." Kata-kata motoha dipotong oleh teriakan issei.

"Sebuah surga harem kita" teriak Issei sambil berdiri diikuti oleh kedua temannya.

"Apa yang menanti kita adalah kehidupan nyata meluap dengan oppai" kata matsuda.

"Satu dua, satu tua" kata rombongan siswi yang tengah berlari. Mendengar suara para gadis itu mereka bertiga pun menengok ke arah rombongan itu.

"Tapi pada akhirnya kita menghadapi musim semi kedua tanpa adanya pacar" keluh issei ketika melihat kenyataan bahwa garapan mereka untuk membuat harem belum terwujud dan mereka masih menyandang status jomblo.

"Jangan ingatkan aku itu hanya membuat situasi lebih buruk" kata Motoha.

"Jika kita menyerah maka kita KALAH ! kita masih memiliki kesempatan" kata Issei sambil berteriak

"Itu benar" teriak dua teman issei yang lain

Perhatian issei dan kawannya terahlikan dari rombongan gadis tadi seorang siswa yang tengah berjalan di dekat mereka. Siswa tersebut berwajah tampan dengan berambut pirang jabrik serta kulit tan dan karena jarak mereka yang tidak begitu jauh mereka dapat melihat mata sang pemuda yang berwarna biru sapphire dan tiga pasang goren di pipi sang pemuda.

"Motoha apa kau tau siapa dia ?" kata Issei

"Entah kurasa ia siswa baru" kata Motoha

"Dasar belum sempat impian kita tercapai sudah datang saingan baru" keluh Matsuda ketika sang pemuda berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga

xxxXxxx

Bel pun berbunyi dan suara bel itu membuat seluruh siswa kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing untuk menunggu ke datang guru mereka. Di salah satu koridor sekolah itu tampak seorang guru wanita dan di belakangnya ada seorang siswa yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ini merupakan hari pertama mu masuk, sensei harap kau dapat berteman dengan semuanya yang ada di kelas" kata seorang guru wanita kepada seorang siswa berambut pirang jabrik dan terdapat tiga goresan halus di kedua pipinya seperti seekor kucing.

"Saya juga berharap begitu, sensei" kata sang pemuda sambil tersenyum

"Bagus kalau begitu" kata Sensei

Mereka berhenti tepat sebuah kelas tingkat satu, sang sensei pun membuka kelas itu sehingga membuat murid di kelas itu pun tenang. Pandangan para siswa tertuju pada seorang siswa yang tidak mereka kenal berjalan di belakang sang guru.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke depan kelas "Baiklah, ibu akan memperkenalakn siswa pindahan, sekarang kau bisa memperkenalkan diri mu Uzumaki-san" kata sensei mempersilahkan sang pemuda memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hajimemashite namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, senang berkenalan dengan kalian" kata Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Naruto-kun, terlihat sangat keren kan, seperti Kiba-senpai?"

"Apa yang kau bilang dia jauh lebih lebih keren dari Kiba-senpai"

"Mata terlihat dingin dan misterius tapi pointnya sangat tinggi"

"Tolong tenang semuanya" kata Sensei mencoba membuat siswanya tenang karena sejak tadi para siswanya yang sibuk membicarakan pesona sang Uzumaki muda kecuali para siswa laki-laki yang biasa saja menanggapi naruto dan seorang gadis berambut putih pendek dengan mata berwarna coklat yang sepertinya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kehadiran Naruto.

"Naruto, pindah kemari karena pekerjaan orang tuanya. Semuanya tolong berteman baik dengannya" kata Sensei

"Baik sensei" jawab semua murid di kelas dengan semat kecuali para siswa laki-laki karena menganggap naruto sebagai gangguan asmara mereka.

"Baiklah Uzumaki-kun, kau dapat duduk di kursi kosong di samping Koneko Toujou, Toujou-san tolong angkat tangan mu" kata Sensei, mendengar namanya di panggil koneko pun mengangakat tangannya. Koneko memiliki rambut pendek berwarna putih dengan mata berwarna coklat dan bertumbuh pendek (loli).

Setelah melihat tangan koneko, naruto pun berjalan ke kursi kosong di samping koneko yang berada di kursi paling belakang di barisan kedua dekat jendela luar.

"Mohon kerja samanya toujou-san" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Koneko, Koneko hanya menoleh sebentar ke arah naruto dan ia kembali melihat ke depan.

Naruto merasa sedikit sedih karena diabaikan oleh teman sebelahnya "Aku juga mohon kerja samanya" kata Koneko dengan suara yang cukup pelan tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Naruto namun Koneko tak menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Mendengar kata-kata itu membuat perasaan naruto lebih baik "Terima kasih toujou-san" kata naruto.

"Kalian yang di belakang tolong perhatikan, pelajaran akan segera dimulai" kata sensei ketika mendengar obrolan naruto dengan Koneko.

Pelajaran di kelas pun terus berjalan hingga bel yang menandakan pelajaran hari ini telah selesai. "Baik cukup sekian, kita lanjutkan kembali di pertemuan selanjutnya" kata Sensei dan ia pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Semua siswa sibuk membereskan peralatan tulis mereka dan mereka yang sudah selesai membereskan alat tulis mereka pun berjalan keluar kelas untuk beristirahat makan siang. Setelah selesai membereskan alat tulisnya koneko pun mengambil bekalnya dari dalam tas dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

xxxXxxx

koneko berjalan ke sebuah gedung yang di bangun di belakang gedung utama sekolah kuoh, ketika ia hendak memutar kenop pintu gedung tersebut ia merasa ada yang tengah memperhatikan dia dan ia pun memutuskan berjalan ke arah belakang gedung tersebut.

Tap..tapp (suara langkah kaki)

Koneko bersiap-siap untuk membuat serangan kejutan pada sosok yang mengikutinya ketika sosok itu mulai terlihat, Koneko pun langsung menendang sosok itu tapi serangannya tidak mengenai tubuhnya melainkan barang yang dibawa sosok tersebut hingga terpental cukup jauh. Serangan dadakan itu membuat ke seimbang sosot misterius itu pun terganggu dan membuatnya terjatuh ke belang.

"Uzumaki-san,apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" tanya Koneko ketika melihat sosok yang mengikutinya ternyata adalah Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mencari minum tapi sepertinya aku tersesat, lalu kemudian aku melihat mu untuk bertanya tapi kau malah menyerang ku" kata Naruto menjelaskan alasannya kepada koneko.

Merasa bahwa naruto tidak berbohong koneko pun menurunkan pertahannya. "Kalau begitu maaf atas perbuatan ku tadi" kata Koneko.

"Aku juga minta karena membuat mu terkejut toujou-san" kata naruto sambil berdiri. Teringat dengan sesuatu yang ia tendang tadi, Koneko pun mencari benda tersebut, ia melihat sebuah kotak bekal yang isi sudah keluar berantak di atas tanah.

"Maaf soal kotak bekal mu" kata koneko menyesal dengan perbuatannya.

"tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku yang salah jadi kau tidak perlu min.. 'gruoo'.." berlum selesai naruto menjawab, perutnya sudah berbunyi dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Mendengar suara naruto perut naruto yang ingin diisi membuat koneko semakin bersalah karena sudah menendang kotak bekal naruto.

"Ini" kata Koneko sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalnya ke Naruto.

"Tidak usah, aku benar tidak lapar 'gruoo'.." lagi perut naruto menghianatinya karena sang perut kembali berbunyi .

Koneko menarik tangan kanan Naruto dan meletakkan kotak bekalnya di telapak tangan naruto "Tidak apa-apa, anggap ini sebagai tanda permintaan maaf ku" kata Koneko

"Tidak usah, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan ku 'gruoo'" lagi-lagi perut Naruto berbunyi. ia memegang perutnya berharap itu dapat mengecilkan suara perutnya.

"Ha…ha…" Koneko pun tertawa kecil ketika melihat tingkah konyol Naruto yang berusaha menyembunyikan suara perutnya tapi usahanya itu gagal.

Awalnya naruto bingung dengan tingkah koneko tapi akhirnya ia pun tersenyum, menyadari perbuatannya tidak sopan koneko pun menghentikan tawanya.

"Maaf sudah mentertawakan mu, Uzumaki-san" kata Koneko

"Tidak apa-apa, justru aku merasa lega awalnya aku pikir kamu tidak menyukai ku" kata Naruto

"Maafkan aku, Uzumaki-san" kata Koneko

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan tapi aku tidak bisa menerima bekal ini" kata naruto sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal koneko.

Koneko menggeleng kepala sebagai tanda kalau ia tidak dapat menerima kotak bekal itu "Sudah ku bilang anggap itu sebagai tanda permintaan maaf dari ku" kata Koneko sambil berjalan meninggalkan naruto 'kruuy' tapi sebelum ia melewati tubuh naruto tiba-tiba saja perutnya berbunyi.

Koneko mencoba melihat wajah naruto untuk memastikan apakah Naruto mendengar suara perutnya atau tidak. Koneko melihat wajah seperti menahan tawanya. Wajah koneko kini memerah karena malu dan ia hendak meninggalkan naruto tapi tangan Naruto memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama Toujou-san" tawar naruto.

"Aku tidak lapa.. 'gruo'" lagi-lagi perut koneko berbunyi tanpa seijin dirinya.

"Jadi ayo kita makan bersama Toujou-san, aku juga tidak akan bisa memakan bekal ini kalau kau tidak ikut makan bersama ku" kata Naruto. Mendengar perkataan yang keras kepala dari Naruto, Koneko pun mengalah dan mengagukan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan perkataan Naruto.

Koneko dan Naruto pun makan di sebuah kursi panjang yang berada di belakang gedung. Dari dalam gedung tampak dua pasang mata yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua "Ara..ara tampaknya mereka sangat akrab, benarkan Rias buchou" kata seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang di ikat ekor kuda, tubuh yang bagus dan seksi bagi seorang wanita.

Gadis bernama Rias itu memiliki warna mata dan rambut merah crimson yang indah, rias pun memiliki badan yang tidak kalah bagus dengan akeno "Kau benar Akeno, Koneko terlihat senang bersama dengan pemuda pirang itu" kata Rias ketika ia melihat wajah ceria Koneko di sela-sela candaan Naruto.

Karena bekal Koneko itu tidak terlalu besar sehingga acara makan mereka pun selesai dengan cepat "gochisou sama desta" kata Naruto sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya "Ada apa toujou-san ?" tanya Naruto karena sejak tadi ia merasa koneko memperhatikan dirinya

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya cincin itu.." kata Koneko sambil menunjuk cincin di ibu jari kiri Naruto

"Ini ? ini adalah sebuah jimat" jawab Naruto, ia lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menunjukkan cincinnya kepada koneko. Merasa sudah cukup Naruto kembali menurunkan tangannya di samping kiri tubuhnya.

"Jimat ?" tanya Koneko bingung karena Naruto mengatakan bahwa cincin itu merupakan sebuah jimat.

"Aku tidak ingat siapa orang yang memberikan cincin ini pada ku tapi aku samar-samar dapat mengingat alasan orang itu. Katanya cincin ini akan menjadi jimat pengingat ku agar aku tidak menyakiti siapa pun dengan tangan ku ini" kata Naruto. Naruto memandang jauh ke depan seakan-akan ia tengah menerawang entah ke mana namun ekspresi sedih terpasang jelas di wajahnya.

Koneko pun merasa sedih ekspresi naruto yang terlihat sedih dan tanpa koneko sadari lengannya sudah berada di atas lengan kiri naruto seakan-akan ia tengah berusaha menenangkan naruto.

"Ano Toujou-san, tanganmu" mendengar kata-kata Naruto membangunkan Koneko dari lamunannya. Koneko tidak mengerti apa maksud Naruto sehingga ia mencoba melihat ke arah tangan kanannya yang berada di atas tangan kiri Naruto.

"Maaf" kata Koneko sambil menarik tangan kananya.

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Naruto dan tiba-tiba saja bel pertanda masuk pun berbunyi.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas sekarang, toujou-san" kata Naruto dan dijawab oleh sebuah anggukan kepala oleh Koneko.

xxxXxxx

Waktu pulang pun telah tiba dan banyak siswa-siswa yang sudah berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing tapi berbeda dengan seorang siswa yang tengah melihat rombongan siswa-siswa yang lain seperti tengah mengawasi sesuatu dari balik kaca lantai tiga itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?!" kata Seorang siswi dari arah belakang siswa itu. Siswi itu memiliki rambut hitam pendek bergaya bob dan sebuah kaca mata yang bersandar manis di hidungnya yang mancung.

"Maaf, kau siapa ?" tanya sang siswa itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, aku ketua osis kuoh gakuen ini, nama ku adalah sona sitri dan aku belum pernah melihat mu" kata Sona.

"Maaf ke tua osis, nama ku adalah Naruto Uzumaki dan aku adalah siswa pindahan dan ini adalah hari pertama ku masuk ke sekolah ini" kata Naruto.

"Lalu sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sona.

"Aku hanya sedang berkeliling dan melihat-lihat tempat yang ada di sekolah ini" jawab Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kamu berhenti melihat orang-orang dengan mata seperti itu jika tidak, akan ada orang yang salah paham dengan apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto-san" kata Sona sambil menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

Naruto sedikit panik karena di tatap tajam oleh sona "ah.. maaf aku tidak punya maksud apa pun tapi terima kasih untuk sarannya" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Kalau begitu mulai sekarang berhati-hatilah" kata sona sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Baik saya mengerti" kata Naruto pada Sona walau pun Sona sudah berjalan meninggalkan dirinya.

xxxXxxx

Hari sudah semakin sore sehingga membuat jalan-jalan di kota sudah semakin sepi. Di sebuah jembatan penyebrangan tampak issei tengah termenung di jembatan tersebut. ia melihat kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dengan satu satu tangan menopang kepalanya.

"Malangnya diriku. Sekarang kehidupan sekolah ku tidak akan mekar dari kuncupnya dan akan berakhir. Aku tidak bisa menyentuh dada perempuan… apakah ini sudah berakhir?" keluh Issei akan nasibnya.

Tanpa issei sadari ada seorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri "Ano… apakah anda adalah hyoudou issei dari akademi kuoh ?" mendengar namanya di panggil issei pun menoleh ke sumber suara itu "Ya"

Issei melihat seorang gadis memakai seragam seragam yang ia tidak ketahui. Gadis itu memiliki wajah yang cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang terurai.

"ano kau ini siapa ?" tanya Issei.

"aku Yuuma Amano" jawab yuuma.

"Apakah kau ada perlu dengan ku?" tanya Issei.

"Hyoudou-kun, kau menyukai seseorang ?" bukannya menjawab yuuma justru memberi pertanaan kepada Issei.

"Ti-tidak" kata Issei terbata.

"Syukurlah" kata Yuuma. Issei sedikit bingung karena gadis itu terlihat senang karena dirinya belum memiliki orang yang disukai.

"A-ano.. maukah… berpacaran denganku ?" tanya Yuuma sedikit tergagap.

"Apa…katamu?" tanya Issei tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari mulut Yuuma.

Wajah yuuma memerah karena harus mengulangi kata-katanya barusan "Aku selalu melihat mu berjalan melintasi jembatan ini dan saat itu aku..ano.. menyukaimu.. jadi maukah..kau.." Yuuma mengambil jeda untuk menarik nafas "berpacaranlah dengan ku" kata Yuuma.

'apakah..apakah ini kenyataan" pikir Issei.

"Hyoudou-san" kata Yuuma karena Issei tiba-tiba saja terdiam

"Benarkah kau mau jadi pacarku ?" tanya Issei sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Wajah Yuuma memerah dan ia hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa serius

"Yoosha" teriak Issei senang karena mendapat pacar sementara yuuma hanya ternyum melihat tingkah pacara barunya itu.

xxxXxxx

Di sebuah gereja terdapaat seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna hitam dengan ditemani oleh pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang mengenakan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu ?" tanya sang wanita kepada pemuda bertopeng itu

"Berjalan lancar, mereka masih belum menyadari keberadaan ku " jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Bagus jika seperti itu aku berharap pada mu" kata sang Gadis.

"Baiklah tapi boleh aku bertanya apa yang akan kau lalukan dengan anak itu ?" tanya sang pemuda.

"Memangnya kenapa, apa kau merasa cemburu" goda sang Gadis.

"Sama sekali tidak" jang sang pemuda.

"Dasar, kau dingin seperti biasanya tapi itu juga merupakan salah satu poinmu" kata sang Gadis.

"Jika tidak ada keperluan lain. aku akan pergi sekarang" kata sang pemuda.

"Baiklah. Selamat menjalankan misimu"kata sang Gadis mendengar itu pun sang pemuda langsung berjalan meninggalkan sang Gadis.

"Kau sudah ada di sini bukan ?" kata sang Gadis entah pada siapa dia bertanya.

"Tentu saja, mana berani aku membuatmu menunggu" kata seorang pemuda berambut putih pendek, yang keluar dari persembunyiannya dibalik kegelapan dalam gereja itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu sendiri ?" tanya sang Gadis pada sang pemuda berambut putih.

"Tentu saja berjalan dengan baik dan juga menyenangkan, terutama ketika aku memotong, menembak dan menghabisi mereka secara perlahan-lahan itu sangant menyenangkan ha…ha…" kata sang pemuda sambil tertawa seperti pesikopat.

"Lalu dimana patner mu sekarang ?" tanya sang Gadis karena ia sama sekali tidak melihat patner pemuda itu dimana-mana.

"Kalau dia, dia sudah di jemput oleh oleh si rubah brensek itu dan sekarang aku tidak tau dia ada dimana" jawab sang pemuda.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau menjalankan pekerjaan dengan baik, jika tidak akan tau akibatnya" ancam sang Gadis.

"Tentu saja, terlebih lagi pekerjaan ini sangat menyenangkan" kata sang pemuda lalu ia menjilat pistolnya layaknya seorang pesikopat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi, masih ada urusan yang harus ku kerjakan" kata sang gadis sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya "dan ingat kau harus terus mengawasi gadis itu".

"tentu saja" jawab sang pemuda.

Sang gadis mengeluarkan sepasang sayap berwarna hitam dari punggunya dan muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu dibawah sang gadis, sosok wanita itu pun lenyap di ikuti hilang lingkaran sihir itu.

"Dasar semaunya sendiri" kata sang pemuda dan ia pun menghilang dari dalam kegelapan gereja itu.

xxxXxxx

Malam semakin lama semakin gelap dan merupakan waktu yang sangat pas untuk para makhluk yang buka manusia untuk berkeliaran dengan bebasnya.

Di sebuah taman kota yang kini sangat sepi terdapat seorang gadis yang tengah bersandar disebuah pohon, kondisi tubuh gadis itu penuh dengan luka seperti lebam dan sayatan dari benda tajam. Gadis itu tidak hanya sendirian karena terdapat sekumpulan pria berbadan besar berjumlah lima orang tengah mengepung gadis itu. Orang-orangitu tidak terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya karena di punggu mereka terdapat sepasang sayap berwarna hitam dan mereka tengah terbang mengeliliginya.

"Bagaimana apa kau sudah menyerah ?" kata salah Pria berbadan besar itu kepada sang gadis yang kini kelelahan,awalnya sang gadis sudah mencoba melawan mereka tapi karena jumlah mereka yang terlalu banyak sehingga membuatnya kewalahan menghadapi mereka semua.

"Apa kau bahkan sudah tidak bisa berbicara lagi" kata Pria yang lain.

"Ayo cepat kita habis dia" kata pria besar lainnya. Mendengar propokasi tersebut mereka semua pun menjadi bersemangat untuk membunuh sang gadis. Mereka pun membuat sebuah tobak cahaya di tangan kanan mereka masing-masing.

"Ayo kita mulai" mendengar komando itu mereka pun serempak melempar tombak cahaya kearah sang gadis yang sudah tidak berdaya. Sang gadis hanya dapat menutup matanya berharap itu dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan ia terima nanti.

Gadis itu merasa heran karena serang tobak yang seharusnya mengenai tubuhnya itu tak kunjung datang. Gadis itu pun membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dihadapan sang gadis tengah berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan berbapakai serba hitam , sebuah topeng berbentuk rubah menutupi wajahnya dan juga sebuah katana di tangan kirinya. pemuda terbut berdiri tepat didepan sang gadis seperti hendak melindungi gadis itu.

"Siapa kau ?" tanya salah seorang dari gerombolan itu.

"Nama ku tidak penting tapi jika kalian ingin membunuhnya itu akan membuat perkerjaan ku semakin sulit" kata sang pemuda.

"Dari penampilanmu kau pasti seorang excosit, apa kau tidak bahwa gadis di belanganmu itu adalah seorang iblis dan kami sebagai malaikat jatuh akan menghakimi dia" kata salah satu pria di rombongan tersebut.

"Aku sudah tau kalua dia ini adalah iblis tapi tetap saja jika gadis ini mati maka perkerjaan ku akan semakin sulit jadi ku minta kalian untuk pergi sebelum kalian para malaikat jatuh mati di tangan ku" ancam sang pemuda .

"Jangan sombong kau. kau pikir, kau bisa membunuh kami berlima" kata salah satu pria tersebut dengan nada kesal.

Tangan kanan sang pemuda menggenggam gagang pedang katananya "Jadi kalian memilih mati di sini" kata sang pemuda sambil mengambil kuda-kuda.

Merasa dalam bahaya salah seorang malaikat jatuh itu mencoba membuat jarak dengan terbang lebih tinggi "Hei mau kemana kau ?" kata salah satu malaikat jatuh yang masih berada di ketinggian rendah.

"Ryuuseisou" kata sang pemuda sambil menarik pedangnya secara penuh dan secara tiba-tiba seluruh tubuh keempat pria itu terpotong-potong namun bukan hanya tubuh malaikat jatuh saja itu saja tapi juga beberapa pohon dan tiang lampu di taman itu pun ikut terpotong.

'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, bagaimana ia bisa membunuh mereka semua ?…' pikir satu-satunya pria bersayap hitam itu ketika melihat teman-temannya tewas mengenaskan '…dan ke mana perginya dia'pikirnya ketika tidak menemukan sosok pemuda itu dimana-mana.

"aaarrrggg" pria tersebut ketika tubuhnya tertikam dari arah belang 'dengan ketinggian seperti ini bagaimana mungkin dia dapat berada di belakangku ?!' pikir sang malaikat jatuh.

Tubuh mereka pun terjatuh bebas dengan tubuh sang pria bersayap hitam itu berada di bawah. "uagh" sang malaikat jatuh itu muntah darah karena tubuhnya menghatam tanah dengan sangat keras. Sang pemuda pun berdiri dan menyingkir dari tubuh malaikat jatuh tersebut.

"De…dengan ke.. tinggian se…perti itu ba..bagai..mana… kau b..sa.. berada di..belakangku ?" tanya sang malaikat jatuh yang sudah terbata-bata

"Aku hanya menggunakan pohon sebagai landasan dan menggunakan energi sihir untuk menjadi pendorong tubuhku hingga sampai dibekalangmu" tutur sang pemuda.

"Tidak mungkin…bagimana kami bisa kalah oleh manusia" kata sanag malaikat jatuh.

"Karena kalian itu lemah" kata sang pemuda sambil menatap jatam ke arah sang malaikat jatuh yang tengah sekarat itu. Mendengar itu sang malaikat jatuh itu pun merasa marah tapi amarahnya tak berlanggsung lama karena ia pun tewas.

Merasa sang pria tersebut sudah tewas sang pemuda pun mencabut pedangnya dari tubuh malaikat jatuh tersebut, ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke samping dengan cukup kuat noda darah yang menempel pada pedangnya terciprat ke tanah sehingga pedang katanya kembali bersih.

Ia pun berjalan ke arah sang gadis yang masih bersandar di bawah pohon, sebenarnya sang gadis sejak tadi hendak pergi dari tempat ini tapi sayangnya tubuhnya sudah tak sanggub untuk bergerak lagi.

Pria tersebut berjongkok di depan sang gadis "Dengarkan ini, aku melakukan ini bukan karena ingin menolong mu tapi aku melakukan ini karena misi ku" sang gadis tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi, kesadarannya semakin memudar.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang" teriak sang pemuda tersebut dan keluarlah seseorang yang tadi tengah bersebunyi di balik semak-semak yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua.

Sang gadis melihat ke arah orang yang dipanggil oleh sang pemuda itu, orang itu ternyata seorang biarawati berambut panjang berwarna kuning tapi sebelum ia dapat melihat wajah sang biarawati dengan lebih jelas ia justru kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Bersambung….

semoga ini cerita sudah lebih baik dari dari sebelumnya...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Code Breaker DXD**_

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

Malam semakin larut, sehingga membuat taman kota Kuoh terlihat sangat menakut. Taman itu begitu gelap karena cuma ada beberapa lampu taman yang mencahayai taman itu. Di taman kota itu terdapat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dan memakai sebuah topeng rubah yang menutupi wajahnya, ia tengah menggendong seorang gadis berambut putih pendek yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri dan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan pakai seorang biarawati.

"Apa kita akan meninggalkan dia di sini?" tanya sang biarawati.

"Tentu, lagi pula teman-temannya akan datang sebentar lagi" kata sang pemuda sambil meletakkan gadis berambut putih ke sebuah kursi di dekat mereka dengan posisi terlentang.

"Dia terlihat manis bukan?" tanya sang biarawati kepada sang pemuda.

"Apa yang kau bilang nee-san, akan ada saatnya aku akan menghabisinya" jawab sang pemuda.

"Tapi kenapa kau menyelamatkannya, padahal kau bisa saja membiarkannya tadi ?" kata sang biarawati.

"Sudah ku bilang ini untuk kesuksesan misi ku, jika dia mati sekarang mereka akan jadi sangat waspada dan itu akan menyulitkan ku untuk mengawasi mereka" jawab sang pemuda.

"Tapi dengan menolongnya seperti ini juga akan membuat mereka waspada terhadapmu bukan?" kata sang biarawati.

"Memang benar tapi tujuan utama dari misi ku adalah mengawasi mereka dan memastikan mereka tidak mendekati orang yang memiliki sacred gear yang merupakan target kita sebenarnya dan dengan perhartian mereka tertuju pada ku, kita akan jadi mudah melenyapkan pemilik sacred gear yang berbahaya itu" jawab sang pemuda menjelaskan tujuan awal dari misi mereka.

Wajah sang biarawati terlihat sedih ketika mendengar perkataan itu yang mengakatakan akan bahwa mereka harus melenyapkan sang pemiliki sacred gear yang berarti mereka harus membunuh seseorang yang merupakan manusia biasa.

"Sebaiknya kita sekarang kita pergi dari sini" kata sang pemuda.

"Tunggu sebentar" kata sang gadis, ia melepaskan kain kerudung yang ada di kepalanya dan ia pun menggunakan kain itu untuk menutupi tubuh sang gadis berambut putih itu.

Mereka berdua pun pergi dari taman itu dan meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih belum sadarkan diri, tak lama setelah mereka pergi muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah crimson di tempat yang tak jauh dari gadis itu.

Di dalam lingkaran itu muncul dua orang gadis, salah satu gadis itu memiliki sambut berwarna merah crimson yang terurai dan ia pun memiliki tubuh yang sangat bagus dan seksi dan seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan gaya ikat kuda dan ia pun memiliki tubuh yang tidak kalah dengan gadis berambut merah.

"Sepertinya sudah terjadi pertarungan di sini, Rias buchou" kata wanta berambut hitam.

"Akeno sebaiknya kita segera menemukan koneko" perintah Rias pada Akeno, wajah Rias terlihat sangat khawatir tentang keadaan Koneko. Tak butuh lama hingga mereka menemukan sosok koneko di atas sebuah kursi taman.

"Koneko…Koneko bangunlah Koneko" kata Rias sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh mungil Koneko.

"Ehmm.." erang Koneko sambil membuka matanya. Melihat Koneko yang sudah sadarkan dirinya membuat perasaan dua gadis itu menjadi lega.

"Buchou…. Akeno-senpai kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Koneko.

"Baka, tentu saja karena kami khawatir kepada mu, memang kau pikir untuk apa lagi kami kemari" Kata Rias.

"Maaf" kata Koneko pelan setelah berkata itu Rias pun memeluk tubuh Koneko "tolong jangan membuatku khawatir seperti itu lagi, kau adalah salah satu keluarga ku yang berharga koneko" mendengar kata-kata lembut Rias membuat koneko merasa hangat di hatinya.

Rias pun melepaskan pelukkannya dari Koneko "Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi disini dan dari mana kau mendapatkan kerudung itu Koneko-chan ?" tanya Akeno.

Koneko menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami seperti saat ia di tolong oleh seorang pemuda bertopeng dari segerombolan malaikat jatuh dan seorang biarawati berambut kuning.

"Jadi seperti itu kejadiannya" kata Rias.

"Apa menurutmu mereka adalah musuh Rias " tebak Akeno setelah memperbaiki pakaian Koneko dengan sihirnya karena pakai yang di kenakan Koneko sudah banyak kerusakan akibat pertarungannya dengan para malaikat jatuh.

"kurasa itu masih belum jelas karena jika dia memang seorang musuh seharusnya dia tidak perlu menolong Koneko dan juga tidak mungkin mereka akan menyembuhkan luka-lukanya" jawab Rias.

"Jadi sebenarnya siapa mereka itu ?" Tanya Akeno.

"Entahlah tapi kita harus tetap waspada untuk segala kemungkinan dan sekarang sebaiknya kita kembali"perintah Rias.

"Baik buchou" kata Koneko dan Akeno bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga pun berdiri secara berdekatan, Muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah crimson yang membuat mereka menghilang dari taman tersebut.

xxxXxxx

Hari sudah sore banyak orang yang sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masih, sehingga membuat jalan-jalan di kota terlihat begitu sepi seperti jalan yang tengah di lalu oleh Issei dan Yuuma.

"Anoo… Issei-kun" panggil Yuuma pada ketika mereka berada di ujung jembatan penyebrangan jalan tempat yuuma menyatakan perasaannya pada Issei.

Mendengar namanya di panggil Essei pun menghentikan langkahnya "Hay ?" jawab Issei sambil menengok ke arah yuuma yang sekarang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Issei-kun kitakan sudah berpacaran bukan ?" tanya Yuuma.

"Iya" jawab Issei.

"Karena itu hari minggu besok, mau kah Issei-kun…." Kata Yuuma berusaha mengatur perasaannya terlebih dahulu.

'Jangan-jangan Yuuma-chan mau mengajak kencan' pikir Issei.

"Berkencan dengan ku besok" kata Yuuma.

'Akhirnya tiba juga saatnya aku kencan' pikir Issei. Hati Issei sangat senang mendengar perkataan Yuuma yang sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

"Anoo Issei-kun" kata Yuuma mencoba menyadarkan Issei dari lamunannya.

"Ah…maaf Yuuma-chan" kata Issei yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, jadi bagaimana Issei-kun ?" tanya yuuma sambil menundukan kepala karena malu.

"Tentu saja aku mau Yuuma-chan" kata Issei dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

Mendengar jawaban Issei membuat wajah Yuuma menjadi terlihat senang.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa hari minggu besok di jam dekat stasiun" setelah mengatakan itu Yuuma pun berlari kecil meninggalkan Issei di ujung jembatan penyebrangan itu.

Yuuma menghentikan langkahnya "Aku menantikan kencan kita!" kata Yuuma sambil kembali berlari kembali.

"Ya…aku juga" kata Issei sambil melambaikan tangannya, setelah sosok Yuuma sudah tak terlihat lagi Issei pun menurunkan tanggannya.

"Kencan,kencan !" kata Issei sambil melompat kegirangan. Ia berlari menuruni tangga jembatan yang berlawan dengan arah Yuuma barusan.

Tanpa Issei sadari ada Koneko yang telah memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi. Koneko berbalik arah hendak meninggalkan tempat tersebut tapi sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Toujo-san" kata suara itu memanggil nama marga Koneko. Koneko pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang sejak tadi memanggil namanya.

"Uzumaki-san, kenapa kau ada di sini ?" tanya Koneko ketika Naruto sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang harus ku lakukan di sekolah" jawab Naruto.

"Hal yang harus di lakukan ?" tanya Koneko karena masih bingung dengan perkataan naruto.

"kau tau kan kalau aku baru pindah kemarin jadi ada beberapa hal yang harus di selesaikan tentang perpindahan ku" kata Naruto.

"Hal-hal semacam itu seharusnya sudah di selesaikan sebelum kau pindah kemari" kata koneko.

"Itu benar, tapi karena perpindahan ku yang mendadak jadi masih ada masalah yang harus ku urus dan kenapa Koneko belum pulang ?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ada kegiatan klub, jadi aku harus pergi ke sekolah" jawab Koneko.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama saja ke sekolah"tawar Naruto merasa tidak punya alasan untuk menolak koneko pun berjalan bersama Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, toujou-san mengikuti klub apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Klub ilmu gaib" jawab Koneko, mendengar perkataan koneko wajah naruto terlihat ketakutan.

"Uzumaki-san kau kenapa" tanya Koneko.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu nyaman dengan hal-hal yang berbau gaib" jawab Naruto.

"Jadi begitu" komentar Koneko singkat.

Mereka pun terus bercakap-cakap walau yang selalu membuka dan menyegarkan obrolan mereka adalah Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun sampai di pintu gerbang Kuoh Gakuen "Baiklah, kita akan berpisah disini" kata Naruto dan Koneko hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka pun pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi begitu" kata Rias setelah mendengar laporan dari Koneko.

"Pirasat buchou benar" kata Koneko.

"aku tidak salah telah menyuruhmu untuk mengawasinya" kata Rias.

"buchou apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Akeno.

"kita harus tetap waspada, meski pun itu terserah padanya" jawab Rias.

"kalau begitu aku pamit dulu" kata koneko meminta ijin untuk meninggalkan ruangan klub itu.

"Sebelum itu kenapa kau tidak menggunakan lingkaran sihir untuk datang kemari ?" tanya Rias karena seharusnya Koneko dapat menggunakan lingkaran sihir untuk berteleportasi datang ke sana.

"Karena tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang teman sekelas ku jadi aku tidak bisa menggunakannya" jawab Koneko.

"Apakah dia pria yang berambut kuning yang makan siang bersama denganmu kemarin ?" tanya Rias.

"Benar buchou" jawab Koneko.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengannya karena ada kemungkinan dia adalah pria bertopeng yang kau temui di taman waktu itu karena fisik yang dimiliki teman sekelasmu itu hampir sama dengan fisik pemuda bertopeng yang kau cerita waktu itu, terlebih lagi perpindahannya yang tidak wajar" kata Rias.

"Baik buchou" kata koneko sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

xxxXxxx

Di sebuah jam di dekat stasiun terlihat Issei yang sudah berpakaian rapih tengah menunggu kedatangan pacarnya yaitu Yuuma untuk pergi kencan.

"Hampir saatnya" guman issei.

"Silahkan" kata seorang wanita berpakaian cukup unik berwarna merah dan sepasang sayap kelelawar tiruan di punggungnya.

Wanita itu memberikan secaring kertas kepada Issei, setelah memberikan kertas itu wanita itu pun pergi meninggalkan Issei. Kerta yang diberikan wanita itu hanya berisi sedikit tulisan di bagian atas dan bawah saja, sementara di bagian tengah terdapat sebuah lingkaran seperti sebuah lingkaran sihir.

"Gawat, aku malah mengambilnya" kata Issei ketika lupa mengembalikan kertas itu pada sang wanita tadi.

"Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu" kata Issei ketika ia membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

"Issei-kun" mendengar namanya di panggil Issei pun menoleh dan ia melihat Yuuma tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Pagi Yuuma-chan" kata issei sambil memasukan kertas itu ke dalam saku celananya.

"Maaf, apakah kau sudah lama menunggu ?" tanya Yuuma ketika ia sudah berada di dekat Issei.

"Tidak. Aku baru sampai" jawab Issei 'aku selalu ingin mengartakannya walau hanya sekali' teriak Issei dalam hati.

Mereka berdua pun pergi kencan ke pusat perbelanjaan kota Kuoh, mereka berkunjung ke beberapa tempat seperti tempat pakaian, aksesoris dan kafe. Hari semakin sore dan mereka berdua tengah berjalan berdampingan di sebuah taman yang tengah sepi pengunjung.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan" kata Yuuma.

"Ya, hari ini sempurna" kata Issei. Issei sedikit tersentak ketika punggung tangannya menyentuh punggu tangan Yuuma.

'I-ini adalah bagian di mana seorang pria mengambil inisiatif' pikir Issei dan secara perlahan ia menggenggam tangan Yuuma, awalnya Yuuma tersentak tapi pada akhirnya membiarkan Issei menggenggam tangannya.

'aku berhasil, tangan Yuuma-chan sangat lembut' pikir Issei.

Issei terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Yuuma melapaskan gandengannya dan berlari ke arah kolam air mancur di depan mereka, Yuuma kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Issei yang bingung dengan tingkahnya.

"Untuk merayakan kencan pertama kita, maukah kau mendengar permintaan ku?" tanya Yuuma sambil berjalan ke arah Issei.

'mungkinkah itu ci..' pikir Issei.

"ap-apa permintaanmu itu?" tanya Issei sedikit gugup.

Yuuma pun mendongak kepalanya untuk dapat melihat wajah Issei "Mau kah kau mati untuk ku?" tanya Yuuma, wajah yang biasanya terlihat manis kini terlihat menyeramkan.

"eh.. maksudnya itu… maaf,Yuuma-chan, bisa kau katakan sekali lagi. Aku pikir ada yang salah dengan telinga ku" pinta Issei.

Yuuma berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Issei "maukah kau mati untuk ku" kata Yuuma di telinga Issei. Setelah berkata itu Yuuma pun mundur ke belakang dan secara tiba-tiba saja pakai Yuuma tercerai berai sehingga membuat tubuh Yuuma terekspor sempurna namun itu hanya terjadi persekian detik karena kemudian muncul pakaian serba hitam yang cukup ketat yang menunjukan tubuh indah Yuuma.

Suasana di taman itu pun menjadi aneh, langit sore mendadak tidak terlihat seakan-akan tengah di halang oleh sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa dari luar taman itu.

'apa ? aku melihatnya !… aku melihatnya, itu hanya persekian detik tapi itu dada perempuan, dada pertama yang kulihat dalam hidup ku. Apakah ini yang di sebut dengan "ganpuku" ' pikir Issei ketika melihat kejadian itu.

Issei jatuh terdudk karena menyadari bahwa hal itu tidak wajar 'apa yang ku pikirkan. Bukan itu masalahnya…sayap?!' pikir Issei ketika melihat sayap berwarna hitam di punggung Yuuma.

"Walau waktu kebersamaan kita hanya sesaat, bepacaran dan berkencan dengan bocah naif seperti mu cukup menyenangkan dan hadiah yang kau berikan pada ku akan ku jaga selamanya." Kata Yuuma sambil melihat sebuah aksesori yang di berikan Issei yang ada di lengan kirinya.

Yuuma merentangkan tangannya ke depan dan muncul sebuah tombak cahaya berwarna merah ruby.

"Yuuma-chan.." kata Issei menyebut nama Yuuma.

"Matilah untuk ku" kata Yuuma dan tanpa ragu Yuuma pun melempar tombak itu hingga menembus tubuh Issei dan Issei pun jatuh terduduk.

Issei mencoba menyentuh tombak cahaya itu tapi sebelum ia berhasil menyentuh tombak itu, tombak itu pun menghilang sehingga membuat darah mengalir deras dari luka di tubuh Issei.

Issei mencoba menutupi luka yang menganga di perutnya tapi hal itu percuma karena darah masih mengalir deras dari punggungnya.

"Sejak kami memiliki informasi bahwa kau berbahaya bagi kami, aku diperintahkan untuk meleyapkan dirimu sesegera mungkin. Jika kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang salahkanlah tuhan yang memberimu sacred gear" kata Yuuma yang tengah duduk di pinggir kolam air mancur.

'"Sac.." apa yang ia katakan' pikir Issei yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Yuuma dan tubuh Issei pun terjatuh ke belakang sehingga sekarang tubuh Issei telentang.

"Terima kasih atas kenangannya" kata Yuuma.

"Sepertinya sudah selesai" kata seseorang pemuda yang sejak tadi bersembunyi, pemuda itu memiliki rambut berwarna kuning jabrik dengan sebuah topeng menutupi wajahnya dan sebuah pedang katana yang diikat di pinggang kirinya.

"Apa penghalangnya terpasang dengan baik ?" tanya Yuuma pada pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja, dengan begini mereka tidak akan bisa menemukan keberadaannya disini" kata sang pemuda.

"Bagus kalau begitu" puji Yuuma.

'Siapa dia?' pikir Issei ketika mendengar Yuuma bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Tapi kenapa kau masih belum membunuhnya ?" tanya sang pemuda ketika melihat Issei yang tengah sekarat.

"Tidak apa-apa, cepat atau lambat dia akan mati dengan sendirinya?" jawab Yuuma. Mendengar itu amarah sang pemuda itu pun naik dan memandang tajam ke arah Yuuma.

Di perhatikan seperti itu membuat Yuuma tidak nyaman "Jika kau tidak suka cara ku kau bisa membunuhnya sendiri, lagi pula kau sudah biasa membunuh manusia bukan ?" kata Yuuma sambil tersenyum mengejek kepada sang pemuda.

Sementara mereka berdua tengah berbicara, Issei yang tengah sekarat memikirkan nasib yang akan menimpahnya nanti.

'apakah ini nyata ? di taman yang kecil ini, tanpa menerima penjelasan apa pun apakah ini benar-benar cara kematianku?' tanya Issei pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan susah payah Issei mengangkat tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menutupi perutnya yang berlubang, ia melihat tangannya berlumuran darah berwarna merah 'merah. Sama seperti warna rambutnya. Merah. Bahkan lebih merah dari stroberi sama seperti warna merah ditanganku' pikir Issei mengingat sosok gadis bernama Rias yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan tangannya pun jatuh ke tanah karena Issei sudah benar-benar sudah kehilangan kekuatannya.

'Apa yang ku pikirkan ? tubuhku sudah tidak mau bergerak. Sial. Mengapa aku harus mati dengan cara yang membingungkan ini ?" entah sudah berapa kali Issei mempertanyakan nasib yang sudah ia alami.

"Sebaiknya kau segera membunuhnya atau dia akan jauh lebih menderita" kata Yuuma sambil tersenyum.

Sang pemuda berjalan ke arah Issei tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar perkataan Yuuma "sebenarnya aku ingin melihat mu membunuhnya tapi sayang aku harus pergi sekarang" kata Yuuma sambil merentangkan sayapnya dan terbang meninggalkan mereka berdua. Melihat kepergian Yuuma sang pemuda pun kembali berjalan ke arah Issei.

Suasana di taman itu kembali normal dengan ke pergiaannya Yuuma dari tempat itu. Sang pemuda berdiri di samping kiri Issei, ia menatap Issei tepat di matanya 'kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu, apa kau mengasihani ku' pikir Issei ketika melihat mata sang pemuda yang terlihat begitu sedih.

"Aku akan membunuh mu sekarang" kata sang pemuda sambil menarik pedangnya.

"Apa ada keinginan terakhir yang ingin kau katakan ?" tanya sang pemuda tapi sayangnya sekarang Issei sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan sedikit pun bahkan untuk berbicara.

'keinginan ya? Tentu saja aku tidak ingin mati tapi jika aku harus mati, aku ingin mati dengan kepala ku bersandar di dada Rias-senpai' kata Issei dalam hatinya.

"Jadi begitu kau bahkan sudah tidak dapat berbicara lagi" kata sang pemuda ia pun mengaharahkan ujung pedangnya ke arah jantung Issei "Dengan ini berakhirlah sudah" kata sang pemuda sambil hendak menancapkan pedangnya ke jantung Issei, namun sebelum ujung pedang itu menancapkan ke jantung Issei tiba-tiba saja muncul cahaya kemerahan yang keluar dari saku celana Issei.

Secara reflek pemuda itu pun melompat mundur untuk mempersiapkan diri terhadap hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi.

Secaring kertas keluar dari saku celana Issei, kertas itu memancarkan cahaya berwarna kemerahan, setelah terbang cukup tinggi kertas itu pun berubah menjadi sebuah lingkaran sihir berukuran sedang yang berwarna merah dari dalam lingkaran tersebut muncul seorang gadis berambut merah panjang berwarna merah.

"Rias-senpai ?" pikir Issei ketika melihat bahwa gadis yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu.

'bukannya seharusnya ia tidak dapat kemari ?' tanya sang pemuda pada dirinya sendiri tapi kemudian ia teringat dengan kertas yang keluar dari saku celana Issei 'jadi begitu walau pun penghalang ini seharusnya bisa menghalangi mereka untuk datang kemari tapi dengan menggunakan kertas itu sebagai media masuknya ia dapat masuk ke dalam penghalang ini' pikir sang pemuda.

"Jadi kau yang memanggil ku" kata Rias sambil melihat ke arah Issei yang sekarat, "Sepertinya kau adalah orang yang membuatnya seperti ini bukan?" tanya Rias pada sang pemuda yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyerang.

"apa yang mau kau lakukan ?" tanya Rias tapi bukannya menjawab sang pemuda justru mengayunkan pedangnya.

Rias dapat melihat pisau angin yang di buat oleh sang pemuda dari ayunan pedang sang pemuda. "Percuma saja" kata Rias sambil meregangkan tangannya ke depan dan muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan kilatan hitam yang berhasil melenyapkan pisau angin sang pemuda.

Sang pemuda melompat mundur untuk menghindari serang Rias "Sekarang aku ingin bertanya sebenarnya kau ini siapa dan kau berada di pihak mana?" tanya Rias.

Sekali lagi pemuda itu tidak menjawab dan justru melemparkan sebuah benda berbentuk seperti granat ke arah Rias "percuma" kata Rias sambil memasang sebuah tembok dari lingkaran sihir, setelah benda itu menghantam lingkaran sihir itu, benda itu mengeluarkan asap yang sangat tebal sehingga membuat Rias tidak dapat melihat pemuda itu.

Tak butuh lama Rias dapat menyingkirkan asap itu dan saat kabut itu hilang Rias tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan pemuda itu.

"Tampaknya dia melarikan diri" kata Rias setelah ia tidak dapat merasakan keberadaan pemuda itu.

Pandangan Rias kembali ke arah Issei yang tengah mati-matian berjuang untuk bertahan hidup "Jika kau ingin tetap hidup akan ku jadikan kau bawahan ku" kata Rias sambil mengeluarkan sayap berbentuk kelelawarnya.

'sayap… lagi?' pikir Issei.

"Sekarang hidupmu adalah milik ku" kata Rias.

xxxXxxx

Di sebuah gereja yang sederhana ada dua orang yang tengah bertengkar "jadi kau gagal membunuhnya" kata Yuuma sambil memukul perut sang pemuda bertopeng rubah hingga membuat pemuda itu jatuh berlutut sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit.

"dasar tidak berguna" kata Yuuma kesal tapi sang pemuda hanya diam sambil terus menahan amarahnya.

"sudah sebaiknya aku memulai rencana yang satu lagi" kata Yuuma sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar gereja itu.

"tunggu sebentar apa maksudmu dengan rencana yang lain itu?" tanya sang pemuda karena ia sama sekali dengan rencana yang di maksud oleh Yuuma.

"untuk orang gagal seperti mu, kau tidak perlu tau tentang ini, sebaiknya kau melanjutkan misi pengawasan mu terhadap mereka dan jika gagal lagi aku akan membunuh mu" kata Yuuma sambil berjalan meninggalkan gereja.

Sang pemuda itu pun berdiri 'sebenarnya apa yang ia sembunyikan ?' pikir sang pemuda sambil berjalan meninggalkan gereja itu.

Matahari sudah terbit menggantikan sang bulan untuk menyinari dunia dengan cahaya yang hangat.

"Yuuma-chan" teriak Issei secara tiba-tiba, Issei pun melihat sekelilingnya dan ia melihat pemandangan kamarnya yang biasa "Apa itu mimpi ? tapi jika itu mimpi itu begitu nyata ?" kata Issei pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku telanjang ?" kata Issei ketika melihat bahwa dirinya tengah bertelanjang polos "mana celana ku" kata Issei sambil mencari celananya, Issei mencoba mencari celananya dan ia pun menyingkat selimutnya berharap celananya berada disana.

"wuaa… Rias-senpai ?" kata Issei terkejut dan terjatuh dari kasur. Ia melihat Rias yang tengah tertidur di kasurnya dengan tanpa pakai yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Merasa terganggu Rias pun bangun dari tidurnya "Pagi ?" kata rias sambil mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Rias bangun dari posisi tidurnya ke posisi duduk, ia mencoba meregangkan tubuhnya sehingga membuat oppainya sedikit bergoyang.

"O…oppai" kata Issei sambil menunjuk oppai Rias.

"Selamat pagi" kata Rias.

"Ano.. apa yang… mengapa Rias-senpai… apakah ini mimpi? Bagian dari mimpi ku?" tanya Issei bertubi-tubi.

Rias mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk "Ini kenyataan. Semua yang kau alami adalah kenyataan. Aku Rias Gremory dan aku adalah iblis" kata Rias. Sambil mengeluarkan sayap berbentuk seperti kelelawar dari punggungnya.

"I…iblis ?!" kata Issei terkejut mendengar pengakuan Rias.

"dan juga aku adalah tuan mu" lanjut Rias sambil mengembalikan sayapnya kedalam tubuhnya.

Semetara itu ibu Issei tegah berjalan kearah kamar Issei yang ada dilantai dua "Issei,cepat bangun. Kau akan terlambat" kata ibu Issei sambil berjalan di atas tangga.

"Yah aku sudah bangun, tunggu sebentar"kata Issei panik

"Selalu saja seperti itu setiap pagi!" kata ibu Issei.

"Kubilang jangan masuk" kata Issei panik, ia berlari tidak karuan sambil menutupi burungnya dengan selimut "Senpai sembunyi" kata Issei sambil berusaha menutupi tubuh Rias dengan selimut.

"Mau berapa lama lagi kau tidur" kata ibu Issei sambil membuka pintu kamar Issei,ibu Issei sangat terkejut ketika melihat Issei tengah menindih tubuh Rias di atas kasur.

"Selamat pagi" kata Rias.

"Selamat pagi… tolong cepat bersiap-siap untuk sekolah" kata ibu Issei sambil menutup pintunya, setelah itu dari luar kamar Issei terdengar suara ibu dan ayah Issei yang membahas kejadian itu dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Bagaimana ini ? bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini nanti ?" kata Issei.

"Keluarga sungguh semangat ya" komentar Rias sambil duduk di ujung kasur Issei

"Tunggu sebentar, aku bisa melihat"kata Issei.

"Melihat apa?" tanya Rias.

"Meliat oppai" kata Issei.

"Kalau mau lihat saja" kata Rias santai.

"Bukan itu.. aku ingin bertanya kenapa Rias-senpai ada disini dan kemana Yuuma-chan ?" tanya Issei, wajah Rias yang tadinya santai kini terlihat serius.

"Sebaiknya kau melupakan gadis itu" kata Rias.

"Apa maksudmu Rias-senpai, Yuuma-chan adalah pacarku tidak mungkin aku melupakannya" kata Issei.

"Hmm.. apakah perutmu tidak apa-apa,kau baru saja ditikambukan bukan?" mendengar itu, Issei pun mengingat kejadian di mana Yuuma menikam perutnya dengan tombak cahaya 'bagaimana dia tau tentang mimpiku' pikir Issei.

"Itu bukan mimpi. Dia,gadis yang kau panggil Yuuma itu benar-benar telah berusaha membunuhmu dan dia bukanlah manusia"kata Rias

"Bukan manusia biasa ?" tanya Issei.

"Benar dia bukanlah manusia melainkan seorang malaikat jatuh" kata Rias.

"Malaikat jatuh ?" kata Issei.

"kau pasti melihat sayapnya yang berwarna hitam bukan ? itu adalah ciri khas dari malaikat jatuh dan alasan dia mendekatimu adalah agar dia bisa membunuhmu." Tambah Rias.

'tidak mungkin Yuuma-chan..' pikir Issei masih belum mempercayai kebenaran tentang Yuuma.

"Untuk lebih jelasnya aku akan menceritakannya nanti di sekolah" kata Rias sambil berjalan ke pakaiannya yang tersusun rapih di lantai.

Rias pun memakai pakaian dalamnya "Tubuhmu lebih kuat dari apa yang kupikirkan, kau terluka parah tapi kau bisa sembuh dalam semalam. Hei bisa bantu aku ?" tanya Rias sambil menunjukan punggunya pada Issei, ia meminta tolong Issei untuk mengaitkan kaitan branya.

Wajah Issei yang tadi terlihat murung kini berganti dengan wajah mesum yang kegirangan. Perasaan sedihnya terganti dengan perasaan mesum yang lebih kuat dari perasaan sedihnya itu.

Tanpa ragu Issei pun mendekati Rias untuk membantu Rias "Tapi senpai kenapa kau telanjang bersama ku ?" tanya Issei ketika selesai mengaitkan bra Rias.

"Aku memandikanmu dengan sihir milik ku untuk menyembuhkan luka mu dan itu lebih efektif dengan merangkul mu dengan keadaan telanjang" jawab Rias.

"Merangkul dengan telanjang" kata Issei terkejut.

"Jangan khawatir aku masih perawan" kata Rias di belakang tubuh Issei.

"Per… oh, begitu" kata Issei merasa lega dengan pernyataan Rias.

'tunggu sebentar! Mengapa aku merasa lega mendengarnya ?' pikir Issei

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu" kata Rias sambil meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagu Issei, ia membuat Issei melihat wajahnya yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Dunia ini penuh dengan misteri yang tidak dapat di jelaskan" kata Rias.

"misteri… ano Rias-senpai" kata Issei.

"apa ?" kata rias sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyum Rias yang memukau membuat Issei sedik panik "Tadi kau bilang kau adalah iblis dan juga tuan ku bukan ? kalau begitu aku…" belum Issei menyelesaikan kata-kata Rias sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Mulai sekarang kau juga seorang iblis dan kau adalah bawahanku Issei" kata Rias sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Bersambung….

.

.

Maaf baru bisa ngeposting lagi. Karena minggu-minggu kemarin banyak UTS jadi saya belum bisa bikin dan ngeposting chapter ke-4 ini sampai sekarang, semoga cerita saya kali ini tidak mengecewakan para pembaca sekalian.

Seperti biasa saya meminta saran dan keritik para pembaca untuk cerita saya kali ini juga. Terima kasih telah membaca

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Code Breaker DXD

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Sudah hampir satu minggu semenjak Issei jadi seorang iblis, ia sudah mengetahui banyak hal yang selama ini tidak ia ketahui ketika masih menjadi manusia, perselisihan antara tiga fraksi, tentang secrad gear miliknya dan kewajibannya sebagai bawahan Rias.

Issei sudah mengenal hampir semua bidang rias seperti, Kiba yang merupakan knight, Koneko yang merupakan rook, Akeno yang merupakan queen, Rias yang merupakan king dan dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang pion.

Issei juga sudah mengalami pertarungan dengan iblis liar, kalawarner dan dohnaseek dan mereka berdua merupakan para malaikat jatuh dan juga mereka merupakan bawahan dari Yuuma atau nama aslinya adalah Raynare.

'Sudah hampir seminggu tapi aku belum berhasil membuat kontrak, kalau seperti ini mimpiku menjadi raja harem akan tetap jauh' pikir Issei sambil terus berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

Karena melamun Issei tidak memperhatikan jalan yang ada didepannya sehingga membuatnya bertabrakan dengan seseorang di perempatan itu.

"Kyaa" pekik gadis itu ketika ia terjatuh karena menabrak tubuh Issei.

'hooo,seorang gadis pirang dengan CD putih berkilawaan' pikir Issei sedikit heboh karena gadis yang ia tabrak itu jatuh dengan posisi terduduk tapi kedua kaki mengangkang sehingga Issei dapat melihat celana dalamnya yang berwarna putih bersih.

'tunggu apa yang ku pikirkan' pikir Issei pada dirinya sendiri dan ia pun mengulurkan tangannya pada sang gadis itu. Gadis itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna kuning, mata berwarna hijau dan mengenakan pakai biarawati.

Sang gadis pun tak menolak uluran tangan Issei, "Terima kasih banyak" kata sang gadis sambil berusaha berdiri, ketika berdiri hembusan angin membuat kerudung yang di kenakan biarawati itu terbang tertiup angin dan terjatuh di dekat kaki sang biarawati sehingga Issei dapat melihat wajah manis sang biarawati yang sempat terhalang oleh kerudungnya.

'manis' itulah kata yang terbesit di pikiran Issei kala itu.

"Ano..." kata sang biarawati sambil melihat tangannya yang masih di pegang oleh Issei "maaf.." kata Issei sambil melepas pergelangan tangan mereka.

Sekali lagi angin meniup kerudung sang biarawati, melihat itu Issei pun berlari mengejar kerudung tersebut 'inilah gadis impianku...' pikir Issei setelah berhasil mendapatkan kerudung sang biarawati tersebut. 'versi kecantikan sempurna' pikir Issei sambil memasang wajah mesum tapi karena saat ini tengah memunggungi biarawati tersebut jadi sang biarawati tidak dapat melihat wajah mesum Issei.

"Ini" kata Issei sambil menyodorkan Kerudung sang biarawati.

"Terima kasih" kata sang gadis sambil mengambil kerudung tersebut dan kemudian ia mengenakan kembali kerudung tersebut di atas kepalanya.

"Bukan apa-apa" kata Issei berusaha merendahkan diri sambil memegang belang kepalanya 'aku harus melanjutkan percakapan ini.. uhm.. sebuah subjek... subjek... ' pikir Issei.

"Cuaca hari ini cerah ya" kata Issei tiba-tiba 'apa yang ku katakan, memangnya aku ini seorang tante-tante' pikir Issei menyesali perkataannya barusan.

"Ano maaf" perkataan gadis itu membangunkan Issei dari lamunannya "Iya?" kata Issei.

"Maaf tampak aku tersesat, jadi aku ingin tanya jalan" kata sang biirawati sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"memangnya kau mau pergi kemana ?" tanya Issei.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi ke gereja" kata sang biarawati.

'gereja ya, kalau tidak salah tempat itu searah dengan sekolah' pikir Issei.

"Kalau mau aku bisa mengantar mu kesana?" tawar Issei.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan aku sangat berterima kasih" kata sang biarawati.

"Tidak apa-apa lagi pula jalannya searah dengan arah tujuan ku jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Ngomong-ngomong nama ku, Issei, Hyoudou Issei." Kata Issei sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Asia, Asia Argento" kata Asia sambil menyambut uluran tangan Issei.

xxxXxxx

Issei dan Asia pergi bersama ke arah tempat yang ingin dituju oleh Asia yaitu sebuah gereja satu-satunya yang ada di kota Kuoh.

"Ngomong-ngomong Asia apa kau sedang berlibur disini ?" tanya Issei karena ia belum pernah melihat Asia sebelum di kota Kuoh.

"Tidak, aku dipindahkan dari gereja pusat ke gereja di kota ini" jawab Asia

"Jadi begitu, itu menjelaskan kenapa kau mengenakan pakai itu" kata Issei.

"Iya, padahal aku sudah beberapa pergi kesana tapi masih tersesat, untunglah aku bertemu bertemu dengan orang baik seperti mu, ini pasti kehendak Tuhan" kata Asia

"Ah, iya" kata Issei senang karena dipuji tapi tiba-tiba saja Issei memalingkan wajahnya karena melihat kalung berbentuk salib yang melingkari lehernya.

Asia meresa heran karena tiba-tiba saja Issei menjadi diam dan memalingkan wajahnya "ada apa?" kata Asia.

"Tidak apa-apa, apa cuma kau saja yang dipindahkan kemari?" tanya Issei mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan 'apa itu ?' pikir Issei ketika merasa sesuatu yang tidak enak ketika melihat kalung Asia.

"Tidak, aku dan adik laki-lai di pindahkan oleh gereja pusat ke mari" kata Asia.

"Jadi kau punya adik, seperti apa dia ?" tanya Issei.

"Kalau ditanya begitu. bisa dibilang dia orangnya keras kepala, egois, moody dan tukang memutar balikan keadaan" kata Asia mendengar itu membuat Issei sedikit terkejut dengan sifat-sifat yang dimiliki adik Asia.

"Tapi dia memiliki hati yang kuat dan sangat baik dari siapa pun juga" lanjut Asia.

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya" kata Issei.

"Huwaa…." tiba –tiba saja terdengar suara tangisan anak-anak, Asia mencari asal suara itu dan ia melihat seorang bocah laki-laki tengah terduduk sambil menangis karena terluka di lutut kirinya.

Asia berlari ke arah bocah itu diikuti Issei yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Asia pun berjongkok agar tingginya sejajar dengan bocah laki-laki itu "Seorang pria tidak boleh menangis karena luka kecil" kata Asia sambil mengusap kepala anak laki-laki itu.

Asia meletakkan tangannya dia atas luka bocah laki-laki itu dan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cincin di kedua jari tengah Asia dan muncul sebuah cahaya kehijauan yang menyelimuti luka bocah laki-laki itu dan secara perlahan-lahan luka bocah laki-laki itu pun menghilang.

"Lukanya menghilang" Issei terkejut karena luka bocah laki-laki itu menghilang "Ugh..." pekik Issei ketika tiba-tiba saja lengan kirinya terasa sakit.

Bukan hanya Issei yang terkejut, bocah laki-laki itu pun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Asia. Merasa sudah cukup Asia pun menghilangkan cincinnya 'apa yang terjadi dengan tangan kiri ku' pikir Issei ketika tangannya sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi.

"Ya, lukanya sudah sembuh jadi sudah tidak apa-apa" kata Asia.

Walau sang bocah sedikit bingung dengan apa yang Asia lakukan tapi bocah itu tetap merasa senang karena lukanya sudah sembuh. "Terima kasih onee-chan" kata bocah laki-laki sambil berdiri.

"Sama-sama" kata Asia sambil tersenyum ramah.

"hm, aku pergi dulu ya, nee-chan" kata bocah laki-laki itu sambil

"Ya sudah, lain kali hati-hati ya" kata asia sambil berdiri. Setelah Asia berkata seperti itu b0cah laki-laki itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Asia. Bocah laki-laki itu berhenti sebentar untuk melambaikan tangannya ke pada Asia dan di balas oleh Asia.

Merasa di perhatikan Asia pun menengok ke arah Issei yang tengah memperhatikannya "Maaf sudah membuat mu menunggu" kata Asia sambil berjalan mendekati Issei.

"tidak apa, ayo kita jalan lagi" kata Issei.

"Hm" kata Asia sambil mengangguk. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan menuju gereja tujuan Asia.

'tangan kiriku bereaksi yang berarti kekuatan Asia' pikir Issei.

"Apakah Issei-san terkejut" kata Asia membuyarkan lamunan Issei tentang kekuatan yang dimilikinya

"Tidak kok, kau pasti punya kekuatan yang hebat kan ha…ha…" kata Issei sambil tertawa kikuk.

"Itu kekuatan yang hebat di beri oleh tuhan kepada ku" kata Asia sambil tersenyum ke arah Issei.

"Ya.. kekuatan yang hebat" kata Asia sambil menundukan kepala, karena Asia menundukan kepalanya sehingga membuat Issei tidak dapat melihat wajah Asia yang terlihat sedih.

"Itu tempatnya" kata Asia ketika melihat sebuah gereja di atas bukit.

"Ya kau bilang gereja di kota ini dan itu adalah satu-satunya gereja di kota ini" kata Issei.

"Syukurlah, kau benar-benar penyelamat" kata Asia senang.

Secara tiba datang perasan takut yang teramat sangat dirasakan Issei ketika melihat gereja itu terlalu lama. "Tapi aku belum pernah lihat siapa pun disana" kata Issei dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih pada mu, maukah kau menemaniku ke sana?" tawar Asia.

"Ehm, tidak, terima kasih ! aku masih ada urusan ya… ehm iya aku harus berangkat ke sekolah" Issei baru teringat bahwa seharusnya ia harus berangkat ke sekolah dan menjadikan itu sebagai alasannya menolak ajakan Asia.

"Begitu ya" kata Asia memasang wajah kecewa.

"Maaf ya " kata Issei merasa bersalah karena mengecewakan Asia.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang bisa bertemu pria baik dan lembut sepertimu ketika aku berada di jepang" kata Asia.

"Tidak juga kok" kata Issei sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Jika kau ada waktu, maukah kau mengunjungiku di gereja, berjanjilah dengan ku, ya" kata Asia.

"Ah..ya" kata Issei sepontan karena sejak tadi ia melihat gereja.

"Sampai jumpa" kata Issei sambil berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

"Ya sampai jumpa lagi" kata Asia. Mendengar itu Issei pun berhenti berjalan dan menengok ke arah Asia.

'dia benar-benar gadis yang baik' pikir Issei ketika melihat Asia yang melambaikan tangannya.

xxxXxxx

pelajaran sudah lama di mulai di salah kelas di sekolah kuoh, semua siswa di dalam kelas itu memperhatikan pelajaran yang tengah dijelaskan oleh guru mereka kecuali seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang bernama Naruto yang lebih memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut putih pendek yang bernama Koneko yang tengah memperhatikan pelajaran.

Merasa di perhatikan Koneko pun menengok kearah Naruto tapi dengan cepat Naruto pun memalingkan wajahnya. Sejak di peringatkan Rias koneko pun mulai mengambil jarak dengan Naruto.

Bel pertanda akhir pelajaran hari ini pun berbunyi. "baiklah cukup sekian, ibu harap kalian menyelesaikan tugas kalian di rumah" kata sang guru.

"Ano toujou-san" kata naruto pada Koneko yang masih membereskan bukunya "Apa ?" kata Koneko singkat.

"Sebenarnya ku rasa belakang ini kau sepertinya kau tengah mencoba menjauhiku, Toujou-san" kata naruto.

"Ku rasa itu hanya perasaan mu saja, Uzumaki-san dan juga sejak awal hubungan kita juga tidak terlalu dekat" kata koneko sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bingung dengan sikap Koneko belakangan ini.

Koneko berjalan di dekat sebuah taman, belakangan ini koneko terus berpikir tentang apa yang di katakan Rias tentang Naruto. Memang wajar kalau Rias khawatir karena banyak keganjilan tentang Naruto terlebih lagi Naruto adalah orang baik yang notabennya membeci sesutu yang jahat dan dia adalah seorang iblis simbol dari kejahatan.

"Kug.…guk…" terdengar suara anjing yang sepertinya tengah suara itu Koneko pun pergi menuju sumber suara itu.

Di teman itu sepi karena hari memang sudah menjelang malam terdapat tiga orang pria remaja tengah menganiaya seekor anak anjing yang tidak berdaya. Dua diantara remaja tersebut menbaki anjing kecil itu dengan sebuah peluru angin dan seorang lagi cuma melihat dan tertawa melihat penderitaan si anjing.

"Hentikan" kata Koneko sambil berjalan ke arah mereka, ia berdiri tepat di depan sang anak anjing seolah ia merupakan perisai bagi sang anjing.

"Apa-apa gadis kerdil ini" kata salah seorang dari mereka yang mengenakan sebuah topi berwarna putih.

"Entah mungkin si kerdil ini mau di hajar juga seperti anjing ini" jawab pemuda berkepala botak.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan yang tadi" kata seorang pemuda berbandan gendut sambil membawa sebuah tongkat baseball yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Sebaiknya kalian berhenti jika kalian tidak ingin mendapat masalah" kata Koneko.

"Ha..jangan macam-macam kau ya" kata remaja bertopi sambil hendak meraih kerah baju Koneko tapi sebelum pemuda bertopi itu mengenai kerah baju koneko, koneko berhasil membanting tubuh pemuda itu seperti salah satu gerakan aikido.

"Dasar sialan" kata remaja botak sambil berlari ingin memukul koneko tapi berhasil ditahan seperti apa yang dilakukan koneko pada pemuda bertopi itu. Sebenarnya koneko bisa saja mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah tapi jika ia menunjukkan kekuatannya kemungkinan besar mereka bertiga akan mati ditangannya.

Koneko terus menghindari serangan mereka berdua dengan teknik Aikido berharap itu bisa membuat mereka menyerah tapi karena terfokus pada mereka berdua sehingga ia melupakan orang ketiga disana.

"Rasakan ini" kata pemuda gendut itu sambil mengayunkan tongkat baseballnya dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah koneko karena tidak ada persiapan koneko pun secara sepontan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala untuk di jadikanya perisai.

Braggg… tongkat baseball itu patah menjadi dua karena sangking besarnya benturan yang dialami oleh tongkat itu. Mata koneko dan pria gendut itu terbelalak karena orang yang menangkis serangan itu bukan Koneko melainkan Naruto yang ternyata melihat kejadian itu dan Naruto pun langsung berlari ke arah Koneko untuk menolongnya dan caranya itu dengan menggantikan koneko untuk menangkis serangan tongkat baseball itu.

"Ugh…" rintih Naruto karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan setelah melindungi koneko "Kau tidak apa-apa Toujou-san ?" kata Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Koneko yang masih terkejut.

"Jangan sok jadi pahlawan" teriak remaja gendut itu sambil berusaha memukul Naruto. Naruto menangkis serangan pria gendut itu dan langsung memukul leher dan kemudian memukul dada kanan bagian samping dan akhirnya menendang perut pemuda itu hingga jatuh.

"Dasar brengsek" kata pemuda itu kembali bangkit dan berusaha memukul Naruto lagi. Naruto bisa menghindari pukulan itu dan kemudian memukul leher pemuda itu sehingga membuat pemud itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan ketika tubuh pemuda itu turun, N aruto langsung memukul wajah pemuda itu hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Merasa bahwa pemuda gendut itu sudah tidak sadarkan dirinya, Naruto berjalan mendekati kedua pemuda yang tersisa "Jadi siapa selanjutnya?" tantang Naruto, merasa tidak bisa mengalahkan Naruto, mereka pun memutuskan untuk mundur dan dengan susah payah mereka memapah tubuh besar teman mereka yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" kata Naruto,awalnya Koneko ingin mengbaikan Naruto tapi melihat lengan kanan Naruto yang terluka karena melindungi dirinya, Koneko pun mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih telah menolong ku" kata koneko.

"baguslah kau baik-baik saja, Toujou" kata Naruto "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa berurusan dengan orang-orang tadi ?" tanya Naruto. Konoko melirik seekor anak anjing yang tubuhnya sudah penuh luka karena perbuatan para pemuda tadi. Merasa dirinya di perhatikan anjing itu pun lari kearah pohon yang cukup besar dan ia berusaha bersembunyi dibalik pohon itu.

"Jadi anak anjing itu alasannya?" kata Naruto.

"Iya,tapi kurasa dia tidak mau berdekatan dengan orang lain" kata koneko.

"Kemari" kata naruto sambil berjongkok, anjing itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menatap naruto langsung ke matanya, begitu juga naruto yang menatap mata anjing itu seakan-akan Naruto tengah berusaha berkomunikasi melalui mata mereka masing-masing.

Walau pun ia berjalan dengan ragu tapi anjing itu tetap berjalan ke arah Naruto tidak seperti ketika Koneko menatapnya.

Koneko merasa heran kenapa anak anak anjing itu maumendekati Naruto padahal ia seharusnya merasa takut terhadap manusia terlebih lagi setelah kejadian yang ia alami barusan "Dia hanya tidak mempercayai orang lain" kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepala sang anjing "Ha..ha.. jangan terlalu banyak menjilatiku" kata Naruto ketika anjing itu terus menjilatinya.

'dia memang manusia yang baik' pikir Koneko.

"Toujou-san, siapa nama anjing ini ?" tanya Naruto setelah berhasil membuat anjing itu berhenti menjilatinya.

"Aku tidak tau" kata Koneko

"Jadi dia ini anjing liar?" kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepala anjing itu.

"Kurasa" kata Koneko.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang sangat baik, bahkan kau mau menolongnya padahal tidak ada seorang pun menyadari keberadaannya" kata Naruto, mendengar pujian Naruto membuat wajah koneko sedikit tersipu karena malu.

"Toujou-san coba kau kemari" kata naruto, mendengar itu koneko pun berjongkok disamping naruto.

"Nah.. sekarang berterima kasihlah padanya karena dia sudah membelamu" kata Naruto pada anjing itu dan setelah mendengar itu anjing itu pun menjilati wajah koneko.

"Hentikan" kata koneko karena secara tiba-tiba anjing itu menjilati tubuhnya "Ha..ha.. sudah kubilang hentikan" kata koneko.

Melihat tawa Koneko, membuat Naruto tersenyum. Merasa diperhatikan koneko pun mencoba melihat ke arah naruto "Ada apa?" tanya Koneko ketika melihat wajah tersenyum Naruto.

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum, ku pikir kau sekarang sudah membenciku, Toujou-san" kata Naruto mendengar itu membuat koneko tersindir dan juga merasabersalah karena telah berbuat tidak sopan pada Naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa besok Toujou-san"kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk melindungi Koneko.

"Tunggu sebentar" kata koneko mendengar itu naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya "Ada apa ?" kata Naruto.

"Tangan mu sebaiknya kita pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang" kata Koneko.

"Tidak perlu, aku yakin Nee-san akan mengobatinya nanti" kata Naruto.

"Nees-san? Kau punya seorang Nee-san ?" tanya koneko.

"Iya, aku memiliki seorang Nee-san walau pun dia suka marah-marah ketika aku terluka, jadi pasti nanti dia akan marah karena aku terluka tapi kurasa di akan memaafkan ku karena aku telah melindungi gadis manis seperti mu, Toujou-san" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis kepada koneko.

Wajah koneko sontok memerah karena malu di puji oleh Naruto "koneko…" kata Koneko dengan suara yang cukup pelan.

"kau mengatakan sesuatu, Toujou-san?" kata Naruto karena ia tidak dapat mendengar suara Koneko yang terlalu pelan.

"Kau bisa…. Memanggilku….. koneko" kata koneko sedikit malu-malu.

"Eh... memangnya tidak apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, apa kau tidak mau memanggil nama ku ?" tanya Koneko.

"Bukan begitu hanya saja aku hanya sedikit bingung karena ketika di kelas kau mengatakan bahwa kita berdua ini tidak akrab dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja kau meminta ku memanggil nama depan mu" kata Naruto.

Lagi-lagi timbul perasaan bersalah dan juga malu karena ia sudah bersikap seperti seorang musuh kepada Naruto untuk beberapa hari ini. "Jika kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa" kata Koneko 'benar juga, setelah segala perbuatan dan perkataan burukku padanya tidak mungkin dia mau mengakrabkan diri lagi denganku' pikir Koneko pesimis

Naruto memandang Koneko yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya, secara perlahan Naruto meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas kepala Koneko. Merasa ada sesuatu diatas kepala Koneko pun mengangkat kepala "Kalau begitu mulai sekarng kau juga harus memanggilku 'Naruto', Koneko-chan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Wajah Koenko kembali merona karena naruto menyebutkan namanya dengan tanbahan shuffi 'chan'.

Hanya melihat senyum Naruto membuat perasaan negatif Koneko hilang begitu saja, "i-ya, Na..Naruto-kun" kata Koneko sambil terbata-bata. "iya, Koneko-chan" kata Naruto sambil tetap terseyum.

Drrrt…. Tiba-tiba saja hp yang ada di dalam kantong Naruto pun bergetar tanda bahwa ada panggilan masuk, "Maaf, tunggu sebentar Koneko-san" kata Naruto sambil mengambil hpnya.

Hanya sebentar saja Naruto melihat layar Hp itu dan lalu menekan tombol untuk menghentikan panggilan itu, Koneko merasa aneh karena Naruto tidak mengangkat telpon yang ia terima.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Koneko.

"Maaf tadi ada telpon dari tempat kerja ku" kata Naruto.

"Naruto-kun kalau boleh tau, kau kerja apa. Apa kau bekerja sebagai seorang exscocis?" tanya Koneko sepontan tampa ia sadari ia sudah mengajukan pertanyaan yang bisa membongkar jati dirinya.

Wajah Naruto terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan Koneko barusan"Ha..ha..kau bicara apa Koneko-chan, excocist apa kau tidak terlalu banyak menonton film..ha..ha…" kata Naruto sambil terus tertawa.

Wajah koneko memerah karena menahan malu dan marah "Kau jangan tertawa" kata Koneko dengan suara yang cukup tinggi, ia sudah lelah karena hari Naruto terus-terusan mempermainkan perasaannya dari rasa curiga, rasa bersalah, rasa malu dan sekarang marah.

Mendengar suara Koneko membuat Naruto menghentikan tawanya "Maaf, aku kelepasan Koneko-chan, habis pertanyaan mu itu yang tidak biasa. aku aku bekerja sebagai petugas kebersihan, pekerjaan ku membuang sampah. Lagi pula orang yang tidak biasa dengan hal-hal gaib sepertiku tidak mungkin seorang Excocist, bukan?" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi senyum Naruto dapat merubah perasaannya. Koneko merasa heran karena orang seperti Naruto melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak biasa di lakukan oleh anak muda kebanyakan "Hh begitu, itu patut di hargai" kata Koneko.

Sekali lagi hp Naruto bergetar tanda kalau ada panggilan masuk untuk dirinya "Sebaiknya aku segera pergi, sebelum mereka memecatku" kata Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" kata Koneko.

"Sampai berjumpa di sekolah Koneko-chan" kata Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan Koneko.

"Ya sampai besok, Naruto-kun" kata Koneko walau pun sosok yang ia panggil sudah pergi jauh meninggalkannya.

Merasa sudah cukup jauh Naruto pun kembali berjalan biasa dan mengeluarkan hp-nya dari dalam saku celananya. Ia mencari orang yang baru saja menghubunginya melalui hp, setelah menemukannya ia pun menekan nama orang tersebut.

"Ada apa ?!" kata Naruto sambil memasang wajah serius yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang-orang.

"Mengenai tugas yang tengah kau laksanakan saat ini" kata seseorang misterius yang berbicara melalui hp Naruto.

"Akan ku bersihkan sampah itu, seperti yang telah direncanakan" kata Naruto.

"Bagus kalau begitu tapi sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan"nya"" kata orang misterius tersebut.

"Baik aku mengerti" jawab Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang akan lakukan dengan"nya"?" tanya Orang misterius.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting, hanya melakukan seperti biasanya… aku akan melenyapkannya" kata Naruto kepada orang tersebut.

xxxXxxx

Malam sudah sangat larut, orang-orang sudah pergi kealam mimpi mereka masing-masing tapi saat ini Issei tengah mengayuh sepedahnya di tengah malam yang sangat dingin.

'untuk memiliki pelayan sendiri, aku harus meningkatkan kekuatanku sendiri. Berbeda dengan mereka, iblis yang baru lahir seperti ku harus membuktikan dirinya sebelum naik tingkat tapi aku hanya seorang pion, posisi terendah, aku benar-benar hanya sampah. Jalan menjadi raja harem pasti masih sangat panjang' pikir Issei sambil terus mengayuh sepedahnya.

'tapi apa benar, aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan Asia-chan' pikir Issei sambil memikirkan perkataan Rias kepada.

Flashback on

Di dalam gedung lama sekolah Kuoh, lebih tepatnya di ruangan club ilmu gaib tengah berada Rias dan juga Issei yang tengah duduk berhadapan satu sama lainnya.

"jangan pernah pergi kegereja lagi, untuk iblis seperti kita, gereja adalah tempat wilayah musuh. Jika kita mendekatinya, permasalahan iblis dan malaikat akan menjadi jauh lebih besar." kata Rias setelah mendengar cerita Issei tentang dirinya yang mengantar Asia ke gereja.

"Benarkah ? lalu..mungkinkah perasaan mengerikan yang kudapatkan saat aku berada di dekat gereja itu apa?" tanya Issei.

"Aku yakin itu adalah nalurimu sebagai iblis. Berteman dengan seseorang dari gereja sama saja berteman dengan musuh, terutama salah satu pembasmi iblis karena ada juga pembasmi iblis yang mampumenggunakan secrad gear" kata Rias, mendengar itu Issei pun teringat dengan kekuatan penyembuhan Asia.

"Issei" panggil Rias.

"I-ya?" jawab Issei.

"Jika iblis di bunuh oleh Excocist, ia akan mati untuk selamanya selamanya. Jadi apa kau mengerti sekarang?" tanya Rias.

"Ya" kata Issei sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku agak terbawa suasana, pokoknya lebih berhati-hatilah mulai dari sekarang" kata Rias sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan club.

"Baik" kata Issei.

Flashback off

'maaf Asia, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku' pikir Issei. Issei menghentikan sepedahnya didepan sebuah rumah.

Ting nug.. suara bel yang di pencet ooleh Issei.

Issei pun mencoba membuka pintu rumah tersebut dan pintu itu pun terbuka "Siapa orang ceroboh yang membiarkan pintu ini terbuka"kata Issei

Terdapat sebuah cahaya dari dalam rumah "Hallo. Aku utusan iblis dari klan gremory" kata Issei mencoba memanggil sang pemilik rumah.

"Orang yang memanggilku…" Issei menghentikan perkataannya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk berada di dalam rumah tersebut 'aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk' pikir Issei.

"Apakah ada orang di rumah?" kata Issei tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Issei sudah ingin meninggalkan tempat itu tapi ia teringat sesuatu.

Flashback on.

Di dalam ruang club ilmu gaib tengah berkumpul semua anggota bidang Rias "Tugas Koneko sangat padat malam ini, bisakah aku menyuruhmu menggantikannya" kata Rias.

"Baik, buchou" kata Issei.

"Kali ini pastikan mereka menandatangani kontrak jangan mengecewakan ku " kata Rias.

"Baik" kata Issei.

Flashback off

'jika aku pulang dengan tangan kosong, aku tak akan mampu melihat wajahnya lagi' pikir Issei. Issei pun mengumpulkan keberaniaanya dan berjalan keruangan yang terdapat cahaya itu.

"Permisi.. hua" Issei terkejut ketia ia menginjak sesuatu dilantai, "ada sesuatu yang tumpah ya?" kata Issei sambil menyentuh telapak kaki dengan tangannya.

'mungkinkah ini' pikir Issei ketika melihat sesuatu yang tumpah itu adalah sesuatu yang berwarna merah.

"Huaa" keriak Issei ketika ia melihat sumber dari noda merah itu adalah dari sebuah mayat yang terbujur kaku di lantai.

'apa yang terjadi' pikir Issei.

"Orang yang berdosa harus dihukum" mendengar itu Issei pun mencari sumber suaranya yang ternyata suara itu dimiliki oleh seorang pemuda berrambut putih yang tengah duduk santai di sebuah sopa.

"Aku meminjam kata-kata dari kitab"kata pemuda tersebut sambil menoleh kearah Issei.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari sopa itu dan berdiri menghadap Issei "Yah..yah jadi kau iblis kecil, nama ku Freed Cerose" kata Freed sambil memberikan salam.

"Aku pendeta, pembasmi iblis untuk umat manusia" kata Freed sambil melakukan gerakan yang sedikit aneh.

"Pendeta ?" kata Issei terkejut.

"Yah.. yang pasti aku bukan iblis sepertimu" kata Freed.

"Apa kau yang melakukannya" kata issei sambil menunjuk mayat yang tergeletak dilantai.

"Ada bukti kalau ia bersekutu dengan iblis jadi aku membunuhnya. Untuk menghancurkan wajah busuk iblis dengan cepat adalah pekerjaan ku" kata Freed sambil mengambil mengambil sebuah gagang pedang di untuk tangan kanannya dan sebuah pistol untuk di tangan kirinya yang ia ambil dari balik jubah pendetanya.

"Pedang cahaya" kata Issei ketika gagang pedang Freed memancarkan cahaya memanjang seperti sebuah pedang.

"Sekarang aku akan menusuk pedang cahaya ini ke hatimu agar hancur dan mati" kata Freed sambil menyerang Issei, tapi serangan itu berhasil di hindari oleh Issei.

"Rasakan ini" kata Freed sambil menembak kaki kiri Issei.

"Bagaimana ? kau menyukai rasa senjata excocist "Futsumata"" kata Freed.

"Sial" kata Issei sambil menunjuka secrad gear yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Wah sekarang ada iblis, itu membuatku semangat sebagai pembasmi iblis" kata Freed.

"Hiaa" kata Issei sambil menerjang Freed.

"Becanda" kata Freed dengan santainya ia menghindari serangan Issei dan juga menyerang punggung Issei.

Issei pun terjatuh kelantai karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di kaki kirinya "Wah..wah.. sudah selesai? Membosankan" kata Freed sambil mengangkat pedangnya.

"Kyaa" teriak suaraseorang wanita, Issei dan Freed pun menoleh kearasal suara itu.

"Oh ya,ada Asia-chan, apakah kau menembus penghalang ?" Tanya Freed sementara mata Issei terbelalak karena terkejut melihat Asia berada disana.

"Apa ini ?" tanya Asia.

"Aku tau, aku tau, kau masih pemula, ini adalah tugas kita untuk membunuh manusia yang tersesat di jalan iblis" kata Freed.

"Tidak mung.." Asia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terkejut melihat Isseiyang tengah terkapar di lantai "Issei-san ?" panggil asia untuk memastikan bahwa iya tidak salahorang.

"Asia" panggil Issei.

"Oh ! apa ini? Kalian berdua saling kenal ?" Tanya Freed.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Asia pada Issei.

"Maaf" kata Issei sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Asia "Aku adalah iblis" kata Issei.

"Iblis ?" kata Asia masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Issei.

"Aku bukannya menipu mu, itulah mengapa aku memutuskan tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi, selamanya" kata Issei

Asia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya "Tidak mungkin?" kata Asia.

"Maaf Asia-chan, tapi manusia dan iblis tidak bisa hidup bersama karena kita tidak bisa hidup tanpa izin dari malaikat jatuh" kata Freed.

'malaikat jatuh' pikir Issei.

"Kalau begitu kita akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini, apakah kau sudah siap?" tanya Freed pada Issei sambil meletakan mata pedangnya di dekat leher issei. "Ayo kita lakukan" kata freed sambil menjauhkan pedangnya dari leher Issei untuk membuat acang-ancang.

"Asia" kata Issei ketika Asia berdiri didepannya seolah-oleh ia hendak melindungi dirinya.

"Hei,hei, yang benar saja" kata Freed.

"Pendeta Freed, aku mohon pada mu, tolong maafkanlah dia, tolong biarkan dia pergi" kata Asia memohon pada Freed.

"Apakah kau tau apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Freed.

"Bahkan jika dia adalah iblis… Issei-san adalah orang baik. Aku yakin tuhan tidak akan menyetujui tindakan mu ini" kata Asia.

"Jangan becanda" kata Freed sambil menebas pakai Asia hingga membuat br-nya pun terpotong.

"Kyaa" teriak asia sambil menutupi bagian dadanya.

"Asia" teriak Issei sambil berusaha bangkit kearah asia yang tengah terduduk tapi gagal karena rasa sakit di kakinya.

"Kau wanita sialan, apakah ada cacing di otakmu ?" kata Freed. Ia memegan dagu Asia dengan kasar dan memaksa asia untuk berdiri.

"Aku pikir aku harus menghukum mu" kata Freed sambil membenturkan tubuh Asia kedinding dan mengunci gerakan tangannya dengan pedang cahaya miliknya.

"Asia" kata Issei tapi lagi-lagi ia gagal untuk bangkit.

Dengan kasar Freed memegang dada Asia, pistonya mengangkat rok suster Asia hingga pistol itu menyentuh celana dalam Asia "Apa Cuma aku atau situasinya menjadi panas?" kata freed

"Tidakkkk" teriak Asia.

"Hentikan" Teriak Issei

Prang…. tiba-tiba saja muncul seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan itu dengan menerobos jendel ruangan itu. Mereka semua memandang orang tersebut, orang itu adalah seorang pemuda berpakai serba hitam dengan sebuah topeng menutupi wajahnya dan sebuah bedang katana di pinggang kirinya.

'orang itu, kenapa dia bisa ada disini?' pikir Issei ketika melihat orang tersebut adalah orang yang pernah ia temui ketika ia akan mati karena tombak cahaya raynaree.

bukan hanya Issei yang terkejut dengan kedatangan pemuda itu. Asia pun merasa terkejut sekaligus senang karena kedatangan orang yang ia kenal, orang yang sejak tadi ia tunggu kehadirannya, orang yang ia harapkan hadir disana untuk datang menolong mereka.

Tanpa memberi peringatkan terlebih dahulu pemuda bertopeng itu pun langsung menyerang Freed dengan mengayunkan katana kearah leher freed tapi freed dapat menghindari serangan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? yang harus kau tebas itu adalah dia ? dia itu iblisnya" kata Freed sambil menunjuk ke arah Issei yang masih tergeletak ditanah.

"Tidak peduli siapa yang menjadi iblisnya tapi karena kau sudah membuat nee-san ku menangis, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" kata pemuda bertopeng itu.

'jadi dia adalah adik laki-laki Asia?' pikir Issei.

"Cih" decik freed sambil menembak pemuda itu tapi dengan mudah pemuda itu bisa menebas semua peluru cahaya itu.

"Sial" teriak Freed sambil berlari menyerang pemuda itu dengan menggunakan pedang cahayanya.

Freed dan pemuda itu pun beradu pedang dengan sangat sengit "Sebaiknya kau berdoa" kata pemuda itu ketika pedang katananya dan pedang cahaya Freed saling berbenturan.

'tuhan tolong lindungi adik hamba mu ini' doa Asia kepada tuhan untuk perlindungan kepada adiknya.

"Kau saja" kata Freed sambil mengarahkan pistolnya kearah topeng pemuda itu.

Door… pemuda berhasil menghindari peluru Freed sambil melompat ke belakang, kaki kirinya berhasil menendang ujung pistol Freed sehingga terlepas dari tangannya.

seakan-akan tuhan mendengar doa Asia sehingga membuat sang pemuda bertopeng itu berhasil menghindari serangan Freed.

"Sial" kata Freed ketika pistolnya terlepas dari genggaman tangannya.

"Rasakan ini, 'Burō mikadzuki'" kata pemuda itu sambil mengarahkan pisau angin kearah Freed. Freed mencoba menahan serangan pemuda itu dengan menggunakan pedang cahayanya tapi serangan pemuda itu sangat kuat sehingga membuatnya terpental membentur tembok.

"Guh" Freed mengeluarkan batuk darah "Apa kau tau…. apa yang….. kau lakukan ? kau sudah menolong iblis…" kata Freed sambil terbata-bata.

"Tenang saja setelah membereskan mu aku akan membereskan iblis itu" kata pemuda itu.

'sial di serius mau membunuh ku' pikir Freed.

Freed mengambil sebuah granad cahaya yang sama dengan yang pernah di gunakan oleh sang pemuda itu ketika hendak melarikan diri dari Rias. "Selamat tinggal" kata Freed sambil melemparkan granad itu ke arah sang pemuda. Granda itu pun memancarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata semua orang.

Cahaya yang di pancarkan granad itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dan ketika cahaya itu benar-benar menghilang mereka bertiga sudah tidak melihat Freed di ruangan tersebut.

'dia kabur rupanya' pikir sang pemuda.

"Sekarang aku akan menghabisimu" kata pemuda itu sambil melihat kearah Issei. "Jangan…kumohon kau tidak boleh membunuhnya. Issei-san adalah orang baik jadi tolong biarkan dia pergi" Kata Asia mencoba menghentikan adiknya untuk membunuh Issei.

"Maaf nee-san tapi kita harus menghabisi" kata pemuda itu.

Issei berusaha bangkit dan kali ini dia berhasil berdiri "Apakah kau mau bertarung dengan kondisimu yang saat ini?" pemuda itu.

'aku tidak punya kesempatan menang tapi aku tidak mau lari meninggalkan Asia dengan orang-orang seperti mereka' pikir Issei.

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah" kata pemuda bertopeng itu sambil melompat kearah Issei.

Secara tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran Issei berwarna merah milik klan gremory "Lingkaran sihir" kata Issei dan dari dalam simbol itu keluar kiba yang langsung menahan serangan dari sang pemuda Itu.

"Hyoudou-kun,kami datang untuk menyelamatkan mu" kata Kiba ketika pedangnya beradu dengan pedang sang pemuda itu.

"Kau cukup berani maju sendirian, iblis" kata sang pemuda.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar kata ku, kami kesini untuk menolong Issei" kata Kiba sambil melompat mundur, karena secara tiba-tiba kiba melompat mundur ketika mereka sedang beradu pedang, sang pemuda pun menjadi kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Tidak membuang kesempatan itu, Koneko pun melompat dari lingkaran sihir itu dan berhasil memukul topeng sang pemuda itu hingga membuat pemuda itu terhempas membentur tembok.

"Ara…ara… ada masalah apa ini?" kata Akeno yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir.

"Pukulanmu benar-benar kuat sekali Koneko-chan" kata pemuda itu sambil mencoba bangkit.

Koneko bingung bagaimana sang excocist itu mengetahui namanya tapi rasa bingung itu hilang ketika topeng yang dikenakan sang pemuda itu perlahan-lahan hancur dan mulai berjatuhan ke lantai sehingga mereka semua dapat wajah asli dibalik topeng pemuda itu.

"Tidak mungkin kau adalah…" kata Koneko terpotong karena perkataan Rias yagn baru saja keluar dari lingkaran sihir "jadi benar dugaan ku kau adalah seorang Excocist, Naruto Uzumaki" kata Rias.

"Buchiou" kata Issei.

"Sayang sekali koneko-chan, kalau saja kau tidak menghancurkan topengku mungkin saja kita masih bisa bertemu lagi disekolah" kata Naruto.

"

Koneko jatuh terduduk, ia tidak mempercayai dengan kenyataan yang tengah ia lihat saat ini, ia tidak percaya bahwa Naruto adalah seorang Excocist yang sudah menipunya selama ini. Semua tawa, senyum dan semua hal baik yang dilakukan oleh Naruto kepada dirinya adalah sebuah kebohongan belakang.

"Koneko-chan kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Akeno sambil memegang pundak Koneko yang gemetar karena syok. Akeno merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Koneko yang terguncang 'kurasa penghianatan pemuda itu sepertinya telah membuka luka di hatinya dulu' pikir Akeno.

"Naruto-san ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada mu, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mendekati kami semua ?" tanya Rias.

"Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan berbicara" kata Naruto sambil memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"Jadi begitu, kalau begitu biar ku katakan ini, aku tidak pernah memaafkan mereka yang menyakiti pelayanku kemarahan ku ini tidak akan pernah berakhir" kata Rias sambil mengeluarkan aura iblis yang sangat kuat.

'sepertinya dia serius kekuatannya berbeda dengan yang apa yang ia keluarkan ketika di taman tapi aku tidak bisa pergi dan meninggkan Nee-san sendirian' pikir Naruto.

"Buchou, para malaikat jatuh mendekat" kata Akeno ketika merasakan aura keberadaan para malaikat jatuh.

Muncul sebuah portal yang biasa digunakan oleh malaikat jatuh di dekat sang pemuda. "Buchou ?" kata Akeno meminta perintah Rias.

"Pemulihan Issei dan Koneko adalah prioritas kita sekarang. Akeno persiapkan diri untuk membuka fortal" perintah Rias.

"Baik" kata Akeno sambil membuat sebuah fortal untuk bertelefortasi.

"kiba tolong bawa Koneko" kata Rias ketika melihat bahwa kondisi Koneko masih terguncang.

"baik, buchou" kata Kiba.

"Issei tolong mendekatkan kepada ku" kata Rias

"Buchou tolong biarkan Asia ikut bersama dengan kita" pinta Issei.

"Itu tidak mungkin, hanya orang-orang dari klan kita yang bisa menggunakan fortal ini" kata Rias

"Tapi…Asia. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Asia dengan orang-orang seperti mereka" kata Issei sambil berusaha berjalan kearah Asia tapi Rias menghentikan langkahnya dengan memegang tangan Issei dengan sangat kuat.

"Buchou tolong lepas tanganku" pinta Issei tapi tidak didengar oleh Rias.

"Issei-san suatu hari nanti kita pasti akan bertemu kembali" kata Asia sambil tersenyum ke arah Issei.

"Asia…" teriak Issei sebelum dirinya di telefortasi meninggalkan Asia dan juga Naruto.

.

.

.

bersambung...

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga cerita kelima ini. saya minta maaf karena lama untuk mengupload chapter ke-5 ini karena ada tugas kuliah yang tidak bisa saya tinggalkan.

saya meminta saran, kritik dan juga kesan para pembaca sekalian :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Code Breaker DXD

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

Di ruangan penjara bawah tanah, di salah satu sel ,Asia tengah terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya disalah satu sudut ruang itu. 'Naruto-kun' sejak di masukkan ke dalam penjara Asia terus memikirkan tentang pemuda pirang itu.

Flashback ON

Di dalam ruang persidangan terdapat tiga orang pastur yang sedang menjalankan persidangan terhadap Asia dan seorang pria dari fraksi malaikat jatuh yang bertugas mengamankan jalan persidang.

"Asia Argento, kau terbukti bersalah karena telah menolong iblis dan telah berteman dengan seorang iblis" kata salah satu pastur yang berada di tengah-tengah kedua pastur yang lain.

"Tapi Issei-san bukanlah iblis yang jahat, karena itu..." belum sempat Asia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pastur yang duduk di kursi paling kiri memotong perkataannya.

"Diam,kita adalah orang-orang yang berdiri di jalan Tuhan, tidak pantas bagimu berkata seperti itu!‼" kata pastur di kiri.

"Tenanglah" kata pastur di kanan.

"Asia Argento, berdasarkan kesalahan yang kau buat, kami memutuskan untuk mengusirmu dan juga mengasingkan dirimu dari gereja" kata pastur di tengah.

Asia terkejut mendengar putusan pastur itu, "Tung…" sekali lagi perkataan Asia di potong oleh sang pastur di kiri "Sudah ku ku katakan kau untuk diam, jika terus membantah maka adikmu, Naruto Uzumaki akan terkena hukuman yang lebih berat" ancam pastur kiri.

Asia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto di libatkan dalam permasalahan ini "Tunggu sebentar, Naruto-kun tidak berbuat kesalahan apa pun" bela Asia.

"Tidak berbuat kesalahan ?! ia sudah menyerang pastur Freed dan juga meninggalkan misinya hanya untuk menyelamatkan penyihir seperti mu. Aku yakin saat ini dia tengah menerima hukuman untuk semua dosanya itu" kata pastur di kiri.

Asia merasa sangat menyesal karena sudah melibatkan Naruto dalam kekacauan yang ia perbuat "Pastur agung, saya mohon tolong hentikan hukum pada Naruto, saya akan melakukan apa pun" kata Asia sambil berusaha mendekati meja para pastur tapi langkahnya di hentikan oleh sang malaikat jatuh dengan cara memegang tangannya dengan cukup kuat.

Asia mencoba berontak tapi sayangnya kekuatannya terlalu lemah jika di bandingkan dengan malaikat jatuh itu. Sang malaikat jatuh itu merasa kesal dengan tingkah Asia, "Kyaaa…" teriak Asia karena sang malaikat jatuh menarik tangan Asia dengan sangat kuat hingga terjatuh ke belakang.

"Ugh…" keluh Asia ketika tubuhnya menghantam lantai "Sebaiknya kau tidak bertingkah macam-macam lagi, jika tidak aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuh mu" ancam sang malaikat jatuh sambil menondongkan tombak cahaya miliknya di depan wajah Asia.

Asia hanya diam memandang tombak cahaya milik sang malaikat jatuh itu, karena ia takut jika tombak cahaya itu akan menancab di tubuhnya.

"Sekarang kau sebaiknya kembali berdiri dan tidak berbuat ulah lagi" ancam sang malaikat jatuh.

Mendengar itu Asia pun kembali berdiri "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan ?" tanya pastur di tengah kepada kedua pastur yang lain.

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu menanggapinya, lagi pula dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun" kata pastur yang di kanan.

"Kurasa kau sudah salah akan hal itu" kata pastur di kiri.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pastur di kanan kepada pastur kiri.

"Kita semua tau kalau dia memiliki sacred gear yang sangat bagus bukan ?" tanya pastur yang paling kiri.

"Kalau soal itu pun kami juga tau, tapi apa maksud dari kata-kata mu itu?" tanya pastur tengah.

"Jadi aku ingin ia menyerahkan sacred gear miliknya" bukan hanya Asia yang terkejut tapi ke dua pastur yang lain pun terkejut mendengar perkataan pastur di sebelah kiri itu.

"Tunggu dulu, apa kau serius dengan apa yang kau katakan" kata pastur di tengah mencoba memastikan kata-kata pastur kiri.

"Tentu saja aku serius, kalian juga pasti berpikir kalau sangat disayangkan untuk menyia-nyiakan kekuatannya bukan ?!" kata pastur di kiri.

"Memangnya ada cara untuk melakukan itu ?" kata pastur di tengah.

"Tentu saja ada dan Raynare-sama tau cara mengeluarkannya" kata pastur paling kiri.

"Walau pun kau bilang begitu, apa langkah kita selanjutnya ?" tanya pastur di kanan.

"Tentu saja, kita akan memberikan pada orang yang lebih berhak menggunakan kekuatan itu dan aku tau siapa orang yang lebih pantas dari pada gadis penyihir ini" kata pastur kiri sambil melihat ke arah Asia.

"Lalu menurut mu siapa orang yang pantas itu?" tanya pastur di kanan.

"Dia adalah Raynare-sama" kata pastur di kiri

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau Raynare-sama pantas menerimanya ?" tanya pastur di kanan.

"Tentu saja karena Raynare-sama itu kuat dan juga sangat berkompeten jadi menurut ku tidak ada orang yang lebih pantas dari pada Raynare-sama ?" kata pastur di kiri.

Kedua pastur itu pun mulai berdiskusi tentang pendapat pastur kiri. Setelah beberapa lama pastur di kanan pun mengeluarkan suaranya "Kurasa yang dia katakan ada benarnya juga" kata pastur kanan.

"Kurasa sekarang kita semua setuju dengan putusan itu" kata pastur di kiri.

"Baiklah,Asia Argento kau pasti sudah dengar dengan apa yang kami bahas tadi, kami sudah memutuskan menerima tawaran mu untuk menghapus kesalahan Uzumaki Naruto dengan syarat kau harus menyerahkan secred gear mu. Bagaimana pendapatmu ?" tanya pastur tengah.

Asia diam ia merasa takut dan juga ragu dengan persyaratan yang diajukan oleh para pastur. "Tenang saja, Raynare-sama mengetahui cara untuk mengeluarkan secred gear dari tubuhmu tanpa harus membunuhmu jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir atau mungkin kau lebih suka adikmu menderita karena ulahmu?" kata pastur kiri.

Mendengar perkataan pastur kiri itu membuat Asia membayangkan kondisi Naruto yang tengah dihukum karena berusaha menolongnya. "baik…lah aku bersedia" kata Asia.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kesalahan dan hukuman bagi Naruto Uzumaki akan dihapuskan. Tenjo-sama segera ke tempat hukuman Naruto Uzumaki untuk menghentikan hukumannya" mendengar itu wajah malaikat jatuh itu terlihat tidak senang.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang" kata malaikat jatuh itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Hati Asia merasa sedikit lega karena mendengar perkataan pastur itu untuk menghentikan hukuman Naruto. "Asia Argento upacara pemisahan-nya akan dilakukan besok dan pengasingan mu akan dilakukan tiga hari setelahnya jadi sampai saat upacara itu tiba, kau akan di masukan ke dalam penjara bawah tanah dan ingat jangan mencoba macam-macam" ancam pastur di kiri.

"Baik" kata asia singkat.

Flashback off

Asia masih terus memikirkan tentang keputusan para pastur itu. "Tunggu sebentar, siapa kau… argggh" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan dari ujung ruangan itu,mendengar itu Asia mencoba melihat situasi dari lubang pintu berbentuk persegi panjang yang ada di pintu besi tempat ia ditahan.

Tap…tap… terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati tempat Asia tapi Asia tidak mampu melihat sosok itu dari tempat intip itu. Akhirnya Asia dapat melihat sosok orang itu.

Sosok itu adalah Naruto dan Naruto mengenakan jaket berwarna oranye dan hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka yang memperlihatkan sebuah kalung dan kaos berwarna hitam di dalamnya, celana jins berwarna biru dongker,sepatu berwarna sket hitam dan sebuah tas di punggungnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Naruto-kun ?" tanya Asia.

"Soal itu kita bicarakan nanti saja, sekarang kau mundurlah dari pintu ini" mendengar permitaan Naruto itu Asia pun mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok.

"Ryuuseisou" kata Naruto sambil memotong pintu besi itu dengan pedang katananya. Setelah Naruto memotong pintu itu, ia dapat melihat sosok Asia yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya tanpa basi-basi Naruto langsung memeluk Asia.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, nee-san"kata Naruto merasa lega karena melihat Asia yang baik-baik saja. Namun bukannya membalas pelukan Naruto, Asia justru mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk menjauh darinya.

"Nee-san ap…" belum selesai Naruto selesai berbicara, Asia sudah memotong-nya dengan suara yang cukup keras "Aku tanya kenapa kau kemari?".

"Tentu saja aku datang kemari untuk menolongmu,nee-san" jawab Naruto.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, aku tidak pernah meminta mu menolong ku karena itu pergi kau dari sini" teriak Asia.

Naruto berusaha menahan emosi "Aku tau kau mengorbankan dirimu untuk menolong ku tapi apa nee-san tau akibat perbuatanmu itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tau, aku akan kehilangan kekuatan ku, tapi aku tidak keberatan dan juga mereka berjanji bahwa aku akan tetap hidup walau pun, kekuatan ku hilang" Asia dengan suara yang lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

"Namun apa yang mereka katakan itu adalah kebohongan belakang karena tidak ada cara untuk memisahkan sacred gear dari pemiliknya tanpa membunuh pemiliknya" kata Naruto.

Asia terkejut mendengarnya "Tidak mungkin" kata Asia.

"Sekarang coba kau pikir antara mereka dan aku siapa yang dapat kau percayai ?… Setelah mendengar berita itu aku pun mencari pastur itu untuk mencari kebenarannya"

Flashback On

Di tengah hutan dekat gereja kota kuoh tampak seorang pastur yang seperti tengah menunggu sesuatu "Akhirnya anda datang juga, Raynare-sama" kata pastur itu ketika melihat lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu dan di dalam lingkaran sihir itu muncul sosok Raynaree.

"Apa aku sudah membuat mu menunggu ?" kata Raynare.

"Sama sekali tidak Raynare-sama" kata pastur itu.

"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya ?" tanya Raynare.

"Tenang saja semua sesuai dengan rencana, aku berhasil meyakinkan mereka untuk melakukan upacara pemisahan itu" kata pastur.

"Bagus kalau begitu" kata Raynaree.

"Tapi tidak disangka bahwa ia akan mengajukan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan adik, dia sungguh bodoh karena dia percaya dengan kebohongan ku" kata pastur itu.

"Lalu bagaimana persiapan untuk upacara itu?" tanya Raynare.

"Tenang saja, upacara itu akan selesai ketika hari mulai menjelang malam" kata pastur.

"Sebaiknya kau mempercepat persiapan upacara itu" kata Raynare.

"Baiklah Raynare-sama, saya akan melakukan yang terbaik"kata pastur itu.

"Kalau begitu aku serahkan padamu, aku akan pergi dulu" setelah berkata itu muncul lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki raynare dan kemudian sosok Raynare pun menghilang.

Setelah yakin sosok Raynaree sudah pergi pastur itu pun pergi dari tempat itu tanpa menyadari semua percakapan mereka di dengar oleh Naruto yang sejak tadi bersembunyi.

Flashback Off

Asia terkejut mendengar cerita yang dikatakan Naruto "Mungkin kau masih tidak percaya tapi aku mohon percayalah kepada ku kali ini" kata Naruto bersikeras meyakinkan Asia.

"Aku mempercayaimu lebih dari siapa pun, Naruto-kun tapi aku tetap tidak bisa pergi" kata Asia.

Naruto terkejut mendengar itu "Kenapa ? jika kau memang percaya pada ku maka seharusnya kau tau kalau kita harus segera pergi" kata Naruto.

Asia meremas roknya dengan kedua tangannya "Walau pun begitu, aku tidak bisa menyeret mu kembali dalam masalah yang kubuat, aku tidak mau menjadi beban orang lain,Aku tidak mau seperti itu" kata Asia sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya Naruto sudah tidak dapat menahan emosi-nya "Orang lain apanya? Aku bukanlah orang lain, aku adalah adikmu jadi jangan berkata seakan-akan aku ini orang lain" kata Naruto dengan suara yang cukup tinggi.

"Bukan itu maksudku,justru karena kau adalah adik ku dan sebagai seorang kakak aku tidak dapat melibatkan mu lebih jauh dari ini" kata Asia.

"Kau salah, justru Karena kau adalah kakakku maka aku tidak keberatan kau merepotkan ku, menyusahkan ku dan menjadi beban bagiku" kata Naruto sambil menggenggam kuat kedua bahu Asia.

Plaaak… Asia melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto dari bahunya dan memberikan sebuah tamparan kuat di pipi kiri Naruto "Meski pun kau bilang begitu, setelah kita pergi dari sini orang-orang gereja di seluruh dunia akan mengejar kita, apa kau bisa melindungi ku dari mereka semua?" tanya Asia berusaha mengendurkan tekat Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli" kata Naruto dari sorot matanya tidak ada keraguan sama sekali untuk melindungi Asia.

"Kalau membela mu adalah sebuah kejahatan maka akan emban beban kejahatan itu. Jika menolongmu itu buruk, maka jadi manusia terburuk pun aku tidak keberatan. Bahkan jika seluruh dunia menjadi musuhku Selama kau berada di samping ku itu sudah cukup bagi ku" kata Naruto .

Merasakan tekat yang kuat dari Naruto membuat tekat Asia yang sudah ia siapkan untuk mengorban dirinya untuk menolong Naruto menjadi hancur berantakan.

"kau…hiks curang Naruto-kun…hiks… kau selalu saja…seperti itu…selalu…melindungiku …hiks tanpa…pernah membiarkan ku…untuk…melindungimu…hiks…" kata Asia sambil berusaha agar tangisannya tidak pecah.

Melihat Asia kembali ke sikapnya yang biasa, membuat perasaannya lega dan secara sigap Naruto memeluk Asia dan membenamkan kepala Asia ke dada bidangnya.

"Tentu saja karena sudah tugas ku untuk melindungi mu" kata Naruto berusaha menenangkan Asia, sementara itu Asia terus menangis mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya sejak tadi seperti rasa takut,khawatir dan juga takut melalui air matanya.

Dari luar terdengar suara rombongan langkah kaki berjalan menuju arah mereka "Ayo cepat aku yakin mereka ada di dalam" terika seseorang dari balik ruangan tahanan itu.

"Sepertinya kita sudah ketahuan" kata Naruto sambil menjauhkan tubuh Asia.

Mendengar itu wajah Asia terlihat gelisah dan juga khawatir yang terlihat jelas dari wajahnya "Tenang saja, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya" kata Naruto.

xxxXxxx

"Hey.. kalau kau ada di dalam cepat bukan pintunya" kata salah seorang exorcist itu pada penjaga yang seharusnya menjaga Asia tapi sayangnya orang itu sudah Naruto bereskan sehingga tidak mungkin orang tersebut menjawab lagi.

"Seperti, terjadi sesuatu di dalam" kata salah satu exorcist yang lain.

"Tapi bagaimana kita masuk, pintu ini di kunci dari dalam" kata exorcist yang lain karena pintu besi yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan masuk dan keluar dari ruang bawah tanah itu terkunci rapat dari dalam.

"kalau memang tidak bisa bukan maka hancurkan saja" kata Freed dari belakang rombongan exorcist itu.

"Tapi.." "Sudah cepat hancurkan" teriak Freed.

"Ba..baik" kata Para exorcist. BOOOMMM…. belum sempat para exorcist itu menghancurkan pintu itu tiba-tiba saja dari dalam ruang itu.

Banyak orang-orang tewas karena ledakan barusan tapi dari bawah tumpukan mayat para exorcist itu muncul Freed yang mengalami luka yang cukup parah.

"Dasar rubah sialan, apa ia pikir karena sudah tidak dapat lari lagi jadi ia memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya ?" tanya freed pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi untung saja aku tidak mati seperti para sampah ini" kata Freed sambil melihat tumpuk-kan mayat yang tewas karena terkena ledakan.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini" dengan susah payah Freed berusaha keluar dari ruang bawah tanah itu tanpa mengecek ruang tahan terlebih dahulu, karena ia yakin bahwa Naruto dan Asia sudah tewas karena ruangan itu sudah hancur tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Asia tengah berlari di saluran pembuangan air bawah tanah "Naruto-kun bunyi apa itu barusan ?" tanya Asia pada Naruto yang masih berlari di depannya.

"Kau masih ingat tas yang kutinggalkan tadi ?" tanya Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan.." "Benar, di dalam tas itu terdapat bom" tutur Naruto dan berhasil membuat Asia terkejut mendengarnya.

Flashback on

"Naruto-kun apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Asia.

"Tenang aku punya cara, sekarang ikuti aku" Kata Naruto sambil berlari ke salah satu ruangan penjara di sana dengan di ikuti Asia di belakangnya.

"Kalau tidak salah di sini" kata Naruto sambil berdiri di tengah ruangan itu.

"Naruto-kun, kau mau apa di sana?" tanya Asia.

"Tolong tunggu di luar, Nee-san" kata Naruto meminta Asia untuk tidak masuk kedalam ruang tahanan itu.

Naruto menarik pedangnya dan memang-nya dengan posisi ujung pedangnya pengarah ke bawah, 'aku harus melakukan sepelan mungkin agar mereka tidak menyadari apa pun' pikir Naruto.

Naruto melompat tinggi tapi tidak sampai menyentuh atap ruangan itu dan ketika mendarat Naruto pun menancapkan pedangnya ke lantai sehingga lantai di ruangan itu pun retak parah tapi tidak menghasilkan suara yang berisik.

Naruto kembali memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarung pedang 'sekarang itu di mana?' pikir Naruto sambil mencari sesuatu dalam ruangan itu.

'itu dia' pikir Naruto ketika melihat sesuatu berwarna hitam di bawah lantai yang retak. Naruto pun langsung menuju benda berwarna hitam itu dan menyingkirkan puing-puing lantai yang menutupi benda itu.

Karena penasaran Asia pun masuk ke dalam Ruangan tahanan itu. "Naruto-kun, sebenarnya itu apa?" tanya Asia ketika sudah berada di samping Naruto.

"Sebenarnya, di bawah ruangan ini terdapat saluran pembuangan air bawah tanah" kata Naruto sambil mengangkat benda bulat berwarna hitam itu yang ternyata sebuah plat besi yang menutupi tangga yang menuju saluran air bawah tanah.

"Karena itu sekarang nee-san turunlah terlebih dahulu dan aku setelahnya untuk menutup kembali lubang ini" kata Naruto.

"Baiklah" kata Asia Sambil turun menggunakan tangga bawah tanah itu, di ikuti Naruto yang tidak lupa menutup kembali lubang itu kembali dengan flat besi.

"Naruto-kun tunggu sebentar" kata Asia sambil berhenti bergerak menuruni tangga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang juga berhenti bergerak.

"Bukannya tadi Naruto-kun membawa tas ?" tanya Asia karena ia sadar bahwa Naruto sedang tidak membawa tas-nya.

"Aku meninggalkannya, untuk menjadi hadiah untuk mereka semua. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir dan teruslah bergerak turun" Asia bingung dengan perkataan Naruto tapi Asia mengikuti perkataan Naruto dan bergerak turun kebawah.

Flashback Off

Setelah cukup lama berlari membuat Asia kelelahan karena secara fisik tubuhnya jauh lebih lemah dari Naruto "Kau tidak apa-apa, nee-san ?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kelelahan" jawab Asia.

Mendengar itu Naruto pun berjongkok dengan menunjukkan punggungnya ke pada Asia "Ayo naik, nee-san." Kata Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan… kau mau menggendong ku?" tanya Asia.

"Tentu saja, kita harus cepat pergi ke tempat yang aman, kalau tidak mereka bisa menemukan kita" kata Naruto.

Mendengar itu, secara malu-malu Asia pun menerima tawaran Naruto untuk menggendongnya. "Maaf Naruto-kun, aku tidak berat'kan ?" tanya Asia pada Naruto yang tengah menggendong-nya.

Naruto tidak menjawab apa pun, ia masih berusaha menahan gejolak di hatinya karena ia mesarakan sesuatu yang kenyal menempel di punggung dan juga tangannya. Sesuatu yang kenyal itu adalah bagian dada dan bokong Asia yang menyentuh tangan dan juga punggung Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Asia.

"Ah… maaf,ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan" kata Naruto sambil berjalan dengan menggendong Asia di punggungnya.

"Naruto-kun tadi kau bilang kalau kita tidak boleh berhenti sampai di tempat yang aman bukan?" tanya Asia.

"Benar, sebelum aku datang ke tempatmu, aku sudah melakukan persiapan terlebih dahulu dengan membuat tempat yang tidak bisa di deteksi oleh para exorcist maupun para malaikat jatuh" kata Naruto.

"Lalu tempat itu ada di mana?" tanya Asia.

"Tenang saja, kita akan segera sampai di sana" kata Naruto.

xxxXxxx

"Ano.. Naruto-kun , jangan-jangan tempat yang kau bilang aman itu adalah di sini?" tanya Asia setelah mereka berada di tempat yang dikatakan aman oleh Naruto.

"Iya, di sini adalah tempat yang kumaksud" kata Naruto.

"Tapi bukannya ini cuma taman biasa" kata Asia,karena tempat yang aman kata Naruto adalah taman kota dan saat ini mereka berdua tengah memasuki sebuah permainan anak berbentuk seperti igloo yang cukup besar bagi mereka berdua.

"Memang benar tempat ini adalah sebuah taman biasa tapi tempat ini sudah ku pasang kekkai yang kuat dan juga mereka pasti tidak akan mengira bahwa kita akan bersembunyi di tempat seperti ini" kata Naruto.

"Memang benar, tapi di sini sangat dingin…hachi…hachi" kata Asia yang terus bersin-bersin karena kedinginan melihat itu Naruto pun melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikan pada Asia.

"Pakai itu, kurasa itu bisa sedikit menghatkanmu " kata Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu,Naruto-kun?" tanya Asia

"Aku tidak apa-apa dan tidurlah sekarang, kita akan berangkat besok pagi-pagi sekali" kata Naruto.

"Tapi sebelum itu bukalah baju mu" pinta Asia.

"Memangnya kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tau, kau sedang terluka jadi biarkan aku menyembuhkan mu, kumohon" kata Asia sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah" kata Naruto sambil melepaskan baju.

Wajah Asia terlihat kejut ketika melihat bekas luka di sekujur tubuh Naruto terutama bekas luka bakar yang sangat parah di bahu kiri Naruto.

"Maaf" kata Asia dengan suara pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Denga perlahan Naruto menyentuh puncuk kepala Asia "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku baik-baik saja" kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyembuhkanya" kata Asia sambil mengaktifkan Sacred Gear Twilight Healing.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Asia untuk menyembuhkan seluruh luka bakas hukuman yang diterima Naruto.

"Sekarang aku akan menghilangkan bekas luka itu" kata Asia sambil mendekatkan tangannya ke bahu kiri Naruto tapi belum sempat lengan Asia menyentuh bahu kiri Naruto, Naruto sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Asia melihat ekspresi yang tidak biasa diperlihatkan Naruto kepadanya, yaitu ekspresi wajah yang begitu dingin dan terasa sangat menakutkan.

"Nar..ruto-kun" keluh Asia karena merasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ah maaf" kata Naruto sambil melepaskan tangan Asia.

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Asia sambil mengelus tangannya.

'tapi bekas luka Naruto-kun itu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat kapan dan bagimana Naruto-kun mendapatkan luka itu, padahal kami selalu bersama…ugh' pikir Asia dan tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

'jangan-jangan…' pikir Naruto ketika melihat Asia yang seperti tengah kesakitan sambil terus memegang kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nee-san ?" tanya Naruto.

"Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa sangat sakit" kata Asia.

"Kurasa kau terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatanmu,Nee-san. Sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahatlah" kata Naruto.

Walau ia tidak begitu yakin dengan kata-kata Naruto tapi ia tetap berusaha mempercayai Naruto "Baiklah" kata Asia sambil berusaha menyamankan diri tapi tetap saja ia tidak dapat menemukan posisi yang nyaman bagi tubuh mungilnya.

"Kau bisa lebih tenangkan, nee-san" kata Naruto yang melihat tingkah Asia.

"Maaf" kata Asia.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, kau boleh tidur di pangkuanku" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Asia terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto "Tidak perlu" kata Asia.

"Yakin ? aku akan benar-benar menidurkan mu secara paksa , jika kau tidak menurutkannya" kata Naruto sambil ternyum penuh arti dan Asia yang menerima senyuman itu hanya dapat merasa takut.

Dengan perasaan sedikit takut dan juga malu, Asia pun menerima tawaran Naruto untuk tidur dipangkuannya dengan posisi tidur janin miring ke samping membelakangi Naruto.

"Kau tidak kepanasan ?" tanya Naruto karena Asia menutup bagian wajahnya dengan jaket miliknya.

Asia tidak menjawab karena sejak tadi ia terus mencoba menghentikan debaran di dadanya, ia sungguh tidak percaya bahwa Naruto dapat membuatnya berdebar-debar.

"Nee-san" kata Naruto.

"A...aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Asia sambil tetap menutupi wajahnya.

"Baiklah,kurasa itu tidak masalah selama kau merasa nyaman" kata Naruto

"Nee… Naruto-kun boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Asia sambil tetap memalingkan wajahnya.

"Boleh saja, memang apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin bertanya apakah kita ini benar-benar saudara?" tanya Asia.

Naruto benar-benar terkejut dengan pertanyaan Asia yang tiba-tiba "Apa yang kau bicarakan, tentu saja kita ini saudara,memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa,selamat malam, Naruto-kun" kata Asia. karena wajah Asia tertutupi oleh jaket Naruto tidak dapat melihat wajah Asia yang terlihat seperti tengah menyesali sesuatu.

"Selamat malam" kata Naruto.

xxxXxxx

Matahari sudah menyinari bumi dan orang telah mulai menjalankan aktivitas mereka masing-masing, mendengar suara orang-orang dari luar, membuat Asia membuka mata dan bangun dari pangkuan Naruto. Asia mengusap matanya yang masih terasa berat dengan tangannya.

'ia pasti sangat kelelahan' pikir Asia ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang tengah tertidur sangat pulas.

Secara perlahan lengan Asia mengusap pipi Naruto, Asia memperhatikan wajah Naruto. Entah setan apa yang melintas di pikiran Asia karena secara perlahan-lahan Asia mendekatkan wajahnya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto.

'Apa yang kau bicarakan, tentu saja kita ini saudara' sekali lagi kata-kata Naruto itu bergema di kepalanya dan itu berhasil menghentikan Asia untuk melanjutkan aksinya.

Asia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto, wajahnya kini terlihat tengah menahan sesuatu yang sangat berat di hatinya "Benar, kita ini saudara" gumam Asia dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Aku harus jadi kuat" terik suara yang sudah familiar di telinga Asia.

'suara itu' pikir Asia sambil keluar dari permainan anak yang berbentuk iglo itu.

Di luar sana Asia melihat Issei yang tengah melakukan pull up dengan sungguh-sungguh.

'aku sangat lemah, aku bahkan tidak mampu menolong Asia' pikir Issei sambil mengingat kejadian di mana Asia di lecehkan oleh Freed sambil terus melakukan pull up.

'aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih kuat' pikir Issei tapi tiba-tiba saja bahu kiri Issei terasa sakit sehingga membuat pengangan tangan kirinya lepas.

Issei mencoba melakukannya dengan satu tangan tapi ia justru malah terjatuh. "Ternyata memang percuma" kata Issei tapi tiba-tiba saja bayangan tentang Asia yang tidak dapat ia tolong kembali terlintas di dalam kepalanya.

'tidak, sementara aku bersantai-santai, Asia-chan mungkin saja…" pikir Issei tapi tiba-tiba saja sosok Naruto terlintas Issei.

'tapi kurasa orang itu berbeda dari Freed, kuharap ia bisa melindungi Asia-chan' pikir Issei.

'tidak…tidak… aku harus bisa menolong Asia dengan tangan ku sendiri' pikir Issei sambil kembali berdiri.

"Issei-san" panggil Asia dari arah belakang Issei.

Mendengar itu Issei pun membalikkan badannya dan Ia melihat sosok Asia yang tengah bediri dibelakangnya.

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto, Naruto perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan ia sangat terkejut karena tidak dapat menemukan Asia .

"Kemana dia?" kata Naruto dengan perasan sangat khawatir tapi rasa khwatir itu hilang ketika melihat Asia yang tengah berdiri diluar.

"Dia itu" kata Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Asia. Awalnya Naruto berpikir kalau Asia hanya tengah berdiri sendiri diluar tapi ternyata Asia tengah bersama Issei.

'bukannya dia iblis waktu itu' pikir Naruto sambil tetap berlari kearah Asia.

Kembali lagi ke tempat Issei dan Asia. "Kau…kau benar-benar…Asia-chan ?" tanya Issei dengan perasan tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, Issei-kun" kata Asia. Melihat sosok Asia membuatnya ingin memeluk Asia tapi niat itu ia hentikkan ketika melihat Naruto yang tengah berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Menjauh darinya nee-san" teriak Naruto yang kini berdiri di depan Asia seolah-olah ia adalah tembok pemisah antara Asia dan Issei.

"Ternyata kau masih hidup" kata Naruto.

"kau, kenapa kau ada di sini ?" tanya Issei dengan suara yang terdengar jengkel.

"Itu seharusnya kata-kata ku, kenapa kau masih berusaha mengganggu, nee-san ku" kata Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang" kata Issei.

"Sebaiknya kau diam, dasar iblis. Asal kau tau saja karena ulah mu kami menerima banyak masalah" kata Naruto. Mendengar itu Issei pun tidak dapat mengatakan apa pun lagi.

"Naruto-kun, jangan berbicara seperti itu, Issei-san tidak salah apa pun" kata Issei yang kini berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka berdua berusaha untuk melerai mereka.

"Terserah, ayo kita pergi" kata Naruto sambil menarik lengan Asia.

Issei hanya dapat melihat sosok Asia yang semakin menjauh a, 'Sebaiknya kau diam saja, dasar iblis. Asal kau tau saja karena ulah mu kami menerima banyak masalah' kata-kata Naruto itu membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak atau mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghentikan mereka.

Sementara itu ditempat Naruto dan Asia. Asia menengok ke arah belakang, ia melihat sosok Issei yang tengah terpuruk karena kata-kata yang sudah di katakan Naruto padanya.

Asia menghentikan langkahnya, merasa Asia berhenti berjalan Naruto pun melihat ke arah Asia. "Kenapa kau berhenti nee-san, kita harus cepat pergi" kata Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto-kun tapi bisakah aku pergi bersama Issei untuk sebentar saja" kata Asia sambil melihat sosok Issei yang masih berdiri tertunduk di sana.

"Apa yang kau bicara, kau tau-kan kondisi kita saat ini ?!" kata Naruto.

"Aku tau tapi jika kita pergi meninggalkan Issei seperti itu" kata Asia sambil melihat sosok Issei yang tengah berjalan dengan gontai meninggalkan taman itu.

"Apa cuma karena dia, kau bersedia membahayakan dirimu?" tanya Naruto.

"Isse-san adalah orang baik jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya saat ia tengah menanggung rasa bersalah karena apa yang telah ku alami" kata Asia.

"Baiklah aku mengerti tapi batas waktu hanya sampai tengah hari dan jika terjadi sesuatu kita kan langsung pergi, kau paham nee-san?" kata Naruto.

"Baik, aku mengerti" kata Asia.

"Kalau begitu pergilah, aku akan mengawasi mu dari kejauhan" kata Naruto sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Asia.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun" kata Asia sambil berlari ke arah Issei.

"Suatu saat kebaikanmu akan berbalik melawanmu" kata Naruto sambil berjalan pergi.

xxxXxxx

Dengan perasaan yang sangat kecewa Issei terus berjalan gontai tak tentu arah "Issei-san" teriak Asia mendengar namanya dipanggil Issei pun mengangkat wajahnya dan ia melihat sosok Asia yang tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Asia-chan, kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Issei.

"Sebenarnya kami sedang istirahat, jadi kami memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan tapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto-kun di panggil karena ada urusan penting" kata Asia.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, jika kau berjalan bersama-sama dengan iblis sepertiku" kata Issei sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah meminta Naruto-kun untuk merahasia ini dan ia pun setuju" kata Asia sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi seperti itu, kalau begitu apa kau mau jalan-jalan bersamaku" kata Issei sambil menggarut bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tentu saja, Issei-san" kata Asia.

xxxXxxx

Asia tampak bingung dengan hidangan yang ada didepannya, ini adalah baru pertama kalinya ia melihat hidangan seperti itu dan pertama kalinya juga ia datang ketempat makan seperti ini.

Melihat Asia terlihat tengah kebingungan membuat Issei mengambil insiatif untuk membantunya "Asia-chan, begini cara makannya" kata Issei sambil membuka bungkus burger itu dan melahap burger itu dengan lahap.

"Aku tidak tau ada cara makan seperti itu. Aku terkesan" kata Asia kagum dengan cara makan yang tidak biasa bagi dirinya.

Dengan sedikit malu-malu Asia pun memakan burger itu dengan cara yang lebih sopan dari pada cara yang di contohkan Issei.

"Enak" kata Asia setelah memakan bagian paling ujung burger.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa orang yang bersama mu itu adalah adikmu?" tanya Issei.

"Benar, Naruto-kun adalah Adikku" kata Asia.

"Tapi kenapa nama keluarga kalian berbeda ?" kata Issei.

"Itu karena kami di beri nama oleh pastur yang berbeda sehingga marga kami pun ikut berbeda, tapi bagaimana kau tau kalau kami menggunakan nama keluarga yang berbeda ?" tanya Asia.

"Aku di beri tahu Koneko-chan soal Naruto dan di minta untuk berhati-hati jika bertemu dengnannya" kata Issei.

"Koneko-chan?" kata Asia sambil berusaha membayangkan wajah koneko.

Melihat Asia yang seperti tengah membayangkan sosok Koneko "Ano…sa… Koneko-chan itu adalah gadis mungil berambut putih pendek, yang kau temui semalam" kata Issei berusaha mengingatkan Asia.

"Jadi gadis itu bernama Koneko-chan, bagaimana keadaanya sekarang ?" tanya Asia karena khawatir dengan kondisi Koneko.

"Walau pun semalam ia seperti tergunjang , tapi sekarang kondisinya sudah membaik" kata Issei.

"Maaf, karena Naruto sudah memata-matai kalian" kata Asia sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula kondisi Koneko-chan sudah membaik. Jadi ayo kita lanjutkan makannya" kata Issei.

"Baiklah" kata Asia dengan suara yang masih terdengar sedih.

Sementara itu Naruto tengah mengawasi Asia dan Issei dari meja yang cukup jauh dari mereka dan tak terlihat oleh mereka berdua karena terhalang oleh beberapa tanaman hiasa disana.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bagaimana dengan para pengejar?" tanya Naruto kepada sesorang Naruto pada seseorang di balik telpon.

"Seperti yang ku duga mereka adalah para exorcist propesional. Apa kau tentang grup destroyer devil ?. aku beranggapan kalau itu adalah mereka" jawab orang itu yang memiliki suara seperti seorang wanita.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa, berkeliaran seperti itu padahal kalian sedang di kejar ?" kata wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau tuan bilang begitu" kata wanita itu.

"Karena lau sudah mengurus mereka, jadi tidak akan ada serangan untuk waktu dekat ini" kata Naruto.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu tapi tuan tenang saja, aku akan mengurus sisanya" kata wanita itu.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lupa untuk mempersiapkan keperluan Asia untuk pergian dari Jepang" kata Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anda, Tuan ?" kata wanita itu.

"Aku akan tetap melanjutkan misiku" kata Naruto.

Untuk beberapa saat wanita itu diam tidak membalas kata-kata Naruto "Kau memang selalu menjadi orang yang sangat baik,Tuan. Sampai-sampai kau mau melakukan semua ini" kata wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan, aku cuma tidak ingin ada mengganggu pekerjaan ku saja." kata Naruto.

Sementara itu ditempat wanita terdapat kumpulan mayat dengan kondisi tubuh penuh dengan pedang yang tertancap ditubuh mereka "Baiklah aku mengerti dan tuan serahkan saja semuanya pada ku" kata wanita itu sambil menginjak salah satu mayat itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku serahkan padamu" kata Naruto.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah mengikuti tuan jadi berhati-hatilah" kata wanita itu sambil mencabut salah satu pedangnya dari mayat korbannya.

"Kalau soal itu kau tidak perlu khawatir" kata Naruto sambil mengakhiri panggilannya.

Seorang wanita duduk di meja yang sama dengan Naruto, banyak orang yang melihat ke arah wanita itu karena terpukau dengan kecantikannya. "Jadi apa yang membuat mu, mengikuti ku Rias Gremory-san" kata Naruto.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau rencana dengan Issei" kata Rias yang mengenakan pakaian bebas.

"Sayangnya kau salah, kali ini yang punya urusan bukanlah aku, melainkan nee-san ku" kata Naruto.

"Nee-san, ya?!" kata Rias dengan suara yang terdengar penuh dengan curiga.

"Benar, jadi bagaimana ke ada Koneko-chan?" tanya Naruto, mendengar Naruto bertanya tentang Koneko membuat emosi Rias memuncak tapi ia menahan emosinya agar tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang disana.

"Kurasa aku tidak harus menjawabnya dan sejujurnya aku sangat ingin melenyapkanmu saat ini juga, Naruto Uzumaki" kata Rias sambil menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Jadi begitu, tapi jika kau ingin melenyapkan ku maka tunggulah sampai aku berhasil membawa nee-san ketempat yang aman,setelah itu aku akan kembali untuk menghadapi kalian semua" kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi jika kau berani melukai anggota keluarga ku lagi, maka saat itu juga aku akan melenyapkanmu" ancam Rias dan ia pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Wanita itu melihat Rias dari balik jendela gedung di seberang jalan dari tempat burger di mana Naruto berada 'kurasa tuan sudah terlibat dengan iblis yang cukup merepotkan' kata wanita.

Sementara itu, di tempat Issei dan Asia suasana masih canggung karena percakapan mereka sebelumnya. 'apa yang harus ku lakukan?' pikir Issei yang bingung bagaimana caranya membuat Asia kembali ceria.

'bagaimana kalau itu saja…" pikir Issei karena tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan sebuah ide. "Ano.. Asia-chan" panggil Issei.

Karena nama dipanggil Asia pun menatap kearah Issei "Hay" kata Asia.

"Karena hari ini kau libur, ayo, sekarang kita pergi bermain sepuasnya" kata Issei sambil berusaha menyemangati Asia.

"Iya" kata Asia, yang berusaha menunjukan wajah cerianya.

xxxXxxx

Setelah meninggalkan tempat makan itu, Issei dan Asia pergi ke tempat game center. Mereka bermain dengan beberapa game di sana tanpa mereka sadari bahwa Naruto tengah mengawasi mereka.

Kini Issei dan juga Asia tengah berjalan berkeliling game center itu sampai tiba-tiba saja Asia berlari menuju salah satu game penangkap boneka. Asia terus meperhatikan tumpukan boneka tikus berwarna kuning dengan sedikit loreng berwarna hitam.

"Apakah Kau suka ratchu ?" Tanya Issei ketika sudah berada disamping Asia.

"Um,tidak…! Maksudku Iya" walau awalnya Asia hendak menyangkal tapi pada akhirnya ia pun mengakuinya.

"Kalau begitu serahkan padaku" kata Issei sambil memasukan koin pada mesin mainan itu.

"Mungkin terlihat tidak meyakinkan tapi aku, Matsuda dan Motohama sudah membereskan arcade di sini" kata Issei sambil tetap bermain dan akhirnya ia pun berhasil mendapatkan boneka yang diinginkan Asia.

"Ini dia Asia-chan" kata Issei sambil menyerahkan boneka yang ia dapatkan.

"Terima kasih banyak, aku akan menyimpannya, untuk selamanya sebagai tanda persahabatan kita" kata Asia, is senang dengan boneka pemberian Issei.

"Nah selanjutnya kita akan pergi kemana?" kata Issei dengan sedikit malu dan berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Ya. Persahabatan ini… hanya untuk satu hari ini saja." Kata Asia.

Setelah puas dengan permainan yang ada disana mereka pun keluar untuk mencari mesin penjual minum otomatis. "Ini adalah saat yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku" kata Asia kepada Issei yang sedang mengambil minumannya dari mesin penjual otomatis.

"Ya ampun,kau selalu saja berlebihan…ugh" kata Issei sambil meminum minuman tapi tiba-tiba saja bahu kirinya tersa sakit.

"Asia-chan" kata Issei ketika tiba-tiba saja Asia mendekat pada dirinya.

"Ini luka yang waktu itu bukan" kata Asia menebak bahwa Issei merasa sakit karena luka yang disebabkan Freed.

"Y-ya" kata Issei sedikit gugup karena Asia dekat dengannya.

xxxXxxx

Asia dan juga Issei pergi ke sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi, disana hanya ada mereka berdua, sehingga Asia tidak merasa khawatir untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

'tapi dia memang sangat cantik' pikir Issei.

"Kalau tidak salah kaki mu juga terluka'kan?" tanya Asia ketika selesai menyembuhkan luka dibahu Issei.

"I-iya" kata Issei sedikit tergagap. Mendengar itu Asia pun berjongkok didepan kaki Issei dan mulai menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Asia ketika selesai menyembuhkan kaki Issei.

"Ummm…whoah, sudah tidak sakit lagi" kata Issei senang sambil melakukan beberapa gerakan ringan untuk menguji bahu dan kakinya yangsudah dismbuhkan Asia.

Sementara itu beberapa menit yang lalu di tempat Naruto yang masih mengawasi Asia dari kejauhan. Tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah fortal di mensi yang sering di gunakan oleh parah malaikat jatuh dari arah belakangnya.

"Mengintip orang yang sedang kencan itu sangat tidak baik" kata seorang Malaikat jatuh berbadan loli yang memiliki ciri berambut kuning twin tail dan berpakain gaun gotic yang bernama Mittel.

"Kalau seperti itu, orang yang mengitip orang yang sedang mengintip itu jauh lebih buruk lagi bukan" kata Naruto sambil berdiri menghadap Mittel.

"Apa kau bilang" kata Mittel yang tidak terima dengan ejekan Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau cukup berani menghadapi ku seorang diri" kata Naruto sambill mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Mendengar itu Mittel pun tersenyum "Siapa bilang kalau aku datang sendirian" setelah berkata seperti itu muncul beberapa fortal dimensi.

Sekarang Naruto kini menghadapi delapan malaikat jatuh diantara mereka ada Mittel, Dohnaseek dan kalawarner yang merupakan kaki tangan Raynare.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang, apakah kau masih berani berkata sombong ?" tanya Mittel.

"Tidak kusangka banyak sekali gagak yang berisik hari ini" kata Naruto.

"Hm, jadi kau masih dapat berkata sombong" kata Kalawarner.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, Serang" perintah Kalawarner kepada para malaikat jatuh disana.

'ini akan merepotkan' pikir Naruto sambil bersiap-siap untuk bertarung.

xxxXxxx

Issei dan Asia tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi pada Naruto kini tengah duduk di bangku taman disana. Dan Asia tengah menceritakan masa lalunya dan di dengar dengan baik oleh Issei yang ingin mengetahui alasan Asia menjadi pengikut malaikat jatuh.

"Sejak kami bayi masih bayi orang tua kami meninggalkan kami di depan gereja kecil di sebuah desa kecil di Eropa. Seseorang menemukan kami sedang menangis di sana dan kami pun di besarkan disana, Lalu ketika aku berusia delapan tahun,ada anak anjing yang terluka dan aku berdoa sepenuh tenaga dan kemudian, keajaiban pun terjadi…." Kata Asia.

"…..Setelah itu, aku di bawa kesebuah gereja besar dan banyak orang yang sakit dari penjuru dunia untuk disembuhkan oleh doa-ku. Aku senang karena kekuatun berguna bagi orang lain tapi suatu hari aku bertemu dengan seorang pria yang terluka, tapi sayangnya di bukan orang yang seharusnya tidak ku sembuhkan…." Kini ekspresi Asia mulai menunjukan kesedihan dan itu terlihat jelas di mata Issei.

"….Mereka mengatakan bahwa siapa pun yang menggunakan kekuatan penyembuhan Tuhan pada iblis adalah pengikutnya." Kata Asia.

"Jadi seperti itu caranya kau kehilangan tempat tinggalmu dan menjadi pelayan malaikat jatuh" kata Issei memotong cerita Asia.

"Tapi aku masih bersyukur karena memiliki Naruto-kun di sampingku sejak kecil dan juga, aku selalu percaya ketika aku bisa mengatasi ini, suatu hari Tuhan pasti akan mengabulkan mimpi-mimpi ku. Aku sangat percaya itu" kata Asia.

"Mimpi ?" tanya Issei.

"Mimpiku adalah agar aku dan Naruto-kun dapat hidup normal seperti orang pada umumnya,bersekolah dan memiliki banyak teman, itulah impianku." kata Asia sambil tersenyum.

Issei terdiam mendengar mimpi Asia, bukan karena mimpi Asia yang luar biasa tapi karena mimpi Asia itu begitu biasa bagi orang-orang pada umum tapi bagi Asia mimpinya itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit digapai olehnya.

Issei pun berdiri dari kursi panjang yang tadi di dudukinya bersama Asia. "Aku akan menjadi temanmu, Asia atau lebih tepatnya kita ini sudah berteman,kan ?" kata Issei mendengar itu Asia pun sediit terkejut.

"Maksudku, kita sudah bermain dan berbincang bersama-sama, walau aku belum bisa berteman dengan adikmu tapi aku yakin akan bisa berteman dengannya" kata Issei.

Wajah Asia yang tadi terlihat sedih kini terlihat senang dan juga terharu karena kata-kata Issei "Tapi… aku tidak mau membenani mu" kata Asia sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir keluar dari ujung matanya.

"Iblis dan biarawati tidak ada hubungannya, kita tetaplah teman" kata Issei sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Asia untuk meminta Asia berdiri dan uluran tangan itu di terima oleh Asia dan ia pun berdiri dari bangku itu.

"Aku…aku sangat bahagia" kata Asia sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Itu mustahil" kata sosok yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan berdiri di atas kolah di belakang Issei.

"Raynare/Raynare -sama" kata Issei dan Asia bersamaan ketika melihat sosok Raynare.

"Jadi benar kau berteman dengan iblis ? Percuma saja kalian berusaha lari dari ku, karena itu sekarang ikutlah denganku"kata Raynare.

"Aku tidak mau kembali kesana. Maafkan aku sebenarnya, kami sedang kabur dari gereja" kata Asia.

"Aku sudah tau" mendengar perkataan dari Issei membuat Asia terkejut, karena ia tidak menyangka bahwa Issei menyadari hal itu.

"Tidak mungkin kau murung jika kau tidak punya masalah" Kata Issei.

'sebenarnya kau dimana, Naruto-kun ?" pikir Asia.

"Jadi apa yang malaikat jatuh inginkan ?" tanya Issei pada Raynare.

"Karena sekarang kau peliharaan iblis kotor, jika kau mengganggu aku akan membunuhmu lagi" kata Raynare sambil mengeluarkan tombak cahaya miliknya.

"Tombak cahaya" kata Issei.

"kali ini akan ku pastikan kau hancur sepenuhnya" kata Raynare.

"Secred gear" kata Issei dan muncul secred gear miliknya yang berwarna merah menyala di tangan kirinya.

"Ha…ha… pada awalnya aku khawatir tapi itu hanya dua kali kritis" kata Raynare sambil tertawa meliaht secred gear milik Issei.

"Dua kali?" kata Issei yang tidak mengerti tentang apa yang di katakan Raynare.

"Bisa disebut juga 'tangan naga'. Tapi sementara ini, itu hanya melipat gandakan kekuatanmu saja" kata Raynare.

"Melipat gandakan kekuatan" gumam Issei.

"Secred gear milikmu sangat berbahaya. Itulah informasi yang ku dapatkan sampai membuatku khawatir tapi sayang itu pecuma saja, karena pemilik secred gear itu adalah orang payah sepertimu" kata Ranare.

"Berisik, diamlah" kata Issei.

"Itu hanyalah iblis rendahan" kata Raynare dengan suara yang terdengar sombong.

"Jadilah anak baik dan menyerahlah, sehingga aku bisa membawa Asia" kata Raynare.

"Tidak" kata Issei dengan tegas menolak tawan Raynare.

"Issei-san" kata Asia.

"Orang macam apa aku ini jika tidak bisa melindungi temanku sendiri" teriak Issei.

Asia sedikit tersentak karena baru kali pertama inilah ada orang yang mengakui dirinya sebagai seorang teman "Ayo beri aku kekuatan, kau harusnya bisa melipat gandakan kekuatanku kan" teriak Issei.

'Bossto' kata suara yang keluar dari secred gear milik Issei. "kekuatan mengalir ke dalam tubuhku" kata Issei tapi tiba-tiba saja tombak cahaya milik Raynare tertancab di perut Issei.

"Issei-san" teriak Asia ketika melihat Issei jatuh terbelutut.

"Walau kekuatanmu dilipat gandakan itu percuma saja" kata Raynare.

"Sial…. Asia" kata Issei terkejut melihat Asia yang tengah berusaha menyembuhkan lukanya dengan Twilight Healing.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Asia.

"Iya" jawab Issei.

'Naruto-kun, kau sebenarnya dimana?' pikir Asia karena Naruto tidak kunjung datang.

"Asia, sebaiknya kau menjadi gadis baik dan pulang bersama ku" kata Raynare.

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak akan menyerahkan Asia" kata Issei sambil berdiri kembali.

"Kalau kau tetap tidak mau pulang maka aku akan membunuhnya" kata Raynare sambil menjentikan jarinya.

Tiba-tiba muncul fortal dimensi di dekat Raynare dan terlihat Mittel, kalawarner dan Dohnaseek yang terlihat babak belur.

Issei dan Asia terkejut ketika melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri di atas bahu Dohnaseek dan terlebih lagi tubuh Naruto dipenuhi oleh luka-luka yang cukup parah.

"Jadi bagaimana, apakah kau mau pulang atau kau akan membiarkannya mati" kata Raynare.

"Kumohon jangan sakiti Naruto-kun" kata Asia.

"Kalau begitu kemarilah dan akan ku biarkan kau menyembuhkannya" kata Raynare.

Asia sempat ragu apakah Raynare akan menepati janjinya tapi "Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu" kata Asia sambil berjalan kearah mereka tapi lengannya di tahan oleh Issei.

"Jangan pergi, Asia. Mereka tidak mungkin menepati janjinya karena itu biarkan aku menyelamatkannya" kata Issei.

"Ha...ha… jadi kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkan kami semua" kata kalawarner.

"Dia pasti sudah gila" kata Mittel.

Asia menarik tangannya sehingga ia terlepas dari genggaman Issei. Asia berlari ke arah rombongan Raynare, ia tidak berpikir apakah itu jebakkan atau bukan, dikepalanya kini hanya ada Naruto.

"Asia" teriak Issei sambil hendak berlari kearah Asia tapi tiba-tiba saja tombak cahaya milik kalawarner dan Mittel tertancap didepannya.

"Jangan mengganggu" kata Mittel.

"Bagus Asia" kata Raynare ketika Asia sudah ada didepannya.

"Sekarang biarkan aku menyembuhkan Naruto-kun" pinta Asia.

"Tentu saja"kata Raynare sambil melihat Dohnaseek sambil tersenyum dan di balas juga dengan sebuah senyuman sadis dari Dohnaseek dan kemudia tanpa ragu Dohnaseek langsung melempar tubuh Naruto.

"Ugh.." pekik Issei ketika tubuh Naruto menabraknya dengan cukup kuat.

Asia begitu terkejut ketika melihat kejadian itu dan berusaha lari ke arah Naruto tapi lengannya di pegang dengan kuat oleh Raynare.

"Kau tidak akan kubiarkan lari lagi" kata Raynare. Dan tiba-tiba saja muncul lingkaran sihir di bawah Asia dan juga Raynare.

"Lepaskan… lepaskan… Naruto-kun….Naruto" kata Asia sebelum sosoknya hilang didalam lingkaran sihir.

"Asia-chan" kata Issei yang sudah berdiri.

"Nah sekarang saatnya kalian berdua untuk mati" kata Mittel sambil melemparkan tombak cahayanya dengan diikuti oleh kedua rekannya yang lain.

Issei ingin menghindari serangan itu tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto terkena serangan itu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri didepan tubuh Naruto sebagai perisai hidup.

Serang dari ketiga malaikat jatuh itu terus melesat kearah Issei dan juga Naruto. Namun serang itu tidak berhasil melukai Issei dan juga Naruto karena serang tombak cahaya itu hanya menabrak dinding sihir klan Gremory yang berdiri tegap di depan Issei.

'lingkaran sihir' pikir Issei.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah datang" kata Dohnaseek.

Sekali lagi,muncul lingkarang sihir klan Gremory dan kali ini lingkaran sihir itu berada di depan Issei dengan posisi tertidur. Di dalam lingkaran sihir itu muncul Rias dan juga para bidangnya.

"Sepertinya kalian cukup berani menyerang anggota keluargaku" kata Rias berkata sombong terhadap para malaikat jatuh itu.

Koneko menengok ke arah belakang, ia melihat Issei dan juga Naruto yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Melihat Naruto lagi membuat hati kecil Koneko terasa sakit, apa itu karena kondisi Naruto yang sedang terluka atau karena melihat kondisi Naruto yang saat ini terluka.

"Hei, apa harus kita lakukan?" tanya Mittel.

"Sebaiknya kita mundur, karena tidak ada gunanya bertarung dengan mereka saat ini" kata kalawarner setelah berkata itu muncul fortal dimensi dan mereka pun pergi menggunakan fortaldimensi itu.

"Ara..ara sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan buchou ?" kata Akeno.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kita kembali" kata Rias.

"Bucho" panggil Issei pada Rias.

"Ada apa Issei ?" tanya Rias.

"Aku mohon, biarkan Naruto ikut bersama kita" semua yang disana terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Issei karena mengajak Naruto ikut bersama mereka sama saja mereka membiarkan musuh masuk kedalam markas mereka.

"Issei…" "aku mohon, aku sudah dua kali gagal melindungi Asia karena itu…aku tidak mau gagal lagi dengan cara membiarkan sesuatu yang berharga bagi dirinya menghilang" kata Issei memotong kata-kata Rias.

"Aku juga mohon padamu, buchou" kata Koneko.

"Kau juga, Koneko-chan" kata Rias.

"Aku masih berhutang budi padanya karena itu aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja" kata koneko.

"Bagaimana, Buchou?" tanya Kiba.

"Ha… aku mengerti, kita akan membawanya" kata Rias.

xxxXxxx

Hari sudah menjelang malam, semua anggota klan Rias sudah berada di dalam ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib kecuali Akeno yang pergi keluar setelah selesai mengobati luka Naruto.

Koneko terus memandangi Naruto yang masih tak sadar diri di atas sopa, tubuh Naruto di penuhi dengan perban untuk menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Kau sangat mengkhawatirkan-nya, Koneko-chan" kata Kiba sambil meletakkan secangkir teh di atas meja untuk Koneko.

"Aku sama sekali tidak khawatir" kata Koneko. 'tidak khawatir ya' pikir Kiba sambil melihat cemilan Koneko yang belum disentuh oleh Koneko sejak Naruto datang kemari.

PLAK…. Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi kiri Issei , semua mata di ruangan klub supranatural itu kini tertuju pada pada Issei dan juga Rias.

"Harus berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu ?. sekali tidak tetap tidak, kau harus melupakan gadis itu. Sekarang kau adalah anggota klan Gremory" kata Rias.

"Kalau begitu keluarkan aku dari klan dan aku akan melakukannya sendiri" kata Issei.

"Kau tau kan itu tidak mungkin" kata Rias.

"Tapi aku hanya pion, jadi apa beda jika aku tidak ada?" kata Issei.

"Diamlah" kata Rias dengan suara yang cukup tinggi, mendengar suara Rias yang meninggi itu membuatnya terdiam.

"Apa kau pikir pion adalah bagian terlemah ?" tanya Rias tapi Issei hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Asal kau tau saja pion memiliki keistimewaan yang tidak di miliki bidang yang lain" kata Rias.

"Keistimewaan?" kata Issei yang masih belum mengerti tentang keistimewaan pion.

"Promosi, jika pion berhasil memasuki wilayah musuh maka pion bisa berubah menjadi seluruh bidang yang ada kecuali raja" kata Rias.

"Jadi aku bisa memiliki semua kemampuan bidang yang lain?" tanya Issei.

"Benar, selama kau berhasil masuk kewilayah musuh, contoh seperti gereja" kata Rias.

"Kau taukan seperti apa kekuatanmu bukan?" kata Rias.

"Melipat gandakan kekuatan ku'kan? Sebelumnya Yuum… malaikat jatuh memberitahu" kata Issei.

"Tolong ingat, Sacred gear akan semakin kuat sesuai dengan semakin kuatnya kehendak pemiliknya" kata Rias sambil meletakan tangannya di pipi kiri Issei.

"Kekuatan….. kehendak" kata Issei, setelah mendengar itu Rias pun menjauhkan tangan dan juga dirinya dari Issei.

Ditengah perbincangan antara Issei dan juga Rias, Akeno pun membuka pintu ruang tersebut dan meminta koneko untuk mendekat kearahnya, setelah koneko mendekat Akeno pun membisikan sesuatu pada Koneko.

Setelah selesai dengan Koneko, Akeno pun masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan membisikan sesuatu pada Rias. "Tiba-tiba ada tugas, aku, Akeno dan juga Kiba akan pergi sementara waktu" kata Rias sambil berjalan kesalah satu sisi ruangan diikuti oleh Akeno dan juga Kiba.

"Tapi, buchou,kita belum selesai" kata Issei.

Rias berhenti di salah satu sisi ruangan "Ingatlah ini, Walau kau mendapatkan Promosi kau tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan semua musuh dengan hanya satu bidang saja" kata Rias setelah berkata itu mereka bertiga pun menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

"Aku tau itu, buchou" kata Issei sambil berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Apa kau akan pergi?" langkah kaki Issei terheti ketika mendengar suara itu, suara yang bukan miliki Koneko.

Issei pun menoleh kearah sumber suara itu dan ternyata suara itu adalah suara milik Naruto yang sudah sadarkan diri dan kini ia berusaha untuk duduk di sopa itu. Sementara Koneko hanya diam sambil terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto.

"Kau sudah sadar Naruto?!" kata Issei.

"Aku sudah sadar sejak kau terkena tamparan itu,jadi kau akan pergi ?" kata Naruto yang kini sudah terduduk dan mengambil bajunya di lengan sopa itu.

"Tentu saja, aku akan pergi" kata Issei.

"Mereka pasti akan membunuhmu" kata Naruto yang sudha memakai bajunya.

"Bahkan jika aku mati, aku akan memastikan Asia dapat lolos" kata Issei.

"Itu percuma saja Karena…" kata Naruto sambil berusaha berjalan mendekati Issei "Kau lebih lemah dari ku" kata Naruto ketika berada di samping Issei.

"Jadi jangan menggagu dan biarkan aku sendiri yang menyelamatkannya" kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Naruto" panggil Koneko, mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia pun menengok kearah belakang "ini" kata Naruto ketika berhasil menangkap pedang katana miliknya yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Koneko.

"Tanpa itu kau akan menjadi beban bagi kami nantinya" Naruto dan Issei terkejut dengan kata-kata Koneko.

"Koneko, jangan-jangan kau…" kata Issei.

"Hm aku akan ikut membantu" kata Koneko.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Issei.

"Karena walau pun aku mengatakan padamu untuk berhenti, kau pasti akan tetap pergi" kata Koneko.

Naruto sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Issei dan juga Koneko "Lalu apa untungnya kalian menolongku, bukannya kami ini adalah musuh kalian" kata Naruto.

"Bukan, aku dan Asia adalah teman karena itu aku pasti akan menolongnya" kata Issei langsung menjawab. Sementara itu koneko tidak langsung menjawab.

Koneko mulai mengingat semua kejadian yang ia alami bersama Naruto mulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka di kelas,saat Naruto menolong dari berandalan atau pun dari malaikat jatuh dan terakhir saat ia mengetahui bahwa semua yang dilakukan Naruto adalah kebohongan belakang.

"Aku ikut hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Issei tidak akan berbuat ceroboh dan juga aku harus membalas hutang budi ku pada gadis biarawati itu" kata Koneko.

Naruto memandang mereka sebentar, lalu kembali memandang pintu "Lakukan saja, sesuka kalian" kata Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang klub itu.

"Tentu saja" kata Issei sambil mengikuti Naruto disertai Koneko disampingnya.

.

.

.

To be Continue...

.

.

.

Maaf lama karena bentar lagi UAS jadi saya harus mikirin persiapan buat UAS kuliah dulu. Setelah selesai Uas nanti saya akan mikirin lagi soal chapter ke 7 nanti.

Seperti biasa saya meminta keriti, saran dan juga kesan dari cerita ini.

Terima kasih telah membaca .


	7. Chapter 7

Code Breaker DXD

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 7. Maaf atas keterlambatannya dikarenakan nilai kuliah saya yang kurang memuaskan saya jadi harus mengurusnya terlebih dahulu, sehingga waktu menyelesaikan chapter 7 ini jadi memakan waktu yang cukup atau malah sangat lama dari pada chapter-chapter sebelum.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

Hari sudah sudah malam, seorang Malaikat jatuh yang bernama Mittel tengah duduk di atas pohon di hutan belakang gereja. "Haaa... bosan,mengapa aku harus berjaga di sini?" keluh Mittel yang kesal karena di suruh Raynare untuk berjaga di sana.

"Eh?!" kata Mittel yang sedikit terkejut ketika melihat lingkaran sihir berwarna merah crimson muncul di dekat tempatnya berada sekarang, di dalam lingkaran sihir itu muncul Rias, Akeno dan juga kiba.

Mittel melompat turun ke bawah pohon. "Aku dikenal sebagai malaikat jatuh yang cantik jelita, Mittel-chan" kata Mittel, sedikit mengangkat ujung roknya sebagai sebuah salam.

"Ara..ara… ini sambutan yang sangat menyenangkan" kata Akeno.

"Jadi kami telah masuk dalam penjagaan mu, rupanya ?" tanya Kiba.

"Benar sekali" kata Mittel dengan senang sekaligus bangga.

"Aku kira kalian takut pada kami ?" kata Rias.

"Tidak juga, kami hanya tidak ingin upacara penting itu terganggu" kata Mittel.

"Oh maafkan aku tapi teman-teman kami sedang menuju ke sana" kata Akeno.

"Ehh. Benarkah, kau serius ?" tanya Mittel.

"Ya. Mereka sudah ada di depan sana" jawab Kiba.

"Celaka" kata Mittel sambil berbalik membelakangi mereka bertiga. "Aku kira kalian semua akan menyelinap dari belakang" kata Mittel sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki kanannya ke tanah karena kesal.

"Ya sudahlah, lagi pula kalian ini yang paling berbahaya" kata Mittel sambil kembali berbalik menghadap mereka bertiga.

Sementara itu di dekat pintu gereja bagian depan, Naruto, Issei dan juga koneko tengah bersembunyi di balik pepohonan dan semak belukar di dekat sana.

"Kenapa di sini sepi sekali ?" tanya Issei.

"Kurasa mereka berkumpul di dalam sana" kata Naruto.

"Serius ? aku berterima kasih kau berada di pihak kami sekarang" kata Issei.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, lagi pula aku tidak berada di pihak kalian" kata Naruto.

"Naruto" kata Issei.

Koneko yang sejak tadi diam, kini berjalan ke pintu depan gereja itu."Koneko-chan" kata Issei sambil mengikuti Koneko yang berjalan duluan. Naruto yang melihat itu pun ikut mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Aku yakin mereka sudah tau kalau kita ada di sini" kata Koneko yang kemudian menendang pintu gereja itu sampai pintu itu terbuka lebar.

"Di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa ?!" kata Issei ketika melihat bahwa tidak ada seorang pun disana.

Mereka terkejut karena infomasi dari Naruto ternyata salah. "Seharusnya mereka di sini !?" kata Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan kau menipu kami ?!" kata Issei sambil mencengkram baju atas Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku akan berbohong, ketika nyawa Nee-san sedang dipertaruhkan" kata Naruto, mendengar itu Issei pun terdiam, memikirkan perkataan Naruto.

 **Plak…plaakk..** tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara tepuk tangan. Mendengar itu Issei pun melepaskan Naruto dan Mereka bertiga mencari orang yang membuat suara itu.

Tak lama bagi mereka bertiga untuk mengetahui orang yang bertepuk tangan itu kerena orang itu sendiri yang menunjukkan dirinya.

"Hei…hei…hey…. aku sangat terharu, bisa bertemu kalian lagi" kata orang itu yang ternyata Freed yang kini tengah berjalan ke sebuah mimbar.

"Freed" teriak Issei.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu kalian, terutama kau rubah sialan, bertemu denganmu lagi benar-benar membuat ku kesal" kata Freed mengeluarkan pedang cahaya dan pistol miliknya.

"Cepat katakan di mana Nee-san berada sekarang !?" tanya Naruto.

"Aah, jika yang kau maksud adalah gadis pencinta iblis itu, dia berada di ruang upacara di bawah tanah, di ujung tangga yang tersembunyi di bawah mimbar itu" kata Freed sambil menunjuk mimbar di sana.

"Tetapi kalian tidak akan pernah bisa sampai di sana karena aku akan membunuh kalian !" kata Freed.

Mendengar ancaman dari Freed, Naruto pun mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Sacred Gear" kata Issei sambil mengeluarkan sacred gear miliknya.

"Hancurlah" kata koneko sambil melemparkan sebuah kursi panjang ke arah Freed.

Freed memotong kursi yang di lempar Koneko menjadi dua. "Kau sungguh galak, chibi(kecil)-chan" kata Freed.

"Chibi (kecil)" kata Koneko yang tidak terima dengan ejekan yang dikatakan oleh Freed,Koneko pun melemparkan beberapa kursi panjang lagi ke arah Freed.

Freed menghidari kursi-kursi itu sekaligus menembaki rombongan Naruto, mereka bertiga berhasil menghindari serangan Freed dengan cara berpencar.

Naruto berusaha menyerang dengan tebasan pedangnya namun berhasil dihindari oleh Freed dengan melompat ke belakang. "Rasakan ini" kata Freed sambil menembaki Naruto.

'aku harus mencari celah' pikir Naruto. Ia terus berusaha mendekati Freed sambil terus menghindari tembakkan Freed.

 **Trang...trang...** suara pedang Naruto dan Freed yang saling berbenturan. "Kau boleh juga" kata Freed.

"Diamlah brengsek !" kata Naruto.

"Benarkah ? kata-kata mu membuatku sedih" kata Freed sambil menembakkan pistolnya di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto berhasil menghindari tembakan itu dengan bersalto ke belakang dan berhasil menendang ujung pistol itu sebelum di tembakan sehingga berhasil mengubah arah tembakan Freed ke arah langit-langit gereja.

"Dia sangat hebat, padahal dia sedang terluka" kata Issei kagum dengan aksi Naruto.

Sementara itu di tempat Rias. "Pokoknya, jika aku menghancurkan mu, yang lain akan ikut musna'kan ?!" kata Mittel sambil mengeluarkan sepasang sayap dari tubuhnya.

Sebuah fortal dimensi muncul di belakang rombongan Rias. Mereka bertiga melihat ke arah portal,dari portal itu muncul Dohnaseek dan kalawarner dengan sepasang sayap dipunggung mereka.

"Kali ini kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian lari" kata Dohnaseek.

"Ayo kita selesaikan masalah kita yang waktu itu " kata Kalawarner.

"Ara..ara…, semuanya telah berkumpul di sini" kata Akeno ketika ia melihat ke tiga bawahan Raynare sudah berkumpul.

Di tempat Naruto. Adu pedang antara Naruto dan Freed masih terus berlanjut dan tidak ada di antara mereka yang mau mengalah.

Koneko dan Issei melihat pertarungan Naruto dan Freed, mereka menunggu kesempatan untuk membantu Naruto. "Ha…ha… gerakkan mu semakin melambat" ejek Freed ketika melihat gerakkan Naruto yang melambat karena sejak tadi Naruto terus menahan rasa sakit di tubuhhnya.

"Urus saja, dirimu sendiri!" kata Naruto sambil mencoba menebas Freed namun berhasil di hindari dengan mudah oleh Freed.

Naruto jatuh dengan posisi berlutut, ia memegangi bagian perutnya yang tadi di obati Akeno. 'sial, ke malah sekarang terasa sakitnya'pikir Naruto. Melihat kesempatan Freed langsung belari ke arah Naruto.

Issei berlari untuk menolong Naruto. "Promosi...Rook" teriak Issei, mendengar teriakkan Issei membuat Freed mengganti targetnya dan menembaki Issei.

'aku seorang benteng dengan kemampuan pertahanan yang tak tergoyahkan' pikir Issei sambil berlari.

"Yang benar saja ?" kata Freed yang terkejut karena peluru yang mengenai Issei tidak memberi dampak apa pun pada Issei.

"Rasakan ini !" kata Issei sambil memukul Freed dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat Freed terpental.

"Itu untuk hal buruk yang kau lakukan pada Asia. Sekarang aku merasa lebih baik" kata Issei.

Freed kembali bangkit. "Jangan macam-macam denganku" kata Freed sambil mengeluarkan dua pedang cahaya dari balik bajunya.

"Matilah kau" kata Freed sambil berlari ke arah Issei. Issei bersiap dengan kedatangan Freed tapi itu cuma tipuan karena target sebenarnya adalah Naruto yang saat ini tidak bergerak karena tengah terluka.

"Rasakan ini" kata Freed sambil melompat ke arah Naruto, melihat itu Koneko tidak tinggal diam, ia melemparkan sebuah kursi panjang ke arah Freed. "Ittai" teriak Freed ketika kursi yang di lempar Koneko mengenainya.

Naruto berusaha bangkit, lalu kemudian ia menyerang Freed menggunakan pedangnya namun Freed berhasil menghindar dengan melompat. Freed melompat ke atas altar salib di belakang mimbar.

"Aku tidak akan biarkan diriku di bunuh oleh kalian. Karena itu... adakadabra" kata Freed sambil mengeluarkan bom cahaya, seperti yang pernah di gunakan oleh Naruto untuk melarikan diri.

Cahaya yang dihasilkan begitu menyilaukan mata rombongan Naruto, membuat mereka kesulitan untuk melihat. "Dia melarikan diri!?" kata Issei ketika ia melihat Freed sudah pergi dari gereja.

"Lupakan dia, yang penting kita harus bergegas" kata Naruto sambil berusaha untuk berdiri.

Koneko berjalan ke arah Naruto karena ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. "Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Koneko ketika ia melihat ada noda darah di baju Naruto dan ia yakin, itu adalah darah Naruto.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan!" kata Naruto.

Setelah mendengar itu Koneko pun berjalan ke mimbar, dengan sekali pukul mimbar itu pun hancur oleh Koneko. Di bawah tempat mimbar itu, terdapat tangga rahasia seperti yang dikatakan Freed.

Di tempat rombongan Rias. "Bagi mereka yang menentang kami,mereka semua harus di hancurkan, seperti kalian ini" kata Dohnaseek.

"Bersiaplah untuk mati" kata kalawarner. Setelah mengatakan itu mereka berdua pun terbang untuk membuat jarak.

"Akeno, Kiba" kata Rias.

"Baik, Buchou" kata Akeno dan Kiba.

Kiba mulai mengeluarkan pedangnya dan sementara Akeno mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, lalu muncul sekumpulan awan hitam berkumpul di atas Akeno dan tiba-tiba, kilat menyambar tubuh Akeno.

Akeno tidak merasakan sakit ketika tubuhnya tersambar petir namun pakaian yang dikenakan Akeno hancur, membuat Akeno bertelanjang bulat. Sedetik kemudian, muncul pakaian seorang miko yang menutupi tubuh telanjang Akeno.

"Apa ?! kau mau bertanding cosplay dengan ku" kata Mittel sambil menunjuk ke arah Akeno, ia merasa kesal setelah melihat pakaian Akeno yang seperti tengah menantangnya dalam bertanding cosplay.

Akeno tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Mittel. Akeno membuat segel tangan. "HAA..." teriak Akeno sambil merentangkan tangannya ke atas setelah itu muncul beberapa lingkaran sihir berukuran kecil yang mengurung mereka semua.

"Ini penghalang!" kata Dohnaseek ketika melihat sejumlah lingkaran sihir klan Gremory yang mengurung mereka.

"Kali ini, kalian tidak akan bisa kabur dari hutan ini" kata Akeno dengan memasang tersenyum sadisnya.

"Sial, jadi ini tujuan kalian memancing kami kemari ?!" kata Kalawaner.

"Ya, sejak awal tujuan kami adalah mengurung kalian di sini" kata Kiba.

"Karena itu, terima kasih sudah datang kemari" kata Akeno.

"Jaga mulutmu" kata Mittel sambil terbang dan berkumpul dengan ke dua rekannya yang lain.

"Jadilah anak yang baik dan lenyaplah!" kata Rias.

"Hm.. sepertinya kau mulai jadi sombong" kata kalawarner.

"Setelah upacara selesai, kalian pun akan selesai kami habisi" kata Dohnaseek dengan penuh percaya diri.

Di tempat Naruto. "Selamat datang, kalian lebih lama dari yang ku perkirakan" kata Raynare menyambut kedatangan rombongan Naruto.

"Nee-san/Asia" kata Naruto dan juga Issei ketika melihat Asia tengah terrantai di sebuah salib ukuran besar yang berada di puncak di sebuah altar yang cukup tinggi dan satu-satunya jalan menuju puncak altar adalah melalui tangga di altar tersebut.

Selain Raynare dan juga Asia, di sana juga terdapat banyak exorcist yang berkumpul di sana dan mereka semua menghalangi jalan menuju altar.

Mendengar panggilan Naruto, Asia pun membuka matanya dengan perlahan-lahan. "Naruto…kun" kata Asia dengan suara yang lemah.

'kondisinya begitu lemah' pikir Naruto yang melihat kondisi Asia yang begitu lemah.

"Asia, aku datang untuk menyelamatkan mu" teriak Issei sambil berlari melawati Naruto.

Melihat tingkah ceroboh Issei, Raynare pun menganggapnya sebagai sebuah kesempatan untuk melemparkan tombak cahaya ke arah Issei. "Tunggu dulu, bodoh" kata Naruto menarik tubuh Issei agar tidak terkena tombak cahaya yang di lemparkan Raynare.

Karena bantuan dari Naruto, Issei berhasil terhindar dari serangan Raynare. Tombak cahaya Raynare tertancap di lantai dan kemudian tombak cahaya itu pun meledak. Tubuh Issei dan Naruto terpental hingga membentur tembok karena terhempas ledakan itu.

"Aku terharu dengan perjuangan mu untuk menemui gadis ini tapi sayangnya pertemuan ini harus ku akhiri sampai di sini" kata Raynare.

Setelah perkataan Raynare itu ukiran-ukiran di salib itu mulai memancarkan cahaya kehijauan "Aargh…." Teriak Asia ketika tubuhnya terasa seperti tengah terkena kejutan listrik yang begitu kuat di sekujur tubuhnya.

Mereka bertiga terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Asia berteriak. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Asia ?" tanya Issei sambil kembali berdiri.

"Kurasa upacara untuk mengambil sacred gear, nee-san sudah di mulai" kata Naruto sambil berusaha berdiri dan menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

"Apa ? lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada Asia ?" kata Issei.

"Kalau itu terjadi, nee-san akan mati" kata Naruto.

Issei tidak memperhatikan kondisi Naruto tapi berbeda dengan Koneko yang menyadari bahwa Naruto tengah menahan rasa sakit dari lukanya yang lalu.

"Aaa…." teriakan Asia berhenti ketika sepasang cincin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"A..sia..." kata Issei yang terbata-bata karena shock.

"Twilight Healing, akhirnya sekarang menjadi milik ku" kata Raynare sambil menyambut sacred gear milik Asia yang mendekat padanya.

"Dengan ini, aku akan menjadi malaikat jatuh terkuat" kata Raynare sambil masukkan sacred gear milik Asia ke dalam tubuhnya. Cahaya kehijauan memancar dari tubuh Raynare dan kemudian cahaya itu menghilang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan kekuatan yang selalu ku inginkan" kata Raynare senang.

Walau tubuhnya tengah terluka, Naruto tetap berlari ke arah altar tempat Asia berada. "Jangan harap kau bisa lewat" kata para exorcist di sana yang berusaha menghalangi jalan Naruto.

Naruto tidak terlalu memperdulikan perkataan para exorcist dan terus menerjang "Minggir, aku tidak waktu untuk kalian" kata Naruto sambil terus menerobos pertahanan para Exorcist.

Jalan Naruto menuju tempat Asia tidaklah mudah karena para exorcist itu terus saja berusaha menyerangnya dengan menggunakan pistol atau pun pedang cahaya mereka.

"Hiaa..." teriak salah seorang Exorcist yang hendak menyerang Naruto dari arah belakang namun serangan itu berhasil di tahan oleh Issei menggunakan sacred gear miliknya sebagai perisai.

"Uaa" teriak exorcist yang lain ketika Koneko memukul wajahnya hingga terpental.

"Sialan" kata exorcist lain yang hendak menembak ke arah mereka tapi sebelum ia berhasil menempak Issei sudah memukul wajahnya hingga membuatnya pingsan.

Koneko dan Issei terus bertarung menghadapi para exorcist . "Ini ?!" kata Naruto ketika melihat jalan hasil pertarungan Issei dan Koneko dengan para exsosict.

"Apa yang kau tunggu cepat selamatkan Asia"kata Issei sambil memukul seorang exorcist, mendengar itu Naruto pun langsung berlari menuju altar.

"Ini hadiah karena sudah sampai di sini" kata Raynare ketika melihat Naruto yang tengah menaiki tangga. Dengan sekali jentikkan jari dari Raynare, rantai yang mengikat tubuh Asia pun terlepas.

Dengan sigap Naruto menangkap tubuh Asia agar tubuh mungilnya tidak menghantam lantai altar yang begitu keras. "Nee-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

Mendengar panggilan dari Naruto, perlahan Asia mulai membuka matanya. "Nar...ruto-kun.." kata Asia dengan suara yang begitu lemah.

"Aku datang untuk menyelamatkan mu, Nee-san. Jadi bertahanlah" kata Naruto.

"Iya" kata Asia.

"Aku kembalikan gadis itu pada mu, jadi berterima kasihlah pada ku" kata Raynare.

"Jangan bercanda, cepat kembalikan sacred gear miliknya !" teriak Naruto sambil menatap tajam ke arah Raynare.

"Jangan berkata bodoh. Kau pikir aku akan menyerahkannya setelah semua usahaku ini ?. Maaf, tapi kematian kalian berdua akan menjadi bukti keberhasilan ku" kata Raynare sambil mengeluarkan tombak cahaya miliknya untuk menyerang Naruto.

Trag...Tombak cahaya Raynare tertancap, tapi bukan pada tubuh Naruto atau Asia tapi pada lantai altar karena di saat-saat terakhir Naruto melompat turun dari altar bersama dengan Asia yang di gendongan dengan gaya bridal style sama Naruto.

Melihat Naruto turun dari altar,para exorcist bawahan Raynare pun berlari menuju Naruto. "Mati kau" teriak dua orang exorcist yang berusaha menyerang Naruto.

"Issei!, Koneko-chan!" kata Naruto ketika melihat Issei dan Koneko memukul ke dua exorcist tersebut hingga terpental.

"Cepat bawa lari Asia dari sini, kami akan menahan mereka di sini !" kata Issei.

"Cepat lari" kata Koneko.

"Cepat serang mereka" kata Raynare memberikan komando kepada para exsosict untuk menyerang. Mendengar itu para exsoxist pun mulai berlari ke arah rombongan Naruto untuk menyerang mereka berramai-ramai.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, cepat bawa Asia" kata Issei sambil bertarung dengan para exorcist karena sejak tadi Naruto hanya berdiri diam memandangi pertarungan mereka.

"Tapi…" "Pergi" teriak Koneko yang juga ikut bertarung dengan para Exorcist.

Setelah perkata dari Issei dan juga Koneko itum Naruto pun berlari menuju pintu keluar. Naruto terus menaiki tangga hingga ia sampai di atas permukaan, Naruto meletakkan Asia di sebuah kursi panjang paling depan gereja dengan posisi terlentang .

"Nee-san, bertahanlah. Setelah keluar dari sini, kita akan bebas" kata Naruto. Mendengar itu Asia pun membuka matanya lagi.

"Aku sudah mengingat semuanya" kata Asia dengan suara yang begitu lemah.

'jangan-jangan dia sudah mengingat semuanya' pikir Naruto.

Flashback on.

Beberapa hari sebelum kepergian Asia pergi ke jepang. Asia tengah tertidur atau yang lebih tepatnya ia tengah kehilangan kesadaran di dalam sebuah ruangan kosong.

Secara perlahan Asia membuka matanya. "Ehmm..." erang Asia ketika kesadarannya mulai kembali lagi.

"Ini di mana dan kenapa aku di ikat ?" tanya Asia, yang sudah sadar dan menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah berada di tempat yang tidak ketahui dengan tubuh yang terikat di sebuah kursi kayu.

 **Krikk...** secara perlahan-lahan, pintu di ruangan itu pun mulai terbuka dari luar. Pandangan Asia kini tertuju pada pintu tersebut, setelah pintu itu terbuka sempurna Asia dapat melihat tiga orang pria.

Yang pertama adalah seorang pria paruh baya yang berjalan di tengah. Pria itu berambut hitam panjang dengan poni menutupi mata kanannya yang berwarna hitam, berkulit putih dan ia mengenakan setelan kemeja berwarna abu-abu.

Yang kedua adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala dengan poni yang sedikit menutupi mata kanannya yang berwarna coklat karamel dan mata kiri berwarna ungu, berkulit putih bersih dan pria itu mengenakan pakaian bebas khas anak muda.

Dan yang terakhir adalah adalah Naruto yang berada di sisi kiri mereka berdua dan ia juga tengah mengenakan pakai bebas.

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke arah Asia. "Ternyata kau sudah bangun rupanya, nona Manis?" kata seorang pria paruh baya Dengan santai. "Siapa kalian?" tanya Asia dengan perasaan takut.

"Hm... bagaimana bilangnya, kau bisa menganggap kami sebagai penegak keadilan" kata pria paruh baya itu dengan raut wajah bersahabat. Walau wajah pria paruh baya itu terlihat bersahabat, tapi Asia masih tetap merasa takut dengan mereka bertiga.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Asia.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak menginginkan apa pun, justru kami akan memberimu sesuatu yang selalu kau inginkan" kata pria paruh baya itu.

Asia semakin bingung dengan perkataan pria itu. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Asia.

"Menurut informasi, kau ini adalah anak yang sebatang kara jadi pasti kau sangat kesepian terlebih lagi tidak ada lagi yang mau menjadi temanmu, oleh karena itu aku akan memberimu keluarga" kata pria paruh baya itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"keluarga ?" semakin Asia mendengar penjelasan pria paruh baya itu, semakin ia tidak mengerti tentang maksud dan tujuan dari pria paruh baya itu.

"Benar, dan orang ini akan menjadi adik mu" kata pria paruh baya itu sambil menyentuh pundak Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" kata Asia.

Wajah pria paruh baya itu yang tadinya terlihat ramah kini terlihat begitu menakutkan di mata Asia "Kau tidak perlu mengerti, semakin kau tidak tau apa pun itu akan lebih baik" kata pria paruh baya itu. "Ayo cepat lakukan" kata pria paruh baya itu kepada pemuda berambut merah.

"Baik" kata pria berambut merah itu, ia berjalan ke belakang kursi yang mengikat Asia lalu kemudian ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di kepala Asia.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Asia, ia sungguh takut dengan sesuatu yang akan di perbuat pemuda berambut merah itu terhadap dirinya.

"Argh..." teriak Asia ketika tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sangat sakit seakan-akan kepala tengah di hantam dengan sebuah martil secara bertubi-tubi dan itu berlangsung beberapa menit tapi bagi Asia itu sudah berlangsung berjam-jam lamanya.

Teriak Asia terhenti ketika pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya dari kepala Asia. Kondisi Asia terlihat lemah karena ulah pemuda berambut merah itu, bahkan untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya pun sudah sangat sulit bagi Asia. "Apa sudah selesai ?" tanya pria paruh baya itu.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, Eden" kata pemuda itu.

'sudah ? sebenarnya apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada ku' pikir Asia. Ia merasa tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah bahwa untuk berbicara pun sudah sulit baginya.

"Terima kasih, code :04" kata Eden sambil tersenyum, tapi pemuda berambut merah itu tidak menunjukkan raut senang atas pujian dari Eden.

"Apa menurutmu benar, kalau kita melibatkan gadis ini" kata Naruto. Mendengar perkataan itu Eden pun melihat ke arah pemuda itu.

"Jangan terlalu galak seperti itu, code : 06" kata Eden dengan suara yang terdengar ramah.

"Bukannya, tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk melibatkan gadis ini. Aku tidak mau ia menjadi beban tambahan untukku" kata Naruto.

'sebenarnya siapa dia ? apa dia mau menolong ku ? bukan, dia hanya tidak ingin aku menjadi beban baginya' pikir Asia setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Mendengar penentangan dari Naruto membuat Eden menjadi jengkel, "Di sini aku yang berhak memutuskan dan ini adalah cara terbaik agar misi bisa berjalan dengan baik, Kau paham Code: 06?" kata Eden.

"Lakukan sesuka mu" kata Naruto acuh tak acuh. Mendengar perkataan Naruto yang cuekitu membuat Eden kesal tapi ia berusaha untuk menahannya.

"Oh ya, aku belum memberi mu code name untuk pekerjaan mu ini" kata Eden dengan santainya.

"Hm..." gumam Eden sambil menyentuh dagunya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk dan ibunya seperti tengah memikirkan nama yang pas untuk pemuda pirang.

"Naruto Uzumaki, kurasa itu nama yang pas untuk pekerjaan mu kali ini" kata Eden. Naruto terkejut dengan nama yang di berikan oleh Eden.

"Kenapa aku harus menggunakan nama itu ?" tanya Naruto.

"Hari ini kau aneh sekali, code:06, biasa kau tidak keberatan dengan nama palsu yang kau gunakan untuk bertugas tapi kau keberatan menggunakan namamu yang dulu" kata Eden dengan nada yang terdengar mengejek.

"Kalian para Code Breaker yang sudah membuang segala yang kalian miliki untuk mencapai tujuan kalian, seharusnya sebuah nama bukanlah persoalan bagi kalian" lanjut Eden.

Mendengar itu Naruto dan pemuda berambut merah itu, merasa kesal dengan perkataan Eden yang seenaknya tapi mereka berusaha menahan emosi mereka. "Aku memang sudah membuang segalanya, agar mencapai tujuan kau, tapi aku ini bukanlah mainan mu" kata Naruto.

Eden memasang wajah yang ramah untuk menutupi semua rasa kesalnya."Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Naruto, semoga kau bisa akrab dengan saudari mu" kata Eden sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu, di ikuti oleh pemuda berambut merah itu yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Seiring dengan kepergian mereka berdua, kesadaran Asia pun ikut pergi karena Asia sudah terlalu lemah untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Flashback Off.

"Jadi kau sudah mengingat semuanya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya" kata Asia.

"Maaf, karena sudah melibatkan mu dalam masalah ini" kata Naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Dengan lemah Asia pun menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku tidak menyalahkan...Naruto-kun, justru aku...sangat berterima kasih...pada Naruto-kun" kata Asia yang sudah kesulitan untuk berbicara.

Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Asia, bukan cacian,hinaan atau pun kutukan yang penuh dengan kemarahan dan kebencian tapi justru ungkapan terima kasihlah yang keluar dari mulut Asia.

"Sebenarnya... apa yang... dikatakan Eden itu benar, sejak dulu aku... selalu merasa kesepian, tapi keberadaan mu... membuatku tidak merasa kesepian lagi"kata Asia.

"Alasanku berada di samping mu itu hanya untuk menjalankan misiku karena itu kau tidak perlu berterima kasih pada ku" kata Naruto.

Mendengar itu, Asia pun tersenyum dan dengan susah payah Asia dapat menyentuh pipi kiri Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya. "Walau pun begitu...aku sangat bahagia...karena walau hanya...sebentar...kau sudah mau...berada di samping dan menjadi adik ku... terima... kasih" setelah mengatakan itu lengan kiri Asia pun terjatuh ke lantai tanda bahwa Asia sudah meninggalkan dunia ini.

Sementara itu di tempat Rias. Kiba dan juga Akeno tengah terdesak melawan Dohnaseek dan kedua rekannya, karena sejak tadi mereka berdua di suruh untuk bertahan agar dapat mengulur waktu bagi Issei untuk menyelamatkan Asia.

"Sepertinya kau sangat percaya dengan bawahanmu itu, sampai-sampai kau memutuskan untuk terus bertahan. Tapi dia bukan tandingan bagi Raynare-sama" kata Doghnaseek.

"Bagaimana pun juga, dia cuma Bocah. Aku mendengar semua tentangnya dari Raynare-sama, dia itu sangat menggelikan" kata Mittel dengan nada gembira, tanpa ia sadari Rias tengah mentap tajam.

"Ha…ha… mengingatnya saja membuat perutku geli" kata Doghnaseek.

"Sudalah. Ayo kita habisi mereka semua" kata Kalawarner sambil melemparkan tombak cahaya miliknya diikuti oleh kedua rekannya.

"Buchou" teriak Akeno dan juga kiba ketika tiga tombak cahaya tengah melesat ke arah Rias.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki Rias dan juga muncul aura berwarna merah krimson di seluruh tubuhnya, yang melenyapkan tombak cahaya milik rombongan Dohnaseek.

"Kalian tertawa… beraninya kalian menertawakan pelayanku" kata Rias.

Rombongan Dohnaseek merasa takut dengan pancara kekuatan sihir milik Rias. "Ara..ara… kalian telah membuat kesalahan besar karena telah membuatnya marah" kata Rias dan disaat yang bersamaan Rias pun melepaskan kekuatannya pada rombongan Dohnaseek yang membuat mereka bertiga hancur.

Sementar itu ditempat Issei. Issei dan Koneko masih terus bertarung dengan para exorcist."Rasakan ini" teriak Issei ketika ia menghajar seorang exorcist dengan secred gear miliknya tapi karena terlalu fokus terhadap lawan di depannya, Issei jadi tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang exorcist yang sudah bersiap menyerangnya dari belakang.

"Mati kau,iblis" teriak Exorcist itu sambil mengayunkan pedang cahaya ke arah Issei, mata Issei terbelalak ketika ia melihat pedang cahaya itu mengarah ke padanya.

"Uargh..." teriak exorcist yang hendak menyerang Issei tadi ketika wajah kirinya di hantam dengan sangat kuat oleh Koneko.

"Tetap fokus, Issei-senpai. jika tidak, kita tidak kita tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini" kata Koneko yang kembali mnghajar para exorcist

"Baik. Tapi kita harus cepat mengejar Raynare" kata Issei karena Raynare sudah pergi menyusul Naruto.

Di tempat Naruto. Naruto sedang membenarkan pakaian Asia yang berantakan yang membuat payudara kirinya terekspor. Setelah selesai membereskan pakaian Asia,Naruto meletakkan kedua tangan Asia di atas perut rata Asia dengan posisi tangan kiri di atas tangan kanannya.

Naruto melihat kondisi wajah Asia yang begitu damai, ia tidak percaya setelah penderitaan yang di alami Asia selama ini, Asia dapat tersenyum bahagia di akhir hidupnya.

"Apa kau sedang berduka ?" kata suara di dekat Naruto.

"Raynare" kata Naruto ketika mengetahui bahwa Raynare tengah duduk di kursi sebalah mereka.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, apakah cincin ini terlihat cocok untukku" kata Raynare sambil menunjukkan Twilight Healing yang melingkar di jari tengahnya.

Melihat itu Naruto langsung menyerang Raynare dengan pedang katananya. "Kau ini ternyata cukup pemarah !?" kata Raynare yang menghindari serangan Naruto dengan cara terbang.

"Tapi aku mengakui bahwa kau cukup kuat untuk seorang manusia" kata Raynare sambil turun ke lantai. Raynare berdiri di tengah-tengah gereja, menghadap Naruto yang memandanginya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Padahal, aku sudah berusaha menghindar tapi kau masih dapat melukaiku" kata Raynare sambil menunjuk sayatan kecil di perut rata miliknya.

Naruto hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Raynare. Raynare meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas perutnya yang terluka kemudian muncul cahaya hijau menyelimuti luka itu dan perlahan-lahan luka itu menghilang.

"Bukankah ini sangat indah, seberapa pun parahnya aku terluka, aku dapat menyembuhkannya sendiri" kata Raynare.

"Bagi kami yang sudah kehilangan restu tuhan, ini merupakan kekuatan yang sangat menakjubkan. Setelah ini, aku akan menjadi pembatu, Azazel-sama yang terhebat" kata Raynare.

"Memangnya aku peduli" kata Naruto.

"Hah?" kata Raynare yang tidak senang dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Sampah sepertimu tidak pantas untuk memiliki kekuatan semacam itu" kata Naruto.

"Jadi menurut gadis itu yang lebih pantas dari pada aku?" tanya Raynare sambil menunjuk tubuh Asia.

"Benar. Orang yang tidak memiliki perasaan sepertimu tidak pantas untuk kekuatan itu" kata Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Raynare.

"Jaga mulutmu" kata Raynare sambil melemparkan tombak cahaya ke arah Naruto. Melihat itu Naruto berusaha menahan tombak cahaya itu menggunakan bagian samping pedang katananya seperti sebuah tameng, tangan kanannya menggam kuat pada gagang katananya sementara tangan kirinya menempel di sisi ujung pedang katananya.

 **Duaar...** tombak cahaya milik Raynare meledak ketika menyentuh pedang katana milik Naruto. Tubuh Naruto terdorong mundur karena daya ledakan dari tombak cahaya Raynare.

Setelah ia berhenti terdorong, Naruto pun terjatuh berlutut semua luka yang pernah ia terima sudah membuatnya kewalahan. "Ukh...ukh..." Naruto mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Sebagai seorang manusia kau cukup tangguh jadi kalau kau mau bersumpah setia pada ku maka aku akan menyembuhkan mu" tawar Raynare.

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya menatap Raynare dengan pandang yang terlihat masih belum menyerah. "Lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus di tolong oleh sampah seperti mu" kata Naruto yang berusaha berdiri kembali.

Raynare menatap kesal terhadap Naruto yang sudah berani menolak tawarannya. Naruto kini kembali berdiri walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah cukup kewalahan.

"Kalau begitu matilah kau" teriak Raynare sambil melemparkan dua tombak cahaya miliknya. Kali ini Naruto tidak berusaha untuk menahan kedua tombak cahaya milik Raynare, dia malah bersiap untuk menebas kedua tombak cahaya itu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya. **Trak...trang...** bukannya memotong tombak cahaya milik Raynare, justru malah pedang katana miliklah Narutolah yang hancur.

Walau pun pedang Naruto hancur tapi karena ayuna kuat dari pedang Naruto, berhasil mengubah sedikit arah tombak cahaya Raynare. "Ugh..." pekik Naruto ketika tombak Rayanre menyerempet kaki kanan serta perut bagian kirinya.

Naruto jatuh dengan posisi tengkurap karena ia sudah benar-benar kewalahan akibat terlalu banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Melihat Naruto yang sudah tak berdaya membuat Raynare merasa sangat senang. "Inilah akibatnya, jika manusia berani melawan ku" kata Raynare.

Di tengah kesenang itu, Raynare merasakan kehadiran dua orang yang tengah mendekat kearahnya. "Akhirnya kalian sampai juga" kata Raynare kepada dua orang yang baru saja keluar dari jalan rahasia yang menuju tempat upacara Asia.

Dua orang itu adalah Issei dan Koneko yang sudah berhasil mengalahkan para exorcist bawah Raynare sehingga mereka berdua berhasil menyusul Naruto. Walau kondisi mereka tidak begitu baik karena terdapat banyak luka lebam maupun sayatan di tubuh mereka berdua akibat pertarungan itu.

Ke dua orang itu begitu terkejut ketika melihat tubuh Asia yang sudah tak bernyawa serta kondisi Naruto yang tergeletak bersimbah darah.

"Asia,Naruto, Raynare beraninya kau !" kata Issei yang murka karena perbuatan Raynare.

"Kalian sudah terlambat karena mereka sudah mati" kata Raynare.

"Dasar brengsek kau Raynare" kata Issei dengan penuh kemarahan. Tidak seperti Issei yang bergebuh-gebuh karena marah, Koneko justru diam sambil terus memandangi tubuh Naruto.

"Jangan marah seperti itu, sejujurnya aku sedikit terkejut karena ku pikir mereka bisa mengalahkan kalian tapi sepertinya aku salah menilai kalian" kata Raynare.

Koneko menatap tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak di tanah dengan perasaan yang sedih, rasa sakit muncul di dadanya ini sama dengan perasaan sakit yang dulu pernah ia rasakan ketika orang itu meninggalkannya dulu.

Walau dalam keadaan seperti itu Koneko tetap dapat menyadari bahwa Kondisi saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bersedih, dengan sekuat tenaga Koneko berusaha menguatkan dirinya. "Issei-senpai, sebaiknya kita mundur!" perintah Koneko.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak akan pergi sebelum menghabisinya" kata Issei dengan penuh amarah.

"Dengan kekuatan kita sekarang itu mustahil" kata Koneko.

"Meski pun begitu aku akan tetap maju, untuk membalaskan kematian mereka berdua" kata Issei.

Mendengar itu, tubuh Naruto pun kembali bereaksi. "Memagnnya siapa yang sudah mati ?" kata Naruto. Dengan susah payah Naruto berusaha untuk kembali berdiri.

"Naruto" kata Koneko, ia begitu lega karena Naruto masih hidup.

"Issei" panggil Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Issei.

"Apa ?" tanya Issei.

"Aku ingin kau melindungi tubuh Asia" kata Naruto. Issei dan juga Koneko merasa heran kenapa Naruto memanggil Asia dengan nama depannya bukan dengan sebutan Nee-san yang biasa ia gunakan.

Issei menyamping perasaan curiganya dan mengikuti perintah Naruto dan berjalan ke tubuh Asia yang berbaring di atas kursi di dekatnya. Ia menggendong tubuh Asia ala bridal style. Raynare hanya diam memperhatikan Issei karena ia merasa bahwa mereka bertiga bukanlah tandingan bagi dirinya.

Issei kembali berjalan kembali ke tempat Koneko yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu masuk ruang upacara bawah tanah. "Koneko, tolong lindungi mereka" kata Naruto.

Mendengar permintaan dari Naruto, Koneko pun menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengiakan permintaan tersebut.

"Naruto sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan ?. Seharusnya kau tetap berbaring seperti tadi agar kematian mu, tidak terlalu menyakitkan" kata Raynare.

"Maaf saja aku tidak tertarik untuk mati di tangan sampah sepertimu" kata Naruto.

Atmosfir di sekitar Naruto menjadi menakut dan itu di rasakan oleh mereka semua yang berada di dalam gereja itu."Mata di balas dengan mata... Gigi di balas dengan gigi..." kata Naruto sambil merentangkan tangan kirinya ke arah samping.

"Kejahatan di balas dengan kejahatan" orang-orang yang berada di sana terkejut karena ketika Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya itu, tangan kiri Naruto berubah menjadi Api biru. Api biru itu berbentuk seperti tangan Naruto yang biasa, baik ukuran mau pun panjangnya sama dengan tangannya yang biasa, Dengan sebuah cincin yang melingkar di ibu jarinya.

Api biru yang terlihat damai namun terasa ganas, terlihat begitu panas tapi terasa dingin dan terlihat begitu kejam, itu sensasi yang dirasakan oleh mereka ketika merasakan tekanan dari api biru Naruto.

"Api biru ?" kata Issei yang terkejut dengan perubahan tangan kiri Naruto yang tidak ia sangka-sangka.

'api yang sama dengan miliki'nya', tidak kurasa api itu jauh lebih kuat dan juga jauh lebih mengerikan dari pada yang di miliki orang itu" pikir koneko yang membandingkan api biru Naruto dengan seseorang.

Baju Naruto ikut terbakar karena lengan kiri Naruto berubah hingga bahu, melihat bajunya yang terbakar Naruto pun merobeknya dengan paksa, sehingga terlihat tubuh atletis Naruto yang terlilit oleh perban yang penuh dengan noda darah.

'sebenarnya siapa dia ini dan kenapa tangannya dapat berubah ?' pikir Raynare.

"Aku tidak tau trik apa yang sedang kau gunakan tapi dengan kekuatan ku saat ini kau tidak akan bisa menang dari ku" kata Raynare.

"Trik ya ? kalau begitu dengan trik ini aku akan membunuh" kata Naruto dengan wajah tenang namun tersa begitu mengerikan.

Merasa kesal dengan tingkah Naruto, Raynare pun langsung melemparkan sebuah tombak ke arah Naruto tanpa memberi peringatan.

Melihat tombak cahaya itu,Naruto pun mengayunkan tangan kiri dari kiri ke kanan, sehingga terbentuk sebuah dinding kecil yang terbuat dari lidah api biru. Tombak cahaya milik Raynare terbakar tanpa sisa ketika menyentuh dinding api milik Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin" kata Raynare yang terkejut dengan kekuatan api biru Naruto.

Bukan hanya Raynare yang terkejut, Koneko dan Issei pun terkejut karena mereka tau tombak cahaya milik malaikat jatuh itu begitu kuat namun Naruto dapat membakar tombak cahaya itu tanpa sisa.

Dengan perlahan Naruto berjalan mendekati Raynare, semakin dekat Naruto berjalan kearahnya, semakin besar pula rasa takut dan intimidasi yang Naruto berikan kepada Raynare.

"Tidak" kata Raynare sambil berusaha terbang meninggalkan gereja.

Melihat itu, Naruto pun meletakan tangan kirinya ke atas lantai gereja. "Kenapa Naruto membakar lantai,uaaa..." teriak Issei ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja tertarik ke arah Naruto.

"Koneko-chan" kata Issei ketika melihat Koneko memegang baju bagian belakangnya dengan kuat agar tubuh Issei tidak tertarik kearah Naruto.

"Issei-senpai cepat pegang dia kuat-kuat!" mendengar perkataan Koneko, Issei pun langsung memeluk tubuh Asia dengan sangat erat agar tidak terhisap ke arah Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang jadi ? " tanya Issei ketika melihat semua benda di dekat Naruto tertarik ke arah tangan kiri Naruto dan benda-benda itu pun terbakar hingga menjadi debu setelah menyentuh tangan kiri Naruto. Issei pun melihat Raynare yang tadi hendak melarikan diri ikut tertarik ke arah Naruto.

Sementara itu di tempat Rias. Rias dan dua anggotanya tengah mengamati pertarung Naruto dan Rayanre melalui lingkaran sihir.

"Buchou sebenarnya apa tengah dilakukan Naruto ?" tanya Kiba.

"Kurasa, Naruto tengah memanaskan udara di sekitarnya sehingga menyebabkan pergolakan udara, membuat apa pun yang berada disekitarnya tertarik padanya" Kata Rias takjub dengan kekuatan Naruto.

"Apa itu mungkin itu dilakukan ?" tanya Kiba.

"Memang sulit dipercaya, karena di butuhnya suhu yang sangat tinggi agar dapat melakukannya dan seharusnya tubuh manusia tidak akan mampu menahan panasnya tapi Naruto berhasil melakukannya" jawab Rias.

"Ara...ara... sepertinya pertarungan sudah berakhir" kata Akeno.

"Kurasa kau benar tentang itu" kata Rias sementara Akeno hanya membalas tanggapan Rias dengan tersenyum.

Di tempat Naruto. Walau sudah mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya untuk lepas dari tarikan Naruto, Raynare masih tetap saja tidak dapat lepas dan terus saja tertarik kearah Naruto.

"Kekuatan macam apa ini? argh..." teriak Raynare yang terhisap ke arah Naruto. Tarikkan dari Naruto terhenti ketika Naruto mengubah tangan kirinya menjadi normal kembali. Saat ini Rayanre tengah terbaring dengan tangan kiri Naruto yang mencengkram lehernya.

Raynare menatap wajah Naruto dengan perasaan penuh ketakutan. Kini di mata Raynare Naruto sudah seperti malaikat maut yang dapat dengan mudah mencabut nyawanya kapan pun juga.

"Ku...moh...hon am...puni aku" kata Raynare tergagap-gagap karena panik sekaligus ketakutan, meminta pengampunan tapi Naruto hanya diam sambil terus menatap Raynare dengan pandangan yang sangat menakutkan.

"Aku tanya apa kau mengenal orang yang bernama Kakashi ?" tanya Naruto.

'siapa orang yang dia maksud ?' pikir mereka yang mendengar perkataan Naruto.

'aku tidak tau siapa dia, tapi aku mungkin bisa memanfaatkan ini, untuk selamat dari sini' pikir Raynare.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mengetahui siapa dia!" kata Naruto seakan-akan dia bisa mengetahui isi pikiran Raynare.

"Aku memang tidak mengenalnya, tapi jika kau membebaskan ku au akan membantumu menemukannya" kata Raynare mencoba membujuk Naruto.

"Terbakarlah" kata Naruto.

Belum sempat Naruto mengkatifkan kekuatannya, Raynare sudah membuatnya terkejut dengan perubah Raynare yang tiba-tiba."Issei-kun" mata Issei terbelalak ketika mendengar Rayanre memanggil namanya dengan sosok Yuuma.

"Tolong aku Issei, aku melakukan ini karena terpaksa, karena itu tolong selamatkan aku" kata Raynare

Raynare merentangkan tangan kanannya yang masih terdapat hadiah pemberian Issei, ia berharap Issei mau menyambut tangan itu dan bersedia untuk menolongnya dari Naruto yang akan membunuhnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus membohongiku ?!" teriak Issei pada Raynare, yang merasa kesal karena bahkan di saat terakhirnya Raynare masih berusaha untu menipunya.

"Naruto, kumohon tolong akhiri" pinta Issei pada Naruto untuk menghabisi Raynare.

Mendengar perkataan Issei itu, membuat satu-satunya harapan Raynare pupus sudah, sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang mampu menolongnya, baik itu para exorcts atau pun para Malaikat jatuh lainnya yang merupakan bawah Raynare.

Raynare menatap wajah Naruto yang masih mentapnya dengan wajah yang begitu dingin."Terbakarlah" kata Naruto.

"Kumohon , ampuni aku. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu" kata Raynare dalam keadaan panik. Sekali lagi tangan kiri Naruto berubah menjadi api biru dan api biru itu mulai membakar tubuhnya.

"Argh ! panas ! Ampuni aku ! aku tidak mau mati" itulah yang selalu Raynare teriakan didalam kobaran api biru yang membakar tubuhnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga tubuh Raynare terbakar hingga menjadi debu dan yang tersisa hanyalah sepasang cincin Twilight Healing milik Asia.

Koneko dan juga Issei yang melihat kekuatan Naruto hanya dapat melihat dalam kekaguman dan ketakutan akan seberapa besar kekuatan yang di miliki oleh Naruto.

Karena merasa semua sudah berakhir Issei pun kembali menidurkan tubuh Asia di atas lantai dengan posisi terlentang, hati Issei begitu sakit ketika melihat tubuh Asia yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Naruto mengambil Twilight Healing milik Asia yang tergeletak di lantai. 'kuharap ini cukup untuk membuatmu tenang' pikir Naruto sambil menatap Twilight Healing milik Asia.

Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir di dekat Issei dan juga Koneko, di dalam lingkarang sihir itu muncul sosok Rias, Akeno dan Juga Kiba. "Kurasa masalah di sini sudah selasai" Kata Rias.

Naruto yang melihat ke datang rombongan Rias memilih untuk diam dan sambil memperhatikan situasi terlebih dahulu. 'kenapa mereka ada di sini, bukannya dia tidak berniat untuk ikut campur dalam masalah ini, tapi kenapa ia ada disini?' pikir Naruto.

Rias melihat sekeliling gereja yang berantakan karena pertarungan Naruto dengan Raynare, dan juga sosok Asia yang terbujur kaku di atas lantai dan keadaan Issei dan juga Koneko yang terluka setelah bertarung dengan para exorcist.

"Kenapa Buchou ada di sini ?" tanya Issei pada Rias, mendengar nama di panggil Rias pun menengok ke arah Issei yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sejak awal Buchou memang hendak menolongmu. kami kemari setelah membereskan tiga malaikat jatuh bawahan Raynare" jawaba Kiba.

'Jadi mereka berhasil mengalahkan para bawahan Raynare, kurasa mereka memang bukan iblis yang bisa diremehkan'pikir Naruto setelah mendengar perkataan Kiba.

Issei yang mendengar perkataan Kiba pun sedikit dibuat terkejut. "Apa itu benar Buchou ?" tanya Issei.

"Sejak kau diserang oleh Dohnaseek, kita memperoleh kabar bahwa malaikat jatuh merencanakan sesuatu di kota ini, awalnya aku ingin membiarkannya tapi karena mereka sudah mengusik kita, aku pun memutuskan untuk melenyapkan mereka dan membantumu" kata Rias.

"Apa itu berarti, Buchou melakukan ini untukku ?" Tanya Issei.

"Iya" kata Rias.

Mendengar perkataan Rias yang singkat dari mulut Rias itu cukup membuat hati tersentuh, ia mulai mengingat semua kebaikan Rias kepada dirinya dan juga sikap dan perkataannya yang kasar kepada Rias ketika ia berikeras hendak pergi menyelamatkan Asia.

"Buchou,maafkan aku. aku sudah bertindak kasar padamu dan kalian sudah bersusah payah menolongku,tapi tetap saja aku... tidak dapat melindungi Asia" kata Issei dan air mata pun mulai mengalir, air mata itu mengandung perasaan sedih dan juga penyesalan karena gagal menolong Asia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu hanya masih belum memiliki pengalaman sebagai iblis. Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu" kata Rias mencoba menenangkan Issei.

"Tapi...tapi...aku..." "Mungkin terlalu cepat, tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba" kata Rias memotong perkataan Issei.

"Menurutmu ini apa?" tanya Rias, Ia mengeluarkan sebuah bidang catur dari dalam saku roknya.

'bukannya itu bidak catur ?' pikir Naruto.

"Bidak catur" jawab Issei.

"Lebih tepatnya itu, bishop" kata Akeno.

"Peran bishop adalah memberikan dukungan pada bidak yang lain dan kekuatan gadis sesuai dengan peran bishop" kata Rias menambahkan penjelasan Akeno.

"Aku akan menghidupkan biarawati ini sebagai iblis" lanjut Rias.

"Benarah itu bisa di lakukan ?" pikir Naruto.

"Apa itu bisa dilakukan?" tanya Issei.

"Ini sama dengan kejadian saat aku membangkitkan mu dulu" mendengar itu perasaan senang pun muncul dari hati Issei.

"Tapi kita harus mengembalikan secred gear miliknya terlebih dahulu !" kata Rias.

Perasaan bingung dan ragu mulai muncul dalam hati Naruto. 'apa harus ku menyerahkan cincin ini kepada pada mereka?' pikir Naruto sambil memandangi Twilight Healing milik Asia yang ada di telapak tangan kirinya.

Flashback on

Jam menujukan pukul 09:00 malam,di dalam sebuah kamar apatermen. Apartemen itu terlihat sederhana dari luar tapi bagian kamar apartemen itu cukup bagus dan memiliki ukuran yang cukup besar. Apartmen itu memiliki satu kamar mandi, ruang dapur, dan satu ruang tidur yang cukup luas.

Naruto dan Asia tengah berbaring di atas futon mereka masing-masing. kamar itu cukup gelap karena lampu di kamar itu telah dimatikan namun mereka masih dapat lihat dengan cukup baik. "Nee-san, apa kau sudah tidur ?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat langit-langit kamar itu.

"Belum, aku masih belum bisa tidur" jawab Asia.

"Nee-san, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu pada mu ?" tanya Naruto meminta izin pada Asia.

Asia tau kalau Naruto sudah meminta izin untuk berbicara pasti itu merupakan hal cukup serius. "Boleh, memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" kata Asia.

"Aku ingin bertanya apa rencana nee-san setelah mereka mengasingkan nee-san kemaren ?" tanya Naruto.

Asia yang di tanya Naruto pun terdiam, dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu di dalam kepalanya. "Sejujurnya aku tidak tau harus bagaimana sekarang tapi kurasa semua akan baik-baik saja" kata Asia sambil tersenyum sambil tetap berbaring menatap langit-langit.

Naruto yang menerima jawaban dari Asia hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap Asia .'gadis ini terlalu santai atau mungkin ia hanya takut untuk memikirkan nasibnya setelah ini' pikir Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto ?" tanya Asia yang menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Naruto menatapnya.

Naruto pun terkejut karena kedapatan tengah memandangi Asia. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja, menurutku kau terlalu menganggap enteng masalah ini" kata Naruto sambil kembali menatap langit-langit kamar.

Sekali lagi Asia terdiam, memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan ke pada Naruto. Asia mengubah posisi tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Naruto.

"Aku bilang kalau semua akan baik-baik saja karena aku percaya kalau Tuhan pasti akan menolong kita" kata Asia dengan penuh keyakinan dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Setelah semua yang telah menimpahmu kau masih mempercayai hal seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

Tidak seperti jawaban pertanyaan pertama, Asia tidak memelurkan waktu untuk menjawaba pertanyaan kali ini. "Tentu, aku akan selalu mempercayai rahmatnya, tidak peduli cobaan apa yang dia berikan aku akan selalu mempercayainya. Sampai kapan pun aku akan berusaha agar bisa selalu berada dijalan yang telah ia tunjukkan pada ku" lanjut Asia.

Mendengar perkataan Asia, Naruto mengubah posisi tubuhnya sehingga kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

Naruto memandang tepat di mata Asia, ia tengah mencari keraguan yang bersembunyi dari sorot mata Asia tapi semakin Naruto mencari semakin ia melihat tekad Asia yang sangat mempercayai sang pencipta.

Flashback off

Naruto menggenggap kuat Twilight Healing milik Asia. "Maaf tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghidupkan kembali Asia" kata Naruto, mereka yang mendengar perkataan Naruto pun terkejut karena orang yang di anggap paling menginginkan Asia hidup kembali justru menginginankan Asia untuk tidak dihidupkan kembali.

Issei yang mendengar perkataan Naruto itu pun menjadi naik pitam di buatnya. "Naruto apa maksudmu, apa kau ingin Asia meninggal seperti ini ?!" teriak Issei sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang di tatap tajam sama Issei pun, membalasnya dengan pandangan yang tidak kalah tajam. "Iya, aku ingin ia tetap seperti itu dan ku pikir ini adalah yang terbaik baginya, mati sebagai seorang manusia" jawab Naruto.

"Yang terbaik ? Jangan becanda, apanya yang kau maksud terbaik untuknya ? kau taukan, bahwa selama ini ia selalu menderita dan kau bilang mati tanpa mendapatkan kebahagian selama hidupnya adalah hal yang terbaik" orang yang mendengar perkataan Issei yang sekali lagi meninggi, membuat mereka tersentak.

"Tentu aku tau dan kau juga pasti tau kalau Asia adalah gadis yang taat kepada tuhan dan apa menurutmu ia akan bahagia jika kalian membangkitkannya sebagai iblis ?, Menjadikannya sebagai iblis itu sama saja kau menodai ke iman dan kepercayaannya selama ini " kata Naruto, Issei pun terdiam mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Naruto.

Issei bingung harus berbuat apa, ia kini ragu apa keputusannya untuk membangkitkan Asia adalah keputusan yang benar atau salah. 'apa yang harus kulakukan ?' pikir Issei.

Ingatan tentan Asia mulai muncul dalam kepalanya, ingatan seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di taman, saat Asia mengetahui bahwa ia adalah iblis, saat Asia yang tengah sekarat karena secred gear miliknya diambil dan saat ia berjanji akan menjadi teman Asia .

'benar juga, apa yang ku risaukan jika Asia belum bisa bahagia menjadi iblis maka aku hanya perlu berusaha agar ia dapat bahagia sebagai seorang iblis' pikir Issei.

Naruto yang melihat Issei hanya dapat diam, membuat Naruto mengeluarkan kata-katanya lagi. "Jika kau sudah mengerti maka aku akan membawa tubuh Asia untuk diistirahatkan dengan layak" kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak menerimanya" kata Issei dengan tegas.

Naruto yang mendengar jawab yang tidak jelas dari Issei membuatnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak menerima caramu Naruto, jika nanti Asia belum bisa bahagia menjadi iblis maka kita tinggal membuatnya bahagia sebagai iblis" kata Issei dengan penuh keyakinan.

Perkataan Issei bukannya membuat Naruto mengubah pikirnya malah justru membuat api amarah di hati Naruto menyala. "Jangan bercanda !. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan, apa kau tidak merasa bahwa kata-kata mu itu sangat bodoh" kata Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto tidak membuat tekad Issei hilang justru semakin berkobar. "Kau mungkin benar kalau yang ku kata-katakan itu memang bodoh...tapi jika itu bisa menyelamatkan Asia maka aku tidak keberatan menjadi orang terbodoh di dunia ini" kata Issei yang serius dengan kata-katanya.

Naruto pun terdiam begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, mereka yang ada di sana diam menunggu jawaban Naruto. "Apa kau sudah selesai ? kau pikir dengan kata-kata yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu bisa mengubah keputusanku" kata Naruto. Sekali lagi Issei di buat naik pitam karena kata-kata Naruto.

"Setelah aku membakar cincin ini, Asia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang" kata Naruto sambil menggenggam Twilight Healing milik Asia di tangan kirinya.

Issei yang melihat itu pun mencoba berlari untuk mencegah Naruto untuk membakar Twilight Healing, namun ia di cegah oleh Rias dengan cara menggenggam tangan kiri Issei. "Buchou" kata Issei karena Rias mencoba menghentikannya.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto" kata Rias, mendengar namanya di panggil Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Rias. "Jika kau mencoba untuk menghentikanku itu percuma saja,Rias Gremory" kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan menghalangimu, aku mengerti maksudmu, memang benar bagi orang yang memiliki iman yang kuat dilahirkan kembali menjadi iblis itu merupakan penghinaan terbesar baginya" kata Rias.

"Buch..." belum selesai Issei menyampaikan protesnya Rias sudah melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tapi apa menurutmu kau bisa pergi dari sini,setelah kau membakar cincin-cincin di tanganmu itu ?!" setelah mendengar perkataan Rias, Naruto pun melihat keluar jendela, ternyata bagian luar gereja sudah di kelilingi oleh lingkaran sihir klan gremory.

'penghalang ? jadi ia berusaha mengancam ku?' pikir Naruto. "Jadi kau mau mengancamku, Rias gremory ?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan, aku tidak bermaksud mengancammu tapi aku ingin mengajukkan sebuah penawaran" kata Rias.

"Penawaran ? apa yang kau inginkan ?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau bertarung dengan Issei, jika Issei menang berikan cincin-cincin itu pada kami dan jika kau menang kau bisa melakukan apa pun dengan cincin itu dan kalian dapat keluar dari sini" kata Rias pengajukkan penawarannya.

"Buchou" kata Issei yang mau protes tapi sebelum ia sempat mengajukkan protesnya Rias sudah memotong kata-katanya. "Ini adalah cara yang terbaik. jika tidak, kita tidak akan bisa membangkitkan gadis itu" kata Rias dengan suara yang pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Naruto.

'kurasa aku tidak ada di posisi yang bisa menolak tawarannya' pikir Naruto. Setelah menimbang-nimang, akhirnya Naruto mengambil keputusan. "Baiklah, aku terima tawaran itu tapi dengan satu syarat, kalian tidak boleh ikut campur dalam pertarungan ini" kata Naruto.

"Baiklah" kata Rias.

"Buchou" kata Issei, mendengar nama di panggil Rias pun menoleh ke arah Issei, ia melihat wajah Issei yang sepertinya tengah tidak percaya diri.

"Ada apa Issei?" tanya Rias.

"Buchou, apa menurutmu aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menang melawannya ?" tanya Issei yang terdengar tidak percaya diri karena ia sudah melihat kekuatan asli Naruto.

"Issei apa kau ingat dengan perkataan tentang kekuatan sacred gear" kata Rias, mendengar itu pun Issei terdiam sejenak. "Sacred gear akan semakin kuat sesuai dengan semakin kuatnya kehendak pemiliknya" jawab Issei.

"Kalau kau mengingatnya maka kuatkanlah tekadmu, bukannya kau ingin menyelamatkannya ?" kata Rias mencoba menyemangati Issei.

"Kau benar buchou, sekarang ini bukan waktunya takut" kata Issei yagn sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya kembali, setelah berkata itu Issei berjalan ke arah Naruto. Melihat ke datangan Issei, Naruto pun memasukkan cincin Asia ke dalam saku celannya.

Kini Naruto tengah berhadapan dengan Issei, mereka berdua mencoba mendominasi satu sama lain. "Baiklah kalian berdua, bersiap... mulai" kata Rias memulai pertarungan antara Naruto dan juga Issei seperti seorang wasit yang memulai pertandingan tinju.

Setelah di beri aba-aba Issei pun berlari ke arah Naruto, dengan secred gear di tangan kirinya Issei mencoba memukul Naruto tapi dengan mudah di hindari oleh Naruto dengan bergerak ke arah kiri.

Melihat bagian kiri Issei yang kosong tanpa pertahanan Naruto langsung melancarkan sebuah tinju ke arah wajah Issei. Issei terkena pukulan yang cukup kuat diwajahnya, tidak berhenti di situ saja Naruto berusaha menendang wajah Issei dengan kaki kirinnya.

Issei yang melihat arah dari serangan Naruto, Issei pun menutup jalur tendangan itu dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. 'tendangannya kuat sekali' pikir Issei, walau Issei sempat terdorong mundur karena tendang Naruto tapi Issei berhasil menahan tendangan.

Naruto menarik kedua bahu Issei turun kebawah, agar tubuh bagian atas Issei menjadi lebih rendah dan Naruto memukul tepat di perut Issei menggunaka lutut kirinya dengan sangat kuat.

Issei menerima pukulan telak di perutnya pun roboh sambil memegang perutnya. 'dia kuat, walau dengan luka yang di alaminya ia masih dapat bertarung seperti itu' pikir Akeno.

'baik kekuatan maupun kecepatannya tidak bisa di remehkan' komentar Kiba kepada aksi Naruto.

'seharusnya Issei-senpai sudah memiliki kekuatan seorang rook tapi Naruto masih dapat melukainya walau hanya menggunakan tangan kosong' pikir Koneko.

"Apa sudah berakhir ?, setelah semua omong kosong yang kau katakan hanya segini kemampuan yang kau miliki" kata Naruto sambil menginjak bagian belakang kepala Issei dengan kaki kanannya dengan kuat sehingga membuat wajah Issei bersentuhan dengan lantai.

Issei mencoba berdiri tapi tubuhnya sudah lemas karena pertarungan dengan para exorcist bawahan Raynare, terlebih lagi injakan kaki Naruto begitu kuat sehingga membuatnya sulit untuk berdiri.

Mereka yang melihat tindakan Naruto hanya dapat diam dan melihat tanpa bisa melakukkan apa pun. "Asal kau tau, tidak peduli sebanyak apa kau memberikannya kebahagian, jika kau tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melindunginya maka semua itu menjadi percuma saja" kata Naruto.

"Dan orang seperti mu yang tidak memiliki kekuatan, tidak akan pernah bisa untuk melindunginnya atau bahkan membuatnya bahagia" Issei yang sejak tadi mendengar perkataan Naruto yang berusaha untuk membuatnya menyerah, justru malah membuat semangat Issei kembali.

"Booster...bosster... bosster..." suara yang keluar dari sacred gear milik Issei.

Issei mencoba kembali berdiri dengan bantuan kedua tangannya, Issei berhasil mendorong kaki yang menginjak kepalanya. Merasa bahwa ia sudah tidak bisa menahan Issei lagi, Naruto pun mengangkat kakinnya dan melompat mundur untuk membuat jarak dengan Issei.

Issei berhasil berdiri kembali. "Naruto, kau mungkin benar kalau aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi Asia saat ini tapi... aku memiliki tekad untuk melindunginya dan kali ini aku pasti akan bisa melindungi sekaligus membuatnya bahagia" kata Issei sambil meletakan kepalan tangan kanannya di depan dada kirinya.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Issei membuatnya geram karena Kesal. "Jangan bercanda memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan itu. Menurutmu, apa yang salah dengan membiarkannya beristirahat dengan tenang ?. di dunia ini, segalanya tidak selalu berjalan sesuai dengan harapan. Bantuan pun tidak selalu datang tepat waktu" kata Naruto.

Mereka yang berada di sana tidak mengomentari perkataan Naruto terutama Issei yang diam menunggu kelanjutan dari kata-kata Naruto. "Sama seperti sekarang, aku tidak dapat datang tepat waktu untuk melindunginya" kata Naruto dengan suara yang meninggi.

"Bukankah begitu, Issei ?. Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau kejadian ini tidak akan terulang lagi ?" tanya Naruto.

Issei mencoba memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan kepada Naruto. "Aku mungkin iblis rendahanan, tapi aku bukanlah seorang pengecut yang berusaha lari dan hanya bisa menyalahkan diri sendiri cuma karena pernah mengalami kegagalan sepertimu." Jawab Issei dengan penuh keyakinan.

Naruto terdiam. "Kurasa orang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti jika hanya menggunakan kata-kata" kata Naruto sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Sepertinya kau juga bukan orang yang bisa diajak bicara baik-baik" setelah Issei berkata itu Naruto berlari ke arah Issei.

Setelah jarak cukup dekat, Naruto pun melompat ke arah Issei dan berusaha menendang kepala Issei dibagian kanan dengan kaki kirinya tapi tendang itu berhasil di tahan oleh Issei dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai perisai.

'dia tidak hanya kuat tapi juga cepat'pikir Issei. Issei menepis kaki Naruto dan berusaha menyerang Naruto dengan tangan kirinya, ia mencoba memukul dada Naruto tapi sayangnya Naruto mampu menahannya dengan menyilangkan tangan di jalur serangan Issei.

Naruto berhasil menahan pukulan dari Issei, walaupun tubuhnya sempat terhempas kebalakang dengan cukup jauh karena pukulan dari Issei itu.

'kekuatannya bertambah ?!' pikir Naruto setelah ia merasakan pukulan dari Issei yang bertambah kuat.

Tanpa menunggu, Issei pun kembali melancar serangan bertubi-tubi, Naruto pun menahan dan juga membalas serangan Issei. Baku hantam antara Naruto dan Issei pun terjadi dengan sangat sengit.

"Buchou kurasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto" kata Akeno. Setelah berkata seperti itu Akeno pun menjadi pusat perhatian Rias, Kiba dan juga Koneko.

"Apa yang kau maksud,Akeno?" tanya Rias.

"Seharusnya Naruto mampu untuk mengalahkan Issei dengan menggunakan api birunya tapi sejak pertarungan dimulai ia tidak menggunakan api birunya" kata Akeno.

"Kurasa itu karena penggunaan Api biru itu sangat membebani tubuhnya, jadi ia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu karena saat ini tubuhnya terluka" kata Rias.

'Naruto' pikir Koneko sambil melihat Naruto yang tengah baku hantam dengan Issei, dari sorot mata Koneko terlihat jelas kalau gadis itu tengah mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto yang sedang bertarung.

Perban yang melilit menutup luka Naruto sudah berwarna merah darah tanda bahwa lukanya sudah terbuka kembali dan perban-perban itu pun sudah kendor dan dapat lepas dari tubuh Naruto.

Naruto dan Issei, mereka melompat mundur untuk membuat jarak dan untuk mengambil nafas sejenak. 'dia sangat kuat, aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus, jika ini terus berlanjut aku bisa kalah' pikir Issei.

'aku harus mengkhirinya sekarang' pikir Naruto sambil mengubah tangan kirinya menjadi api biru.

Mereka semua yang melihat perubahan tangan kiri Naruto pun merasa khawatir kepada Issei karena Naruto sudah mengeluarkan kartu andalanya sementara Issei sudah tidak memiliki kartu apapun di tangannya sekarang.

'apa yang harus kulakukan ? jika aku terkena walau hanya sedikit saja aku akan mati' pikir Issei yang membayangkan kejadian yang menimpah Raynare ketika melawan Naruto. Bayangan Asia muncul kembali di pikirannya 'dasar bodoh, apa yang kau takutkan sekarang bukanlah saatnya untuk takut' pikir Issei menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kepala Naruto mulai terasa pusing dan pandangannya pun mulai berkunag-kungan. 'aku tidak boleh roboh disini !, aku harus bisa melindungi hal yang berharga baginya, setidaknya itu yang bisa kulaukan untuk menebus kesalahan ku padanya' pikir Naruto yang berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk menjaga keyakinan dan ke imanan Asia.

Dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, Naruto dan juga Issei berlari ke arah lawan mereka untuk memberikan pukulan penghabisan. Pukulan tangan kiri Naruto mendarat di perut Issei sementara Issei berhasil mendarat tinjunya di pipi kanan Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto terhempas kebelakang karena terkena pukul yang kuat dari Issei. Walau kaki sempat terseret kebelakang Naruto berhasil memperkuat pijakan kakinya sehingga ia tidak tumbang dan mampu untuk tetap berdiri.

Tidak seperti Issei pukulan Naruto yang mendarat diperut Issei tidak begitu kuat tapi api biru Naruto mulai membakar tubuh Issei. "Arrggg..." teriak Issei ketika tubuhnya mulai terbakar. 'ini belum boleh berakhir. Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti ini'pikir Issei dalam kobaran api itu.

"Explosion" kata suara sacred gear milik Issei.

Merasakan tekad dari Issei sacred gear milik Issei pun berubah dari yang sebelumnya yang terlihat seperti sebuah tameng kini berubah menjadi sarung tangan perang berwarna merah di hiasi oleh batu hijau besar dibagian punggu tangannya.

Sebuah cahaya kehijauan yang begitu terang keluar dari baju hijau milik Secred gear milik Issei, bersamaan dengan munculnya cahaya itu api biru Naruto pun perlahan menghilang.

"Gelombang kekuatan ?!, bagaimana mungkin ia masih memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini ?" kata Naruto yang kaget karena Issei masih memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu.

"Dugaanku ternyata benar, secread gear milik Issei bukanlah twice critical, itu adalah salah satu dari 13 Longinus. Akhirnya kekuatan yang bisa mengalahkan tuhan itu telah bangkit. lengan naga merah, Boosted gear." kata Rias yang merasa senang karena kekuatan Issei telah bangkit.

Cahaya hijau yang tadi bersinar dari secred gear milik Issei pun perlahan menghilang, walau api milik Naruto sudah hilang tapi tubuh Issei masih terkena luka bakar yang cukup parah an pakainya pun sudah compang-camping karena terbakar.

'apa yang seharus kulakukan sekarang ? dengan kondisi yang sekarang akan sulit untuk menang, apa sebaiknya aku mundur ?' tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri 'tidak, kalau tidak sekarang, tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi' pikir Naruto.

'aku tidak tau kenapa dia bisa berubah tapi untuk sekarang ini, itu bukalah masalah yang jadi masalah adalah bagaimana aku mengakhir pertarungan ini sekarang, tubuhku sudah kuat lagi' pikir Issei yang sudah kelelahan.

"Issei, ayo kita selesaikan pertarugan ini sekarang !" kata Naruto.

"Baiklah ayo kita selesaikan pertarungan ini, sekarang juga !" kata Issei menyetujui usulan Naruto.

Mereka yang mendengar pun terkejut dengan keputusan mereka yang terdengar begitu nekat atau malah termasuk ke dalam keputusan yang bodoh karena seharusnya mereka tau bahwa tubuh mereka sudah tidak akan sanggup untuk bertarung lagi.

"Kalian berdua berhenti, jika tidak dilanjutkan kalian akan mati" kata Kiba karena ia sudah tidak tahan dengan pertarungan mereka berdua.

"Naruto,issei-senpai, kumohon hentikan" kali ini Koneko yang berteriak mencoba menghentikan mereka. permitaan dari mereka berdua tidak diperdulikan oleh Naruto mau pun oleh Issei, mereka masih tetap fokus kepada lawan mereka.

"Kiba, koneko sebaiknya kalian berdua tenanglah, apa menurut kalian, mereka tidak tau dengan resiko yang tengah mereka ambil sekarang ?" kata Rias. Kiba dan juga Koneko yang mendengar perkataan Rias pun terdiam dan kembali melihat ke arah Naruto dan juga Issei.

Naruot dan Issei saling memandang satu salam lain, mereka berusaha mendominasi lawan mereka dengan pancaran mata dan kekuatan yang mereka miliki saat ini.

'aku hanya bisa melakukan satu serangan lagi. kalau begitu, aku akan mengerahkan semua yang kumiliki dalam satu serangan berikutnya!' pikir Issei sambil mengepalkan tangan kirnya sekuat tenaga.

'Dia pasti akan langsung mengerahkan segala yang ia miliki dalam serangan berikutnya, jika aku bisa menghindarinya maka aku akan menang. jangan becanda! tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu' pikir Naruto menolak ide yang sempat melintas di kepalanya. tangan kiri Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi api biru semakin berkobar.

Setelah menguatkan tekad mereka masing-masing, mereka berdua pun lari ke arah lawan mereka untuk mengakhiri pertarungan mereka.

'aku adalah teman Asia. Bagaimana aku bisa menemuinya jika aku lari sekarang ?' pikir Issei sambil berlari ke arah Naruto.

'akan ku kerahkan segalanya untuk melindungi apa yang berhaga bagimu karena itu...'pikir Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Issei.

'aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku nanti, asalan aku bisa menolong Asia karena itu...' pikir Issei.

Jarak mereka sudah cukup untuk melayangkan serangan penghabisan mereka masing-masing. 'pasti akan mengalahkannya' pikir mereka berdua saling melayangkan tinju mereka.

"Uaaaa" teriak mereka berdua. Mereka melayangkan tinju kiri mereka yang di penuhi oleh tekad mereka masing-masing untuk mengalahkan musuh mereka.

'aku sudah tau kalau sekarang dia berada di kondisi yang lebih baik dariku, tapi meski aku lebih lemah, aku harus mengerahkan semuanya disini!. Jika itu tidak cukup akan ku paksa hingga melampaui batasnya' pikir Naruto.

 **Bruak...** sebuah tubuh menghantam dinding dan perlahan tubuh itu terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk. Tubuh itu terkulai lemas, mereka yang melihat hasil dari pertarungan sengit itu hanya terdiam membisu.

Mereka semua melihat Naruto yang sudah terkapar di lantai dan Issei yang masih berdiri. Di saat Naruto dan juga Issei melancarkan serang terakhir mereka, pukulan issei lebih cepat persekian detik dari pukulan yang di lancarkan Naruto sehingga itu membuat Issei memenangkan pertarungan itu.

Issei berjalan ke arah Naruto dengan tertatih-tatih, ia mengambil Twilight Healing milik Asia yang terjatuh ketika ia terhempas tadi. Setelah mengambil Twilight Healing Issei pun kembali lagi berjalan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto melihat ke arah Issei yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. "Ayo sekarang akhiri. Cepat kau bunuh aku dengan begitu aku tidak akan mengganggu mu untuk menghidupkannya kembali!" perintah Naruto.

Koneko yang mendengar itu pun hendak berlari mencegah Issei untuk menghabisi Naruto tapi tangan Rias mengisyaratkan agar mereka semua untuk tidak ikut campur dan Koneko mau tidak mau harus mengikuti perintah Rias.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" kata Naruto karena Issei tengah membantu Naruto untuk berdiri dengan cara memapahnya dan bukannya membunuhnya seperti yang ia katakan tadi.

Kini Naruto berhasil berdiri dengan bantu dari Issei. "Aku tidak akan menghabismu. Seperti yang kukataan aku akan membuat Asia bahagia sebagai seorang iblis tapi semua itu tidak akan terjadi jika aku membunuhmu" kata Issei sambil terus membantu atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Naruto berjalan ke arah Asia.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun hanya diam dan membiarkan dirinya di bantu oleh Issei untuk berjalan munuju rombongan Rias.

XXXXX

Tubuh Asia di letakan di lantai dengan di kelilingi oleh rombongan Rias, sementara Naruto tengah terduduk di sudut ruangan sambil menatap proses kebangkitan Asia.

Rias meletakan bidang bishop diantara dada Asia kemudian ia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah samping dan muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir di bawah tubuh Asia.

"Kepada Asia Argento. Untuk membiarkan jiwanya kembali ke dunia ini sekali lagi, untuk menjadi pelayan iblisku" kata Rias dan tiba-tiba saja lingkaran sihir dibawah tubuh Asia bersinar dengan lebih terang.

"Sebagai tuan barumu, aku memberikan hidup baru untuk mu" kata Rias dan bidang bishop yang berada di dada Asia pun masuk ke dalam tubuh Asia.

"Huu..." setelah upacara selesai Rias pun menghembuskan nafas karena kelelahan. "Bucho...apakah Asia..." perkataan Issei di potong oleh Rias "Tenanglah" kata Rias.

Cincin Twilight Healing di jari Asia pun bercahaya dan kemudia cincin itu pun masuk kembali kedalam tubuh Asia.

Secara perlahan mata Asia pun terbuka. "Asia" kata Issei dengan nada senang karena Asia sudah hidup kembali.

Asia bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk dengan kaki di biar memanjang. "Aku membangkitkan mu sebagai seorang iblis, jadi bagaimana Asia apa kau keberatan dengan ini?"tanya Asia.

Asia terdiam. Ia terlihat bingung harus menjawab apa. "Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang" kata Rias memaklumi tingkah Asia.

"Aku serahkan semuanya pada mu, Issei. Untuk menjelaskan aturannya, bagaimana pun juga kau adalah seniornya" kata Rias.

"Issei-sa..." belum sempat Asia menyelesaian kata-katanya Issei sudah memeluk tubuh Asia. Walau pun terkejut tapi Asia tidak menolak pelukkan dari Issei.

"Ayo kita pulang" kata Issei.

Asia melihat sekeliling, ia melihat wajah rombongan Rias yang tersenyum ramah ke arahnya tapi sosok yang di cari olehnya tidak dapat ia temukan dimana pun.

"Ano...Issei-san" mendengar namanya di panggil oleh Asia membuat Issei melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ada apa, Asia ?" tanya Issei.

"Sebenarnya dimana, Naruto-kun, aku tidak melihatnya di sini" kata Asia, mendengar itu Issei dan rombongan Rias yang lainnya pun menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Hey Naruto" teriak Issei tapi sosok yang di panggil sudah tidak ada di tempat itu.

"Sebenarnya dia pergi kemana ?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak di sangka, dia masih bisa bergerak dengan kondisinya sekarang" kata Rias yang kagum dengan daya tahan Naruto.

"Ara...ara...di anak yang nakal rupanya" kata Akeno sambil tersenyum.

'Naruto' pikir Koneko yang cemas dengan keadaan Naruto yang terluka akibat pertarungannya yang sebelumnya.

"Buhcou" kata Issei. "Hm kurasa kira harus mencarinya sekarang, dengan kondisinya sekarang dia pasti masih berada di sekitar sini" kata Rias.

Sementara itu dengan langkah yang sempoyongan Naruto berusaha berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan. Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang tengah berdiri menghalangi jalannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Naruto kepada sosok yang menghalanginya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Naruto" kata Koneko, sementara yang di tanya hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Apa kau mencoba pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkan keluargamu sendiri !" tanya Koneko.

"Benar, aku memang berencana meninggalkannya" kata Naruto.

Koneko yang mendengar perkataan Naruto pun menjadi kesal di buatnya, dimata Koneko sekarang Naruto terlihat seperti orang yang pernah meninggalkan atau lebih tepatnya membuangnya. "Apa kau tau, apa yang kau katakan barusan ?" tanya koneko.

"Tentu, lagi pula sejak awal kami bukanlah keluarga" kata Naruto.

Koneko yang mendengar pengakuan Naruto pun terkejut. "Apa maksudmu ?" kata Koneko. Sebelum naruto menjawab pertanyaan Koneko sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di arah belakang Koneko dan di dalam lingkarang sihir itu muncul rombongan Rias berserta Asia.

Asia yang melihat Naruto pun mencoba berlari ke arah Naruto. "Berhenti !" kata Naruto, mendengar perkataan dari Naruto itu Asia pun terkejut dan langkahnya pun terhenti.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini ? Bukannya kau sudah ingat bahwa kita ini bukanlah saudara" tanya Naruto. Mendengar pengakuan dari Naruto, Issei pun terkejut karenannya.

"Naruto, apa maksud dari kata-katamu itu?" tanya Issei

"Kami bukanlah saudara, alasan dia menganggap ku saudara karena pikirannya sudah di cuci, agar aku bisa menyusup kemari tanpa di curigai oleh para malaikat jatuh" kata Naruto.

"Jangan becanda, lalu kenapa tadi kau bertarung demi menyelamatkan Asia?" tanya Issei.

"Alasanku bertarung bersamamu adalah menyelesaikan misiku untuk meleyapakan RAynar berserta para bawahannya dan untuk melenyapkan saksi mata yang mengetahui tentang kami, yaitu Asia" jawab Naruto.

Mendengar itu Issei pun naik pintam, ia hendak menghajar NAruto tapi lengannya pegang oleh Rias. "Buchou, tolong lepaskan" kata Issei.

"Tenanglah dulu, Issei" kata Rias.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, dia sudah memanfaatkan Asia seperti itu" kata Issei dengan nada yang marah.

Sementara Issei dan Rias tengah berdebat, Asia memutuskan berjalan ke arah Naruto. "Asia" teriak Issei ketika menyadari bahwa Asia tengah berjalan ke arah Naruto. Asia tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Issei dan terus berjalan Ke arah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari ? Apa kau mau menyalahkan ku ?, berteriak ?, memukulku? Atau mengutukku yang sudah memanfaatkanmu ? " tanya Naruto Ketika Asia sudah berada dihadapannya tapi Asia tidak menjawab ia hanya berdiri di depan Naruto tanpa berbicara apa pun.

"Katakan sesuatu jangan hanya diam saja seperti it..." **PLAK...** sebuah tamparan yang cukup kuat mendarat tepat di pipi kiri Naruto dan tamparan itu berasal dari tangan mungil Asia.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau berbohong seperti itu ?" kata Asia sambil natap wajah Naruto.

"Bersikap seperti orang jahat sebenarnya apa tujuanmu bersikap begitu ?" teriak Asia.

"Sepertinya kau sudah salah menilaiku, tapi sayang sekali, ini adalah aku yang sebenarnya. Alasan ku berada disampingmu hanya untuk menjadikanmu sebagai batu loncatanku dan aku tidak perlu rasa kasihan dari gadis bodoh sepertimu" kata NAruto. Andai saja lengannya tidak di pegang dengan kuat oleh Rias, Issei sudah pasti akan berlari dan membunuh Naruto, saat ini juga.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" tanya Asia.

"Kau salah, orang yang menyelamatkanmu ada disana" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Issei. "Dia orang yang sudah menyelatkanmu, sementara aku adalah orang yang mengharapkan kematianmu" kata Naruto.

Asia menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan itu yang kumaksud, sebelum kematianku, aku sudah megatakannya bukan, kalau sepanjang hidup ku aku merasa kesepian dan kau adalah orang yang menyelatkan ku dari rasa kesepian dan mau menerimaku bukan sebagai gadis yang menerima berkat tuhan atau seorang pernyihir sekutu iblis tapi sebagai diriku sendiri, sebagai Asia Argento." Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Asia karena Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa Asia menganggapnya sebagai penyelamat dan bukannya sebagai seorang penjahat.

"Semenjak bertemu dengan Naruto-kun, aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi dan bahkan sekarang aku memiliki banyak teman berkat pertemuan ku dengan mu,Naruto-kun" kata Asia.

"Sudah kukatakan aku adalah orang jahat yang menginginkan kemat..." belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-kata Asia sudah melompat ke arah Naruto sehingga membuat pemuda itu jatuh dan tertimpa tubuh Asia.

Asia sedikit mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya dan kedua tangannya menyengkram dan menekan bahu Naruto agar sang pemuda itu tidak dapat bangun. Ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Wajah Naruto agar ia bisa melihat wajah sang pemuda itu dengan jelas begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakuk...""Sudah cukup!" kata-kata Naruto terhenti Karena teriak akan Asia. Asia sudah tidak tahan dengan perkataan Naruto yang terus saja mencoba membuatnya untuk membenci Naruto. perkataan Naruto mungkin berhasil membuat otak Asia untuk mengambil kesimpulan bahwa NAruto adalah orang yang harus ia benci tapi hatinya tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan itu atau mungkin hatinya menolak kesimpulan itu.

Air mata Asia yang sejak tadi ia bendung akhirnya sudah tidak dapat ia terbendung lagi dan mulai menglihr membasahi wajahnya dan juga wajah Naruto yang berada dibawahnya. Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa air mata Asia terasa hangat namun terasa begitu menyedihkan.

"Aku tidak peduli jika Naruto-kun adalah orang jahat dan kalau pun Naruto-kun memperalatku aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, selama itu bisa membuatku bersama dengan Naruto-kun" kata Asia, sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto sambil terus menangis membiarkan air mata itu terjatuh dan mengalir disana, berharap Naruto bisa mengerti perasaannya sekarang. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Asia itu pun hanya tetap diam membiarkan Asia menumpah semua perasaannya.

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Asia mulai terasa sakit bahkan rasa sakitnya berkali-kali lipat dari rasa sakit ketika berada di taman bersama dengan Naruto.

"Aaargh..." teriak Asia. bangkit dari posisi tadinya menjadi terduduk di atas tubuh Naruto. Mereka yang mendengar jeritan Asia pun terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja berteriak seperti tengah kesakitan.

Kedua tangan Asia memegang kepala kuat-kuat, seakan-akan jika tidak melaukan itu kepalanya akan pecah karena Rasa sakit di dalam kepalanya.

"Asia" teriak Issei sambil berlari ke arah Asia,di ikuti oleh rombongan Rias yang lain.

Asia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah, sehingga kini Naruto sudah tidak di timpah oleh Asia. NAruto bangkit dengan posisi terduduk sambil menatap Asia yang tengah kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Asia?" tanya Issei dengan nada marah kepada Naruto ketika ia sudah berada di hadapan Naruto.

"Tenanglah Issei, Akeno, kiba dan juga Koneko tolong kau bantu Asia" perintah Rias kepada para bawahannya.

"Aaaa" teriak Asia. Rias melihat Asia yang tengah kesakitan di atas tanah terlihat begitu menderita.

Akeno membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir di bawah tubuh Asia dan agar Asia Tidak keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu Koneko berserta Kiba menahan tubuh Asia yang terus memberontak karena kesakitan.

"Sekarang Naruto katakan apa yang sebenanya terjadi ?" tanya Rias.

Naruto berdiri dari tanah. "Ini tahap akhir dari penghapusan ingatan milik code: 04, karena proses penghapusan ingatan yang secara paksa membuatnya merasakan Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat" jelas Naruto.

Entah sudah berapa kali Issei Naik pintam karena kata-kata Naruto. Issei memukul wajah Naruto hingga membuat Naruto tersungkur ke tanah."Dasar brengsek, berani melakukan ini pada Asia !" kata Issei.

"Hentikan, Issei !" perinta Rias.

"Tapi Buchou, karena orang seperti mereka, Asia menjadi menderita" kata Issei.

"Kurasa justru ini jauh lebih baik" kata Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang" teriak Issei.

"Sudah hentikan" teriak Rias.

"Jika Asia tidak mengalami proses penghapusan ini maka anggota Code Breaker yang lain akan mengejar Asia karena ia sudah melihat wajah pemimpin kami" kata Naruto sambil kembali berdiri.

'Code Breaker ? sebenarnya siapa mereka itu ?' pikir Rias.

Akeno dan yang lain berhasil menenangkan Asia karena sihir milik Akeno gunakan tadi adalah sihir untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit walau hanya untuk sementara. Koneko menyandarkan tubuh Asia ke sebuah pohon di dekat sana.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah proses penghapusan itu terjadi?" tanya Rias.

"Tidak ada kerusakan otak maupun luka fisik dan mental, ia hanya akan kehilangan ingat tentang kami para Code Breaker" jawab Naruto.

Asia yang mendengar perkataan Naruto pun terkejut. 'aku akan melupakan Naruto-kun...tidak..tidak... aku tidak mau...' pikir Asia. Sekali lagi rasa sakit di kepalanya, walau pun rasa sakit di kepalanya tidak separah yang tadi tapi tetap saja rasa sakit ini tidaklah main-main.

"Aaarghhh..." sekali lagi Asia berteriak kesakitan.

Mereka yang mendengar teriakan Asiapun kembali terkejut karenanya terutama Akeno yang sudah mengerahkan kemampuan terbaiknya untuk menghinglang rasa sakit Asia."Tidak mungkin sihirku bisa hilang secepat ini" kata Akeno.

"Naruto sebaiknya kau lakukan sesuatu!" perintah Issei. Mendengar perkataan dari Issei, Naruto mengambil sebuah botol kecil berisi sebuah cairan berwarna bening.

"Apa itu ?" tanya Issei.

"Ini obat yang biasa digunakan untuk mempercepat proses penghapus ingatan,setelah ia meminum ini ia tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi dan kehilangan kesadaraannya" kata Naruto. Issei langsung menyambar botol obat itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak berbohong tentang ini, jika tidak aku akan menghabisimu!" kata Issei sebelum ia berjalan ke arah Asia.

Issei membuka tutup botol itu dan berusaha meminumkan obat itu pada Asia. 'tidak...aku tidak mau meminumnya Issei-san...tidak' pikir Asia sampil nepis botol obat sehingga botol obat itu terjatuh ke tanah.

"Asia ?!" kata Issei yang bingung dengan tingkah Asia yang menepis botol obat itu.

"Naruto apa kau punya obat itu lagi" tanya Issei.

"Tidak ada itu yang terakhir" kata Naruto.

Naruto mengambil botol yang di jatuh Asia dan melihat bahwa masih terdapat sedikit cairan obat di dalam botol itu. Dengan botol di tangannya, Naruto mendekati Asia yang masih terlihat begitu kesakitan.

"Asia, apa kau berusaha untuk melawan penghapusan ini ?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku...tidak mau...melupakanmu...Na..ruto..-kun" kata Asia terputus-putus karena ia harus menahan rasa Sakit yang bukan main-main karena penghapusan ingat.

Naruto terdiam sejenak "Sebaiknya kau tidak melawan, semakin kau melawan rasa sakit yang kau rasakan akan semakin parah"kata Naruto.

'jadi itu penyembabnya yang membuat efek sihirku menghilang, sebenarnya siapa Code Breaker, code: 04 itu?' pikir Akeno yang penasaran dengan code:04 yang sudah membuat Asia menderita.

Denga air mata berlinang, Asia menggelengkan kepala tanda bahwa ia menolak permintaan Naruto. Melihat bujukkannya tidak berhasil Naruto memasukan cairan dalam botol obat itu ke dalam mulutnya. Mereka yang melihat Naruto lakukan pun terkejut, sebelum mereka tau alasan Naruto, Naruto langsung mencium bibir Asia dengan paksa dan juga kasar.

Naruto meletakan tangan kirinya di belakang kepala Asia, ia mendorong kepala Asia dengan tangannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Naruto menggigit bibir bawah Asia sehingga membuat Asia mengerang dan membuka mulutnya, tanpa membuang kesempatan itu Naruto memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Asia.

Asia dapat merasakan rasa pahit yang ia rasakan di lidahnya. Asia sadar kalau Naruto tengah memasuk obat memalui cium mereka, ia berusaha berontak tapi lengan Naruto mencegahnya untuk menjauh sehingga ia terpaksa meminum obat itu.

Jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa berciuman dengan orang yang kita sayang itu terasa menyenangkan tapi bagi Asia, ciuman dengan Naruto ini terasa sangat menyakitkan karena Asia tau bahwa setelah ciuman ini berakhir, ia akan kehilangan semua ingatanya tentang orang yang ia sayangi yaitu Naruto.

Merasa semua obat itu sudah Asia telan Naruto pun mengakhiri ciuman mereka. "Ukh..ukh..." Asia terbatuk-batuk ia berusaha untuk mengeluarkan obat yang di masukkan Naruto tapi sayangnya obat itu sudah masuk melewati kerongkongannya.

Asia mulai merasa ngantuk yang luar biasa dan matanya sudah terasa berat, sepertinya obat itu bereaksi lebih cepat dan lebih kuat dari yang Asia duga. "Na...nar..ruto...kun" kata Asia tergagap-gagap karena efek obat yang di berikan Naruto itu begitu kuat sehingga membuatnya mulai kehilangan kehilangan kesadaran.

XxxXxxX

Sang matahari sudah perlahan muncul untuk menyinari bumi dengan cahaya dan kehangatan yang di milikinya. Orang-orang sudah mulai bangun dari tidur mereka masing-masing untuk menjalani hari mereka, begitu juga dengan Issei yang terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara jam weker miliknya.

Dengan perasaan malas Issei pun mematikan jam wekernya, baik tubuh dan pikirnya terasa masih sangat lelah. Baginya selamam adalah malam terpanjang dan juga malam yang paling melelahkan baginya, andai saja Rias tidak meminta semua bidangnya untuk berkumpul, Ia pasti akan memilih untuk bolos sekolah hari ini agar bisa tidur kembali.

"Semalat pagi" kata Issei dengan malas ketika memasukin ruang klub ilmu gaib dengan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Didalam ruangan itu hanya ada Rias yang tengah menikmati secangkir teh. Melihat Rias yang berada disana Issei pun berusaha terlihat seperti biasanya."Kau sudah datang, bagaimana luka mu ?" kata Rias ketika Issei masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Sudah lebih baik berkat kekuatan penyembuhan Asia" jawab Issei sambil duduk di kursi di depan Rias.

"Sepertinya ia sudah menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang bishop, tidak heran malaikat jatuh juga menginginkan kekuatannya" kata Rais memuji kemampuan Asia.

"Ano buchou" kata Issei.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rias yang melihat gelagat aneh Issei.

"Kalau tidak salah jumlah evil piece sama dengan jumlah bidak catur kan?" tanya Issei.

"Benar" jawab Rias sambil meminum tehnya.

"Jadi masih ada tujuh pawn lagi selain aku'kan ? aku merasa tidak enak kalau memiliki saingan" kata Issei.

Rias diam memdengarkan perkataan Issei. "Cuma becanda" elak Issei mencoba mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Rias meletak kembali cangkir ditangannya ke atas meja. "Pawn miliki ku hanya kau, Issei" kata Rias.

"Eh kalau begitu..." kata Issei yang sedikit terkejutdengan perkataan Rias.

"Setiap kali manusia berenkanasi menjadi iblis, jumlah evil piece yang di pakai tergantu pada bagaimana kekuatan manusia itu" kata Rias sambil berjalan mendekati Issei .

'Eh ? dipakai?' pikir Issei yang masih belum mengerti penjelasan dari Rias.

Issei sedikit tersentak ketika Rias memeluknya dari belakang. "Bidak-bidak milikku yang tersisa adalah knight, rook,bishop, yang masing-masing satu buah. Dan aku sudah menggunakan delapan pawn yang kumiliki untuk menghidupkan mu, tanpa kedelapan pawn tersebut, aku tidak akan bisa menghidupkan mu kembali" kata Rias.

"Menggunakan delapan pawn hanya untuk menghidupkan ku kembali" kata Issei.

"Saat aku mengetahuinya, aku memutuskan untuk menjadikanmu sebagai pelanku, sangat jarang manusia memiliki potensi seperti mu karenanya aku mempertaruhkan semuanya pada mu, salah satu Longinus, booster gear yang kau miliki. Itulah yang membuatmu sangat berharga" kata Rias.

"Booster gear...lengan naga merah" kata Issei.

Rias menyentuh pipi kanan Issei dan membuat Issei melihat ke arahnya. "Ruin Princess berambut merah dan naga merah. Merah dengan merah, pasangan yang sangat serasi, bukan ?" goda Rias.

"Kusaara begitu" kata Issei.

"Kalau begitu berusahalah menjadi pawn terkuat. Aku tau kau mampu untuk melakukannya karena kau adalah pelayanku yang manis" kata Rias.

"Pawn terkuat...kedengarannya bagus!" kata Issei dengan wajah yang terlihat senanng karena telah menerima banyak pujian dari Rias.

"Dengan ini aku bisa... " perkataan Issei terhenti ketika kedua tangan Rias menyentuh kedua pipinya dan tanpa peringatan Rias pun mencium kening Issei secara singkat.

"Mengerti ? mulai sekarang jadilah lebih kuat" kata Rias.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha keras" kata Issei yang senang karena sudah mendapatkan hadiah dari Rias tadi.

"Tapi sepertinya aku harus membatasi kasih sayangku sampai batas ini, jika tidak akan ada yang cemburu" kata Rias.

"Cemburu ?" kata Issei yang tidak mengeti dengan kata-kata Rias barusan.

"I-Issei..." panggil Asia yang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakang Issei.

"Asia" kata Issei sambil berdiri dan menoleh ke arah Asia.

"ketua Rias pintar dan cantik, itulah alasan kenapa Issei-san menyukainya. Tidak ! tidak ! aku seharusnya tidak memikirkan itu" kata Asia sambil menggelengkan kepalang kuat-kuat.

"Tuhan hatiku yang penuh dosa harus-" kata-kata Asia terhenti ketika ia tiba-tiba saja merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Asia berjongkok sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja sakit.

Issei yang melihat Asia yang kesakitan pun terkejut. "Asia" panggil Issei khawatir.

"Tiba-tiba saja kepala ku sakit" jawab Asia. 'jangan-jangan penghapusan ingatan!?" pikir Issei yang mengira penghapusan ingat Code: 04 kembali aktif.

Rias yang melihat raut wajah Issei yang khawatir itu, ia tau apa yang sedang Issei pikirkan sekarang. "Itu wajar karena sekarang kau iblis" jawab Rias dan jawaban dari Rias itu membuat Issei merasa lega karena apa yang ia pikirkan itu ternyata salah.

"Ah ya, aku lupa, aku sudah berubah menjadi iblis" kata Asia sambil kembali berdiri.

"Apa kau menyesalinya?" tanya Rias.

"Tidak. Terima kasih banyak. Tidak peduli menjadi apa, aku senang bisa bersama Issei" jawab Asia. Issei yang mendengar jawaban dari Asia pun merasa malu, sementara Rias ia merasa lega sekaligus senang karena kali ini, Asia bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan jelas tanpa ada keraguan seperti saat ia mengingat Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pakaian itu" kata Issei sambil menunjuk Asia yang mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah yang sama denga yang ia kenakan.

"Bagaimana kelihatannya?" tanya Asia sambil berputar agar Issei dapat melihat setiap bagian dari pakainanya.

"Jadi, Asia-chan, masuk kesekolah ini ?" tanya Issei.

"Ayah ku donatur terbanyak disekolah ini jadi tidak masalah" kata Rias.

"A-aku tidak tau" kata Issei sambil menoleh ke arah Rias.

"Ano buchou, Issei-san" mendengar namanya di panggil mereka pun menoleh ke arah Asia.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Rias yang sedikit penasaran karena tingkah Asia yang tiba-tiba saja, terlihat gelisah..

"Ano...sebenarnya ada yang mau kutanyakan" tanya Asia.

"Apa itu ?" tanya Rias sekali lagi pada Asia.

"Aku ingin tau apakah Bucho mengenal seseorang yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning dan memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya?" tanya Asia. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Asia itu, Rias dan juga Issei langsung tau kalau orang yang dimaksud Asia itu adalah Naruto.

'apa ia mengenatnya ?' pikir Rias dan juga Issei.

Flashback on

"Bagaimana dengan Keadaan Asia " tanya Issei ketika melihat Asia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja dan setelah ia membuka matanya ia akan melupakan apa yang seharusnya ia lupakan, jadi para Code breaker tidak akan ada alasan untuk mengejar Asia" jawab Naruto.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Rias.

"Tugasku sudah selesai jadi aku akan pergi dari sini dan mungkin kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi" jawab Naruto.

Koneko yang mendengar jawab dari Naruto pun terkejut sekaligus sedih karena kepergian Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang" kata Naruto.

"Baiklah" jawab Rias. Mendengar Rais mengijinkannya pergi Naruto pun berjalan melewati rombongan Rias. Koneko berbalik ketika Naruto berjalan melewatinya, ia menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin mejauh.

Koneko mencoba melangkah tapi langkah itu dihentikan oleh Kiba. Koneko melihat tangan Kirinya yang tengah di genggam oleh kiba dan kiba juga menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tanda bahwa Koneko tidak boleh melangkah dari sana.

Melihat isyarat dari Kiba, Koneko pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar atau cuma sekedar membatu Naruto untuk berjalan melewati hutan.

Flashback Off.

"Ano buchou" kata Rias membangunakannya dari lamunannya.

"Ah maaf Asia, aku tidak mengenal orang seperti itu" jawab Rias.

"A..aku juga tidak tau" jawabIssei sedikit gugup.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau menanyak itu ?" tanya Issei.

Mendengar pertanyaan Issei membuat tingkah Asia menjadi sedikit gugup dan malu-malu. "Sebenarnya, aku memimpikan orang itu semalam" kata Asia dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Mimpi ?!" ulang Issei.

"Iya, sebenarnya semalam aku memimpikan seseorang pria berambut kuning dan memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di pipinya tapi entah kenapa orang itu terasa begitu nyata" jawab Asia.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu memikirkan mimpi itu Asia" kata Issei yang takut bila Asia terlalu memikirkan hal itu bisa membuatnya mengingat sesuatu yang tidak boleh ia ingat dan jika itu terjadi ia akan menjadi target dari para Code Breaker.

Mendengar perkataan Issei tadi membuat Asia tertunduk sedih. "Iya, tapi entah kenapa ketika aku terbangun dari mimpi itu,air mataku sudah mengalir keluar dan dadaku terasa sangat sakit. Aku merasa, aku sudah melupakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ku lupakan" jawab Asia. wajah ceria yang sejak tadi coba pertahankan kini sudah runtuh dan tergantikan dengan wajah sedihnya.

Melihat Asia yang tengah bersedih membuat Issei ikut merasa sedih karenanya. Issei menempelkan tangan kanannya di bahu kiri Asia, merasa ada yang menyentuh bahunya Asia pun mengangkat wajahnya sehingga ia langsung menatap wajah Issei di hadapannya.

"Tenang saja Asia, kau tidak perlu memikirkan tentang mimipi atau pun orang itu lagi karena sekarang kami ada bersamamu dan kami tidak akan menghilang seperti mimpi dan orang itu" kata Issei.

Entah bagaimana perkataan Issei mampu membuat perasaan Asia menjadi lebih baik dan ia juga merasa kalau perkataan Issei telah mengangkat setengah dari beban di hatinya. "Iya" kata Asia sambil menghapus air mata di peluk matanya.

Melihat sudah berhasil menenangkan Asia membuat Rias merasa senang dan tersenyum karenanya. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang itu terbuka dan terlihat Akeno yang tengah mendoroong trolly makan di ikuti Kiba dan juga Koneko di belakangnya.

"Ara..ara... semua sudah berkumpul. Sekarang mari kita mulai pesta penyambutan anggota baru kita" kata Akeno sambil mendorong trolly masuk ke dalam Ruangan. Di atas trolly yang di bawa Akeno terdapat sebuah kue yang di bagian atasnya terdapat sebatang coklat yang bertuliskan ucapan selamat datang untuk Asia.

Saat Rias dan juga anggota bidaknya tengah menikmati kue yang di bawa Akeno, ada seekor burung berwarna merah yang tengah hinggap di dekat pohon dekat jendela ruangan mereka yang tidak mereka sadari ke datangannya.

seorang pria berambut kuning dengan stelan pakaian berdominasi merah, ia tengah duduk sambil meminu segelas wine dengan di kelilingi gadis-gadis cantik. pria tersebut sudah mengawasi Rias dan rombongannya melalu mata sang burung yang sekarang tengah hinggap di dekat ruangan Rias.

"Akhir yang indah...atau bisa kubilang begitu. khukhakha..." kata pria tersebut sambil tertawa.

Sementara itu, di tempat Naruto. Naruto tengah berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah bayangan burung yang tengah terbang berada di atas jalan yang tengah ia lewati sekarang.

Naruto memandang kearah langit dan ia melihat seekor burung berwarna merah yang terbang menjauhnya. Setelah burung itu pergi tak terlihat lagi, Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya mennuju tempat yang tidak pernah orang duga sebelumnya.

.

.

To be Continue...

.

.

.Seperit biasa saya meminta kritik dan saran dari para pembaca. Dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas ketelambatannya dan semoga cerita kali ini bisa memuaskan para pembaca.


	8. Chapter 8

Code Breaker DXD

.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

Bel pelajaran pertama sudah beberapa menit yang lalu berbunyi, membuat setiap murid SMA Kuoh memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing sambil menunggu ke datangan guru mereka. Begitu juga dengan orang-orang di kelas Koneko yang tengah menunggu kedatangan guru mereka.

Kondisi kelas itu sedikit berisik karena ulah murid-murid yang asik mengobrol atau becanda dengan teman mereka dan kegiatan lainnya. Di dalam kondisi kelas yang ramai itu Koneko hanya diam sambil terus memandang keluar jendela, tatapan bosan terlihat jelas di kedua matanya.

"Ano, Toujou-san" panggil seseorang yang tengah berdiri di samping Koneko.

Mendengar namannya dipanggil, ia pun menoleh "Ada apa, Miroku-san?" kata Koneko kepada ketua kelasnya Miroku Shion.

Shion adalah seorang gadis beparas cantik dengan mata berwarna lavender pucat, rambut berwarna pirang sepinggang dengan poni yang rata dan juga bodynya yang tidak kalah dengan Akeno maupun Rias.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya tentang Uzumaki-san ?" tanya Shion.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Koneko.

"Kau taukan, sudah beberapa hari ini Uzumaki-san tidak masuk sekolah, jadi ku pikir Toujou-san mengetahui sesuatu" kata Shion.

"Kenapa kau berpikir, aku mengetahui sesuatu Miroku-san?" kata Koneko yang bertanya balik kepada Shion.

"Itu karena, kau terlihat dekat dengan Uzumaki-san. Walau pun Uzumaki-san memang bersikap ramah kepada yang lain tapi kurasa hanya kepada Toujou-san saja yang diberikan perlakuan spesial" jawab Shion.

Mendengar jawaban dari Shion, Koneko pun jadi teringat semua kebenaran yang disembunyikan Naruto dari dirinya dan semua orang yang mengenalnya. Seperti persaudaraan palsu antara Naruto dan Asia, niatnya membunuh Raynare dan juga Asia dan masih banyak yang lainnya.

"Ano, Toujou-san" kata Shion yang berusaha membangunkan Koneko dari lamunannya.

"Maaf Miroku-san" kata Koneko yang sudah bangun dari lamunannya.

"Tapi sepertinya kau telah salah, aku tidak dekat dengannya justru mungkin aku yang paling merasa tidak menganal dirinya dan aku juga tidak mengetahui kondisinya sekarang" kata Koneko. Dan entah kenapa mucul perasaan sedih dihati kecilnya yang menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang Naruto.

"Toujou-san..." kata Shion dengan suara yang pelan ketika melihat wajah Koneko yang biasa tenang atau bisa dibilang datar itu kini terlihat tengah bersedih.

"Ano Tou..."/"Selamat pagi" belum selesai Shion menyelesaikan kata-katanya salam seorang guru yang masuk ke dalam kelas itu membuatnya tidak dapat di selesaikan.

Melihat guru yang masuk kedalam kelas para murid pun kembali ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Shion yang bingung antara mau melanjutkan kata-katanya atau kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Miroku-san, kembali ke tempat dudukmu, pelajaran akan segera dimulai" seru sang guru. "Baik, Kaito-sensei" kata Shion sebelum ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Kaito Shizune-sensei adalah wali kelas Koneko ia memiliki wajah yang terlihat cantik dan dewasa, berkulit putih, rambut pendek berwarna hitam dan tubuh yang proporsional. Ia mengenakai kemeja putih di balut blazer casual berwarna hitam, rok hitam 5cm di bawah lutut, sepatu hak tinggi 2cm dan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya yang macung.

Setelah para murid memberi salam, Shizune-sensei mulai mengabsen murid-muridnya satu-persatu. Koneko yang kembali melamun tidak telalu mendengar suara Shizune yang memanggil namanya.

"Toujou Koneko-san" panggil Shizune yang sudah keempat kalinya.

Mendengar panggilan Shuzune yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya, Koneko pun secara spontan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Melihat Koneko yang tiba-tiba berdiri membuat seisi kelas memperhatikannya.

Koneko yang menjadi pusat perhatian pun bingung harus berbuat apa. Namun belum sempat Koneko melakukan sesuatu tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas mereka terbuka, orang-orang yang tadi memperhatikan Koneko kini perhatian mereka tertuju pada orang yang membuka pintu.

Koneko dan yang lainnya melihat seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri diam di luar kelas. Pemuda tersebut memiliki rambut kuning jabrik, kulit tan, mata berwarna biru sapphire dan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya.

"Maaf saya terlambat" kata orang itu sambil masuk kedalam kelas.

'Naruto' pikir Koneko yang melihat sosok Naruto yang telah menghilang selama ini.

"Apa yang kau bilang, Uzumaki-san. Kau bukan hanya terlambat tapi kau juga sudah tidak masuk tanpa ada keterangan dan bahkan pihak sekolah tidak bisa menghubungimu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shizune dengan nada tegas seorang guru.

"Maaf bu, ada banyak masalah di keluarga saya, jadi saya tidak sempat untuk memberi tahu pihak sekolah" kata Naruto dengan wajah yang terlihat tengah bersedih.

"Lalu masalah apa itu?" tanya Shizune yang masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya kepada Naruto dan sebagai seorang ia tidak boleh terpedaya oleh siswanya.

"Maaf kalau soal itu, saya tidak bisa mengatakannya. Karena ini masalah keluarga saya jadi saya tidak bisa mengatakannya" jawab Naruto masih dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Apa yang..."/ "Maaf, Sensei" kata Shione memotong perkataan Shizune. Shion berdiri dari kursinya dan hal itu sukses membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ada apa, Miroku-san ?" kata Shizune-sensei.

"Maaf, kalau saya menyela Sensei, tapi menurut saya tidak baik kalau Sensei memaksa Uzumaki-san untuk mengatakan masalah keluarganya di kelas ini, jadi jika Sensei ingin menanyakan hal itu sebaiknya sensei memilih tempat yang lebih pribadi" jawab Shion.

Shizune diam sejenak memikirkan perkataan Shizune. "Baiklah, kurasa apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya juga,Miroku-san. Dan untukmu Uzumaki-san, aku ingin saat jam istirahat nanti kau datang keruangan guru, di sana kita melanjutkan pembicaraan ini" kata Shizune-sensei.

"Baik, Sensei" kata Naruto.

"Baiklah kembalilah ketempat dudukmu dan kalian boleh duduk kembali" kata Shizune-sensei kepada Naruto, Koneko dan Shion.

Seperti tidak mendengarkan perintah dari sang sensei, Koneko malah berjalan ke arah Naruto dan menghalangi langkah Naruto untuk duduk di kursinya.

"Ada apa Koneko-chan ?" tanya Naruto kepada Koneko yang tengah berdiri disamping.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu jadi ikutlah denganku" kata Koneko.

Mereka yang ada di kelas itu pun terkejut 'dia mau menyatakan cinta !?' pikir mereka yang ada di yang sepertinya paling terkejut dengan perkataan Koneko.

Shizune yang mendengar perkataan Koneko itu, justru merasa kesal karena sang gadis muda ini seenaknya mau pergi dari kelasnya, seperti jam pelajarannya ini, halte bus yang bisa ia datang dan ia tinggalkan sesukanya.

"Toujou-san, Sensei tidak tau kau ada urusan apa kamu dengan Uzumaki-san tapi lakukan hal itu nanti" kata Shizune.

"Maaf sensei, tapi saya harus menyampaikannya sekarang" kata Koneko sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto dan menariknya untuk pergi dari kelas.

Siswa-siswi yang melihat kejadian itu pun mulai berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. "Aku tidak tau kalau Toujou-san, seagresif itu" kata salah satu siswa.

"Aku tidak tau kalau mereka mempunyai hubungan seperti itu ?" kata seorang siswi kepada kawan disebelahnya.

"Tapi menurutku, Toujou-san saja yang mempunyai perasaan tadi saja dia memaksa Naruto-kun untuk mengikutinya" balas sang siswi.

"Tapi kalau Naruto-kun tidak menyukainya mana mau juga ia mengikuti Toujou-san. Apalagi tubuh Toujou-san kecil begitu mana mungkin dia bisa menarik paksa tubuh Naruto-kun yang lebih besar darinya" balas siswi lain yang mengikuti obrolan kedua siswi tadi.

"Benar juga, tapi masa Naruto-kun yang tampan itu suka sama Toujou-san, walau pun wajah Toujou-san imut tapi dia dengan tubuhnya yang seperti seperti anak kecil, kurasa itu sulit di percaya" jawab siswi yang memulai pembicaraan tadi.

"Tentu saja saja Uzumaki-san menyukai Toujou-san" kata seorang siswa yang dengan pd dan seenaknya sendiri memasukin obrolan para gadis itu.

"Kau tau dari mana ?" kata ketiga siswi itu.

"Tentu saja aku tau, karena Uzumaki-san itu seorang lolicon jadi aku yakin kalau dia itu menyukai Toujou-san" kata siswa itu dengan pd-nya.

Mendengar kata-kata siswa itu, tidak membuat para siswi itu merasa lega atau pun puas dengan jawabnya itu. "Memangnya kau punya bukti ? kalau tidak punya jangan sembarang bicara deh" balas siswi yang tidak menerima kata siswa itu yang menjelek-jelakan Naruto sang pangeran kelas.

"Itu benar, atau jangan-jangan kau sendiri yang lolicon dasar, tukang gosip" balas sisiwi yang lain.

"Tidak mungkin Naruto-kun yang tampan itu seorang lolicon, dasar lolicon" hina gadis terakhir memberikan pembelaan kepada Naruto.

Siswa yang menerima penolak dan hinaan dari ketiga cewek itu pun tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, ia akhirnya melarikan diri dengan mefokuskan dirinya menghadap papan tulis, berharap itu bisa membuat para gadis itu diam dari memberikan pembelaan kepada Naruto dan hinaan kepadanya.

'tuhan kenapa kau menciptakan aku dan Naruto dengan sangat berbeda, kalau saja wajahku setampannya mereka pasti membela ku" keluh sang siswa kepada sang tuhan atas perbedaannya dengan Naruto.

Selain pembicaraan antara 3 siswi dan seorang isswa itu masih banyak lain yang tengah asik membicarakan hal yang serupa. Melihat keadaan kelasnya yang ribut seperti pasar karena aksi kawin lari Koneko dan Naruto tadi membuat Shizune menjadi kesal dan dengan sekuat tenaga memukul mejanya yang tak besalah.

Bruuug... mendengar suara yang cukup kelas dari meja sang guru membuat perhatian para siswa maupun siswa tertuju pada sang guru. "Jika kalian sudah selesai, Aku akan memulai pelajarannya" kata Shizune dengan eksperesi wajah yang tengah kesal.

Melihat wajah cantik sang guru yang terlihat sangat mengerikan ketika marah itu membuat semua siswa mengangguk patuh.

Sementara itu, Koneko sudah berhasil menyeret Naruto ke salah satu ruangan di gedung sekolah lama tempat club penelitian ilmu gaib, atau lebih tepatnya ruangan itu berada dibawah ruangan club.

Ruangan itu cukup kotor dengan debu dimana-mana serta sarang laba-laba di langit-langit dan barang-barang yang berserakan, sehingga ruangan itu cocok untuk di sebut sebagai gudang.

Koneko memilih tempat itu karena tau bahwa Rias dan juga Akeno tengah berada diruangan klub karena guru mereka tengah tidak masuk karena sedang sakit, Jadi jika Naruto hendak melakukan hal-hal yang dapat membahayakannya Rias dan Akeno bisa dengan mudah menolongnya.

Koneko menutup pintu ruang tersebut "Jadi kenapa kau membawaku kemari, Koneko?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu ?" tanya Koneko.

"Jadi itu tujuanmu membawaku kemari, baiklah aku akan mendengarkannya" kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau kembali, bukannya kau pernah bilang bahwa misi mu sudah selesai ?" Tanya Koneko.

"Memang benar waktu itu aku mengatakan bahwa misiku sudah selesai dan aku akan pergi dari kota ini tapi para atasan ku memberiku misi lain yang mengharuskan ku kembali ke kota ini" jawab Naruto.

"Misi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ?" Tanya Koneko.

"Misi apa itu tidak bisa ku katakan padamu dan Pertanyaan selanjutnya akan ku jawab jika kau bersedia mempertemukan ku dengan Rias Gremory & semua bawahannya" kata Naruto.

Koneko yang mendengar perkataan Naruto pun terkejut tapi ia dengan sangat baik dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Kenapa kau berpikir aku akan membantumu ?" Tanya Koneko dengan nada yang tidak senang.

Mendengar perkataan dari Koneko membuat Naruto tersenyum,melihat senyum diwajah Naruto membuat perasaan Koneko tidak enak.

"Karena jika kau tidak melakukannya maka kedua orang tua Issei akan tewas hari ini juga"

"A...apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Koneko yang kaget dengan dari kata-kata Naruto barusan, ia yakin bahwa Naruto bukanlah orang yang akan segan untuk membunuh orang.

"Sekarang anggota Code Breaker yang lain tengah mengawasi orang tua Issei. Jadi jika pertumuan ini gagal maka kedua orang tua Issei akan dihabisi" kata Naruto.

'jika yang dia katakan itu benar maka apa yang harus kulakukan, aku yakin buchou tidak akan senang bertemu lagi dengan Naruto tapi jika aku tidak bisa membuat mereka bertemu maka kedua orang tua Issei akan menjadi taruhannya' pikir Koneko, ia berusaha memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Jadi bagaimana ?" Tanya berjalan mendekati Koneko, ia berusaha mendesak Koneko untuk segera memberinya jawaban.

Koneko yang terus didesak pun tanpa sadar bahwa ia tengah berjalan mundur hingga punggung mungilnya menyentuh dinding. Naruto mencoba mendesak Koneko dengan cara menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di tembok dengan tubuh kecil koneko berada ditengahnya.

Koneko yang di perlakukan seperti itu pun menjadi tambah bingung dan malu karena ia tau bahwa Naruto melakukan itu untuk mendesaknya tapi karena ia mengingat kejadian di tv semalam yang persis seperti kejadian kali ini membuat otaknya membayangkan bahwa Naruto akan mencium paksa dirinya seperti acara drama yang ia tonton.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini"tanya orang yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang itu dengan raut wajah dan juga nada yang kesal.

"Bu..buchou/Rias Gremory" kata Koneko dan Naruto bersamaan. Tidak seperti Naruto yang menjawab dengan kalem, Koneko justru terdengar gugup dan wajahnya terlihat merona seperti seseorang yang kedapatan melakukan hal mesum didalam gudang.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa yang tengah kalian lakukan?" tanya Rias dengan ekspresi kesal, mendapati Naruto tengah berada kawasan miliknya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu lagi, Naruto pun melepaskan kunciannya dari Koneko dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Rias.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

xxxXxxx

bel pelajaran berakhirpun berbunyi dan para guru pun mengakhiri pelajaran dan para siswa terlihat senang karena jam istirahat sudah datang.

"Akhirnya istirahat juga" Kata Issei sambil membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Issei-san" panggilan Asia, karena ke asikan mengobrol mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Asia berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Ada, apa Asia ?"tanya Issei.

"Sebenarnya guru meminta kita untuk mempersiapkan bahan untuk kelas kimia" jawab Asia.

Wajah Issei yang tadi bersemangat karena akan istirahat ita hilang sudah karena mendengar berita dari Asia. Melihat wajah Issei yang murung itu membuat hati Asia yang lembut pun jadi merasa bersalah.

"Kalau Issei-san, mau istirahat, biarkan aku saja yang menyiapkannya sendiri" tawar Asia.

Issei tau kalau Asia pasti berkata begitu demi dirinya, Issei bangkit dari kursinya. "Apa yang bicara Asia ? ini tugas kita jadi mana mungkin aku menyerahkan tugasnya padamu begitu saja" kata Issei sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar kata-kata Issei membuat hatinya yang merasa lebih baik "Baiklah, ayo Asia" ajak Issei untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Baik" kata Asia sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Dasar penghianat" kata Matsuda dan juga Motohama yang iri pada kedekatan Issei dengan Asia.

xxxXxxx

Hari sudah menjelang sore, jam pulang sekolah sudah beberapa menit yang lalu sudah berbunyi. Rias dan para bawahannya yang lain sudah berada di dalam ruang club.

"Berapa lama lagi dia akan membuat kita menunggu ?" Tanya Rias pada Akeno dengan nada yang terdengar tengah tidak senang akan sesuatu.

"Tenanglah Buchou, tadi Koneko sudah mengatakan kalau mereka harus menemui Shizune-sensei jadi kurasa sebentar lagi mereka akan datang" Kata Akeno yang mencoba menenangkan Rias sekaligus menjelaskan alasan kenapa Koneko dan Naruto datang terlambat karena mereka yang seenaknya saja pergi ketika kelas akan berlangsung.

Mendengar jawaban dari Akeno, Rias hanya mendengus kesal. "Hei Kiba, sebenarnya siapa bucho tunggu bersama Koneko-chan ?" tanya Issei.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi sebaiknya dia segera datang" jawab Kiba.

'semoga orang itu cepat datang, kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa berbicara dengan buchou tentang masalah Asia' pikir Asia.

Flashback ON

Issei dan Asia tengah berada di ruang lab kimia, mereka tengah sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan praktek untuk kelas mereka nanti. Issei tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi wajah Asia terlihat tengah gelisah dan juga ia terus-terusan mencuri pandang kearah Issei.

"Yosh... dengan ini tugas kita selesai" kata Issei ketika ia selesai menyipkan perlatan di meja terakhir lab kimia.

Melihat Issei yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya Asia pun berjalan ke arah Issei. "Ano Issei-san" panggil Asia dari arah belakang Issei.

"Hai..!?" pekik Issei karena mendengar namanya di panggil secara tiba-tiba oleh Asia membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

Issei melihat Asia yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat gelisah dan juga tangannya yang menangkup sambil terus memainkan ibu jarinya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Ada apa Asia-chan ?" tanya Issei.

Asia mulai terlihat lebih gelisah dari pada sebelumnya sepertinya ia mulai ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Issei namun Asia sudah memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan ketakutan di hatinya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah mengganjal dihatinya hari ini juga.

"Ano...Issei sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku katakan" kata Asia, suaranya sedikit bergetar tanda bahwa ia tengah gugup saat ini.

Otak Issei yang tidak pintar di tambah lagi sering ia rusak dengan hal-hal berbau porno itu pun tidak bisa mengatirkan tingkah Asia sampai otaknya itu berhasil mengingat suatu kejadian yang hampir mirip dengan kejadian saat ini disalah satu koleksi doujing hentai miliknya, yaitu ingatan tentang seorang gadis yang hendak menembak orang yang disukainya dan lalu mereka melakukan hal-hal dewasa diruangan yang sepi seperti sekarang ini.

'janga-jangan Asia-chan ingin menembak ku ? kalau benar begitu jawaban apa yang harus ku berikan?' pikir Issei yang mulai mempertimbangkan jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan nanti.

"...Sebenarnya aku mau..." kata Asia, 'tunggu Asia aku masih belum siap!' kata Issei dalam hati sebenarnya ia ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu tapi sayangnya kata-kata itu tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

"Pindah rumah" kata Asia.

"HAH ?!" kata Issei yang tiba-tiba saja pikirannya jadi kosong seketika karena apa yang ia perkirakan atau mungkin yang ia harapkan ternyata salah.

"Issei-san ?" panggil Asia yang bingung karena tiba-tiba saja Issei terdiam.

'ternyata Asia bukannya mau menembakku tapi mau pindah rumah...pindah rumah... Asia mau PINDAH RUMAH!' teriak Issei didalam kepala ketika ia menyadari hal yang lebih penting dari pada khayalan indahnya itu.

"Tunggu dulu Asia kenapa kau mau pindah rumah ?" tanya Issei dengan suara yang cukup tinggi. Asia yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Issei bertanya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi setelah ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sebanarnya..." sebelum Asia menjelaskan tiba-tiba saja Issei memotong kata-katanya "Apa kau pindah karena kau tau aku pernah mencoba mengintip saat kamu mandi ataupun saat ganti baju atau jangan-jangan saat aku mecoba mengambil pakaian dalammu" kata Issei yang memulai mengatakan semua kejahatannya.

"Tapi sumpah semua itu di cegah oleh ibu ku jadinya aku belum pernah berhasil jadi percayalah pada ku dan tolong jangan pindah" kata Issei yang kini mulai memberikan pembelaan.

Asia yang mendengar pengakuan penuh nista dari Issei tidak tau harus berbuat apa, mungkin wanita lain akan sangat marah ketika mendengar pengakuan tersebut tapi bagi Asia semua kesalah yang dilakukan Issei itu tidaklah sebanding dengan jasa yang telah dilakukan Issei kepadanya sehingga ia sama sekali merasa kesal kepada Issei.

"Ano... Issei-san sebenarnya bukan itu alasan ku ingin pindah dari rumah" bantah Asia dengan wajah yang tidak terlihat marah sedikit pun.

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja ingin pindah ?" tanya Issei.

"Sebanarnya belakangan ini aku berpikir kalau aku ini masih belum bisa hidup mandiri seperti seorang iblis seperti yang lain, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri agar aku bisa menjadi sosok iblis yang mandiri" jawab Asia dengan wajah yang penuh keyakinan atas keputusannya.

'apa yang harus kulakukan, orang tua ku pasti tidak akan mau Asia pindah begitu juga aku, tapi melihat Asia-chan seperti ini mana mungkin aku dapat menolaknya, tapi kalau sampai Asia pindah aku juga pasti akan di usir ibu' pikir Issei.

"Haa... baiklah aku mengijinkanmu tapi sebaiknya kau membicaran ini juga pada buchou dan juga kedua orang tua ku" jawab Issei yang berharap tiga orang itu dapat menghentikan rencana Asia.

Mendengar jawaban dari Issei pun membuat Asia merasa senang "Hai" kata Asai dengan wajah yang berseri.

Flashback Off

'Sebenarnya berapa lama si Uzumaki Naruto itu membuatku menunggu disini, tidak kusangka dia akan kembali lagi, apa dia dan organisasinya telah mengambil tindakan untuk melenyapkan Asia lagi dan jika itu terjadi maka akan ku lenyapkan mereka terlebih dahulu' pikir Rias.

Pintu diruangan tersebut terbuka dan pandangan semua orang kini tertuju pada dua orang yang berada di balik pintu. Orang tersebut adalah Naruto dan juga Koneko.

Rias, Akeno dan juga Koneko yang sudah tau akan kedatangan Naruto pun bersikap biasa tapi berbeda dengan Issei dan Kiba yang tidak tau akan kedatangan Naruto pun terkejut sambil mengambil ancang-ancang jika saja Naruto akan menyerang.

Sementara Asia yang tidak mengetahui tentang siapa orang yang tengah berada didepannya itu hanya dapat kebingungan ketika suasana di ruangan itu berubah seketika ketika Naruto datang.

'siapa orang itu ? sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya tapi dimana?' pikir Asia ketika melihat Naruto, dihatinya ia merasa mengenal dan bahkan ia merasa merindukan orang itu tapi sayangnya otaknya tidak dapat menemukkan ingatan tentang orang tersebut.

Merasa dirinya tengah di perhatikan Naruto pun enggan untuk berbicara. "Tenanglah kalian berdua" seru Rias mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tegang tadi.

Kiba yang mendengar itu pun mencoba bersikap santai kembali berbeda dengan Issei yang tidak memperdulikan perkataan Rias dan malah menyerang Naruto.

"Boost gear" kata Issei dan seketika terdapat sarung tangan tempur berwarna merah di tangan kirinya, melihat itu dengan Naruto mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menghadapi Issei.

Brruugh... suara benturan yang cukup keras ketika Naruto membanting Issei kelantai dan mengunci tangan Issei kebelakang dengan gerakan seperti gerakan Ai kidou.

"Tenanglah, aku kemari bukan untuk berkelahi dengan mu" kata Naruto sambil tetap mempertahankan kunciannya pada Issei.

Melihat tingkah Issei yang sepertinya masih geram dengan Naruto membuat kepala RIas pusing. "Issei sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu kalau tidak kau boleh pergi dari sini" kata Rias.

Mendengar perkataan Rias itu, tidak berhasil menenangkan Issei "Tapi buchou, dia..." kata-kata Issei terputus ketika ia merasakan aura yang tidak bersahabat atau lebih tepatnya mengerikan yang dikeluarkan oleh Rias.

"Baik buchou, aku akan tenang" kata Issei dengan berat hati, Naruto melihat sebentar kearah Rias dan setelah ia yakin Naruto pun melepaskan kunciannya.

Bagi Issei ini kesematan bagus untuk memberi pukulan kewajah Naruto tapi melihat tingkah Rias tadi membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu. Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat kondisi sudah menjadi tenang oun memutuskna untuk duduk di kursi depan Rias dan sementara Koneko berdiri di samping Issei.

"Koneko-chan, sebenarnya kenapa dia bisa datang kemari ?"tanya Issei.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi sebaiknya kita dengar dulu apa yang ingin ia bicarakan" kata Koneko. Issei yang mendengar itu pun hanya dapat diam menahan amarahnya pada Naruto. Asia yang masih belum mengerti dengan kondisi saat ini hanya dapat diam sambil terus mengamati.

"Jadi coba kau katakan tujuan mu kembali, Uzumaki-san" kata Rias.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto, Rias Gremory-san" kata Naruto meminta Rias untuk mengganti cara Rias memanggilnya.

"Baiklah, Naruto-san. Sekarang ceritakan alasanmu datang kemari" kata Rias.

"Baiklah, kalian pasti ingin tau alasan kenapa aku datang kali ini, tapi sebelum itu aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentang siapa aku ini, tapi sebelum itu" kata Naruto dan mereka yang mendengar itu pun terlihat antusias terutama Asia yang penasaran tentang siapakah Naruto ini.

"Menurut kalian kenapa dunia ini masih terlihat damai ?" semua orang diruangan tiba-tiba saja di buat terdiam dan juga bingung karena pertanyaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja itu.

"Apa maksud dari pertanyaan mu ini, Naruto-san ?" tanya Rias.

"Maksud ku dengan adanya iblis, malaikat jatuh, malaikat dan para penjahat yang tidak bisa diadili oleh hukum dan berkeliaran bebas di luar sana tapi mengapa dunia ini masih terlihat damai seperti mereka tidak pernah ada?" kata Naruto yang kembali bertanya.

"Itu karena kami para melakukan perburuan iblis liar oleh karena itu ara iblis liar itu tidak bisa menyakiti manusia" kata Asia yang tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan suara.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun hanya tersenyum remeh atas tuturan dari Issei. "Kurasa jawaban mu tidak sepenuhnya salah tapi kurang tepat" kata Naruto menyalahkan jawaban dari Issei.

"Jika hanya itu jawabannya lalu bagaimana dengan para malaikat jatuh, malaikat dan juga para penjahat yang bukan menjadi terget buruan kalian ?" lanjut Naruto dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Rias yang sejak tadi memikirkan pertanyaan dari Naruto pun teringat akan suatu yang pernah dikatakan Naruto dulu. "Code Breaker" kata Rias, mendengar Rias mengeluarkan suara membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya memperhatikan Rias.

"Itukan jawaban yang benarkan, Code Breaker. Kalian para Code Breaker yang mengatasi mereka semuakan" kata Rias menlajutkan jawabannya.

"Benar, kami para Code Breakerlah yang mengatasi mereka yang tidak bisa diadili oleh hukum" Kata Naruto.

"Lalu sebenarnya apa itu Code Breaker ?" tanya Akeno yang mulai antusias.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan rincinya tapi Code breaker adalah organisasi yang bertugas menghakimi mereka yang tidak bisa dihakimi oleh siapa pun dan semua anggota Code Breaker memiliki kekuatan special" kata Naruto yang menunjukkan tangan kirinya yang mengeluarkan api biru.

Asia yang melihat api biru yang keluar dari tangan Naruto itu membuat Asia terkejut dan takut karena ia merasa bahwa ia pernah melihat api biru itu tapi semakin ia mencoba mengingatnya ia justru semakin tidak dapat mengingatnya.

Melihat reaksi dari Asia, Naruto pun menghentikan kekuatannya. "Lalu kenapa malaikat juga menjadi target kalian ?" tanya Rias yang merasa heran karena malaikan adalah para mengantar rahmat tuhan untuk manusia sebagai bentuk belas kasih dari tuhan.

"I-itu benar kenapa malaikat juga, bukankah alaikat adalah sosok yang berdiri dibagian kebaikan?" tanya Asia yang takut dan juga penasan.

"Menurut kalian bagaimana para malaikat jatuh bisa ada?, mereka ada ketika seorang malaikat menyimpang dari ajaran tuhan maka sayap mereka berubah menjadi hitam dan rahmat dari tuhan pun akan di jabut. Apa aku salah ?" tutur Naruto meminta kepastian dari para orang disana.

"Ara..ara... sepertinya kalian para Code Breaker sudah banyak melakukan penyelidikan tentang hal-hal yang tidak di ketahui oleh manusia biasa rupanya" kata Akeno yang sedikit terkesan dengan pengetahuan Naruto yang lebih cukup luar dari manusia biasa.

"Tapi kalau begitu target kalian bukanlah malaikat tapi malaikat jatuh bukan?" lanjut Akeno.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Memang terdengar seperti itu tapi perubahan dari malaikat ke malaikat jatuh bisa terjadi jika sang malikat ketahuan oleh tuhan tengah melakukan penyimpangan tapi jika tidak maka mereka tetap akan menjadi malaikat walaupun mereka telah melakukan penyimpangan" kata Naruto.

"Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi, bagaimana mana mungkin hal seperti itu tidak diketahui oleh tuhan yang maha tahu" protes Asia.

"Memang benar, kami sendiri juga tidak tau pasti, apakah tuhan memang tidak tau tentang ini atau malah ia justru menutup mata dan membiarkan para malaikat berbuat seenaknya. Tapi pada kenyataannya hal itu memang terjadi, banyak malaikat yang menyimpang dari ajaran tuhan dan malaikat itu tidak berubah menjadi malaikat jatuh" jawab Naruto.

Mereka yang mendengar itu pun di buat tak percaya karena walau pun mereka iblis tapi mereka percaya bahwa tuhan tidak akan seenaknya menutup mata akan semua kejadian yang ada di dunia.

"Lalu apa buktinya ?" tanya Rias meminta pembuktian dari Naruto.

"Sayangnya aku tidak membawa buktinya kali ini" jawab Naruto.

Issei yang sejak tadi menahan emosi kini sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi terlebih lagi setelah kata-kata Naruto yang berputar-putar dan membuat mereka melupakan topik utama mereka tadi. "Sudah hentikan ocehanmu breangsek" kata Issei dengan suara tinggi dan membuat mereka semua memperhatikannya.

"Dari tadi kau terus berputar-putar dan tidak langsung mengatakan tujuanmu kembali kemari" kata Issei.

Naruto menghelang nafas memaklumi tingkah Issei yang terburu-buru "Baiklah, karena kau sudah tidak sabaran akan ku katakan saja sekarang, aku di beri misi untuk mengawasimu, Hyoudou Issei" kata Naruto. Mereka yang berada di ruangan itu pun kembali terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu kalau tugasmu adalah mengawasi Issei ?" tanya Rias.

"Issei memiliki secread gear yang sangat berbahaya bahkan kekuatannya itu dapat membunuh tuhan oleh karena itu pengawasan sangat di butuhkan agar kekuatan itu tidak berbuat seenaknya" jawab Naruto.

"Jadi maksudmu misi mu adalah mengawasi Issei-san agar tidak berbuat seenaknya" kata Asia mencoba memastikan.

"Memang benar, jika hanya kondisinya tidak berubah maka aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun tapi jika ia sudah dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang berbahaya maka aku akan membun..." Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba saja kiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil menempelkan mata pedengnya di leher Naruto.

Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu pun hanya dapat diam tak bergerak. "Sebenarnya apa maksud dari tindakkan mu ini,KibaYuuto ?" kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau pikirkan tapi kau cukup pemberani untuk mengatakan bahwa kau akan membunuh teman kami tepat di depan kami, Naruto." jawab Kiba dengan suara yang mencoba mendominasi.

Dominasi dari Kiba tidak membuat Naruto takut sama sekali "Sebaiknya kau jauhkan pedangmu dari ku, Kib Yuuto, jika tidak maka orang tua Issei akan mati menyusulku" ancam naruto. Mereka yang berada disana kecuali Koneko dan Rias yang sudah mengetahui kebenaran dari kata-kata Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kiba.

"Saat ini ada anggota Code Breaker yang mengawasi orang tua Issei dan jika aku mati maka mereka akan mati. Jadi apa sekarang kau bisa menjauhkan pedang itu dari ku ?!" kata Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Kiba pun menyarungkan pedangnya sementara Issei yang mendengar itu malah memicu amarah Issei dan tanpa aba-aba lagi ia pun menerjang ke arah Naruto dan memberika pukulan telak ke pipi Naruto.

Pukulan Issei yang di penuhi oleh amarah pun berhasil membuat Naruto dan kursi yang diduduki Naruto terjatuh kebelakang. Issei menarik kerah baju Naruto dengan kasar.

"Dasar breangsek, berani-beraninya kau menyandera orang tua ku, kalau kalian berani menyentuh mereka maka aku akan membunuh kalian semua" teriak Issei. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Issei itu hanya menatap Issei dengan ekspresi setenang mungkin agar tidak terjadi masalah yang lebih buruk lagi.

Rias yang melihat itu pun membuka suaranya. "Issei hentikan,kau tidak dengar kata-katanya jika kau membunuhnya maka kedua orang tua mu akan dalam bahaya" kata Rias.

Issei pun terdiam dengan kata-kata Rias barusan, seklai lagi Issei menatap tajam ke arah Naruto sebelum ia melepaskan cengramannya.

Dengan perasaan kesal Issei pun kembali lagi berdiri disamping Asia. Sementara Issei kembali ketempatnya Naruto pun kembali berdiri sambil mendirikan kursi yang sempat terjatuh.

"Sepertinya suasananya sudah semakin memburuk,untuk bernegosiasi tapi aku harus tetap melanjutkan negosiasi ini sampai mendapatkan hasil" kata Naruto yang masih ingin melanjutkan negosiasi.

Rias menimbang-nimbang pertakataaan Naruto. "Baiklah, akan kami dengarkan sedikit lagi" kata Rias.

"Terima kasih, jadi seperti yang kukatakan tadi misiku adalah mengawasi Issei agar bisa mengatasi kalau-kalau ia menjadi suatu ancaman, Tpi disini bukan Cuma kalian pihak yang diawasi tapi pihak kami pun akan kalian awasi" kata Naruto.

Rias merasa heran dengan perkataan terakhir dari naruto barusan. "Apa maksudnya ?" tanya Rias.

"Para atasan kami sadar jika kami tidak bisa sembarang berurusan dengan mu Rias Gremory jadi kami harus menyediakan sebuah imbalan yang sedikit beresiko" kata Naruto.

"Jadi apa maksudmu dengan Imbalan yang sedikit beresiko ini Naruto?"

"Kami tau kalau setelah kepergian ku, kau berusaha menyelidiki tentang Code Breaker bukan?" kata Naruto dengan sebuah senyum yang terlihat sedikit mengejek.

Issei dan Asia yang tidak tau tentang itu pun memandang ke arah Rias menunggu jawaban yang akan di keluarkan oleh Buchou mereka. "Jadi kalian menyadari kalau aku tengah menyediki kalian ?" tanya Rias.

"Kami mengetahui gerak-gerik kalian untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang kami, tapi kurasa kau tidak mendapatkan apa pun bukan" kata Naruto.

"Memang ,kalian sungguh pandai menyembunyikan diri kalian sampai-sampai cara apa pun yang kami lakukan kami tidak bisa mengungkap siapa kalian sebenarnya" kata Rias.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Jadi bagaimana apa kita sepakat, jika sepakat akan kami biarkan kalian mengetahui sedikit tentang kami" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak tunggu dulu, kami memang tengah menyelidiki kalian tapi kurasa tawaranmu masih belum begitu menggiurkan bagi kami" kata Rias yang mencoba memancing Naruto. Naruto yang mengerti maksud dari Rias pun hanya tersenyum.

"Kau memang serakah dan juga licik Rias Gremory-san" kata Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku seperti karena aku seorang iblis" kata Rias sambil diiringi oleh sebuah senyum dan aura iblis disekitarnya.

"Baiklah kalau informasi tentang kami masih belum cukup menarik bagaimana jika aku tawarkan beberapa informasi lain yang mungkin menarik untuk mu" tawar Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau sangat yakin kalau kau memiliki sebuah informasi yang dapat menarik perhatian ku" kata Rias.

"Tentu contoh seperti informasi tentang malaikat yang tadi sepat kita bahas dan beberapa inforasi yang lainnya. kita bicarakan setelah kita membuat kesepakatan" kata Naruto.

"Bagaimana kami yakin kalau informasi yang kau berikan itu benar?" tanya Rias.

"Memang sulit bagi kalian untuk percaya dengan kata-kata ku, oleh karena itu aku akan menunjukan buktinya langsung kepada kalian" kata Naruto.

"Hmm lalu bagaimana kau akan melakukannya ?" tanya Rias.

"Dengan membiarkan salah satu dari kalian untuk mengikuti ku dalam mengawasiku dan orang tersebut yang akan menjadi saksi dari informasi yang aku tawarkan itu dan aku akan menjamin keselamatannya " kata Naruto.

Setelah berbicara seperti itu Naruto berjalan ka arah Rias "Bagaimana apa sekarang kita sepakat ?" tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Rias.

Rias berpikir sejenak "Baiklah, kalau begitu kami sepakat asalkan kalian menjamin kalau kalian tidak akan melukai dan hanya melakukan pengawasan terhadap Issei dan anggota ku yang lain" Kata Rias mencoba memastikan keselamatan Issei.

"Tentu. Selama dia tidak menjadi objek yang harus di hapuskan maka kami tidak akan menyentuhnya dan semua orang yang berhubungan dengannya" kata Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Rias.

Mereka berdua pun berjabat tangan bahwa mereka sudah sepakat dengan apa yang ditawarkan oleh Naruto.

xxxXxxx

hari sudah pagi banyak para siswa sekolah dan orang dewasa yang tengah berangkat ketempat tujuan mereka masing-masing, tak terkecuali Naruto yang tengah berjalan ke arah tempat tujuannya.

Langkah Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tak butuh waktu lama Naruto di sana pintu rumah terbuka dan memperlihatkan Issei dan Asia yang sudah siap berangkat sekolah.

Naruto memasang wajah ramah tapi wajah ramah Naruto dibalas dengan wajah penuh amarah dan tatapan penuh benci dari Issei dan wajah bingung Asia dengan beradaan Naruto yang berada di depan pintu rumah mereka.

"Issei, Asia kenapa kalian masih belum berangkat?" tanya ibu Issei yang masih belum menyadari keberadaan Naruto.

"Oh apa kamu temannya Issei?" kata ibu Issei ketika ia menyadari bahwa Naruto tengah berdiri di depan rumah mereka.

"Dia bukan temanku" kata Issei dengan nada kesal. Mendapatkan jawab dari Issei yang kasar itu membuat sang ibu geram "Berani-beraninya kamu bicara seperti itu di depan temanmu"kata ibu Issei sambil menjitak kepala anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Aduh, sakit bu" kata Issei sambil mengelus kepala yang terasa agak sakit.

"Kamu pantas mendapatkannya karena sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak sopan di depan temanmu sendiri" cerah ibu Issei kepada putranya, sementara Naruto dan Asia yang melihat kejadian itu hanya dapat memasang wajah maklum dengan tingkah ibu dan anak itu.

"Tolong maafkan putra bibi ya" kata ibu Issei.

"Tidak apa-apa bi, tapi saya sebenarnya bukan temannya" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ibu Issei yang mendengar itu pun kini merasa karena jika Naruto bukan teman anaknya lalu kenapa dia ada di depan rumahnya.

"Lalu adek ini siapa anak saya?" tenya Ibu Issei.

"Saya Naruto dan saya adalah junior di club yang sama dengan Issei-senpai dan juga Asia-senpai" kata Naruto dan ibu Issei hanya ber-oh ria mendengar tetapi berbeda dengan Issei dan juga Asia yang tidak mengetahui kalau Naruto sudah bergabung dengan club penelitian ilmu gaib.

"Hei apa maksdunya itu?" tanya Issei.

"Kalau soal itu nanti kita bisa membicarakannya sambil jalan kalau tidak kita bisa terlambat senpai" kata Naruto sambil berjalan mendahuli mereka berdua.

Melihat Naruto meninggalkan mereka, Issei pun berlari menyusulnya sementara Asia memberikan salam terlebih dahulu kepada ibu Issei sembelum menyusul mereka.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto berjalan di bagian kiri, Issei di tengah dan Asia ada di sebelah kanan. "Hei jadi apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi ?" tanya Issei meminta penjelasan kepada Naruto.

"Soal aku yang ikut bergabung dengan club kalian itu ?" kata Naruto dan Issei dan juga hanya diam menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

"Semalam saat kalian semua pulang aku datang menemui Rias dan meminta dia memasukkan ku kedalam club kalian untuk mempermudah pengawasan" kata Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin ketua semudah itu menerima mu masuk dengan mudah" kata Issei yang masih belum mau menerima pernyataan Naruto tadi.

"Memang sebelum ia menolak tapi akhirnya aku berhasil membujuknya" kata Naruto.

Sebenarnya Issei sangat ingin menghajar Naruto karena sudah berani-beraninya kembali dalam hidup mereka tapi ia berusaha menahannya karena kemarin Rias sudah memintanya untuk tidak melakukannya.

Asia yang melihat pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Issei hanya dapat diam memperhartikan saja tanpa berani berbicara bukan hanya karena kejadian kemarin tapi juga karena Issei memberikan peringatan untuk tidak berhubungan dengan Naruto.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu ia merasakan perasaan rindu yang teramat sangat walaupun ia yakin bahwa ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya dan setiap kali ia mencoba mengingat siapa itu Naruot tapi setiap kali itu juga ia merasa sakit di bagian kepalanya walau ia sendiri tidak tau alasannya kenapa.

xxxXxxx

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, hampir semua anggota Rias pun tengah berkumpul untuk melakukan pemburuan iblis liar.

"Baiklah kita akan pergi sekarang"

"Ano..buchou" kata Asia memanggil Rias.

"Ada apa Asia-chan ?" tanya Rias.

"Tadi buchou bilang kalau kita akan berangkat tapi Koneko-chan belum datang, apa kita akan pergi tanpanya ?" tanya Asia karena sejak tadi dia tidak meliaht keberadaan Koneko.

"Kalau Koneko dia tengah pergi bersama Naruto" kata Rias.

Issei dan asia yang mendengar itupun sedikit terkejut karena hanya mereka berdualah yang tidak mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Buchou, bukannya kau sudah berjanji kalau aku yang akan menjadi pengawas disetiap pergerakan Naruto bukan" kata Issei yang tidak terima karena Rias sudah mengingkari janjinya.

Rias menoleh kearah Issei "Maaf soal itu, tapi sejak awal aku tidak berencana untuk menyerahkan tugas itu padamu" kata Rias.

"Kenapa buchou ?!"kata Issei dengan suara yang cukup tinggi.

"Tanpa harus kukatan pun kau seharusnya sudah tau, sikapmu yang mudah emosi itulah masalahnya. Aku tau kau masih marah kepada Naruto tapi kita juga butuh infomasi yang dimiliki olehnya dan dengan sikapmu yang sekarang kau tidak akan bisa mengumpulkan informasi apapun" kata Rias.

Issei yang mendengar itu pun hanya diam dalam sambil memendam amarahnya. Asia yang tidak mengetahui tentang alasan hubungan Naruto dan Issei itu buruk pun hanya dapat diam.

Sementara itu Disebuah kedai ramen modern yang terlihat cukup ramai karena kedatang pengunjung dari berbagai usia.

"Jadi kenapa kita ada disini?" tanya Koneko yang sedikit kesal karena sejak datang Naruto hanya asik memakan ramen yang sudah di pesannya.

"Bukannya sudah jelas untuk makan ramen?! Karena selama di sekolah aku belum sempat makan apa pun" kata Naruto santai.

Koneko sedikit kesal dan ia pun menggebrak meja makan mereka karena dengar jawaban Naruto yang ngasal tadi, Naruto hampir tersedak dan para pengunjung yang lain memperhatikan mereka karena ulah koneko itu.

"Maaf semua" kata Naruto meminta maaf pada semua pengungjung yang memperhatikan mereka. Mendengar itu para pengunjung yang lain pun mulai kemabali fokus ke makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya becanda" kata Naruto menenangkan Koneko.

Koneko yang tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian pun kembali duduk dengan tenang. "Kalau sekarang cobalah bersikap lebih serius Naruto aku tidak ada waktu untuk di habiskan bersamamu" kata Koneko ketus.

Mendengar kata-kata Koneko wajah Naruto yang terlihat bersahabat kini berubah menjadi serius. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" kata Naruto dengan wajah serius.

Melihat perubahan raut wajah dan juga pertanyaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Koneko menjadi sedikit Kaku untuk langsung menjawabnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" ulang Naruto.

"kalau begitu aku ingin bertanya sebenarnya apa itu Code Breaker ?"tanya Koneko yang Kali ini bisa merespon pertanyaan Naruto dengan cepat.

"Code Breaker adalah organisasi yang bergerak di balik bayang dunia, kami para Code Breaker berfungsi untuk melindungi kedamai palsu yang selama ini orang biasa nikmati dari kejahatan yang di lakukan manusia dan juga mahluk bukan manusia" jawab Naruto.

"Lalu apa alasamu menjadi seorang Code Breaker?" tanya Koneko.

Sekali lagi wajah Naruto berubah menjadi menyeramkan, tatapan matanya terlihat penuh dengan kebencian dan kemarahan "Tujuan ku menjadi Code Breaker adalah agar aku dapat membunuh seseorang dengan kedua tanganku" kata Naruto.

Merasa pembicaraan mereka yang tidak nyaman Koneko pun berpikir untuk mengganti topik. "Ehm... kau waktu itu sempat mengatakan bahwa ada keberadaan malaikat yang berdosa yang tidak berubah menjadi malaikat jatuh bukan?" kata Koneko.

Perlahan-lahan ekspresi Naruto mulai terlihat lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya "Sudah kuduga kalian akan meminta bukti tentang itu, dan itu juga aku mengajakmu pergi hari ini untuk membuktikan kata-kata ku waktu itu tapi..." jawab Naruto yang sedikit menggantung.

"Tapi ?" ulang Koneko yang memberi kode pada Naruto untuk menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Tapi sebelum itu ayo kita selesaikan makan kita dulu" kata Naruto sebelum ia melanjutkan makan ramen jumbo miliknya.

Koneko yang melihat perubahan Naruto yang berbeda dari biasa hanya karena ramen pun hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. 'sebenarnya mana sosoknya yang sebenarnya? Apa yang ramah ketika ada orang biasa di sekitarnya atau sosok menyeramkan ketika ia sedang membasmi kejahatan atau sosok konyolnya ketika maka ramen ?" pikir Koneko yang mencoba memikirkan sosok sebenarnya dari Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa di perhatikan pun menengok ke arah Koneko "Ada apa ? apa kau tidak suka ramen ?" tanya Naruto.

"T..tidak ada apa-apa, aku suka ramen" jawab Koneko yang sedikit tergagap karena ia merasa tengah dipergoki tengah memperhatikan sosok sang penanya.

"Hm..baguslah karena ramen disini sangat enak" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul dan senyuman itu berhasil membuat Koneko dan gadis-gadis yang lain yang memperhatikan Naruto secara diam-diam pun terpesona hingga ada serambut merah di wajah mereka.

Koneko yang mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari senyum Naruto dengan memakan ramennnya dengan cepat. "Hei pelan-pelan nanti kau bisa tersedak" kata Naruto.

"Ugh..ukh..ukh..." belum lama setelah Naruto memperingatkan Koneko, Koneko pun langsung tersedak.

"Dasar makanya sudah ku katakan jangan buru-buru kalau makan" kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Koneko. Dengan cepat ia menerima gelas itu dan menghabiskan airnya.

"Bagaimana sudah mendingan ?" tanya Naruto.

"Ehm" Gumam Koneko sambil mengangguk.

"Baguslah" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan untuk sekian kalianya Koneko harus memalingkan penglihatannya dari pesona Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan yang menempel di punggu Naruto dan sontak ia pun langsung menengok ke arah orang yang menyentuhnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar ramah.

"Bisakah kami bergabung dengan mu di sini" kata orang yang menyentuh Naruto yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat panjang dan di belakangnya berdiri seorang gadis yang tidak kalah cantik dan berambut hijau pendek.

Koneko yang mendengar itu merasa tidak senang bukan karena sadis mencoba merayu Naruto tapi dengan adanya mereka di sini itu berarti dia tidak bisa melanjutkan pertanyaan kepada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum ramah kepada kedua gadis "Maaf tapi aku sedang bersama pacarku, jadi bisakan kalian mencari tempat duduk yang lain?" kata Naruto seramah mungkin. Koneko pun kaget dan sekaligus merasa malu karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengaku kalau mereka berpacaran.

Salah satu gadis itu tampak tidak senang dengan penolakan Naruto "Oh jadi ternyata kamu tipe cowok yang seperti itu" kata gadis yang pertama memanggil Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Naruto.

"kau punya wajah yang tampan tapi sayang kau punya ketertarik kepada gadis seperti dia, sudah berbandan kecil, dada maupun pantat pun tak ada. Jadi aku yakin kalau kamu itu PEDO, dasar HENTAI" hina gadis itu. Suaranya yang cempreng membuat para pengungjung memperhatikan mereka.

"Jadi pria itu pedopil" kata salah satu pelanggan.

"Sayang sekali padahal wajahnya tampan" bisik pelanggan yang lain dan masih banyak bisik dan cibiran yang merendahkan Naruto.

Kalau saja gadis itu tidak ikut menghina dia tadi mungkin Koneko akan ikut senang melihat moment dimana Naruto di hina di depan umum tapi sayang didalam hinaan gadis itu pun terdapat hinaan terhadap dirinya yang paling ia tidak suka.

Dengan santai Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menatap gadis. "A..apa?"kata gadis itu sedikit tergagap karena Naruto memandangnyadengan tatapan jam seperti ia akan membakar gadis.

Melihat tingkah Naruto itu pun Koneko pun merasa khawatir bilamana Naruto akan membakar gadis ini atau malah ia akan membakar seorang di restoran ini. Naruto sedikit menggerakan tangannya kirinya dan dengan cepat Koneko pun berdiri dan menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto.

Naruto kaget ketika Koneko menggenggam tangannya. 'apa yang mau kau lakukan?' mungkin seperti itu arti dari tatapan yang di berikan Koneko kepada Naruto, mengerti dengan maksud dari tatapan Koneko, Naruto pun tersenyum "Tenang saja aku tidak melakukan kekerasan terhadap wanita" kata Naruto.

Secara tiba-tiba Naruto menarik lengan Koneko hingga Koneko jatuh di pelukannya sekarang. Koneko mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto tapi sayangnya pelukan Naruto berhasil mengunci gerakannya.

"Mungkin yang kau katakan ada benarnya kalau gadisku ini tidak punya apa yang kau katakan..." kata Naruto menggantung kata-katanya.

"Tapi bagi ku dia adalah wanita yang paling cantik yang perna ada" kata Naruto mantap dan para pengunjung yang lain pun terpana dengan kata-kata Naruto.

Para pelanggan yang tadinya menjelek-jelekan Naruto pun mulai membicara Naruto dalam artian positif, merasa hasutannya sudah tidak ada pengaruh lagi kedua gadis itu pun pergi meninggalkan restoran itu.

Melihat para gadis itu sudah pergi Naruto pun melepaskan pelukkannya. "Nah sudah beres, Koneko, ayo kita lanjutkan makannya" Kata Naruto tapi sayangnya Koneko tidak merespon karena penasaran Naruto pun mencoba melihat wajah Koneko yang ternyata sudah berubah warna dari putih bersih menjadi merah padam.

"Kone.." "BAKA" belum selesai Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya Koneko sudah meneriakin dirinya dan pergi dari restoran itu dengan barang-barang miliknnya.

Naruto dan pelanggan yang lain pun merasa heran dengan tingkah Koneko yang seperti itu. Naruto memandang tangan kirinya "Kusara itu sudah berlebihan untuknya" kata Naruto sambil meletakan sejumlah uang di atas meja mereka tadi, sebelum ia pergi dari restoran itu.

Koneko yang berjalan sendiri kini merasa bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang 'bagaimana sekarang buchou memintaku untuk mengwasinya tapi aku malah pergi meninggalkannya.' Pikir Koneko.

'lagi pula ini salahnya kenapa melakukan dan mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu' pikir koneko dan serambut merah pun kembali muncul di wajah manis Koneko gara-gara teringan kejadi di restoran itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan menyentuh punggul mungil Koneko dan secara Reflek Koneko pun langsung menjatuhkan dan mengkunci gerakan orang tersebut.

"Kau" kata Koneko sambil melepaskan kunciannya setelah ia mngetahui siapa orang itu.

Orang yang tadi di jatuhkan Koneko pun berusaha berdiri, ia sedikit menepuk bajunya yang sedikit kotor karena ulah Koneko. "Kau ini benar-benar ya, sudah meninggalkan ku sekarang kau memperlakukan seperti seorang penjahat, Koneko-chan" kata orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

Koneko yang masih yang masih belum bisa melihat wajah Naruto pun hanya dapat diam sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lagi pula itu salahmu, tiba-tiba saja memeluk ku di tempat umum dasar hentai" kata Koneko.

"Haa... sudah dua kali aku di hina seperti itu, lagi pula itu juga salahmu karena kau tidak mempunyai tubuh yang bagus dan juga tiba-tiba saja kau menggenggam tanganku kan, Koneko" kata Naruto.

"Maaf saja kalau tubuh ku seperti ini. Dan juga sejak awal semuanya terutama ketika kau memasang wajah seperti hendak membunuh gadis itu" kata Koneko yang tidak mau kalah.

"Haa baiklah aku minta maaf untuk segala kejadian tadi" kata Naruto yang sudah tidak mau melanjutkan pembicaraan itu dan memilih untuk mengalah.

"Dan asal kau tau saja jika aku membunuh gadis itu pun tidak akan menjadi sebuah masalah sama sekali" kata Naruto dan Koneko yang mendengar itu pun ulai merasa heran.

"Apa maksud tidak masalah , banya orang biasa disana dan mereka mungkin saja salah satu di antara mereka yang menlaporkan kejadian pembunuhan itu" kata Koneko.

"Asal kau tau saja kami para Code Breaker memilik hak untuk membunuh mereka yang kami anggap perlu dalam menjalankan misi kami dan bahkan jika aku membunuh mereka semua yang ada di restoran itu, aku tidak akan mendapatkan masalah apa pun karena hukum tidak bisa menghukum orang-orang yang tidak ada seperti Code Breaker" kata Naruto.

Koneko terdiam karena kaget mengetahui mempunyai kewenananyan seperti itu "Lalu apa kita akan melanjutkan introgasinya atau tidak?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba sehingga menyadarkan Koneko dari Launannya.

Koneko diam sejenak untuk memikirkan hal itu. Drrr...drrrr... belum sempat Koneko menemukan jawabannya hp Naruto pun bergetar tanda ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk.

Naruto mengambil hp tersebut lalu menjawab panggilan itu "Hallo, ada apa?" tanya Naruto kepada orang. Pembicara Naruto dengan orang itu tidak terlalu lama dan Koneko hanya diam menunggu Naruto selesai menelpon.

Setelah selesai menelpon Naruto pun memasukkan kembali hpnya kedalam sakunya. Naruto memandang sejenak ke arah Koneko "Ayo pergi" kata Naruto sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkan Koneko. Melihat itu pun Koneko pun bergegas berjalan menyul Naruto "Sekarang kita mau kemana ? kalau hanya mau makan ramen lagi lebih baik aku pergi saja" kata Koneko yang sudah berjalan disamping Naruto.

"Kalian ingin mengetahui kebenaran dari kata-kata ku maka, sekarang diamlah dan ikuti saja aku" kata Naruto, dari sorot mataNaruto, Koneko sudah tau kalau saat ini Naruto akan mengadili seseorang.

"Jangan memerintahku dan katakan mau kemana kita sekarang" kata Koneko yang tidak senang dengan tingkah Naruto yang dingin seperti ini ketika ia hendak menghakimi seseorang.

Naruto melirik sebentar ke arah Koneko "Kita akan ketempat dimana kebenaran itu berada, yaitu tempat para penjahat" kata Naruto.

To be continue...

Maaf bagi para pembaca yang menunggu cerita ini dan terima kasih karena sudah mau menunggu sampai saat ini. Autor juga menyesal karena ketidak mampuan autor untuk mengirim kelanjutan cerita ini dengan lebih cepat dan teratur.

Autor meminta kritik dan sarannya agar cerita maupun autor ini dapat menjadi lebih baik lagi dari pada yang sebelumnya.

terima kasih.


	9. Chapter 9

Code Breaker DxD

.

.

.

.

Untuk menebus keterlambatan saya dalam menyelesaikan cerita ini aka untuk kali ini saya akan langsung mengirimkan 2 chapter sekaligus.

Saya berharap keterlambatan atau ketidak pastian dalam waktu terbit seperti waktu lalu tidak akan terjadi lagi dan untuk itu saya meminta dukungan dan doa dari para pembaca yang masih setia untuk membaca cerita saya ini.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah malam dimana semua orang tengah tertidur, ada dua orang remaja yang berjalan dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka, jika ada orang biasa yang melihat mereka, orang tersebut pasti akan berpikir kalau kedua orang itu telah melakukan sesuatu yang tabu karena mereka baru pulang di tengah malam yang sepi seperti saat ini.

Kedua orang berbeda gender itu berjalan beriringan, mereka hanya diam tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang mau membuka pembicaraan, sang pemuda yang terlihat serius dan kaku itu membuat sang gadis tidak berani untuk membuka pembicaraan.

Beberapa kali gadis itu melirik sang pemuda untuk bertanya tapi sang juga bebebrapa kali membatalkan niatnya itu karena sang pemuda terlihat tengah enggan untuk berbicara.

'aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus, berjalan tanpa tujuan ini membuat merasa sangat tidak nyaman' pikir gadis itu.

"Naruto" panggil gadis itu kepada sang pemuda.

"Hm ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana ? setelah kau menjawab telpon tadi kau hanya diam tanpa memberikan penjelasan yang jelas kepada ku" kata wanita itu.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kita akan pergi ketempat para penjahat dan setelah sampai di sana kau akan menemukan jawaban yang kau cari disana. Jadi kau cukup ikuti aku saja, Koneko" jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Koneko.

'Aku memang tidak suka sikap konyolnya ketika akan makan ramen tadi tapi sikapnya yang sekarang jauh lebih tidak ku sukai. Sebenanya mau kemana kami ini ?' pikir Koneko.

"Lalu coba kau katakan dimana tempat itu, berjalan tanpa kepastian itu sangat tidak nyaman tau" kata Koneko protes dengan ketidak pastian ini.

Tiba-tiba saja langkah Naruto berhenti,m elihat itu Koneko pun ikut berhenti. Naruto berbalik menghadap Koneko "Apa !?" kata Koneko yang tiba-tiba saja di tatap oleh Naruto.

"Kita sudah sampai" kata Naruto yang kemudian tatapnya berpaling ke sebuah pintu gerbang sebuah rumah di samping mereka.

Koneko juga menatap pintu gerbang besi sebuah rumah yang besar berlantai tiga. Di dekat pintu gerbang itu terdapat sebuah kotak yang telihat seperti tepat untuk membuka pintu besar itu,melihat kotak itu bisa di pastikan kalau pintu besar itu tidak akan bisa terbuka oleh sebarangan orang.

"Rumah siapa ini?" tanya Koneko.

"Ini adalah rumah perdana mentri Mui, dia adalah orang yang harus ku hakimi sekarang" jawab Naruto.

"Bukannya dia adalah perdana mentri yang terkenal karena kebaikan dan sepak terjangnya dalam bekerja. Lalu kenapa dia harus dihakim oleh Code Breaker ?" sanggah Koneko yang kurang mengerti kenapa Code breaker harus menghakimi orang seperti Mui.

"Mungkin itu imege dia di muka umum, tapi sebenarnya dia hanya sampah yang harus di bersihkan. Dia dengan sengaja menggunakan jabatannya untuk masuk kedalam banyak jaringan rumah sakit secara ilegal dan menculik beberapa orang-orang di rumah sakit" jelas Naruto.

Koneko cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto karena apa yang selama ini yang ia ketahui dari berbagai media publik tidak sesuai dengan apa yang di sampaikan Naruto barusan.

"Mungkin kau tidak percaya tapi itulah kenyataannya" kata Naruto.

"Walaupun kalau yang kau katakan itu benar, bagaimana cara kita untuk masuk kedalam, apa kita akan menggunakan sihir ?" tanya Koneko.

Naruto tidak menjawab ia hanya berjalan menuju kotak yang berada di dekat pintu gerbang itu, "Sepertinya pintu ini memiliki kunci ganda dengan mengecek dengan sidik jari dan retina mata" kata Naruto setelah melihat benda berbentuk kotak itu yang ternyata benaradalah kunci pintu gerbang.

Naruto mengeluarkan hpnya dan sebuah kabel data. Ia menyambungkan hp dan kotak itu dengan menggunakan kabel data itu. Naruto sedikit sibuk memencet tombol-tombbol di hpnya dan tiba-tiba saja rumah dan rumah-rumah dikawasan itu pun menjadi gelap gulita karena sepeti tengah terjadi peadaman listrik.

'tiba-tiba saja terjadi pemadaman, kurasa ini bukan terjadi karena ketidak sengajaan, kurasa Narutolah yang melakukan semua ini' pikir Koneko.

"Sudah beres" kata Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kamu lakukan ?" tanya Koneko yang masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang di lakukan Naruto tadi.

"Di hp ku terdapat virus Komputer dan virus itu sudah mematikan semua peralatan elektronik di daerah sekitar sini" jawab Naruto sambil membuka pintu gerbang rumah itu dengan mudahnya.

Melihat Naruto yang masuk kedalam, Koneko pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam. Setelah Koneko memasukin pekarangan rumah itu Koneko langsung melihat 5 ekor anjing berjenis herman tengah mengepung mereka .

Naruto mendang langsung tepat ke mata salah satu anjing itu, entah bagaimana para anjing yang tadi terlihat garang kini berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati Naruto. Naruto berjongkok dan mengelus salah satu anjing yang paling dekat dengan dirinya.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya ?" tanya Koneko 'aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ia melakukan itu tapi kurasa dia tidak menggunakan sihir' pikir Koneko.

Naruto tidak merespon pertanyaan Koneko. "Pergilah" kata Naruto tapi perintah itu bukan untuk Koneko tapi untuk para anjing itu. Seakan mengerti kata-kata Naruto para anjing itu pun langsung pergi melalui pintu gerbang yang belum di tutup oleh Koneko.

Tanpa Naruto dan Koneko sadari ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari balik jendela di salah satu kamar dilantai tiga "Jadi kalian sudah datang, para Code Breaker?" kata seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam panjang sepinggang.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan ?" kata seorang wanita cantik berambut bob kuning memakai setelan pakaian wanita kantor.

"Tenang saja, aku yang akan menyingkirkan mereka dan jadi kau tinggal diam menunggu di sini, Samui" kata pria berambut panjang itu.

"Baiklah, jadi sebaiknya kau singkirkan mereka dengan cepat Mui" kata Samui sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Tenang saja, siapapun mereka, mereka tidak akan bisa menghentikan ku" kata Mui sambil tersenyum penuh dengan keyakinan.

xxxXxxx

Sementara itu, suara tembakan terus saja terdengar dari ruang tamu rumah Mui. Naruto dan juga Koneko tengah berlingung dari tembakan para bawahan Mui.

"Tidak kusangka kalau dia sudah menyewa manta peteran dan mantan tentara bayaran yang lebih banyak dari informasi yang di berikan Eden" Komentar Naruto, yang tengah bersembunyi di balik tiang rumah mui yang cukup besar untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ini bukan saat berKomentar,sebaiknya kita segera mengatasi masalah ini" kata Koneko yang juga bersembunyi di balik tiang rumah mui yang berada di sebelah tiang tempat Naruto bersembunyi.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu saja" kata Naruto dan kemudian ia mengaktifkan kekuatan spesialnya dan tangannya pun berubah menjadi api biru.

Naruto berlari keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya itu dan alhasil para bawahan Mui langsung mencoba menembaki Naruto tapi sayangnya Naruto dapat menghindari peluru itu.

"Aoi honō shotto (tembakan api biru)" kata Nartuo sambil merentangkan telapak tangannya ke arah salah seorang bawahan Mui yang berada dilantai dua dan seketika sebuah bola api biru berukuran bola bassball muncul di telapak tanganannya.

Bola api itu melesat cepat ke arah orang yang di tunjut Naruto dengan kecepat secepat peluru dan seketika orang yang terkena bola api itu pun mulai terbakar oleh api biru milik Naruto hingga menjadi abu.

Para bawahan Mui terkejut karena temannya mereka terbakar hingga menjadi abu. "Jangan takut, ayo cepat kita habisi dia, kita masih menang jumlah jadi Arrrghhh..." sebelum orang yang pertama sadar terkejutan itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya Naruto sudah menembakan bola api dan membuat orang itu terbakar.

"Kau seharusnya tidak memalingkan matamu dari musuhmu" kata Naruto yang ternyata berdiri di depan orang yang terbakar itu.

"Dasar Monster" kata salah seorang bawahan Mui yang menembak sendirian. Dengan santai Naruto menembakan dua buah bola api ke arah sang penembak bola api itu melesat ke arah bawahan Mui dan orang tersebut pun langsung terbakar.

Setelah kejadian itu adu tembak pun kembali, Koneko dengan hati-hati memperhatikan dia tidak mau menjadi seseorang yang terkena tembakan nyasar dan tanpa memakan waktu lama adu tembakpun berakhir dan menyisakan Naruto.

"Ayo kita sudah selesai" panggil Naruto sambil mengembalikan tangan kirinya kebentuk normalnya.

Koneko yang mendengar itu pun berjalan ke arah Naruto. Ia melihat Kondisi Naruto yang di penuhi oleh luka akibat terkena serepetan peluru. 'tubuhnya penuh dengan luka...meski dia menggunakan api biru, dia tidak lebih dari manusia biasa yang rapuh dari pada diriku" pikir Koneko.

Wajah Koneko terlihat sedih dan khawatir dengan Kondisi Naruto yang sekarang, 'andai saja aku punya kekuatan seperti Asia-senpai mungkin aku bisa menyembuhkanmu' pikir Koneko dan tanpa sadar tangan mungilnya mulai mendekati tangan kiri Naruto, saat tangannya menyentuh tangan Naruto, Naruto langusng menarik tanganya dengan kasar dan itu membuat Koneko terkejut.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap tajam ke arah Koneko.

Koneko yang tidak biasa dengan tatap Naruto yang seperti itu, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. "T-tidak ada" kata Koneko sambil menarik tangannya.

Tanpa mempedulikan Koneko, Naruto pun langsung berjalan meniggalkan Koneko, Koneko tidak hanya diam, dia pun langsung berjalan menyusul Naruto. Naruto dan Koneko berjalan menelusuri tangga yang merangarah ke bawah tanah.

Di lantai bawah tanah rumah Mui tedapat banyak ruang yang tertutup. Naruto berjalan lurus menuju sebuah ruangan yang memiliki 2 pintu yang lebih besar dari pada ruangan yang lain.

Pintu yang ingin dimasuki Naruto tampaknya terkunci rapat, Naruto mundur beberapa langkah sebelum ia menendang pintu itu lingga pintu itu terbuka secara paksa. Ruangan itu terlihat seperti sebuah ruang oprasi, banyak noda dilantai dan alat-alat bedah dan ruangan itu memiliki bau darah yang sangat menyengat sepertinya ruangan itu baru saja selesai melakukan operasi, Yang lebih menyeramkan lagi ruangan itu terdapat tabung-tabung kaca yang berisikan organ-organ tubuh manusia.

'Organ tubuh manusia' pikir Koneko sambil mutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. 'jangan-jangan orang-orang yang di culik yang dikatakan Naruto itu sudah ?' duga Koneko yang melihat puluhan organ tubuh manusia itu.

Naruto memandang sebuah kursi oprasi yang masih terdapat genangan darah segar dibawahnya, lalu ia berjalan ke sebuah ranjang yang berada disana. Di ranjang itu terdapat seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri.

Sorot mata Naruto menunjukkan sedikit rasa iba pada sang pria paruh baya itu. Naruto berjalan ke lemari dimana organ tubuh itu di pajang. 'ini semua organ dengan tipe darah yang berbeda-beda, jadi sampah itu sudah melakukan sampai sejauh ini' pikir Naruto setelah membaca lebel di tabung kaca itu.

"Ini hanya bisnis" kata seseorang di ambang pintu ruangan oprasi itu. Mendengar suara itu Naruto dan Koneko pun mencari sumber suara itu.

"Apa maksudmu kalau semua ini bisnis ?" tanya Koneko kepada orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Mui. Mui tidak datang seorang diri, terdapat seorang pria berbadan besar, berkulit coklat, berambut dan berjengot dengan warna kuning pucat, berpakai seperti anggota geng motor serta mengenakan kacamata berwarna hitam.

"Perdagangan orga bukan ?. kau dapat dengan mudah memalsukan laporan kematian mereka dan jika ada yang curiga dengan bekas luka di tubuh mereka, kau tinggal mengatakan bahwa itu bekas oprasi dan semua akan menjadi sempurna bila sisa tubuh itu di kremasi" kata Naruto.

"Pintar sekali, di dunia ini banyak orang yang akan membayar demi organ yang mereka inginkan dan siapa yang akan peduli jika orang-orang tidak berguna itu mati bukan. Dan juga kalau meraka mati demi orang lain seharusnya mereka senang" kata Mui sambil tersenyum.

Koneko sudah geram ingin menghajar orang yang bernama Mui ini, dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sekejam iblis bahkan lebih parah dari itu.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, pria paruh baya yang tadi tidak sadarkan diri tadi, perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Bingung, itulah perasaan yang dirasakan ketika dia melihat sosok Naruto dan juga Koneko yang asing baginya. Namun perasaan bingung itu berubah ketika dia melihat Mui dan bawahannya, perasaan marah dan benci mulai meledak-ledak di dalam hati.

"To...tolong..." dengan susah payah pria itu berbicara pada Koneko dan juga Naruto. Koneko yang mendegar suara yang lemah itu pun menoleh ke arah pria paruh baya itu.

Naruto yang mendengar suara pria itu pun hanya diam sambil tetap memandang ke arah Mui dan juga bawahannya. "To..olong...bunuh mereka...semua..." lanjut pria itu, perlahan air mata bercampur darah keluar dari mata sang pria "Bajingan itu... membunuh dan menjual organ anakku. Tolong...bunuh mereka..." kata pria itu dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun untuk mu" kata Naruto dan perkataan Naruto itu berhasil membuat harapan sang pria itu untuk membalaskan dendam anaknya pun hilang.

"Tapi Mui, sampah seperti mu tidak pantas untuk hidup di dunia ini" kata Naruto. Mendengar itu rasa senang dan juga semangat pria paruh baya itu bangkit kembali.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi setelah ini aku akan mengambil orga kalian dan orang-orang telah kuculik" kata Mui sambil menyerigai.

Koneko yang sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar ocehan Mui pun berlari menerjang ke arah Mui. Namun sebelum ia berhasil melancarakan serangannya, tiba-tiba saja mucul rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di perutnya.

Bukan hanya rasa sakit tapi juga tubuh Koeko pun terpetal kebelang hingga menembus ruangan itu dengan cara menghancurkan salah satu tempok ruangan itu. "Hahahaha" tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara terdengar jelas di dalam ruangan itu padahal tidak ada orang yang diruangan itu yang tengah tertawa.

Perlahan-lahan mulai tampak sosok seorang pria berbadan besar, berkulit coklat gelap, berambut coklat panjang dan berpakai seperti seorang preman pun muncul "Hahaha, bagaimana rasanya pukulan besi, tuan Jirobo ini" kata orang itu yang bernama Jirobo itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan kondisi Koneko Naruto langsung melompat menerjang Jirobo. Karena tidak fokus denga keberadaa n Naruto, Jirobu pun terlambat untuk merespon serangan Naruto. Naruto merentangkan tangan kirinya yang sudag berubah menjadi api biru ke arah Jirobo, semakin dekat tangan Naruto ke Jirobo ekpresi ketakutan semakin terlihat di wajah Jirobo.

Brusssyy...

Belum sempat Naruto menyentuh Jirobo, badannya sudah terdorong lebih dulu oleh semburan air yang keluar dari pipa air yang terlepas dari sambungannya. Naruto terpental cukup jauh tapi tidak sejauh Koneko.

"Terima Kasih Sensei" kata Jirobo kepada Bee. Sepertinya Killer Bee lah yang mengendalikan air yang keluar dari pipa yang rusak itu sehingga membuat membuat Naruto terpental.

"Dasar Bodoh, sudah berapa kali kukatan jangan pernah tunjukan sosok mu selama musuhmu masih hidup, dasar tidak berguna" teriak Killer Bee yang kesal dengan kelakuan Jirobo yang tidak menuruti kata-katanya.

Jirobo yang melihat wajah Killer Bee yang tengah marah pun bergidik ngeri "Maaf Sensei" kata Jirobo.

"Sudahlah cepat pergi habisi gadis kecil itu" kata Bee. Jiroboyang tidak mau membuat Bee Marah pun langsung pergi Ke tempat Koneko.

"Jadi kalian adalah pengguna kekuatan spesial" Kata Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegap kembali karena tadi dia sempat terpental oleh serangan Bee.

"Kau benar, kami adalah pengguna kekuatan, jangan kira hanya kalian para Code Breaker yang memiliki kekuatan ini. Kekuatan yang ku miliki ini jauh lebih istimewa" kata Bee dengan bangganya.

"Istimewa?" ulang Naruto.

"Benar istimewa, kekuatanku ini istimewa karena aku dapat menggunakan kekuatan sesuka ku tidak seperti kalian yang di batasi oleh hal konyol seperti aturan ataupun keadilan,aku ini istimewah" kata Bee dengan bangganya ngatakan bahwa dirinya lebih istimewa dari Naruto dan para Code Breaker yang lain.

"Kau bilang kalau dirimu itu istimewah benar-benar bodoh jik aberoikir seperti itu." ledek Naruto tidak berhenti, ia benar-benar menikmati saat menertawakan Bee.

Bee yang kesal karena diledek pun merentangkan ke dua tangannya ke arah Naruto. Air yang keluar dari pipi pun mulai berkumpul di depan telak Bee membentuk bola air yang cukup besar yang langsung di tembakan ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya merentangkan tangan kirinya yang sudah berubah menjadi api biru.

Byussss...

Uap air pun muncul ketika bola air milik Bee bertubrukan dengan api biru milik Naruto. Bee yag tidak percaya serangan di hentikan dengan mudahnya pun berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. "Kau sepertinya terkejut dengan perbedaan kekuatan kita ya?" kata Naruto dan hanya dijawab dengan diam oleh Bee.

"Kau belaga jagoan karena berpikir kalau air bisa memdampak api ku bukan. Kau yang tidak tau batas kekuatanmu dan mendang rendah musuh mu tidak pantas untuk di sebut istimewah" kata Naruto.

"Apa katamu barusan?" kata Bee yang kesal karena terus saja di hina oleh Naruto.

"Aku bilang kau tidaklah istimewa. Bagi ku kau hanya seorang bocah yang tengah asik bermain dengan pisau karat" ledek Naruto. Tidak terima dengan hinaan Naruto,Bee mulai mengendalikan air dan membuat sepuluh tombak air. "Kalau begitu coba kau rasakan tajamnya pisau karatan ini" tantang Bee.

"Kalau begitu ayo tujukkan padaku" kata Naruto sambil mengaktifkan kekuatan spesialnya.

xxxXxxx

Sementara itu di tempat Koneko dan Jirobo.

Tempat Koneko sekarang berbeda dengan tempatnya tadi ruangan ini terlihat lebih mewah dengan beberapa perabotan mewah seperti kursi, meja, lukisan, hiasan lampu kaca yang besar dan sebuah pintu berangkas besi sebesar kulkas dua pintu.

Koneko dan Jirobo tengah melakukan adu pukul satu sama lain, "Haa... apa hanya ini kemampun terbaikmu gadis kecil" yang tengah menahan pukulan bertubi-tubi Koneko.

'tubuhnya keras sekali, semakin aku memukulya maka semakin sakit tanganku, seakan-akan aku tengah memukul dinding baja" pikir Koneko di sela-sela serangannya.

"Dasar membosankan" kata Jirobo sambil memberikan pukulan ke arah dada Koneko, Koneko yang menyadarinya itu pun memblokir jalur kedadanya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan serangan itu.

Pukulan Jirobo cukup kuat hingga membuat Koneko terseret mudur kebelakang. "Guru Bee selalu saja menyuruhku untuk menyerang sambil bersebuyi padahal aku memiliki kekuatan sehebat ini" kata Jirobo sambil menunjukan perubahan tangan yang berubah seperti baja kepada Koneko.

'tanganya berubah menjadi baja, apa itu kemampuannnya' pikir Koneko. "Apa itu kekuatan spesial mu?" tanya Koneko berharap Jirobo cukup bodoh untuk menceritakan.

"Hahaha benar sekali, kekuatan ku adalah 'manipulasi epitel', degan kekuatan ini aku dapat merubah tekstur warna kulitku dan berkamuflase" kata Jirobo membeberkan kekuatannya.

'jadi itu adalah kekuatannya' pikir Koneko setelah mengetahu kekuatan Jirobo. "Memangnya kau tidak takut jika aku mengalahkamu karena informasi yang kau berikan itu ?" tanya Koneko dengan nada meremehkan kepada Jirobo.

"Tenang saja karena sebentar lagi kau akan mati" kata Jirobo sambil menyeringai.

"Kita lihat saja siapa akan mati" kata Koeko sambil memasag pose bertarung.

Jirobo berlari ke arah Koneko ketika jarak sudah dekat, Jirobo langusng melancar tijunya secara lurus kedepan menggunakan tangan kanan yang sudah berubah menjadi baja.

Melihat pukulan Jurobo itu Koneko pun langsung menghindar ke arah samping, Jirobo tidak tinggal diam saja melihat serangan di hindari, ia pun melancarkan serangan beruntun ke pada Koneko dan dengan susah payah Koeko meghindari serangan itu.

Tidak bisa membiar dia terus menyerangku seperti itu, Koneko pun merunduk badannya dan berusaha menjekal kaki Jirobo dengan cara menendang kaki Jirobo dengan tumit kaku kirinya.

Dengan mudah menghindari tekel dari Koneko dengan cara melompat kecil, tidak berhenti sampai disitu Jirobo pun langsung melancarkan pukulannya ke arah Koneko yang tengah berada di bawahnya. Koneko dengan cepat melompat kebelakang menhindari pukulan baja milik Jirobo.

'dia tangguh' pikir Koneko setelah cukup lama adu pukul dengan Jirobo. 'aku harus mencari celah untuk memberikan serangan telak' pikir Koneko.

"Haa ini mulai membosankan, kupikir kau bisa menghiburku tapi sepertinya aku salah" protes Jirobo yang sudah bosan bertarung dengan koneko. "Karena itu aku akan membunuhmu sekarang" kata Jirobo sambil berlari Ke arah Koneko.

'Masih belum' pikir Koeko menunggu kedatangan Jirobo. Jirobo semakin dekat dan semakin dekat menuju Koneko 'masih belum aku harus menunggu jika tidak semuanya akan sia-sia' pikir Koneko.

Sebuha pukulan baja mengarah pada Koneko 'sekarang' pikir Koneko sambil menangkap tangan Jirobo yang hendak menyerangnya itu, setelah menangkap tangan Jirobo, Koneko langsung membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Jirobo dan sekali hentakan kaki Koneko berhasil melemparkan tubuh besar Jirobo ke dinding.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, Koneko langsung melompat ke arah Jirobo, Koneko melancarkan pukulan telak di dada kiri Jirobo. "Arghh..ugh.." jirobo mengalami batuk darah ketika pukulan Koneko tepat megenai dirinya.

xxxXxxx

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto.

Naruto tengah menghindari tombak-tombak air milik Bee yang sejak tadi menyulitkan dirinya, walau ia berhasil menghalangi dan juga menguapkan serangan Bee dengan api Biru serta ia bisa mengindari serangan itu tapi dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak seperti itu tetap saja menyulitkan bagi Naruto.

"Hahaha... bagaimana rasa kekuatan yang kau sebut sebagai pisau karatan ini hahaha" tawa Bee semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia melihat Naruto yang kesulitan menghindari seranganyan. Melihat celah itu Naruto pun membuat sebuah bola api dan menembakannya ke arah Bee.

Melihat bola api milik Naruto, Bee langsung menarik tombak-tobak air miliknya tapi hanya ada 10 tombak air yang kembali dan membuat sebuah dinding air dan ketika bola api milik Naruto mengenai dinding air milik Bee, dinding air itu pun lanngusng menguap dan bola api itu pun menghilang.

"Sudah kuduga bahwa ada batasan bagimu untuk mengendalikan air dan semakin banyak jumlah air yang kau kendalikan semakin lemah dan lambat dari air itu serta controlmu juga akan semakin sulit bukan?" kata Naruto.

"Hebat juga kau bisa menganalisi sampai sejauh itu tapi walau apa yang kau itu benar tapi itu percuma saja karena selama ada air di dunia ini maka aku tidak akan terkalahkan" kata Bee dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Sesuai dugaanku kau memang seorang bocah" kata Naruto meledek Bee.

Karena kesal Bee pun mulai membentuk sebuha bola air berukuran cukup besar, "Kalau kau sampai bilang begitu maka sekarang coba terima serangan ku ini" tantang Bee sambil masih membuat bola air itu semakin besar.

"Tidak terima kasih" kata Naruto sambil berlari menerjang Killer Bee.

xxxXxxx

Sementara di tempat Koneko.

Melihat Jirobo yang tergeletak, Koneko memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat Naruto tapi belum meninggalkan ruangan itu suara Jirobo pun kembali terdengar. "Hahaha" mendegar suara Jirobo Koneko pun berbalik dan melihat sosok Jirobo yang sudah kembali berdiri.

"Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu meremehkanmu, tidak kusangka kau sampai bisa membuat ku jadi begini" kata Jirobo sambil merobek bajunya sendiri, terlihat bahwa tubuh Jirobo yang berubah menjadi baja yang sangat keras tapi di tubuh baja Jirobo itu terdapat sebuah cekungan kecil dimana Koneko memukulnya.

"Kau lihat pukulanmu hanya dapat membuat cekungan kecil saja tapi ini akan menjadi pukulan terakhirmu yang menganaiku. Black out" kata Jirobo dan tiba-tiba sosok Jirobo pun menghilang seperti bunglon yang berkamuflase.

Koneko yang melihat itu pun langsung bersiaga dengan serangan Jirobo yang tidak terlihat namun, tiba-tiba saja punggung Koneko terasa sangat sekit seperti sudah di hantam oleh benda tumpul. Setelah Koneko menerima serangan itu pun langsung berbalik dan mencoba memukul Jirobo yang tadi menyerangnya dari belakang tapi sayangnya yang ia tinju hanyalah angin.

Sekali lagi rasa itu terulang lagi tapi bukan di punggu melainkan perut lalu kemudian pipi dan bagian tubuh yang lain, Koneko yang tidak bisa menangkis serangan jirobo itu hanya dapat memasang posisi bertahan untuk melindungi daerah kepala.

'aku harus menemukan celah, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini' pikir Koneko sebelum sebuah serangan berhasil mengenai pipi kanannya hingga ia pun terpental.

Tubuh Koneko tergeletak di lantai, tubuhnya yang kecil terasa sangat sakit bila digerakan dan itu akibat serang-serangan jirobo yang tidak ada ampum itu. 'sial, kalau terus begini aku bisa dalam masalah' pikir Koneko sampil memandangi langit-langit ruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide datang ke kepala Koneko, walau tubuhnya sudah sangat kesakitan tapi ia berusaha untuk kembali berdiri. Koneko yang sudah kembali berdiri pun langsung mengangkat sebuah lemari besar di sana dan langsung melemparkan ke langit-langit ruangan itu sehingga membuat hiasan lampu yang terbuat dari kaca itu pun terjatuh dan serpihan kaca-kaca berserah di ruangan itu.

Melihat hiasan lampu ruangan itu jatuh Jirobo pun bingung dengan rencana apa yang di rencanakan oleh Koneko, sementara Koneko yang melihat itu justru malah menutup matanya.

'aku harus menyelesaikannya dalam serangan kali ini' pikir Koneko.

'apa yang di pikirkan ? apa di berpikir dengan menutup mataya dia bakal bisa melihat dengan mata batinnya begitu ?' pikir Jirobo sambil berjalan mendekati Koneko dari arah samping.

Trak... sebuah bunyi patahan kaca yang sangat pelan sangki pelanya suara itu Jirobo pun tidak menyadarinya dan terus berjalan ke arah Koneko.

'sekarang mati kau, gadis kecil' pikir Jirobo sambil melayangkan pukulan kepada Koneko.

'apa ?' pikir Jirobo ketika serangan bisa di hindari.

'kali ini kau tidak akan beruntung' pikir Jirobo sambil sekali lagi berusaha memukul Konekko dari arah belakang dan sekali lagi Koneko berhasil menyikut perut Jirobo.

Tidak berhenti dengan hanya menyikut perut Jirobo, Koneko pun langsung memukul tubuh Jirobo yang masih belum terlihat sehingga membuat tubuh Jirobo terpental hingga menabrak pintu breangkas di ruangan itu.

Sosok Jirobo kembali terlihat. Koneko langsung berlari ke arah Jirobo dan langsung memberikan pukulan beruntun di dada kiri jirobo. "Argh..." teriak Jirobo ketika pukulan bertubi-tubi Koneko mengenai tubuhnya.

Tidak tinggal diam saja, ketika Koneko memukuli dirinya, ia menggenggam tangannya satu salam lain dan berusaha untuk memukul Koneko yang berada di depannya itu. Koneko berhasil menghindari serangan Jirobo itu dengan cara melompat ke belakang.

"Dasar gadis kecil,berani-beraninya kau melakukan ini pada ku" teriak Jirobo yang murka dan ia pun berlari ke arah Koneko dari arah depan.

Koneko yang melihat itu pun hanya memasang posisi menyerang sambil menunggu datangnya serangan Jirobo. Jirobo yang sudah termakan oleh emosinnya pun tidak berpikir lagi ketika menyerang Koneko sehingga membuat Koneko dapat dengan mudah di hindari Koneko.

Melihat kesempatan itu, Koneko melancarkan sebuah pukulan telak di dada kiri Jirobo dengan kekuatan penuh dan itu berhasil mementalkan tubuh ke pintu Berangkas lagi tapi bedanya kali ini pintu berangkas dan tubuh Jirobo masuk kedalam berangkas karena kekuatan dari pukulan Koneko tadi.

"Haa..haaa.." nafas Koneko memburu pertarungannya dengan Jirobo memang berhasil menguras tenaganya, ia tidak mengira bahwa pertarungan dengan manusia yang memiliki kekuatan spesial dapat membuatnya kerepotan seperti ini.

Koneko berjalan ke arah Jirobo yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi. "Bagaimana... bisa aku kalah...dengan gadis kecil sepertimu.." kata Jirobo dengan susah payah.

"Kau terlalu memandang tinggi kekuatan mu dan merendahkan lawanmu" kata Koneko sambil melihat Kondisi Jirobo yang cukup parah dengan beberapa luka lebam dan darah mengalir cukup deras di tempat pukulan Koneko yang terakhir.

"Seharusnya kau tau batu sekeras apa pun pasti akan hancur bila terkena tetesan air terus menerus tapi kau malah membiarkanku untuk memukul tubuhmu tanpa ada usaha untuk meghidarinya kalau tidak seperti itu mungkin hasilnya akan berbeda" lanjut Koneko.

"Kurasa kau ada benarnya, gadis kecil tapi sudahlah semua sudah terlambat..." kata Jirobo sebelum ajal menjemputnya. Setelah melihat Jirobo yang sudah kalah, Koneko pun berjalan menuju tempat Naruto.

Ketika Koneko sudah berada di tempat Naruto, ia melihat sosok Bee yang tengah panik sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke pipa-pipa air di ruangan itu.

"Percuma saja kau mencoba untuk megendalikan air di ruangan ini" kata Naruto, Bee yang mendengar itu pun memberikan perhatianya pada Naruto yang berjarak tidak jauh di hadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Bee.

"Saat aku masuk kemari aku sudah mematikan semua jalur listrik, komunikasi dan juga air. Jadi air yang kau gunakan tadi itu mungkin hanya sisa-sisa air yang terperangap di pipa sebelum aku mematikan jalur air rumah ini" kata Naruto.

Mendengar itu Bee pun berlari ke arah Naruto, ia berusaha melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto tapi dengan mudah Naruto menangkapnya dengan tangan kirinya. Wajah Bee langsung pucat ketika melihat tangannya sudah tertangkap oleh Naruto.

"Terbakarlah" kata Naruto sambil mengubah tangan kirinya menajdi api biru dan setelah berkata itu Bee pun langsung terbakar oleh api biru hingga menjadi abu.

"Te...terima kasih" kata pria paruh baya yang sejak tadi menyasikan pertarungan Naruto dengan Bee.

"Aku tidak butuh terima kasihmu, aku hanya melakukan tugasku saja" kata Naruto.

"Walaupun begitu...aku tetap berterima kasih...padamu..." kata Pria paruh baya itu sebelum ia meninggal dunia.

Mui yang melihat bawahannya kalah pun mulai panik dan tanpa di ketahui oleh Mui ada sosok anak kecil di belakangnya.

"Papa" kata sosok anak kecil itu dari ambang pintu. Mendengar suara itu mui pun berbalik dan melihat sosok anak yang duduk di kursi roda tengah memandangi mereka semua.

bocah laki-laki itu memilik rambut hitam pendek,mata berwarna hitam, berkulit putih pucat dan sebuah inpus disalah satu tangannya. "Muku" kata Mui dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat pasif.

"Papa, siapa mereka semua dan ruangan apa ini ?" tanya Muku.

"Papa ?" kata Muku karena sang papa tidak menjawab pertanyaan.

"Berdasarkan infomasi anakmu sedang memelurkan donor organ karena mengalami penyakit yang sama dengan mendiang istrimu tapi karena golongan darahnya langkah kau memelurkan organ dari orang berdarah langkah juga" kata Naruto yang membuka pembicaraan disana.

'jadi ini semua adalah usaha Mui untuk menemukan organ yag cocok untuk anaknya ?' pikir Koneko yang baru tau kebenaran dari tindakan Mui yang gila ini.

"Itu benar, aku melakukan semua ini demi anak ku, aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi karena itu aku melakukan ini semua demi menyelamakan Muku" teriak Mui yang bergema di ruagan itu.

Wajah Mui mulai terlihat putus asa dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya "Istriku mati karena penyakit yang sama dan Muku pun bisa mati kapan saja. Setiap hari ada orang-orang yang mati jadi tidak masalahkan jika hanya beberapa orang yang hilang, AKU HANYA PUNYA MUKU" teriak mui berusaha mendapatkan simpati dari Naruto.

Mendengar oceh Mui itu tidak membuat Naruto bersimpati sama sekali justru malah kemarahan yang ia rasakan, Naruto memukul wajah Mui hingga tersungkur. Melihat ayah yang tersungkur di tanah Muku punn mulai memacu kursi rodanya untuk mendekati papanya.

"Papa, tidak apa-apa ?. Apa maksudmu memukul papaku?" tanya Muku pada ayah dan pada Naruto.

"Kau bilang demi menyelamatkan anakmu jangan becanda, kau pikir berapa banyak nyawa melayang demi keegoisanmu itu. Kau menyebut dirimu seorang ayah tapi kau tidak memperdulikan perasaan ayah yang nyawa anakya kau rebut" kata Naruto.

Muku yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini pun hanya dapat memasang eksperesi bingung, hati Mui mulai begetar, ia mulai mengingat semua kejahatan yang sudah ia buat.

Flashback on

Disebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruangan oprasi terdapat dua orang yang tengah terikat di ranjang oprasi, satu orang itu adalah pria paruh baya dan seorang bocah yang sepertinya adalah anak dari pria paruh baya itu.

Mata pria paruh baya itu mulai terbuka, 'dimana ini?' pikir pria paruh baya itu ketika melihat ruangan yang bukan ruang tahanan, tempat ia dan anak biasa di sekap setelah mereka di culik dari rumah sakit.

"Apa-apa ini" kata pria paruh baya itu ketika ia mencoba menggerakan badannya tapi tidak bisa karena baik badan, kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat di ranjang oprasi itu.

Ia menoleh ke arah samping, ia melihat sosok anaknya yang masih belum sadarkan diri dan anaknya pun terikat di ranjang oprasi seperti dirinya.

"Inari cepat bangung,Inari" panggil pria paruh baya itu memanggil nama anaknya, medengar namanya di panggil Inari kecil pun mulai membuka matanya.

"Ayah" kata Inari ketika ia membuka matanya, Inari kecil mulai panik ketika ia mulai mencoba menggerakan badannya tapi tidak bisa.

"Ayah tolong aku ayah" teriak Inari meminta tolong kepada ayahnya untuk melepaskan ikatnya tapi karena kondisi ayahnya pun tidak jauh beda dengannya sang ayah pun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Tenang saja Inari semua akan baik-baik saja" kata sang pria paruh baya itu mencoba menenangkan.

Tiba-tiba saja pitu ruangan itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Mui dan dua bawahanya yaitu Bee dan Jirobo yang megenakan pakaian dokter.

"Mau apa kalian ?" tanya pria paruh baya itu kepada ke tiganya.

Mendengar itu Mui pun tersenyum, "Saat ini kami akan memulai oprasi untuk mengambil organ-organ kalian" kata Mui. Mendengar itu wajah pria paruh baya itu dan anaknya pun terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Jangan becanda, siapa juga yang sudi memberikan organ kami untuk mu, brengsek" kata Pria paruh baya itu yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Mui.

Mui yang mendengar penolakan itu pun berjalan ke arah sang pria paruh baya itu dan sebuah tamparan kerasa di pipi pria paruh baya itu. Mui mulai mencengkram pipi pria paruh baya itu dengan tangan kirinya dan membuat pria paruh baya itu memandang langsung tepat kematanya.

" 'Jangan becanda' katamu?, kau pikir aku tengah becanda ha?" tanya Mui pada pria paruh baya itu.

"Boss apa kita bisa mulai oprasinya?" tanya Bee pada Mui.

"Tetu saja, seperti biasa mulai dari yang kecil dulu" kata Mui dan itu hampir berhasil membuat jantung pria paruh baya dan anaknya keluar dari tempatnya.

"Kumohon tolong lakukan apa saja padaku tapi jangan sentuh anak ku" kata pria paruh baya. Sekali lagi sebuah tamparan di terima oleh pria paruh baya itu.

"Kau pikir dirimu siapa, berani-beraninya kau memerintahku" kata Mui dengan ekspresi yang terlihat sangat marah. "Mungkin bagimu aku bukan siapa-siapa tapi aku adalah ayah dari anak itu jadi ku mohon jangan sakiti anak ku,aku bersedia menggantikannya" kata pria paruh baya itu sambil memandang tepat di mata Mui.

Mendengar itu suara tawa Mui pun mulai bergema di ruangan itu tapi suara tawa itu tidak berlangusng lama dan setelah tawa itu selesai, Mui pun langsung mencekit leher pria paruh baya itu. "Kau ini memang banyak omong ya, asal kau tau saja aku juga seorang ayah sama sepertimu dan saat ini anakku bisa mati kapan pun juga jadi aku membutuhkan organ yang cocok agar anakku bisa terus hidup" kata Mui, lalu melepaskan cekikannya.

"Cepat mulai oprasinya" kata Mui.

Oprasi mengerikan itu pun dimulai,karena mereka tidak menggunakan obat bius maka Inari pun merasa rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa ketika pisau bedah itu mulai membelah tubuh kecilnya.

"Ku mohon hentikan...tolong aku ayah...ayah..." teriak Inari kepada sang ayah dan kedua bawahan Mui memohon agar oprasi mengerikan itu berakhir.

Ayah Inari yang mendengar dan melihat anaknya tersiksa seperti itu pun berteriak histeris sambil terus berontak agar ia bisa lepas dari ikatannya dan menolong anaknya tapi apa daya ia tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari ranjang itu.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu Inari kecil sudah tidak dapat berbicara lagi karena kelelah akibat darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya sudah terlalu banyak.

Ayah Inari tidak menyerah ia terus memberontak agar bisa lepas, dalam diam Inari melihat sosok ayahnya yang terlihat tengah berusaha menolongnya. Sebuah senyum getir terpasang di wajah Inari.

"A...yah..." kata Inari kecil sebelum ia meninggalkan dunia dengan sebuah senyum kecil untuk sang ayah.

Melihat anaknya yang sudah meninggal membuat pria paruh baya itu berteriak dengan penuh putus asa sehingga membuat ruangan itu sang berisik. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari mata sang pria paruh baya itu. rasa sedih, penyelesan dan amarah karena tidak bisa menyelamatkna anaknya itu pun membuat hati sang pria paruh baya itu hancur berkeping-keping.

kedua bawahan Mui tanpa tidak peduli dengan teriakan itu dan terus saja mengambil orga-organ Inari yang sudah meninggal Sementara Mui yang melihat hal itu hanya diam mencoba untuk megalihkan perhatiannya dengan membaca buku.

Flashback off

Air mata Mui mengalir ia mulai menyesali apa saja yag telah ia perbuat, ia mengambil pisau bedah yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya. Mui mulai berdiri dan langsung menyerang Naruto dengan pisau bedah tapi itu bisa dengan mudah di hindari Naruto.

"Papa ?" kata Muku yang terkejut dengan tingkah ayahya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Muku papa mu ini, tidak pantas di sebut sebagai manusia lagi" kata Mui. Muku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata sang ayah.

"Maksud papa apa?, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti" kata Muku meminta pejelasa dari sang yah.

"Demi dirimu tidak, demi keegoisan papa, papa telah membunuh dan menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain" kata Mui mengakui dosa-dosanya kepada Muku.

"P..papa pasti bencadakan" kata Muku pada papanya tapi sang ayah hanya diam sambil menodongkan pisau bedah kepada Naruto.

"...Maafkan papa Muku... papa sudah melakukan perbuatan yang sangat mengerikan dan tidak akan bisa dimaafkan bahkan bila papa mati" ketika mengatakan itu air mata mulai mengalir kembali seakan-akan itu adalah air penyesalan Mui.

"Kakak ini datang untuk memberi hukum pada papa" kata Mui sambil melancarkan serangan kepada Naruto tapi karena serangan itu asal-asalan seperti Mui tidak memiliki niat untuk melukai Naruto.

"Matilah kau" kata Mui sambil menganyunkan pisau bedahnya. "Ugh.."pekik Mui ketika Naruto memukul tangan kanannya hingga membuat pisau bedah itu terjatuh dari tangan Mui dan dengan cepat Naruto memegang pundak Mui menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Terbakarlah" kata Naruto dan kemudia badan Mui mulai terbakar oleh api biru, Koneko yang melihat kejadian itu hanya memasang wajah sedih karena pada dasarnya Mui hanya ingin menyelamatkan anak yang sedang sakit dan juga ia melihat ekspresi sedih Naruto walau ekspresi itu hanya sekejap tapi ia sangat yakin akan hal itu.

Dalam kobaran api yang tengah membakar dirinya, Mui memandang sosok anaknya yang tengah menatapnya sedih dengan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. 'andai saja aku tidak melakukan semua ini mungkin kita bisa menghabiskan waktu yang lebih berharga lagi dan tidak harus berpisah seperti ini' pikir Mui.

"Muku" kata Mui sebelum ia sepenuhnya terbakar menjadi abu.

'sebenar apa maksud dari semua ini Naruto ? kau selalu bilang kalau ini hanya misi atau pekerjaan mu sebagai Code Breaker tapi kau memasang wajah sedih itu' pikir Koneko.

Tiba-tiba sebuah batu kecil mengenai wajah Naruto, melihat itu Koneko dan Naruto melihat arah datangnya batu itu dan mereka melihat Muku yang sudah terjatuh dari kursi rodanya.

Koneko mendekati Muku untuk membantu dia duduk di kursi rodanya "Jangan mendekat" teriak Muku dan teriakan itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Beraninya...beraninya kau membunuh papa" kata Muku sambil melihat ke arah mata Naruto. Sekali lihat Naruto langsung tau bahwa mata Muku yang sekarang telah di penuhi oleh kebencian dan juga kemarah kepada Naruto.

"Walau pun papa seorang penjahat kau tidak pantas membunuhnya, dasar penjahat" teriak muku sambil melempar batu lagi ke arah Naruto tapi semakin ia melempar batu ke arah Naruto batu itu malah terlempar lebih dekat ke arahnya.

"Ugh...ugh..." tiba-tiba saja gejala penyakit Muku mulai kambuh, batunya makin menjadi dan rasa sakit mulai muncul di dadanya.

"Kau benar aku adalah penjahat yang telah membunuh ayahmu, kalau kau memang ingin membunuhku maka hiduplah dan datanglah padaku" kata Naruto sambil memasang ekspresi dingin kepada Muku.

"...ugkh...ugkhu...Aku pasti akan membu..nuh..mu" kata Muku sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Melihat Muku yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, Naruto mengambil hp yang ada di saku jelananya. "Hallo ini aku, sekarang kau bisa menjemput orang-orang yang telah di culi Mui dan juga ada anak Mui yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri di sini" kata Naruto pada seseorang yang ia hubungi.

Koneko tidak tega melihat badan muku yang tergeletak dilantai dan dengan mudahnya ia mengangkat badan kecil Muku ke atas kursi roda. 'maka hiduplah dan datanglah padaku' Koneko mengingat kembali kata-kata Naruto kepada Muku.

'sebenarnya apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya, apa kau mencoba memberikan tujuan pada Muku untuk hidup tapi memberikan tujuan seperti itu terlalu kejam Naruto' pikir Koneko sambil menghapus sisa air mata diwajah Muku.

"Ya dia melihat kekuatan ku tapi tenang saja dia tidak akan mengatakan ke siapa-siapa karena dia ingin membunuhku sendiri. Jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi. Ya aku tahu, aku akan mengurus target yang sebenarnya" kata Naruto sebelum ia mematikan panggilan hpnya.

"Ayo kita pergi ada satu hal lagi yang harus aku selesaikan dan tenang saja bocah itu akan di jemput oleh agen Code Breaker" kata Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin untuk meninggalkannya disini ?" tanya Koneko yang tidak yakin meninggalkan Muku di tempat ayahnya meninggal dan terlebih lagi muku tidak sadarkan diri karena penyakitnya.

"Tenang saja, justru akan lebih bahaya jika kita membawanya bersama kita" kata Naruto meyakinkan Koneko.

Koneko memandang sejenak wajah Muku sebelum ia kembali memandang Naruto "Lalu kemana kita akan pergi sekarang?" tanya Koneko.

"Kita akan ketempat dalang dari semua ini" kata Naruto. Koneko kaget dengan kata-kata Naruto barusan karena yang ia tau bahwa dalang dari semua ini adalah Mui.

"Bukannya Mui adalah dalang dari semua ini, kalau bukan dia lalu siapa ?" tanya Koneko.

"Mui memang memiliki alasan untuk berbuat sejauh ini tapi biang keladi yang sudah mempengaruhi Mui masih ada didekat sini" kata Naruto.

"Lalu apa orang itu adalah mausia, iblis atau malaikat jatuh?" tanya Koneko.

"Sepertinya kau melupakan satu gelar Koneko" kata Naruto. Mendengar itu Koneko pun teringat satu gelar lagi yang ia lupakan karena secara naluri dia menganggap bahwa orang-orang yang memiliki status itu tidak akan melakukan hal sekejam ini.

"Malaikat" jawab Koneko.

"Itu benar dan sekarang kita akan menumui sampah itu" kata Naruto.

Koneko dan Naruto berjalan ke sebuah gereja yang cukup besar yang berada di pekarangan rumah Mui atau lebih tepatnya berada di belakang rumah utama Mui.

'Aku tidak menyangka bahwa disini terdapat gereja' pikir Koneko.

"Sebelum Mui melakukan kejahatannya ini, dia membangun gereja ini agar di tengah kesibukannya dia dan anaknya dapat berdoa bersama ketika dia di rumah" kata Naruto.

"Di tengah keputus asaannya dia dimanfaatkan oleh malaikat utuk melakukan melakukan semua kejahatan ini" kata Naruto.

"Lalu apa untungnya Malaikat dengan kejadian ini ?" tanya Koneko.

"Salah satu pekerjaan Malaikat adalah menuntun jiwa-jiwa tak berdosa untuk menuju surga dan semakin banyak jiwa yang mereka tuntun maka status mereka akan meningkat dan jiwa anak-anak adalah jiwa yang paling murni dan kau harusnya tau tentang itu" Jawab Naruto.

"Aku pernah mendengar hal itu dari Buchou tapi aku tidak menyangka akan ada yang melakukan hal ini untuk meningkatkan status mereka" kata Koneko ketika mereka berada di depan pintu gereja itu. Naruto membuka pintu gereja itu lebar-lebar.

Di dalam gereja itu hanya terdapat seorang wanita berambut kuning dengan potongan rambut bergaya bob tengah duduk sambil melihat lingkaran cahaya yang mengambang di hadapannya seperti tengah menonton tv.

Menyadari kedatangan Naruto dan juga Koneko, wanita itu pun menghilangkan lingkaran carahanya dan mulai berjalan untuk berhadapan dengan Naruto dan juga Koneko yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Tidak ku sangka aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi manusia" kata wanita itu. Koneko bisa merasakan bahwa wanita itu bukanlah manusia dari pancara energi yang di keluarkan wanita itu, pancaran energi yang bergitu murni dan suci dan ia tau kalau pancara energi ini hanya di miliki oleh malaikat.

"Aku juga, seharusnya waktu itu aku membakar mu asistem Mui atau yang ku panggil Samui sang malaikat" kata Naruto.

"Kau bisa memanggil ku Samui manusia, tapi setelah tumbuh dewasa kau menjadi sombong dengan kekuatanmu itu" kata Samui. Koneko sedikit bingung karena cara berbicara mereka berdua terdengar seperti sudah saling kenal.

"Naruto apa kau mengenal orang ini ?" tanya Koneko.

"Dulu aku pernah bertemu dengan sampah ini" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Seperti biasa seleramu terhadap gadis sangatlah aneh, walau dia memiliki tubuh yang lebih bagus dari pada orang itu" ledek Samui.

"Sebaiknya kau diam" kata Naruto yang tidak tahan dengan ocehan Samui.

"Mulut mu kasar seperti orang itu, sepertiya dia tidak bersama denganmu lagi, apa kau sudah dicampakan ?" tanya Samui.

Naruto yang mengetahu sosok orang di singgung oleh Samui pun mulai membangkitkan amarahnya sementara Koneko yang tidak mengetahui hal itu hanya bisa merasa bingung dan juga takut dengan aura amarah yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung menerjang ke arah Samui, Naruto mencoba memukul Samui dengan tangan kirinya yang sudah berubah menjadi api biru. Melihat itu Samui membuat sebuah lingkaran cahaya menggunakan tangan kanannya yang memblock pukulan Naruto.

"Sepertiya tebakanku benar kalau kau sudah di buang olehnya" kata Samui memanasi Naruto.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau membicarakan dia dihadapanku" kata Naruto dan api biru Naruto pun semakin membara dan mulai membakar lingkaran Samui. Melihat tamengnya akan hancur samui pun melompat ke arah belakang.

Ketika melompat Samui menyadari bahwa ada sebuah bayangan seseorang di atasnya dan orang itu adalah Koneko yang hendak memukul Samui. Seperti yang dialami oleh Naruto pukulan Koneko juga ditahan oleh lingkaran cahaya.

Melihat celah itu Naruto langsung mencoba menyentuh Samui dengan tangan kirinya, melihat itu Samui pun langsung menepuk tangannya dan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata Naruto juga Koneko.

Ketika cahaya itu menghilang dan mata mereka sudah bisa melihat kembali, mereka baru menyadari bahwa Samui sudah tidak ada di tempatnya tadi. Mereka mulai mencari keberadaan Samui sebelum sebuah suara memanggil mereka.

"Aku berada disini kalian berdua" kata Samui. Naruto dan Koneko pun melihat sosok Samui yang tengah terbang dalam bentuk malaikatnya. Tidak ada yang jauh berubah dengan samui kecuali 2 pasang sayap putih yang terpasang dipunggung dan pakaiannya yang berubah.

Pakaian Samui sekarang adalah sebuah gaun berwarna putih yang menunjukan sebagian besar paha dan punggung putih Samui, sepatu berwarna putih dengan bagian tumit dan tali yang panjang hingga mata kaki .beberapa periasan seperti 2 gelang di kedua tangan, sepasang anting berlian di kedua telinganya dan kalung leher Samui.

"Sepertinya kau sangat kesulitan tanpa orang itu disampingmukan Manusia" kata Samui sambil turun kebawah, lalu setelah kakinya menginjak lantai sayapnya pun menghilang.

Naruto kini diam dia tidak ingin termakan oleh hasutan Samui. "Koneko sebaiknya kau mundur" kata Naruto.

Koneko kaget mendengarnya karena dia tau bertarung berdua untuk mengalahkan Samui itu sudah sangat suliit apa lagi harus menghadapinya sendiri. "Jangan berkata Konyol, kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya sendiri" kata Koneko.

"Justru kau yang berkata konyol disini, ini adalah tugasku untuk menghabisinya jadi jangan ikut campur" kata Naruto.

"Kau sudah lihat bagaimana ia menghalau serangan kita dan dia bisa saja membunuh kita saat cahaya itu membutakan mata kita" kata Koneko.

"Sudahlah kau diam saja, aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu jadi diamlah dan tonton saja" kata Naruto.

"Apa kau pikir mampu mengalahkannya sendiri?" tanya Koneko.

belum sempat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Koneko, ia dan juga Koneko harus menghindari serangan cincin cahaya yang dilempar Samui.

"Kalian ini benar-beanr tidak sopan karena sudah mengabaikanku" kata Samui yang kesal karena sudah diabaikan. Samui merentang tangannya ke arah Koneko juga ke arah Naruto, bola-bola cahaya mulai muncul di dekat telapak tangan Samui.

'bahaya' pikir Naruto dan juga Koneko. Bola-bola cahaya itu mulai melesat e arah Koneko dan Naruto dengan kecepat seperti peluru. Naruto dan koneko berlari menghidari serangan Samui.

Sambil terus menghindari serangan Samui, Naruto tetap terus berusaha mendekati Samui. Melihat ke datangan Naruto, Samui pun mengeluarkan 4 sayapnya, kemudian ia pun terbang menghindari Naruto.

'Kurasa selama aku mengambil jarak dengannya maka dia tidak akan menjadi ancaman. Tapi yang membuatku penasaran adalah kemana orang itu pergi, dia bukan tipe orang yang akan melepaskan sesuatu yang dia inginkan" pikir Samui.

Melihat jaraknya dengan Samui cukup jauh Naruto pun merentangkan telapak tangan kirinya ke arah Samui. "Aoi honō shotto" kata Naruto dan mulai ia menembaki Samui dengan bola api miliknya. Samui terbang menghindari peluru api yang di tembakan oleh Naruto.

'ini benar-benar menyebalkan' pikir Samui sebelum ia berbalik dan membuat dinding cahaya untuk menghalau serangan Naruto.

'kurasa dia tidak akan bisa terus menerus menembakan peluru api itu,terlebih lagi ada batasan untuk kekuatannya itu' pikir Samui sebelum Naruto menghentikan serangannya.

Tembakan Naruto berhenti, tapi itu tidak membuat Samui bisa bernafas lega karena ia terlalu fokus dengan serangan Naruto iya tidak menyadari kehadiran Koneko yang terbang mendekatinya dari arah belakang. Di sela waktu yang singkat antara pukulan Koneko untuk mengenainya, Samui berhasil menghalangi serangan Koneko itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Pukulan Koneko di blok dengan kedua tangan Samui tapi itu berhasil membuat tubuh Samui terpental menghantam dinding cahaya miliknya sendiri. Tak lama setelah Samui menghantam dinding cahaya itu, dinding itu pun retak dan hancur.

Tubuh Samui menghantam salah satu dinding gereja itu, hingga membuat dinding gereja itu sedikit mengalami kerusakan. "Ugh..." keluh Samui sambil mengusap bagian kepala yang sempat terbentur dengan dinding.

'sial, aku lupa dengan keberadaan gadis kecil itu' pikir Samui yangkesal karena sempat lengah.

Naruto berlari ke arah Samui mencoba menyerang Samui, Samui yang menyadari kedatatngan Naruto pun terbang rendah menjauhi Naruto, tidak tinggal diam Naruto pun menembaki beberapa bola api tapi kecepatan Samui membuatnya berhasil menghindari serangan Naruto dan bola-bola api itu hanya mengenai dinding.

Samui kembali terbang cukup tinggi meninggalkan permukaan, 'kali ini aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama lagi, kali ini aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran' pikir Samui sambil tersenyum.

Api biru Naruto yang mengenai dinding pun mulai merambat dan mulai membakar gereja itu. Api Naruto yang berwarna biru kini berubah menjadi merah seperti api biasa pada umumnya.

Koneko dan Samui sempat merasa kaget karena gereja itu mulai terbakar tapi rasa kaget itu pun berlalu begitu saja karena mereka harus fokus dengan musuh yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang.

Koneko mulai terbang kearah Samui dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, tidak seperti tadi sekarang Samui berhasil menahan pukulan Koneko dengan cara menangkap tangan kanan Koneko menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Koneko cukup terkejut karena dengan mudahnya Samui berhasil menahan serangannya. Samui memberikan tendangan telak diperut Koneko. Tubuh Koneko terpental karena tendangan kuat Samui itu.

Koneko membentangkan sayapnya agar laju tubuhnya berhenti dan cara itu pun berhasil tapi Koneko tidak bisa bernafas lega karena sekarang Samui sudah berada di depannya dengan posisi terbang yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Koneko.

Samui mengangkat kaki kanannya tinggi-tinggi dan ia pun menendang Koneko mengunakan top heels sepatunya, Koneko berhasil menahan serangan Samui dengan kedua tangannya tapi karena kekuatan tendangan Samui sangatlah besar sampai-sampai Koneko tidak dapat menahannya, alhasil, bahu Koneko terkena tendangan Samui dan itu membuat tubuh mungil Koneko terpental kebawah.

Sayap Koneko pun kembali kedalam tubuhnya dan ia pun mulai jatuh bebas ke arah lantai keramik gereja yang keras. Melihat tubuh koneko yang jatuh itu pun, Naruto langsung berlari ke arahnya, ia menonaktifkan kekuatannya dan berhasil menangkap tubuh Koneko sebelum menghantam lantai.

Naruto melihat kondisi Koneko yang seperti tengah menahan rasa sakit,akibat tendangan Samui. Baju dan tali brnya di bagian bahu kirinya sobek dan memperlihatkan luka lebam yang sangat parah disana.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jadi sekarang turunkan aku" kata Koneko meminta Naruto menurunkannya karena sejak Naruto menangkapnya ia terus di gendong dengan posisi bridal styles. Naruto mengikuti permintaan Koneko dan menurunkan gadis itu dengan hati-hati.

Koneko kini sudah berdiri sendiri, ia memegang bahu kirinya yang terasa sakit karena tendangan Samui. 'sebaiknya dia tidak terlibat lebih jauh dari ini' pikir Naruto yang sekali lagi melihat kondisi Koneko yang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Koneko, sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang" kata Naruto sambil membelakangi Koneko. Koneko yang mendengar itu pun di buat kaget karena sekali lagi Naruto mengusirnya lag untuk bertarung sendiri.

"Kau ini masih saja berbicara seperti itu, kau bahkan tidak bisa terbang bagaimana kau bisa menghadapinya" kata Koneko yang tidak setuju dengan keputusan Naruto yang mengusirnya dari pertarungan.

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan itu lagi" kata Naruto sambil melihat ke arah arah Samui. Koneko yang belum mengerti pun mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto. Ia melihat Samui yang perlahan-lahan turun kebawah karena bagian atap gereja itu mulai terbakar dan mulai berjatuhan membuatnya sulit untuk terbang tinggi.

"Kalau kita tidak bisa terbang maka aku hanya perlu membuatnya tidak bisa terbang" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum karena berhasil membuat Samui turun.

' jadi dia memang sengaja membakar gereja ini agar Samui tidak bisa terbang lagi' pikir Koneko.

"Jadi sekarang pergilah" kata Naruto.

"Tidak mau" kata Koneko yang masih ngotot dengan keputusannya.

'jika kondisinya seperti ini aku tidak akan bisa membuat jarak dengan mereka, sebaiknya aku memindahkan pertarungan ini keluar dimana aku bisa lebih leluasa untuk terbang' pikir Samui.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang, ia sudah cape dengan tingkah Koneko yang tidak mau mengalah "Ya sudah lakukan sesuka mu saja tapi aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika kau tidak bisa keluar dari sini" kata Naruto yang kesal.

"Tentu saja, jadi jangan berani mengusirku lagi" kata Koneko.

"Dia mau kabur" teriak Koneko yang melihat kalau Samui yang terbang ke arah pintu keluar. Sementara Koneko panik, Naruto justru terlihat tenang dengan sebuah senyum terlihat di wajahnya.

Samui tersenyum ketika dia sudah berada di dekat pintu gereja, "Arrgghh..." teriak Samui , tubuhnya terasa tengah disetrum oleh listrik bertegangan 1000 volt ketika tubuhnya mengenai pintu.

"Kekkai !?" kata Koneko yang melihat samui yang tidak bisa keluar dari gereja itu.

Samui tidak tinggal diam saja membiarkan dirinya tersiksa Samui pun berusaha menjauhi pintu keluar gereja dan usahanya pun berhasil. 'Kurasa mereka atau orang di luar sana yang memasang kekkai di gereja ini agar aku tidak dapat keluar dengan muda' pikir Samui.

"Bagaimana apa kau pikir aku tidak melakukan persiapan untuk mencegahmu untuk melarikan diri" kata Naruto dengan seringai kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Tidak ku sangka bocah yang waktu itu hanyalah seorang budak dari orang itu kini sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang yang benar-benar licik" kata Samui.

Kata-kata Samui berhasil menghilangkan seringai di wajah Naruto yang digantikan tatapan penuh kebencian dari Naruto.'budak !? aku tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto pernah mengalami hal seperti itu' pikir Koneko.

Tangan kiri Naruto kembali berubah menjadi api biru "Sebaiknya kau diam dan mati saja dasar sampah" kata Naruto dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang ingin mengakhiri pertarungan ini tapi sayangnya yang mati disini adalah kalian berdua" kata Samui.

Samui mengeluarkan cahaya yang memanjang dari tangan kanannya, cahaya itu berubah menjadi sebuah trisula berwarna hitam dibagian tongkatnya dan berwarna emas dibagian mata tombaknya.

"Sekarang majulah bocah" kata Samui sambil mengarahkan tombaknya pada Naruto.

"Sekarang tunggulah di sini" kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau hanya Cuma menonto saja, aku akan mmbantumu" kata Koneko.

"Kau yang sekarang hanya akan menjadi beban bila kita bersama-sama menyerangnya secara langsung,karena itu tunggulah kesempatanmu untuk bertaung dengannya nanti" kata Naruto.

"Baiklah" kata Koneko yang setuju dengan kata-kata Naruto kali ini.

Naruto berlari ke arah Samui dan Samui pun berlari ke arah ke arah Naruto, Samui mengayunkan tombaknya secara vertikal dari atas kebawah, Naruto berhasil menahan tombak Samui menggunakan tangan kirinya dan lalu menepis tombak itu.

Samui sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya ketika Naruto menepis tombaknya, Naruto mencoba memukul Samui namun Samui menggunakan tombaknya untuk memblock pukulan Naruto lalu Samui mendorong tongkatnya, membuat Naruto pun terdorong.

Kali ini Samui hendak menusuk Naruto tapi ia harus mengurungkan niatnya karena ada beberapa puing-puing bangunan yang terbang ke arahnya dan itu adalah perbuatan Koneko, walau kondisi koneko sedang tak terlalu baik tapi ia masih mampu untuk melempar beberapa puing-puing bangunan yang terjatuh dari atap ataupun kursi-kursi besar di dekatnya.

'dasar merepotkan' pikir Samui sambil melihat Koneko yang melemparkan beberapa kursi kearahnya. Melihat kursi yang melayang itu Samui dengan mudahnya ia memotong kursi itu tapi ia terkejut ketika melihat sosok Naruto yang ternyata tertutupi oleh kursi-kursi besar itu.

Samui ternyum karena saat ini Naruto merupakan mangsa yang empuk baginya. 'dasar bodoh, di udara kau tidak akan bisa menghindar' pikir Samui sambil mengarahkan ujung tombaknya bersiap-siap menusuk Naruto.

Karena terlalu fokus pada Naruto, Samui tidak menyadari bahwa Koneko sudah melemparkan sebuah puing bangunan berukuran bola basket ke arah Samui. "Argghh..." teriak Samui ketika perutnya terkena puing bangunan yang di lempar Koneko.

Pertahan samui pun terbuka dan tombak Samui sudah tidak bertenaga dan mengarah pada Naruto karena semua itu Naruto pun berhasil menangkap wajah Samui, wajah samui mulai terbakar oleh api biru Naruto.

"Arggrrr..." teriak Samui ketika wajahnya terbakar. "Matilah kau" kata Naruto yang masih mencengkram wajah Samui.

"Lepaskan...wajahku...Breangsek" kata Samui sambil membuat sebuah bola cahaya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Argh.." pekik Naruto ketika bola cahaya Samui mendorongnya hingga terpental kebelakang.

"Naruto" teriak Koneko ketika Naruto terpental dan menaprak dinding gereja.

"Hahhahaha" Koneko dan juga Naruto dibuat kaget karena di tengah kobaran api yang tengah membakar wajahnya Samui masih dapat tertawa.

Samui memegang wajahnya menggunakan tangan kanannya, seperti seekor ular yang tengah berganti kulit, Samui pun menarik sebuah lapisan tipis yang tadi menutupi wajahnya dan membuang lapisan wajah dan tangan kanannya yang terbakar itu.

Tidak hanya itu saja yang membuat mereka kaget tapi juga keadaan wajah dan tangan Samui yang terlihat baik-baik saja seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah melepaskan lapisan tipis itu. Samui tersenyum meliaht exspresi wajah lawannya yang terkejut itu.

"Bagaimana apa kalian terkejut" kata Samui sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak mungkin" kata koneko yang tidak percaya api Naruto tidak berhasil membakar Samui.

"Tubuhku ini telah diselimuti oleh lapisan cahaya yang menghalau semua serangan yang telah kalian berikan padaku dan tentu saja aku bisa membuat lapisan ini sesuka ku" kata Samui penuh dengan senyum kemenangan.

'ini buruk, aku tidak menyangka dia memiliki kemampuan seperti itu' pikir Koneko yang tidak mengira bahwa semua serangan mereka ternyata tidak berefek.

Walau jaraknya cukup jauh dari Koneko tapi Naruto bisa melihat sedikit raut keputus asaan di wajah Koneko. "Lalu kenapa kalau lapisan itu menghalau serangan kami" kata Naruto sambil bangkit kembali.

"Seperti kepalamu terbentur telalu keras rupannya,sampai—sampai kau tidak mengerti kalau semua serangan mu tidak akan berguna terhadapku" kata Samui.

"Sepertinya lapisan itu membuatmu jadi sangat sombong, kalau begitu kali ini aku akan membakarmu berserta lapisan menjijikan itu" kata Naruto.

Keberanian Koneko kembali bangkit seelah mendengar kata-kata Naruto, 'benar juga aku tidak bisa menyerah disini' pikir Koneko sambil ternyum.

"Kalau bisa coba kau lakukan" tantang Samui sambil mengubah tombak trisulanya di tangan kirinya menjadi harpa sebesar ipad sehingga walau Cuma dengan satu tangan Samui mampu untuk memeganggnya.

"Chinmoku no sokubaku (belenggu kesunyian)" kata Samui sambil mulai memainkan harpanya, suara petik harpa itu mulai terdengar dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto yang berlari ke arah Samui pun terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurep.

'tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak' pikir Naruto dan Koneko yang saat ini tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya. Samui tersenyum senang karena kedua musuhnya kini sudah tidak dapat bergerak.

Harpa milik Samui berubah kembali menjadi tombak trisula, Samui mulai berjalan dengan santai mendekati Naruto. "Bagaimana sekarang apa kau masih bisa berbicara sombong ?" tanya Samui.

"Apa yang kau kau lakukan ?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap mata Samui dengan sorot matayang terlihat masih belum menyerah.

Samui merasa jengkel dengan tatapan Naruto yang masih belum menyerah "Sepertinya kau masih saja tidak menyerah rupanya" kata Samui.

Naruto hanya diam sambil mencoba mengerak tubuhnya, Samui menyadari usaha Naruto itu "Sebaiknya kau tidak usah berusaha terlalu keras karena suara dari harpa ku tadi sudah mengganggu 2 indramu, aku yakin sekarang kau kesulitan untuk mendengar dan juga menggerakan tubuhmu kan" kata Samui namun Naruto hanya diam sambil terus memandang mata Samui.

Samui sudah kesal dengan tatapan Naruto yang seperti tengah merendahkannya "Berhenti melihatku dengan mata itu sialan" kata Samui sambil mencoba menusuk kepala Naruto menggunakan tombak.

"Naruto" teriak Koneko yang melihat Naruto yang akan dibunuh oleh Samui.

Grakk... tombak samui sudah menancap pada sesuatu yang keras tapi itu bukanlah tulang tengkorak Naruto tapi melainkan lantai gereja yang ada di dekat Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan apa kau tidak bisa mengenai target sedekat ini" ejek Naruto.

"Aku berubah pikiran" kata Samui.

"berubah pikiran, jangan bilang kau berubah pikiran untuk kabur dari sini, sekarang" kata Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau masih saja tidak tau diri kalau begitu aku akan mengatakan maksud dari kata-kataku barusan" kata Samui, Naruto pun diam menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Naruto.

"Sepertinya walau aku membunuhmu sorot mata mu yang menyebalkan itu pastikan terus mengganggu pikiranku jadi..." kata Samui menggantung kata-katanya. Sebelum Samui melanjutkan kata-katanya ekspresi Samui berubah menjadi menyeramkan "Jadi aku akan membunuh gadis itu terlebih dahulu dan kita lihat apa kau masih bisa memelihatku dengan mata menyebalkan itu" kata Samui smabil tersenyum mengerikan.

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata Samui, Samui dapat melihat keterkejutan Naruto "Sepertinya kau peduli dengan gadis kecil itu" kata Samui sambil berjalan mendekati Koneko yang sejak tadi tidak bisa menggerakan badannya.

"Hei mau kemana kau malaikat sialan" teriak Naruto tapi teriakan itu tidak membuat Samui mengehentikan langkahnya.

"Tentu saja aku aku akan membunuh gadis itu terlebih dahulu sebelum membunuhmu" kata Samui sambil terus berjalan kearah Koneko yang tidak dapat bergerak.

Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bergerak tapi sangat sulit baginya untuk menggerakan tubuhnya seakan-akan tubuhnya tengah di timpah benda yang sangat berat. Naruto berhasil mengambil sepihan kaca yang berceceran di dekatnya.

Samui menghentikan langkahnya ketika jaraknya sudah dekat dengan Koneko "Sayang sekali kau harus mati di sini tapi jika kau mau menyalahkan maka salahkan Naruto yang tidak bisa melindungimu" kata Samui sebelum ia mencoba menusuk Koneko menggunakan tombak trisulanya.

Trass... tomba terisula itu menancap pada tubuh yang terbukus oleh kulit dan daging itu, darah mulai menetes membasahi lantai gereja itu. Samui tersenyum, tampaknya ia sangat puas dengan perbuatannya itu.

"Na..Naruto.." kata Koneko yang tergagap karena terkejut dengan ke datangan Naruto yang sudah terbebas dari teknik Samui dan juga yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah Naruto yang menggantikan dirinya terkena tusukan dari tajamnya tombak trisula milik Samui.

Samui yang senang melihat luka yang ada tangan kanan Naruto yang ia yakin bukan hasil dari perbuatannya "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa lepas dari teknikku Cuma dengan rasa sakit dan tekatmu itu" puji Samui.

Naruto tidak menggubris perkataan Samui. Tangan kiri Naruto yang tadi berubah menjadi api biru kini perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi tangan manusia biasa.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi ya" ejek Samui yang melihat perubahan tangan kiri Naruto.

"Dari tadi kau berisik sekali, sekarang bisa kau tutup mulut sialanmu itu" kata Naruto sambil mendekatkan kedua tangannyanya satu sama lain.

Kesal dengan dengan kata-kata Naruto itu, ia pun menancapkan tombaknya lebih dalam lagi ketubuh Naruto. "Bisa kau katakan sekali lagi" kata Samui sambil tersenyum sadis.

Tangan kanan Naruto menggenggam bibi jari tangan kirinya. "Aku bilang tutup mulut sialanmu itu" kata Naruto sambil melepaskan cincin yang melingkar di ibu jari tangan kirinya. Aura di sekitar Naruto berubah, berubah menjadi semakin mengerikan dari pada sebelumnya.

Merasa bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya Samui mencoba menancapkan tombaknya lebih dalam lagi ke tubuh Naruto tapi tombaknya tidak mau masuk bahkan terdorong keluar seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorong tombak itu untuk keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

Merasa usahanya percuma Samui pun mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang sambil menarik tombaknya dari tubuh Naruto. Darah tidak kembali keluar dari tubuh Naruto bahkan luka yang di terima Naruto dengan cepat sembuh seperti sediakala.

Api biru mulai muncul entah darimana, mulai menyelimuti Naruto dan Koneko. Koneko tidak merasa panas sama sekali malahan tubuhnya terasa ringan seakan-akan api biru Naruto telah membakar teknik milik Naruto.

"Satan" kata Naruto. Koneko terkejut karena Naruto menyebutkan salah satu nama raja neraka tapi yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah bentuk api biru yang mulai berubah bentuk.

Tulang punggun dan tulang rusuk berukuran raksasa mulai terbentuk dan Naruto dan Koneko pun berada di ruah dada raksasa tulang itu 'tulang yang terbuat dari api biru ya' pikir Samui.

'aku tidak mengira bahwa Naruto bisa melakukan ini menggunakan api birunya' pikir Koneko.

Kedua tangan mulai terbentuk pada tubuh raksasa tulang api itu. 'sebaiknya aku menghabisi mereka sebelum perubahannya sempurna' pikir Samui. Samui mulai mengumpulkan kekuatannya pada tombak dan membuat tombak itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang.

Tulang leher mulai terbentuk sempurna "Matilah kalian" kata Samui sambil melemparkan tombaknya kearah mereka berdua. Kedua tulang tangan itu mulai bergerak mencoba memblock serangan Samui.

Mata samui terbelalak ketika tombaknya berhasil ditangkap oleh tulang tangan raksasa itu. Tulang tengkorak raksasa itu pun sudah terbentuk sempurna.

Tulang tengkorak itu berbeda dengan tulang tengkorak manusia pada umumnya karena tulang terkorak itu memilik, sebuah tandung yang mengarah kedepan yang tumbuh dari sisi tulang ubun-ubun dan tiga buah lubang dengan dua lubang di tempat mata pada umumnya dan satu mata di bagian dahi serta terdapat sebuah makota yang tengah dipakai oleh tengkorak raksasa itu.

Raksasa tulang itu membuang sembarangan tombak milik Samui. Samui terkejut meliahat tubuh bagian atas tengkorak itu sudah terbentuk sempurna "Aku tidak mengira kau bisa menguasai api biru sampai sejauh ini" kata Samui memuji kekuatan Naruto.

"Apa kau pikir kau masih punya waktu untuk melakukan pujian" kata Naruto

"Kurasa kau memang benar" kata Samui sebelum tubuh Samui mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan.

Penampilan samui Kembali berubah kali ini dia memakai sarung tangan perang berwarna putih di kedua tangannya hingga sikut, sepatu perang hingga mendekati lutut, baji zirah yang memperlihatkan bagian perut datarnya serta rok mini 5 cm di atas lutut serta tombak yang ia pegang ditangan kiriinya.

"Kali ini aku akan lebih serius menghadapi kalian" kata Samui yang sudah merubah pakaiannya.

"Koneko, mulai sekarang kau cukup mengikuti langkahku saja dan jangan keluar dari sini" kata Naruto.

Sebenarnya Koneko tidak senang dengan keputusan itu tapi meliaht kondisinya sekarang, ia tidak mempunyai hak untuk menolak "Baik, aku mengerti" kata Koneko.

Naruto merentangkan tangan kanan ke depan dan membuka telapak tangannya dan hal itu pun dilakukan oleh sang raksasa tulang itu. Bola api muncul di atas telapak tangan kanan sang raksasa.

'apa yang mau dia lakukan' pikir Samui. Mata Samui terbelalak ketika bola-bola api kecil keluar dari bola di telapak tangan sang raksasa itu dan bola-bola api itu pun terbang kearahnya.

Melihat bola-bola api itu Samui pun malah tersenyum dan dengan mudahnya ia mementalkan bola-bola api itu seperti bola bassball menggunakan tombaknya seperti tongkat pemukul. Samui tidak bisa bernapas lega karena bola api yang tadi ada di tangan sang raksasa tengah mengarah kepada dan ukurannya ebih besar dari bola-bola api sebelumnya. Samui merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan sambil memegang tongkatnya dengan posisi horizontal, lalu munculhan sebuah lingkaran cahaya dihadapan Samui.

Bola api Naruto membentur lingkaran cahaya Samui, 'kuat sekali' pikir Samui ketika dia dan lingkaran cahaya di dorong mundur oleh bola api biru milik Naruto.

'tapi jangan senang dulu' kata Samui sambil mengerahkan tenaganya pada lingkaran cahaya itu sehingga membuat bola api milik Naruto bergerak mundur sekarang. Ketika lingkaran cahaya dan bola api itu berada ditengah-tengah mereka bertiga, bola api milik Naruto pun meledak, ledakannya cukup hebat sehingga membuat setengah bagaian dari gereja itu hancur.

Kondisi gereja yang sudah tak beratap dan kobaran api yang tadi membakar gereja kini sudah hilang karena akibat ledakan dasyat tadi dan meninggalkan beberapa bagian bangunan yang tersisa dan kumpulan debu yang sangat tebal.

Walau bagian atap sudah hilang tapi mereka bertiga tidak dapat melihat langit malam karena yang dapat mereka hanyanya sebuah kubah berwarna gelap yang menutupi pandangan mereka.

'jadi ini kekkai yang telah mereka pasang' pikir Koneko dan Samui ketika melihat kubah yang menutupi gereja itu.

'selain itu ini pertarung yang cukup gila, kalau aku tidak berada didalam sini mungkin aku sudah terkena ledakan tadi' pikir Koneko yang merasa beruntung berada di dalam tubuh sang raksaksa buatan Naruto itu.

Pandangan Koneko dan juga Naruto terhalang oleh kepulan debu-debu yang beterbangan karena ledakan tadi. Tiba-tiba mereka melihat sosok Samui yang tengah terbang menerobos kepulan asap. Melihat sosok Samui, Naruto langsung mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat dan itu pun di ikuti oleh sang raksasa, api pun keluar dari sela-sela genggaman sang raksasa dengan bentuk memanjang seperti pedang.

Samui mencoba menusuk Naruto yang berada didalam raksaksa itu tapi sayangnya pedang sang raksasa berhasil mengblock serangan Samui,walau sudah berhasil memblock seragan itu tapi tubuh sang raksasa itu terdorong mundur karena kekuatan gila milik Samui.

Naruto berusaha menahan dorongan Samui,walau kesulitan tapi pada akhirnya ia berhasil menahan dorongan dari Samui. Sang raksasa mengalunkan kedua pedangnya yang menahan tombak Samui dan itu berhasil menghenpaskan Samui ke udara.

Samui yang terhempas ke udarapun mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang di udara lalu membuat puluhan bola cahaya berukuran bola bassball yang melesat ke arah Naruto dan juga Koneko.

Melihat itu Naruto tidak tinggal diam dia pun merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah Samui, seperti halnya Samui Naruto pun membuat beberapa bola bola api yang melesat ke arah Samui.

Bola-bola itu pun berbenturan satu sama lain, namun masih tetap ada bola-bola yang tidak berbenturan dan terus saja melesat kearah target mereka masing-masing.

Samui tidak tinggal diam membiarkan bola-bola api milik Naruto mengenainya, ia pun membuat sebuah lingkaran cahaya yang memblock serangan Naruto berbeda dengan Samui yang mengeluarkan perisai, Naruto dan Koneko hanya diam membiarkan tubuh raksaksa tulang itu terkena serangan Samui.

Trak.. lingkarang cahaya milik Samui mulai retak, melihat perisainya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan serangan, Samui pun memutuskakn untuk turun kebawah sambil menghindari serangan Naruto. Setelah turun kebawah Samui langsung membuat satu lingkaran cahaya lagi guna menghalau serangan Naruto.

Samui merentangakan tangan dan membuka telapak tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto dan tangan kirinya memegangi pergelangan tangan kanannya. Samui memusatkan kekuatannya di telapak tangannya dan terbentuklak sebuah bola cahaya berukuran bola sepak yang terus saja membesar.

Naruto menghentikan tembakannya dan mulai membuat bola api yang menyamai besarnya bola cahaya Samui. Samui menghilangkan lingkaran cahayanya sebelum ia menembakan bola cahaya miliknya yang berukuran cukup besar yang di ikuti dengan tembakan bola api miliik Naruto.

Kedua bola energi itu bertubrukan satu sama lain, menghasilkan ledakan yagn dasyat. Tubuh samui terlepar kebelakang akibat ledakan itu sementara itu Koneko memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang mencoba agar diri mereka tidak terhempas tapi tetap saja kekuatan Koneko tidak cukup besar untuk membuat mereka bertahan dan akhirnya terhempas juga.

Bangunan gereja itu benar-benar musna sekarang tidak meninggalkan jejak apa pun, berbeda dengan kekkai berbuntuk kubah yang menutupi mereka, tanpanya kubah tersebut tidak mengalami kerusakan apa pun.

Setelah angin dari ledakan itu berhenti barulah Samui bangkit berdiri kembali. Pakaian sudah combapang camping dan berbagai bagian dari baju jirahnya pun sudah retak atau pun lepas dari tempatnya. "Haaa...ha..." nafas Samui memburu karena kelelahan akibat pertarungan tadi.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Samui, Naruto pun ikut bangkit di ikuti Koneko dan juga raksasa tulang miliknya yang kembali berdiri tegak. " ..." seperti hanya Samui Naruto pun tampaknya begitu kelelahan akibat pertarungan tadi.

"Ukh..ugh..." Naruto mulai mengeluarkan batu darah. Koneko yang melihat itu pun terlihat sangat khawatir karenanya. Koneko memeluk pinggang Naruto dari samping agar pemuda itu tidak roboh lagi karena kelelahan.

"Naruto jangan memaksakan dirimu, sebaiknya kita mundur sekarang" kata Koneko yang khawatir dengan Kondisi Naruto.

"Sudah kukatakan haa.., kau cukup mengikuti langkahku saja... jadi diamlah sekarang !" kata Naruto sambil berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Tapi jika di lanjutkan kau bisa mati" kata Koneko yang masih mencoba membujuk Naruto untuk mundur.

"Kalau pun haa... aku harus mati... aku akan membawanya bersama ku" kata Naruto sambil menatap mata Koneko yang berada di sampingnya. Koneko yang hendak memebujuk Naruto tapi sayangnya tatapan mata Naruto yang tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun keraguan membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Samui sudah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya sekarang "Naruto beraninya kau membuatku seperti ini" teriak Samui dengan nada penuh kemarahan.

"Sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup" kata Samui merentangkan kedua tangan dan membuka telapak tangannya ke atas. Sebuah bola berwarna hitam yang awalnya berukuran bola beseball kini terus saja membesar.

"koneko menajuhlah ini adalah serang terakhir" kata Naruto, mendengar itu pun Koneko pun berjalan mundur ke belakang Naruto.

Naruto membuka telapak tangan kirinya, sebuah bola api muncul dari telapak tangan itu, bola itu api biru itu pun berubah bentuknya menjadi seperti busuk.

Bola energi yang dibuat Samui sudah sangat besar sebesar sebuah mobil. Samui tersenyum ketika melihat ukuran bola energinya yang sudah sangat besar itu, ia pun mengepalkan tangan kirinya sekuat tenaga membuat darah mengalir dari tangan kirinya akibat terluka oleh kuku miliknya.

Seakan tengah di tekan, bola energi Samui pun mulai mengecil. Raksasa tulang milik Naruto menarik tali busur itu dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya. 'apa yang di pikirkan, apa diam mau menbakku tanpa anak panah' pikir Samui sambil tetap memfokuskan diri untuk menekan bola energi miliknya ke batas maksimal.

Naruto tengah mencoba mengumpulkan konsentrasi dan juga tenaga untuk membuat anak panah yang akan di tembakan nanti tapi karena tenaga sudah cukup banyak terpakai bahkan Cuma untuk mempertahankan wujud dari teknik satan miliknya ini.

Koneko yang melihat Naruto yang tengah kesulitan pun meletakan kedua tangannya ke punggun Naruto. Naruto bisa merasakan tangan kecil Koneko yang menyentuh punggunnya tapi juga ia merasakan energi yang perlahan-lahan masuk kedalam dirinya yang di salurkan oleh koneko.

'apa ini sebenarnya ini bukanlah energi iblis tapi kalau bukan itu maka apa ini ?' pikir Naruto yang merasa heran dengan energi yang tengah masuk kedalam dirinya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah diam saja dan fokuslah pada apa yang kau lakukan sekarang" kata Koneko sambil mencoba untuk tetap fokus memberikan energi pada Naruto.

Mendengar kata-kata dan raut wajah Koneko yang tengah berusaha menyalurkan energinya pada dirinya membuat Naruto enggan bertanya lebih lanjut lagi dan memilih untuk memfokuskan fikiran dan tenaganya untuk membaut satu anak panah.

Satu anak panah berhasil terbentuk dari kobaran api biru,anak panah itu di tahan oleh jari telunjut, tengah dan ibu jari kanan agar tidak melesat ke arah Samui karena saat ini anak panah itu belum siap untuk ditembakan. 'belum, aku harus mengumpulkan energi lebih banyak lagi untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini' pikir Naruto yang masih memfokuskan energi untuk memperkuat anak panahnya.

'akhirnya selesai' pikir Samui ketika bola energi miliknya sudah berada diukuran sempurnanya yaitu sebesar bola kelereng. Bola energi itu melayang ke telapak tangan kanan Samui, Samui mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto dan juga Koneko.

Samui menggenggam kuat-kuat bola energi yang ada di tangan kanannya itu. Trak... bunyi retakan terdengar dari telapak tangan Samui. "Dengan ini matilah kalian, Shotto kūkyo (tembakan kehampaan)" kata Samui sambil membuka telapak tangan kanannya.

Sebuah tembakan energi yang kuat keluar dari tangan kanannya seperti sebuah tembakan laser, tembakan energi Samui cukup besar dengan diameter selebar ban mobil truk. Melihat tembakan energi itu, Naruto masih saja belum berniat untuk menembakan anak panahnya 'tinggal sedikit lagi' pikir Naruto yang masih saja mengumpulkan energi pada panahnya.

Tembakan energi Samui semakin mendekat kearah Naruto dan juga Koneko 'sekarang saatnya' pikir Naruto "Yajirushi gōka (panah api neraka)" kata Naruto sambil melepaskan anak panahnya. Anak panah itu melesat tepat ditengah tembakan energy Samui, membuat tembakan energy itu terpecah dan mulai melebar kesegara arah.

Samui menambahkan kekuatannya pada tembakan energi itu 'tidak mungkin aku kalah dari seorang iblis dan manusia' pikir Samui ketika panah NAruto terus saja melesat kearahnya.

Trak… panah NAruto tertancap dilantai, mata Koneko terbelalak ketika mata anak panah itu tertancap di lantai gereja. Lantai gereja itu rusak karena tertancapnya mata anak panah milik Naruto itu.

"Ugh… uhk…" Samui mulai mengalami batuk karena anak panah milik Naruto yang menembus tubuhnya dan bagian batang anak panah yang masing tertancap di bagian perutnya.

Sosok raksasa tulang itu pun perlahan menghilang "Kurasa dengan begini kau pasti akan mati, sekarang matilah dan tebus dosa-dosa mu di neraka" kata Naruto.

Mendengar itu samua pun mulai tersenyum lalu kemudian tertawa. "Apa yang kau tertawakan ?" Tanya koneko yang penasaran dengan tingkah Samui.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja mendengarnya mengatakan hal konyol seperti menebus dosa itu seakan-akan kau tidak memikir dosamu sama sekali, manusia. Kalian para Code breaker juga sama saja denganku membunuh orang lain demi tujuan kalian sendiri" kata Samui. Tubuh Samui perlahan-lahan mulai terbakar oleh api biru milik Naruto.

"Suatu hari nanti kau akan bernasib sama denganku dan berakhir di neraka" kata SAmui.

"Tanpa kau mengatakan itu pun aku sudah tau akhir seperti apa yang tengah menungguku,walau begitu aku akan tetap melalui jalan itu sambil tetap membakar para sampah yang ada di hadapanku" kata Naruto sambil menatap mata Samui.

Sekali lagi Samui tersenyum tapi kalini tidak ada suara tawa yang terdengar dari gadis itu. Sebagian besar tubuh Samui sudah terbakar "Mata mu itu memang sangat menyebalkan. Seakan-akan ia mencerminkan ketetapan hatimu yang tidakan pernah goyah atau pun ragu atas keputusan yang kau ambil. Ku harap kau tidak kehilangan ketetap hatimu itu" kata Samui sebelum sosoknya terbakar hingga menjadi abu.

"Apa semuanya telah berakhir ?" Tanya Koneko.

"Hm..semua sudah berakhir, setidaknya untuk saat ini" kata NAruto.

Dan setelah berkata itu Kekkai yang menutup mereka mulai retak dam berterbangan seperti butiran pasir yang tertiup angin. Setelah setengah kekkai itu menghilang tubuh Naruto pun roboh tapi sebelum wajah Naruto menghantam tanah, Koneko dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Naruto.

Setelah kekkai itu sepenuhnya menghilang Koneko milihat 20 orang yang tengah mengepung mereka. Orang-orang itu memakai setelah pakai berwarna hitam, karena tidak mengenal orang-orang itu Koneko pun menatap mereka dengan tatapan permusuhan.

"Tenanglah Toujo-san" kata seseorang yang berjalan mendekati Koneko. Koneko terkejut ketika melihat siapa orang yang tengah mendekatinya itu, itu adalah orang yang ia kenal tapi ia merasa heran kenapa orang itu ada disini.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Shizune-sensei ?" Tanya Koneko yang masih .

"Itu karena aku adalah agen Code Breaker yang bertugas membantu dan juga mendukung misi para Code Breaker dan sekarang kami ingin membawa Naruto dan juga dirimu untuk di obati" kata Shizune mencoba meyakinkannya Koneko tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil karena Koneko masih memandangi dengan penuh selidik.

Perlahan Naruo membuka matanya dan mendengar perdebatan antara Koneko dan Shizune. "Lalu apa buktinya kalau kau adalah agen Code Breaker ?" Tanya Koneko.

"Sudah hentikan, apa yang ia katakan adalah benar jadi biarkan mereka melakukan pekerjaan mereka atau jangan-jangan kau tidak rela melepaskan pelukanmu dari ku" goda Naruto.

Posisi Koneko yang menahan tubuh Naruto dari depan ini memang terlihat seperti ia tengah memeluk Naruto terlebih lagi tangan Koneko yang melingkar di pinggang Naruto, orang-orang yang milihat posisi mereka saat ini pasti akan mengira kalau koneko tengah memelukan Naruto.

Karena godaan Naruto itu secara reflek Koneko pun berjalan mundur melepaskan Naruto yang masih belum kuat untuk berdiri alhasil kali ini wajah Naruto benar-benar menghantam tanah sekarang.

"Itai..." pekik Naruto Ketika wajahnya menghantam tanah. "Gomen" kata koneko. Ketika hendak membantu Naruto berdiri Shizune sudah melakukannya duluan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto ?" tanya Shizune sambil membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Hm...aku baik-baik saja" kata Naruto ketika sudah berdiri lagi.

"Sekarang cepat bawa Koneko untuk diobati segera" kata Naruto.

"Bagimana dengamu sendiri ?" tanya Shizune.

"Aku nanti saja" kata naruto sambut merogok isi kantong celananya, ia mengeluarkan cincin yang tadi sempat ia lepaskan dari ibu jarinya. Ia memasang kembali cincin itu ke ibu jari kirinya.

Shizune tampak terkejut karena melihat cincin itu terlepas dari tempat seharusnya "Apa anda menggunakan itu?" tanya Shizune yang khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto yang sudah menggunakan teknik satan.

"Ya, aku menggunakannya. Tapi sekarang itu tidak penting cepat kau sembuhkan lukanya dulu" jawab Naruto

"Tapi Naruto lukamu harus di obati terlebih lagi tuan sudah menggunakan teknik itu" kata Shizune.

"Apa yang dikata Shizune-sensei itu benar, terlebih lagi aku yakin bahwa teknik itu pasti sangat membenbani tubuhmu" kata Koneko.

"Haa... baiklah aku akan menurut" kata Naruto yang setuju untuk di obati terlebih dahulu.

Shizune dan Koneko pun berkerja sama untuk membantu Naruto berjalan kearah tim medis yang sudah menunggu mereka.

xxxXxxx

esok harinya.

Bel tanda istirahat pun sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, para siswa sekarang tengah menikmati waktu istirahat mereka dengan cara makan di kanti atau melakukan aktifitas lainnya.

Sementara itu anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaid tengah berkumpul di ruang club mereka untuk mendengar laporan koneko.

"Jadi seperti itu kejadiannya, tidak ku sangka ada hal mengerikan seperti itu yang didalangi oleh malaikat" kata Rias ketika mendengar laporan dari Koneko.

"Benar buchou, memang sulit untuk mempercayainya tapi itu adalah kenyataan" kata Koneko.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan buchou, apa kita akan menyetujui mereka untuk mengawasi Issei atau kita akan mengikari janji itu ?" tanya Akeno.

"Hm... kurasa lebih baik kita mengijinkan mereka untuk mengawasi Issei tapi kita juga tidak boleh lengah dan kita harus tetap mewaspadai dan mengumpulkan informasi tentang mereka" kata Rias membuat keputusan akhir.

"Selain itu apa tubuhmu baik-baik saja, Koneko-chan ?" tanya Rias.

"Ehm tubuhku baik-baik saja agen-agen Code Breaker telah menyembuhkan luka ku sepenuhnya." Jawab Koneko.

"Tapi aku masih bingung dengan cara mereka menyembuhkan luka mu, Koneko-chan" kata Issei.

"Sudah kukatakan, mereka menggunakan selembar kertas yang sudah di tuliskan matra sebelum menempelkannya pada tubuhku" kata Koneko yang kesal karena Issei yang tidak memperhatikan penjelasannya tadi.

"Mudahnya mereka menggunakan teknik yang mirip dengan onmyouji untuk melakukan penyembuhan" kata Akeno menambahkan.

"Onmyouji ?" kata Issei dan Asia bersamaan.

"Wajar jika Asia tidak tau tapi kenapa kamu malah tidak tau soal itu Issei-kun ?" tanya Akeno.

"Memangnya onmyouji itu apa ?" tanya Issei.

"Mudahnya onmyouji adalah sebutan bagi pengusir setan dari jepang, yang menggunakan jimat dan mantra untuk melakukan pengusiran" jawab Kiba.

"Tapi jika begitu apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika mereka meletakan jimat itu padamu ?" tanya Issei lagi.

"Aku tidak merasakan hal aneh, mungkin karena jimat yang mereka berikan itu memang digunakan untuk menyembuhkan luka dan buka untuk mengusir iblis" jawab Koneko.

"Baiklah cukup sampai disini kalian bisa kembali menikmati waktu istirahat kalian" kata Rias mempersilahkan para bawahannya untuk membubarkan diri.

Setelah di persilahkan pergi, Koneko pun berjalan seorang diri menelusuri lorong lantai satu. Ambil berjalan Koneko mengeluarkan hpnya dan mencari sebuah nama di dalam kontak miliknya. Setelah menemukan nama orang yang hendak ia hubungi ia pun memencet tombol di hp itu untuk menghubungi oorang tersebut.

"Hallo" kata orang yang di hubungi oleh Koneko.

"Kau sekarang ada dimana, Naruto ?" tanya Koneko pada orang yang di hubungi yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"Memangnya ada apa ,kau ingin menemuiku ?" tanya Naruto.

Koneko terdiam ia tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. "Baiklah jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa menemui ku di uks" kata Naruto.

Sebuah kebetulan ketika Naruto mengatakan tempatnya berada, Koneko sudah berada di depan pintu uks. Koneko mematikan panggilannya dan membuka pintu ruang uks itu.

Didalam ruangan uks itu, Koneko tidak menemukan sosok Naruto tapi sosok anak kecil yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang uks sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Selamat datang" kata bocah itu sambil terus tersenyum ke arah Koneko.

.

.

.

.

To Be Countinued...

Akhirnya chapter 9 selesai juga, awalnya chapter ini mau autor kirim bulan depan tapi karena bulan depan autor ada uts jadi autor memustuskan untuk menyelesaikan dan mengirim chapter 9 sekarang aja biar autor bisa fokus untuk uts bulan depan.

Dan untuk jadwal chapter 10 autor tidak bisa menjamin apa akan ada di akhir bulan depan atau akhir bulan depannya lagi, karena autor akan mulai melanjutkan chapter 10 setelah uts autor kelar.

Autor minta tolong kritik dan sarannya seta kalau bisa autor minta doanya agar hasil uts autor bagus, agar bisa lebih semangat lagi untuk menulis cerita ini. \\(*u*)/\\(*u*)/\\(*u*)/.


	10. Chapter 10

Code Breaker dxd

.

.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

Wajah Koneko terlihat bingung ketika orang yang ia cari tidak ada padahal dia sudah ada di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan sebelumnya dan juga dengan ada keberadaan seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 10 tahun di sekolah SMA ini.

Anak laki-laki itu tampak familiar bagi Koneko, dengan rambutnya yang berwarna kuning jambrik, tanda lahir berbentuk kumis kucing dipipinya, kulit berwarna tan dan pakai seragam sekolah Kuoh yang kebesar dibadannya.

'siapa anak ini? Apa dia adik Naruto, wajahnya mirip dengannya tapi apa dia mempunyai adik ? ' pikir Koneko yang masih penasaran dengan bocah didepannya ini.

Koneko berjalan mendekati bocah laki-laki yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang UKS. "Adek siapa namamu ?" tanya Koneko yang penasan dengan identitas sang bocah tapi sang bocah tida menjawab dan hanya tersenyum penuh arti kepada Koneko.

'mungkin dia disuruh orang tuanya untuk tidak mengenalkan dirinya sembarang' pikir koneko yang salut dengan hasil didikan orang tua anak ini.

"Apa adek melihat laki-laki berambut kuning kuning jabrik ?" Tanya Koneko.

Bocah laki-laki menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia bermain dengan hpnya lagi. Koneko merasa jengkel karena tingkah laku-laku bocah didepannya ini, mulai terlihat tidak lucu lagi.

Karena merasa Naruto tidak ada di ruangan uks itu Koneko pun memutuskan pergi dari ruang uks itu meninggalkan bocah itu, namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan ia merasakan ada suatu getaran di saku roknya.

Drttt… Hp Koneko bergetar tanda ada panggilan yang masuk, Koneko melihat nama Naruto tertera di layar hpnya dengan cepat ia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Naruto dimana kau sekarang?" Tanya Koneko dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"Kau tidak perlu marah-marah, aku ada dibelakangmu, Koneko" jawab Naruto.

Koneko membalikkan badannya dan ia melihat bocah laki-laki yang tengah menelpon dengan sebuah senyum terukir diwajahnya.

"Bagaimana apa kau sudah melihatku sekarang?" Tanya Naruto dan bocah itu bersamaan.

Koneko diam tidak merespon pertanyaan yang di ajukan padanya itu. 'kenapa mereka ana ini bisa mengatakan hal yang sama yang dikatakan Naruto ?' pikir Koneko.

Pintu ruang uks terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Shuzune yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu, ia merasa ada perasaan yang kurang enak yang membuatnya enggan untuk masuk.

"Masuklah Suzune-sensei" kata bocah itu kepada Shizune.

Mendengar pekataan dari bocah itu, Shizune pun masuk kedalam ruang uks dan menutup pintu serta tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu ruang uks itu agar tidak ada orang yang dapat masuk keruangan itu.

Koneko menoleh kearah Shizune, wajah bingung bisa sedikit terlihat diwajah. "Shizune-sensei siapa anak ini, apa mungkin dia itu Naruto?" Tanya Koneko sambil menunjuk bocah laki-laki itu.

Shizune tampak bingung ingin menjawab apa pada awalnya tapi setelah melihat anggukan bocah laki-laki di depannya ia pun mulai membuka mulutnya. "Sebenarnya tebakanmu benar, dia adalah Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki yang kau kenal" jawab Shizune.

Wajah bingung Koneko makin terlihat jelas, Shizune dan Naruto hanya dapat memaklumi hal tersebut. "Toujou-san mari kita duduk dulu dan akan kujelaskan semuanya" katanya Shizune sambil meminta Koneko untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang disebalah ranjang Naruto.

Beberapa menit berlalu untuk menjelaskan situasi Naruto pada Koneko. "Jadi seperti itulah, ketika Naruto menggunakan kekuatannya terlalu banyak maka tubuhnya akan berubah menjadi tubuh anak-anak dan tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatannya selama 24 jam setelah kehilangan kekuatan" kata Shizune.

Koneko diam tak berkomentar saat ini ia tengah mencerna informasi yang disampaikan Shizune. 'kalau itu memang benar maka itu merupakan kelemahan terbesar dari para Code Breaker, tapi kenapa dia tidak menutupinya ?' pikir Koneko.

"Jadi bagaimana apa kau percaya ?" Tanya bocah laki-laki itu atau yang sebnarnya Naruto.

"Iya aku percaya tapi kenapa kau tidak menutupi kebanaran ini, Bukannya akan lebih baik bagi kalian untuk menyembunyikan hal ini bukan" kata Koneko sambil mentap Shizune dan Naruto secara bergantian.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus,hanya ingin cerita saja" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Koneko tampaknya tidak begitu senang dengan jawaban Naruto yang terdengar tidak memiliki dasar sama sekali, tapi sebelum ia bertanya kembali bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai kembali pun mulai berbunyi.

"Sudah jam segini rupanya" kata Shizune sambil melihat jam yang ada di dinding ruang uks. "Sekarang kembalilah ke kelas Toujo-san, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan segera dimulai" kata Shizune mencoba menghalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tap…" "Tidak ada tapi-tapian sebagai guru aku tidak bisa mengizinkan ada murid yang membolos" kata Shizune memotong kata-kata Koneko, merasa tidak bisa lawan argument Shizune, koneko pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi.

Merasa Koneko sudah pergi dari ruang uks, barulah Shizune membuka pembicaraan lagi di ruangan itu. "Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan membiarkan dia mengetahui kelemahmu ?" Tanya Shizune yang tidak senang dengan tindakan Naruto.

"Tananglah, apa yang kukatan tadi sudah mendapat persetujuan dari Eden" jawab Naruto.

Shizune tampak belum mempercayaan kata-kata Naruto itu. "Kalau itu benar maka apa alasan Eden mengizinkan itu ?" Tanya Shizune.

"Shizune aku tanya padamu ketika kau menghadapi hewan yang berbahaya dan ternyata hewan itu bisa menjadi lebih bahaya dari sebelumnya, langkah macam apa yang akan kau ambil?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku rasa... aku akan bersikap lebih hati-hati dan waspada pada hewan itu" kata-kata Shizune dengan perasaan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"kau mengertikan sekarang ?, setelah mereka mengetahui kekuatan ku yang lain maka mereka akan bertindak lebih hati-hati dan waspada terhadap ku dan itu akan menyulitkan ku untuk mengumpulkan informasi" Kata Naruto.

Shizune mulai paham dengan alur pembicaraan ini "Dan kalau mereka mengetahui sedikit kelemahanku maka seharusnya mereka akan merasa sedikit lega dan tenang dan itu akan menguntungkan kita nantinya" kata Naruto.

Kini shizune paham pola pikir Naruto "Jadi karena itu Eden memberikanmu izin untuk itu. Agar mereka tidak bertindak berlebihan terhadapmu" kata Shizune.

"Benar tapi itu juga tergantung apa mereka memakan umpannya atau tidak" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

xxxXxxx

"Seperti yang sudah ku duga dia hanya bocah bodoh pada umumnya" kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri setelang melihat Issei yang dimarahi oleh gurunya karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan gurunya.

Saat ini Naruto tengah duduk bawah bawah pohon sambil mengawasi Issei dari layar hpnya yang terhubung dengan kamera tersembunyi diruang kelas Issei. Karena terlalu fokus dengan hpnya Naruto tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Ternyata benar kau mempunya hobi menguntit Naruto Uzumaki-san" kata orang itu. NAruto yang terkejut pun langsung melompat menjauh daro orang itu dan lalu berbalik menghadap orang tersebut.

Naruto melihat wajah orang tersebut dan orang tersebut merupakan orang ia kenal yaitu sang ketua osis Kuoh gakuen, Sona Sitri. "Siapa yang kakak maksud ? aku bukan Naruto" kata Naruto berusaha mengelabui Sona dengan berpura-pura polos dan juga dengan tubuhnya yang sedang mengecil itu.

Sona tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Naruto dan mengambil hp Naruto yang terjatuh. Ia melihat dengan seksama gambar yang ada dilayar hp tersebut.

"Bisa kau jelaskan video apa ini ?" Tanya Sona sambil menunjukan layar hp itu pada Naruto.

Naruto kini sudah tertangkap basah oleh Sona tengah mengawasi kelas Issei. Naruto memang sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Rias tapi ia belum membuat kontak dengan Sona.

'apa yang harus kulakukan, dia sudah berhasil menakap basahku mengawasi Issei dan bagaimana aku tidak menyadari keberadaannya, apa dia menggunakan sihir ?" pikir Naruto mencoba mencari jalan keluar bagi dirinya dari kondisi yang tidak menguntungkannya ini.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Rias jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir Naruto dan hentikan ekting jelekmu itu" kata Sona.

Naruto mentap mata Sona dalam-dalam memastikan bahwa Sona tidak berbohong padanya 'kurasa dia tidak berbohong' pikir Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu akan kujelaskan tetang gambar itu tapi sebelum itu bisa kau katakan bagaimana kau mengetahui kalau aku ini Naruto ?" Tanya Naruto.

Sona diam sejenak sebelum menjawab "Aku bisa menyadari identitasmu hanya dengan melihat dari mata penguntitmu dan terlebih lagi aku juga mendengar pembicaraan kalian bertiga di ruang uks" kata Sona.

Naruto sedikit tersinggung karena di bilang memiliki mata penguntit tapi itu bukanlah yang menjadi bahan pikiran Naruto sekarang 'apa dia juga mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Shizune ?' pikir Naruto.

"Jadi sekarang coba jelaskan maksud dari gambar ini" kata Sona sambil menunjukkan gambar di hp itu lagi.

"Tampa harus ku katakan pun kau sudah tau bukan kalau aku tengah mengawasi Issei menggunakan sisa-sisa kamera pengawas yang belum anggota osis rusak" jawab Naruto.

"Jadi memang benar kau pelakunya, lalu ada berapa banyak kamera yang tersisa ?" Tanya Sona.

"Hanya tinggal 10 buah" jawab Naruto.

"Dimana saja kau menyembunyikan kamera-kamera itu ?" Tanya Sonadengan nada yang tidak senang.

"Tenanglah aku tidak menyembunyikannya di tempat-tempat pribadi atau pun tempat khusus juga kamera-kamera yangsudah kalian hancurkan pasti tidak ada di tempat yang peribadi atau khusus wanita bukan" kata Naruto memberikan pembelaan dirinya yang terakhir.

Sona diam senjenak mencoba mengingat tempat-tempat dimana ia dan anggota osis yang lain menemukan kamera-kamera tersembunyi milik Naruto.

"Baiklah aku percaya cerita mu tapi biar kutanyakan sekali lagi, kau tidak menggunakan kamera-kamera itu untuk mengintip'kan ?" Tanya Sona.

Sekali lagi dirinya di buat tersinggung dengan kata-kata sang ketua Osis "Tentu saja, aku bukan orang mesum seperti itu" bantah Naruto.

"Oh baiklah tapi aku peringatkan untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal terlarang jika kau masih ingin bersekolah disini" kata Sona sambil melempar hp Naruto kearah Naruto dan dengan mudah Naruto menangkap hpnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi" kata Sona sambil berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto tapi baru 4 langkah langkah, Sona pun terhenti dan itu membuat Naruto heran.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa Rias membiarkan mu tapi aku akan memperingakan mu jika terjadi sesuatu pada orang-orang sekolah ini atau pada Rias maka aku akan menghabismu" kata Sona membelakangi Naruto. Walau terlihat seperti kata-kata ancaman biasa tapi Naruto bisa merasakan aura yang terasa begitu dingin keluar dari tubuh Sona.

"Baiklah akan ku ingat itu" kata Naruto, setelah mendengar itu Sona kembali berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Kurasa baik Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri adalah orang-orang yang harus ku waspadai saat ini" kata Naruto sambil kembali ketempat duduknya tadi di bawah pohon.

"Kurasa kalau kondisinya tenang seperti ini, aku tidak akan bisa mengumpulkan data mengenai kekuatan anak itu" kata Naruto sebelum ia mematikan layar hp miliknya.

xxxXxxx

"Ayo bangun dek…adek bangun" kata Asia sambil menggoyangkan badan seseorang anak kecil yang tengah tertidur.

Orang yang tengah tertidur itu pun perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, 'siapa ?' pikir orang itu ketika melihat wajah Asia.

Mata Orang itu membulat ketika menyadari sosok siapa yang ada di depannya itu. "Akhinrya kau terbangun juga" kata Asia sambil tersenyum ketika melihat orang tersebut sudah membuka matanya.

Orang tersebut tidak merespon kata-kata Asia dan hanya diam. "Nama ku Asia, kalau boleh tau siapa nama mu,dek" kata Asia memperkenalkan dirinya.

'apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan, apa aku harus pergi dari sini agar si Hyoudo Issei tidak memangamuk tidak jelas lagi atau aku harus mencoba dekat dengan gadis ini lagi ?' pikir orang tersebut.

Setelah menentukan pilihannya bocah laki-laki itu pun tersenyum "Maaf mungkin tidak akan percaya dengan kata-kataku ini tapi aku adalah Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" kata Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya pada Asia lagi.

'eh Naruto tapi bukannya Naruto itu sudah dewasa dan bukannya anak kecil tapi kenapa nama dan marga mereka sama?' pikir Asia yang bingung dengan nama anak di depannya ini.

Melihat wajah bingung Asia, Naruto pun tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu. "Aku Naruto yang sama dengan Naruto yang kau kenal itu" kata Naruto dan Asia pun tidak begitu bodoh untuk mempercayai kata-kata anak kecil.

"Ehh tapi itu tidak mungkin karena Naruto yang kukenal itu sudah dewasa dan bukan anak-anak" kata Asia mencoba membantah kata-kata Naruto kecil dihadapannya. Dan akhirnya Naruto pun menjelaskan kondisinya seperti yang dia jelaskan kepada Koneko.

"Jadi kau pahamkan ?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah memberikan penjelasan pada Asia.

"Aku paham sekarang tapi bisakah kau mengulurkan tanganmu, ada sesuatu yang mau ku coba ?" Tanya Asia.

"Ha !? memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan ?" Tanya Naruto yang belum tau tujuan dari permintaan Asia.

"Tolong lakukan saja dulu" pinta Asia, karena tidak mau ribet Naruto pun mengikuti permintaan Asia dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Asia pun menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Sepasang cincin terpasang di jari manis Asia dan dari cincin itu keluar cahaya kehijauan, 'aku mengerti jadi dia mencoba memulihkan kondisiku dengan Twilight Healing' pikir Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan saja kekuatanmu tidak akan bisa mengembalikan kondisi tubuhku maka sebaiknya kau hentikan saja, lagi pula kondisiku akan kembali normal setelah 24 jam" kata Naruto meminta Asia untuk berhenti menggunakan kekuatannyanya.

Asia menggelengkan kepala tanda ia menolak "Kita tidak akan tau hasilnya sebelum mencobanya jadi biarkan aku untuk membantu" kata Asia yang masih terus mencoba menolong Naruto dengan kekuatan Twilight Healing.

Melihat tingkah keras kepala Asia, Naruto memutuskan untuk diam membiarkan Asia berbuat sesukanya sebentar 'sebaiknya kubiarkan, lagi pula sebentar lagi juga ia akan menyerah' piki Naruto.

Karena kondisi badannya yang lebih kecil dari Asia sekarang ia dapat melihat wajah Asia yang tengah serius mengobatinya. "Asia-senpai kenapa kau bersikeras menolongku apa aku terlihat begitu menyedih dengan sosok tanpa kekuatanku ini ?" Tanya Naruto.

Asia menggelengkan kepalanya "Ini bukan masalah apa Naruto-san terlihat menyedihkan atau tidak" kata Asia sambil terus mengaktifkan Twilight Healing.

"Lalu kenapa ? kau tau kan bahwa Kyoudo Issei sangat tidak menyukai ku dan kawan-kawanmu yang lain pun sangat mewaspadaiku bukan" kata Narutoyang khawatir dengan sifat Asia.

"Aku juga tau soal itu dan buchou pun memintaku untuk menjauh" kata Asia.

'Anak ini masih saja polos seperti waktu itu, apa dia tidak pernah belajar untuk mencurigai orang' pikir Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih tetap menolongku ?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa tapi aku hanya ingin menolongmu" jawab Asia sambil tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

Naruto tertegun mendengar kata-kata Asia, "Apa kau selalu baik pada semua orang seperti ini ?" Tanya Naruto padahal ia sudah tau bahwa Asia adalah seorang gadis yang baik pada siapa pun bahkan pada iblis sekali pun.

"Mungkin terdengar aneh tapi aku merasa kalau Naruto bukanlah orang lain ataupun orang asing, aku merasa aku sudah mengenal Naruto-san sejak lama bahkan lebih lama dari pada Issei-san" kata Asia.

'apa serpihan dari ingatannya masih tersisa ? apa sebaiknya ku beri dia obat lagi agar dia melupakan diriku sepenuhnya tapi kalau ku lakukan itu maka pihak Rias akan menganggapku musuh mereka' pikir Naruto mempertimbangkan tindakan apa yang akan ia ambil untuk Asia.

Malihat Naruto yang tengah melamun membuat Asia penasaran dengan apa yang tengah dilamunkan Naruto. "Naruto-san…Naruto-san…" kata Asia memanggil nama anak di depannya ini berulang kali tapi sangan pemuda itu masih terhanyut dalam lamunannya.

"Naruto-san" panggil Asia dengan suara yang lebih tinggi lagi dan itu berhasil membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hanya saja aku mau tau apa kau sudah merasa tubuhmu akan kembali lagi ?" Tanya Asia.

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak melakukan hal ini karena pasti akan percuma" kata Naruto.

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang terlalu jujur itu membuat Asia tertunduk sedih, mungkin niat Asia menunduk adalah untuk menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya tapi karena tubuh Naruto yang sedang menjadi kecil membuatnya justru memperlihatkan raut sedih dan kecewanya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat raut wajah Asia yang seperti itu membuatnya merasa tak enak terlebih lagi genggaman Asia pada tangannya semakin kuat seakan ia tengah menahan sesuatu didalam hatinya.

Tangan kiri Naruto yang bebas perlahan mulai menyentuh pucuk kepala Asia dan dengan perlahan mungusap kepala itu dengan lembut. Mendapatkan perlakuan itu Asia pun mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap wajah Naruto.

"Arigato, nee-san" kata Naruto tanpa sadar memanggil Asia dengan panggilan yang biasa ia lakukan pada saat ia menyamar dulu.

Menyadari kecebohannya itu Naruto pun langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, berbeda dengan Asia yang mendengar panggilan seperti itu dari Naruto membuat kepalanya dan dadanya terasa sakit sakit tanpa sebab.

Karena sudah tidak mampu menahan rasa sakitnya itu Asia pun lari meninggalkan Naruto dengan harapan itu bisa membuatnya lebih baik karena ia merasa Narutolah yang menyebabkan rasa sakit itu.

Naruto hanya menatap kepergian Asia begitu saja tanpa berbuat apa pun dan tanpa mengatakan apun, hanya melihat punggu gadis itu yang menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Baka" runtuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri karena kecerobohannya itu.

xxxXxxx

3 hari sudah berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhir Naruto dengan Asia. Hari sudah sore siswa-siswi Kuoh gakuen sudah pergi meninggalkan sekolah sejak tadi kecuali para rombongan Rias yang berkumpul di ruang Club mereka.

"Ayo kita pergi Asia" ajak Issei mengajak Asia pergi untuk menyebarkan selebaran kontran iblis bersama dan Asia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil, ia tanpanya tidak bersemangat setelah kejadian bertemu dengan Naruto.

'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Asia-chan, apa dia merasa tak nyaman di rumah barunya' duga Issei karena sejak 2 hari yang lalu Asia sudah tidak tinggal dirumahnya lagi dan memutuskan tinggal di sebuah masion.

"Tunggu" kata Rias membuat perhatian Issei dan Asia tertuju pada Rias.

"Ini hari terakhir kalian untuk menyebarkan selebaran" kata Rias sambil bertopang dagu menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang menjawab panggilan adalah pekerjaan iblis tapi menyabarkan selebaran adalah pekerjaan peliharaan iblis" kata Rias sambil berdiri dari kursi kesayangannya.

"Berarti aku dan Asia sudah lulus dari menyebarkan selebaran ?" Tanya Asia.

"Itu tergantung apa kalian bisa memiliki hewan peliharan iblis kalian masing-masing" kata Rias sambil berjalan mendekati Asia dan juga Issei.

"Kalau begitu Buchou juga memiliki peliharaan iblis ?" Tanya Issei.

"Tentu saja, lagi pula kau juga sudah perna bertemu dengannya" kata Rias sambil memanggil hewan peliharaannya. Asap kecil muncul di dekatnya hewan itu terlihat seperti kelelawar tapi dengan badan berbentuk bulat.

Kelelawar itu pun berubah bentuk menjadi seorang gadis cantik. "Ah dia kan yang waktu itu" kata Issei yang menyadari bahwa peliharaan Rias adalah wanita yang pernah memberikan selebaran kepadanya saat masih menjadi manusia dulu.

"Ini adalah peliharaan milikku" kata Akeno, setelah berkata seperti itu muncullah lingkaran sihir berukuran kecil dan muncullah iblis halilintar berukuran kecil dengan sosok seperti yang ada di dongeng-dongeng atau di buku cerita anak-anak jepang tapi dalam persi chibi.

"Punyaku bernama Shiro" kata Koneko. Mendengar suara Koneko itu perhatian Issei dan Asia jadi tertuju pada Koneko, mereka berdua melihat seekor kucing berwarna putih bersih yang tengah di timang Koneko.

"Dan punya ku" "Punyamu tidak usah" kata Issei menolak tawaran kiba untuk memperlihatkan peliharaan iblisnya.

"Dinginnya" kata Kiba. Setelah berkata itu para peliharaan iblis di ruangan itu pun hilang kembali ketempat mereka masing-masing.

Pintu ruang club terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto dengan tubuh normalnya yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Tatapan mereka semua tertuju pada Naruto, "Ada apa ?" Tanya Naruto kepada semua orang yang ada disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Issei yang tidak senang dengan kedatangan Naruto.

"Sudah pernah ku katakana bahwa aku sudah diijinkan untuk bergabung ke club penelitan ilmu gaib jadi tidak aneh bukan kalau aku datang kemari" kata Naruto sambil masuk kedalam ruang club penelitian ilmu gaib.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengakuimu" kata Issei.

Melihat situasi yang mungkin akan semakin memanas Rias pun memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan. "Tenanglah Issei secara teknis dia memang anggota club dan juga dia telah memenuhi janjinya kepada kita jadi jangan memulai perkelahi dengannya lagi tanpa alasan yang jelas" kata Rias.

Issei tampak tidak senang dengan keputusan Rias itu namun ia tidak dapat membantah perintah Rias. "Baik Buchou" kata Issei dengan terpaksa.

Sementara Asia masih belum berani untuk menatap Naruto ia merasa bila kepala terasa sakit lagi karena melihat Naruto.

"Jarang sekali kau datang kemari padahal selama ini kau tidak pernah hadir dan juga selama 3 hari belakangan ini kau selalu menghilang bukan" kata Akeno yang membuka pembicaraan dengan Naruto.

"Maaf karena tidak pernah datang padahal aku adalah anggota" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Disamping itu bukannya kita memiliki perjanjian untuk kita saling mengawasi satu-sama lain tapi sepertinya kau ingin mengingkari janjimu itu, Naruto-kun" kata Akeno mencoba mendesak Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak, belakang ini banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan dan aku memang berjanji untuk saling mengawasi satu sama lain tapi aku tidak pernah bilang akan memberikan infomasi kepada kalian dengan mudah bukan" kata Naruto mencoba untuk mendesak Akeno.

"Lagi pula belakangan ini, para agen kami telah diserang oleh seseorang yang tidak di kenal dan sepertinya mereka diserang dengan listri bertegangan tinggi, jadi aku sedang mencari apa si penyerang itu" kata Naruto sambil melirik kearah Akeno.

"Ara…ara mungkin saja dia salah mengira mereka adalah serangga jadi orang itu memukul mereka dengan raket listrik"kata Akeno sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin saja tapi kuharap itu tidak terjadi lagi" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepada Akeno.

"Aku tidak tau soal itu tapi jika mereka terus berkeliaran mungkin saja mereka akan di anggap serangga lagi" kata Akeno sambil ternyum penuh arti juga pada Naruto.

Hanya Asia dan juga Issei yang tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan dan senyum yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto dan juga Akeno.

Sekali lagi pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan kali ini rombongan osis Kuoh gakuen yang masuk kedalam ruangan itu. "Siapa itu" kata Asia dengan suara pelan kepada Issei.

"Dia adalah Sono Sitri dia adalah ketua osis sekolah ini dan di sebalahnya adalah Tsubaki Shinra sang wakil ketua osis dan yang lainnya adalah para anggota Osis" jawab Issei menjelaskan siapa saja orang yang datang itu.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, Sona sitri ?" kata Rias ramah kepada tamunya.

"Kita sama-sama sudah mendapatkan pion baru jadi aku ingin memperkenalkan mereka satu sama lain" kata Sona menjelaskan maksud tujuannya kemari.

"Pion ?, jangan-jangan dia…" kata Issei yang sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata Sona.

"Benar sekali dia adalah seorang iblis tapi bukan iblis sembarangan dia adalah salah satu dari bangsawan iblis yang terkemuka" kata Akeno memberikan penjelasan pada Issei dan juga Asia yang tidak mengetahui siapa itu Sona.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tau sama sekali tentang kami,apa kamu tidak di beri tahu oleh raja mu?. aku jadi khawatir jika kita tidak mengetahui keberadaan iblis satu sama lain" kata seorang pria di rombongan Sona.

"Saji, aku dan Rias harus memutuskan untuk tidak menganggap satu sama lain jadi tidak aneh kalau dia tidak menyadari keberasdaan kita" kata Sona.

"Oh begitu" kata Saji yang paham atas penjelasan Sona.

"Dan juga Issei ini ada pion yang sama dengan mu jadi bertemanlah dengannya" tambah Sona.

"Baik Kaichou" kata Saji.

"Oh jadi kau ini pion,jadi kita ini sama" kata Issei yang senang dengan bertambahnya teman pionnya.

Mendengar perkataan Issei itu Saji pun memasang wajah sombong. "Hah !? jika aku disamakan dengan 3 orang mesum di sekolah rasanya itu sebuah penghinaan bagiku dan juga mana mungkin kita sama walau pun begini aku berjumlah 4 pion" kata Saji dengan sombongnya.

"Apa kau bilang !?" kata Issei yang tidak senang direndahkan oleh Saji.

"Hentikan Saji, mungkin kau belum tau tapi dia ini berjumlah 8 pion" kata Sona menghentikan adu mulut Saji dan juga Issei.

Saji nampak terkejut dengan perkataan Sona itu. "8...!? bukankah itu berarti semuanya. Tidak bisa di percaya orang seperti dia" kata Saji tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Sona. Sementara itu kini Issei yang memasang senyum sombong kepada Saji.

"Maaf atas kata-katanya baru dan kalau bisa berteman baiklah dengannya. Saji" kata Sona kepada Issei.

Mendengar namanya di panggil Saji pun berjalan mendekati Issei dan juga Asia. Saji mengulurkan tangannya kepada Asia dan dibalas oleh Asia dengan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan di wajahnya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu" kata Asia.

Saji pun menggenggam tangan Asia dengan kedua tangannya dengan tangan kirinya yang mengusap tangan Asia. "Justru aku yang merasa senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, gadis cantik" kata Saji sambil nyengir.

Issei tampak tidak senang dengan perbuatan Saji pada Asia. **Plak...** sebuah tamparan keras di terima oleh Saji dan orang-orang disana pun di buat terkejut karenanya, termasuk Issei.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" kata Saji yang tidak terima di tampar oleh Naruto.

Naruto dengan santai tersenyum ramah pada Saji dan menunjukan telapak tangan kanannya yang tadi digunakan untuk menampar saji. Saji dapat melihat seekor nyamuk yang mati di telak tangan Naruto.

"Tadi ada serangga di pipimu aku khawatir kalau ini nyamuk DBD maka tadi aku memukul takut kau mati karenanya" kata Naruto menjelaskan perbuatannya pada semua orang yang ada disana.

Beberapa orang disana tau kalau apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu bohong dan terkesan mengada-ngada tapi mereka memutuskan untuk diam karena tidak ingin memanaskan suasana. "Jangan becanda memangnya kau pikir iblis bisa mati karena tergigit nyamuk" kata Saji yang masih belum puas dengan jawaban Naruto itu.

Ekspresi Naruto masih sama seperti sebelum, ia masih tetap memasang ekspresi bersahabat dengan senyum yang masing terukir diwajahnya "Maaf tapi karena aku manusia biasa, aku tidak tau apa nyamuk ini berbahaya bagi iblis seperti kalian" mendengar perkataan Naruto itu secara reflek Saji berjalan mundur karena terkejut.

Tidak hanya Saji saja yang terkejut dengan pengakuan Naruto tapi semua bawahan Sona pun terkejut kecuali Tsubaki yang sudah tau identitas Naruto yang sebenarnya dari cerita Sona.

"Kau manusia ?" kata Saji sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Ya, aku manusia" kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau ada disini ?" tanya Saji.

"Sebenarnya secara teknis aku adalah anggota club ini dan ada juga alasan lain yang tidak bisa ku katakan pada kalian semua" kata Naruto.

"Apa itu benar Rias-senpai ?" tanya Saji meminta kepastian dari pernyataan Naruto.

Rias menghelang nafas sebentar"Itu benar karena beberapa alasan kami telah membuat perjanjian dengannya" jawab Rias.

"Tapi kenapa Rias-senpai ?" tanya Saji lagi.

"Sudah cukup Saji, tidak sopan jika kau terus-terusan bertanya" kata Sona menyuruh Saji untuk berhenti bertanya.

Tsubaki memperhatikan Naruto 'apa benar dia manusia seperti yang dikatakan Kaichou, kalau itu benar aku merasa dia bukanlah manusia sembarang karena aku bisa merasakan aura yang tidak biasa darinya' pikir Tsubaki.

"Saji cepatlah berkenalan dengan dengan Issei" kata Sona yang ingin melanjutkan acara perkenalan Saji dengan Issei.

"Baik" kata Saji sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Issei dan di balas oleh Issei. "Mohon bantuannya" kata mereka berdua bergantian.

"Ngomong-ngomong kedatanganku kemari juga ingin bertanya apa kau sudah memberikan ijin pada Hyoudo-san atau Argento-san ?" tanya Sona.

"Iya, aku pikir minggu depan, munggkin..." kata Rias.

Mendengar itu Sona pun memegang dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya seakan ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Tapi peliharaan baru hanya datang sekali sebulan dan aku juga berencana untuk membiarkan Saji memperoleh peliharaannya bulan ini" kata Sona.

"Kalau begitu, ayo bertanding untuk menentukan siapa yang mendapat giliran pertama ?" kata Rias.

"Bertanging ?" ulang Sona yang sedikit tersentak dengan kata itu.

"Iya, dan siapa pun yang menang dialah yang berhak untuk mengambil giliran pertama" kata Rias.

Wajah Sona kini terlihat lebih serius dari sebelumnya, "Aku harap kau tidak memikirkan tentang rating game, Rias" kata Sona.

"Tentu saja bukan itu, lagi pula kita perlu ijin terlebih dahulu untuk melakukannya bukan" kata Rias.

"Kau benar juga. Lagi pula kau harus menjaga tubuh" kata Sona.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya" kata Rias dengan nada dan mimik wajah yang terlihat jelas tidak menyukai perkataan Sona itu. Karena perubah mimik Rias yang hanya sebentar jadi hanya Akeno dan Naruto yang menyadari perubahan mimik Rias tadi.

"Jadi ayo kita selesaikan degan pertandingan olah raga" kata Rias yang sekarang memasang mimik bersemangat kepada Sona.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lalu pertandingan olahraga macam apa yang akan kita mainkan ?" tanya Sona.

"Benar juga kita harus memikirkan itu" kata Rias sambil memasang pose berpikir yang hampir sama dengan pose Sona tadi. "Bagaimana dengan tenis ?" kata Rias mengunggkapkan idenya.

"Kurasa itu boleh juga, jadi kita kapan kita akan mulai bertanding ?" tanya Sona.

"Bagaimana kalau besok ketika jam istirahat? apa anggota osis sibuk besok ?" tanya Rias.

"Kurasa kita bisa bertanding besok" kata Sona yang menyetujui usulan Rias.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok" kata Sona sambil berjalan meninggal ruangan Rias diikuti dengan para bawahannya yang lain.

xxxXxxx

Hari sudah malam para anggota osis yang lain sudah pergi untuk melakukan pekerjaan iblis mereka masing-masing jadi hanya tersisa Sona dan tsubaki yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan osis.

"Tsubaki" panggil Sona.

"Hai, ada apa Kaichou ?" kata Tsubaki.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang, kau harus menyiapkan staminamu untuk pertandingan besok" kata Sona sambil memberikan cap pada salah satu dokumen.

"Tapi akan jauh lebih efektif dan juga lebih cepat jika kita mengerjakan ini bersama" kata Tsubaki yang menolak tawaran Sona.

"Tidak apa,aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri jadi kau pulanglah" kata Sona.

"Tapi..." "Tidak ada tapi-tapian lagi ini adalah perintah" kata Sona dengan tegas.

Melihat Sona yang sudah bertingkah seperti Tsubaki pun tidak akan berani lagi untuk membantah "Baiklah saya pergi dulu, jika Kachou membutuhkan bantuan saya akan segera kembali" kata Tsubaki.

Sona tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Tsubaki, "Tentu saja" kata Sona sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Tsubaki dan dibalas oleh Tsubaki .

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" kata Tsubaki sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan osis tersebut.

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Tsubaki, Sona sudah tidak dapat merasakan kehadiran Tsubaki didekatnya lagi. "Bagaimana kalau kau keluar sekarang, sekarang sudah tidak ada orang lain lagi disini !" kata Sona entah pada siapa.

Pintu lemari peralatan kebersihan di ruangan itu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang ternyata sejak tadi bersembunyi dilemari perlatan kebersihan.

"Seperti yang di harapkan dari ketua osis, kau bisa mengetahui keberadaanku padahal aku sudah menahan hawa keberadaanku sebaik mungkin" kata Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah sona yang masih tetap dengan tenang duduk di kursi ketua osis.

Sona melihat baik sosok Naruto diseberang mejanya, ia melihat sosok Naruto yang sedikit Kotor karena terkena debu yang ada di dalam tempat persembunyiannya tadi.

"Jadi ada urusan apa sampai-sampai kau bersembunyi didalam lemari Uzumaki Naruto ?" tanya Sona sambil menatap inten ke arah Naruto.

"Aku datang kemari untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi sore" kata Naruto sambil membukukkan sedikit badan bagian atasnya.

Sona diam sejenak melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti itu "Angkat kepalamu" Naruto mengikuti perintah dari Sona itu dan mulai menganggkat kepalanya dan kembali berdiri seperti biasa.

"Lalu,bisakah kau berhentikan basa-basi ini dan cepat katakan maksudmu yang sebenarnya ?!" kata Sona.

Naruto sedikit bingung karena tiba-tiba saja berbicara tidak jelas seperti itu "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Sona-san ?" tanya Naruto.

"Jangan berpura-pura, aku yakin kau datang kemari bukan sekedar minta maafkan ?, jadi sekarang katakan apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya, Naruto-san" kata Sona sambil tersenyum sinis, seakan-akan ia tengah meremehkan Naruto.

'dia punya insting atau mungkin dia memiliki kemampuan analisis yang bagus, sebaiknya aku berhati-hati dengannya' pikir Naruto yang mengakui insting atau analisis Sona.

"Kau sangat hebat Sona-san" puju Naruto tapi pujian itu sama seali tidak berpengaruh pada Sona.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya dengan pembicaraan mu dengan Rias tadi sore" kata Naruto.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan pembicaraan kami ?" tanya Sona.

"Sebenarnya walau hanya sekilas aku bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Rias, ketika kau menyinggung tentang kondisi tubuh Rias, memangnya apa maksud dari pembicaraan kalian itu ?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm... jadi kau khawatir Naruto ?" tanya Sona.

"Ya aku memang sedikit khawatir dengannya" jawab Naruto sambil memasang wajah orang yang tengah khawatir.

Sona tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Naruto itu, "Apa benar kau mengkhawatirannya, Naruto ?" tanya sona sekali meminta kepastian dari Naruto.

"Tentu saja" jawab Naruto.

"Benarkah, atau jangan-jangan kau sudah jatuh hati kepada Rias?" tanya Sona.

"Tentu tidak, aku hanya mengkhawtirkannya sebagai orang yang mempunyai perjanjian dengannya" jawab Naruto.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan ektingmu itu" perintah Sona yang tidak senang dengan sikap Naruto.

Naruto terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata Sona tadi "Apa maksudmu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, aku sama sekali sedang tidak berpura-pura" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum berharap itu bisa meyakinkan Sona.

Sona menyenderkan punggu ke sandaran kursi miliknya "Kau ini bukanlah orang yang sebaik itu sampai-sampai kau mau mengkhawatirkan Riaskan, jadi jangan berpura-pura lagi, aku bisa melihat semua niat tersembunyimu" kata Sona.

"Memangnya selain karena khawatir apa lagi alasanku datang kemari" kata Naruto.

"Tentu saja untuk mengumpulkan informasi tentang Rias bukan. Aku yakin kau pasti berharap bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang kelemahannya bukan, maka kau sampai-sampai datang kemari bukan" kata Sona dengan sangat yakinnya, ia tersenyum angkuh seakan-akan ia telah berhasil membokar niat tersembunyi Naruto .

"Kau memang hebat, memang benar aku datang kemari untuk tujuan itu" kata Naruto.

Sona merasa sedikit senang karena berhasil membongkar niat tersembunyi Naruto apa lagi ia berhasil membuat Naruto mengatakannya sendiri dengan mulutnya sendiri.

"Jadi kurasa karena kau sudah mengetahui niatku disini, kau pasti tidak akan mengatakan alasannya kepadaku'kan" kata Naruto.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku akan menjual temanku sendiri" kata Sona.

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu aku permisi dulu dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena sudah menampar bawahanmu" kata Naruto.

Belum sempat Naruto melangkah pergi Naruto merasakan aura yang cukup mengancam yang keluar dari tubuh Sona.

"Kau pikir kau akan pergi kemana ?" tanya Sona dengan nada yang mencoba mendominasi.

"Tentu saja kembali ketempat Issei untuk melakukan tugasku disana" kata Naruto yang mencoba membuat diri tidak terdominasi oleh Sona.

"Kau pikir kau bisa pergi sesuka mu padahal kau sudah membuat keselahan kepadaku, Naruto" kata Sona.

"Bukannya aku sudah meminta maaf barusan, Sona-san" kata Naruto yang masih memasang stel cool.

"Kau pikir masalah akan selesai ketika kau minta maaf kalau seperti itu maka polisi dan juga Code Breaker tidak akan diperlukan di dunia ini" kata Sona sebulum ia merubah posisi duduk agak condong kedepan dengan menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto kini tersenyum mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringan "Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa Sona-san?" tanya Naruto. Ia merasa menikmati suasana tegang yang dibuat oleh Sona di ruangan ini.

Sona mrasa senang karena merasa sebentar lagi tujuannya yang akan tercapai dan bukanya tujuan Naruto. "Bagus sekali kau cepat tanggap, Naruto" kata Sona.

Sona menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mata yang sangat menusuk."Melihat semua kesalahmu selama ini seperti memasang kamera tersebunyi di sekolah, menampar wajah bawahanku tanpa ijinku dan yang terakhir yang tidak bisa ku maafkan adalah kau berani-berani mencoba memanfaatkanku..." kata Sona Naruto masih dengan santai menanggapi aura serta tatapan tajam Sona kepadanya dan hanya diam mendengarkan kata-kata Sona.

'kuharap dia tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh, akan cukup sulit bagiku bergerak disekolah ini apa bila aku memiliki masalah dengannya'pikir Naruto.

"Jadi aku ingin kau mengabulkan 3 permintaanku sesuai dengan jumlah kesalahanmu Naruto" kata Sona.

"Aku menolak" kata Naruto langsung tanpa ragu.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menolaknya permintaanku ini" kata Sona seakan tengah mengancam Naruto.

"Tentu saja, walau pun tidak bisa aku tetap tidak ingin melakukannya" kata Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sona.

"Tentu saja karena itu sama sekali tidak menguntungkan untuk ku, aku sudah cukup menjadi pesuruh Eden jadi aku tidak mau menjadi pesuhmu juga, Sona Sitri" kata Naruto sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sona.

"Kalau kau merasa seperti itu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa pun tapi sebagai gantinya aku akan melenyapkanmu karena di sekolah ini tidak di butuhkan seseorang yang berbahaya sepertimu" kata Sona sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Jadi akhirnya malah begini tapi apa kau pikir iblis seberbahaya dirimu juga dibutuhkan disekolah ini" kata Naruto mengembalikan kata-kata Sona tadi. Tanganh kirinya sudah berubah menjadi api biru dan muncul aura gelap yang sama menyeramkannya dengan dengan aura yang di keluarkan Sona.

Sona berjalan perlahan kearah Naruto "Tentu saja mereka membutuhkanku karena aku adalah ketua Osis" kata Sona sambil tersenyum sinis kearah Naruto.

'ini mulai gawat kalau sampai Rias menyadari energi ini maka ini pasti akan berakhir buruk' pikir Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana apa kita bisa mulai" kata Sona yang berada tidak cukup jauh di depan Naruto. Terdapat lingkarang sihir berukuran kecil berwarna biru muda di kedua tangannya, tampak ia sangat siap untuk bertarung.

'apa sebaiknya aku mengikuti kemaunya saja untuk saat ini atau aku harus bertarung dengannya ?' pikir Naruto yang mulai menimbang-nimbang pilihan apa yang akan dia ambil.

"Baiklah aku mengerti" kata Naruto yang memilih menyerah dengan keputusan Sona atau yang lebih tepatnya ancama Sona. Ia mulai mengembalikan tangan kirinya kebentuknya semula dan menghilangkan aura permusuhan kepada Sona.

Sona tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar Naruto menyerah padanya. "Tapi ada saratnya" kata Naruto.

"Kau pikir kau masih bisa mengajukan pesaratan kepadaku Naruto ?" tanya Sona.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan ini tapi ini demi misi maka akan aku lakukan asalkan kau mau menerima beberapa persyaratan dariku" tawar Naruto.

Sona mempertimbangkan kata-kata Naruto dengan hati-hati, ia tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk memanfaatkan Naruto. "Baiklah akan ku dengarkan dulu persyaratmu dulu" kata Sona.

"Pertama aku ingin permintaanmu itu tidak mengganggu misi atau pun pekerjaan ku yang lain" kata Naruto. Sona pun mengangguk yang berarti dia tidak keberatan dengan persyaratan itu.

"Kedua aku tidak mau melakukan pekejaraan yang bertentangan dengan diriku sebagai Code Breaker" kata Naruto. Walau merasa ragu, Sona tetap tidak mau mengatakan keberataannya pada persyaratan yang kedua ini.

"Ketiga, akulah yang memutuskan akan melakukan permintaan itu atau tidak" kata Naruto. Kali ini Sona tidak bisa terima dengan persyaratan yang satu ini.

"Kau mencoba bermain-main denganku Naruto, kalau persyaratanmu seperti itu maka tidak ada gunanya aku memiliki tiga permohonan padamu" kata Sona.

"Aku tau kau pasti akan marah mendengarnya tapi pada dasarnya aku hanya bawahan jadi masih ada orang-orang diatasku jadi aku tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya terlebih melakukan hal ini denganmu juga merupaka suatu kesalahan" kata Naruto.

Sona merasa harus mengikuti persyata Naruto "Baiklah tapi kau harus memberikan alasan untuk setiap permintaanku yang kau tolak" kata Sona sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Baiklah aku setuju" kata Naruto.

"Bagus kalau begitu aku akan mengajukan permintaan pertama" kata Sona dengan entengnya. Naruto merasa terkejut ketika mendengar kalau Sona akan mengatakan permintaannya sekarang.

Naruto terdiam ia mencoba menebak permintaan apa yang akan diajukan Sona "Aku ingin kau membatuku mengejarkan semua pekejaan Osis yang ada disini" kata Sona dan Naruto yang mendengar permintaan itu pun di buat melongo karena semua tebakannya salah.

"Jadi bagaimana apa kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku ini Naruto ?" tanya Sona dan pertanyaan itu pun berhasil membangunkan Naruto dari bengongnya itu.

Naruto tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memutuskan "Baiklah aku setuju, aku akan membantumu" kata Naruto. Ia merasa senang karena permintaan Sona tidak begitu berat ataupun aneh-aneh seperti yang ia kira.

"Baguslah kalau kau setuju, sekarang ayo kita mulai bekerja" kata Sona sambil kembali kembali lagi ketempat duduknya sementara Naruto ia berjalan mendekati tumpukan kerta yang ada di meja yang lain yang ada disana.

"Jadi ini tugas yang harus kita selesaikan ?" kata Naruto sambil melihat 10 dokumen yang tidak terlalu tebal di atasmeja itu.

"Iya tapi itu bukan semuanya" kata Sona.

"Lalu dimana sisanya" kata Naruto.

Sona tidak menjawab tapi ia hanya memandangi sebuah kotak besar yang berada didekat lemari dokumen yang ada diruangan itu, Naruto mencoba mencek isi kotak itu dan ternyata dugaannya benar alau kota itu berisi berbagai macam dokumen.

Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat banyaknya dokumen yang harus mereka selesaikan malam ini. "Jangan-jangan semua ini" kata Naruto sambil menatap Sona dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Sona tersenyum melihat ekspresi Naruto itu "Tentu saja, jadi cepatlah bekerja" kata Sona.

'kurasa ini akan jadi malam yang panjang' pikir Naruto dan Sona hanya tersenyum senang karena berhasil mengerjain Naruto seperti ini.

Naruto dan Sona berhasil menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan pada jam 1 pagi dan sekarang dia tengah berjalan sendiri menuju tempat tinggalnya. Naruto mengeluarkan hp, lalu ia pun menghubungi seseorang menggunakan hpnya itu.

"Hallo ini aku, aku berhasil membuat kontak dengan Sona Sitri" kata Naruto.

"Lalu apa dia mengajukan persyaratan atau permintaan pada mu?" kata seseorang disebrang sana.

"Ya dia meminta 3 permintaan padaku dan aku baru menyelesaikan salah satu permintaanya itu" jawab Naruto.

"Sebainya kau membuat laporan lengkap tetang hal ini termasuk permintaan yang baru kau selesaikan itu"kata orang itu.

"Baik aku paham,akan ku kirimkan laporan itu kepada Eden " kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan misi mu dan jangan sampai gagal, Code Breaker, Code: 06" kata orang itu.

"Baik aku paham, kau tidak usah menyuruhku Code Breaker, Code : 02" kata Naruto kepada orang yang ternyata anggota Code Breaker nomor 2.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" kata Code: 02 sebelum memutuskan panggilan Naruto itu. Naruot yang menyadari panggilannya telah diputus pun memasukkan kembali hpnya kedalam saku celana dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat tinggalnya.

xxxXxxx

Pertandingan tenis antara team Rias dan team Sona pun berakhir seri karena waktu istirahat habis dan terlebih lagi peralatan tenis mereka rusak karena menerima bola-bola yang sudah diperkuat dengan sihir.

Pada akhirnya pertandingan pun di ganti dengan pertandingan dodge ball dengan jumlah pemain disamakan dengan anggota club penelitian ilmu gaib dengan dikurangi Naruto dan kali ini permainan dilakukan di lapangan indoor ketika hari sudah malam.

Pertandingan itu berlangsung dengan sangat ketat karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengalah satu sama lain. Akhir dari pertandingan pun di putuskan bahwa team Sona lah yang kalah karena ketika waktunya habis team Sonalah yang paling sedikit jumlah pemainnya di bandingkan dengan team Rias.

Team Sona menerima dengan sportif kekalahan mereka dan pergi dari lapangan dengan tenang tanpa ada perasaan dendam dengan kelompok Rias.

Sona saat ini tengah bersantai sendiri disebuah kursi panjang yang ada di dekat sebuah pohon sambil menatap langit malam.

Sona masih mengenakan pakai olah raga yang tadi ia gunakan saat pertandingan, walau baju itu sudah basah oleh keringat tapi ia tidak merasa dingin sama sekali ketika angin malam menerpa dirinya mungkin itu karena dia seorang iblis makanya dia tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan suhu lingkungan manusia.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini" mendengar suara itu Sona pun menoleh kearah orang yang membuat suara itu sebelum ia kembali menatap langit malam.

"Jangan abaikan aku seperti itu" kata Naruto sambil duduk disebelah Sona.

"Kalau kau mau datang untuk mengejekku karena kekalahku maka pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu" kata Sona mengusih Naruto.

Naruto tidak menggubris perkataan Sona itu."Mau minum" kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan sebuah botol minum yang berisi minum sport yang bagus untuk menggantikan cairan tubuh yang hilang.

Sona melirik sebentar botol minuman itu sebelum ia mengambil dan meminum air tersebut. "Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Naruto ketika Sona sudah selesai minum.

"Biasa saja, jadi ada urusan apa kau kemari ?" tanya Sona.

"Tidak ada urusan penting, aku hanya ingin tau saja bagaimana ekspresimu ketika sudah kalah dari Rias" Jawab Naruto.

"Jadi kau memang datang untuk mengejekku" kata Sona dengan nada yang kurang senang.

"Jadi kau berpikir seperti itu, padahal jika kau mau kau bisa memintaku untuk membantumu dalam pertandingan tadi" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sona meminum sedikit air pemberian Naruto, sebelum ia menjawab "Untuk apa, aku mengajukan permintaan yang membosankan seperti itu, lagi pula aku sudah mempersiapkan permintaaan yang akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah hidup didunia ini" kata Sona sambil melempar botol air pemberian Naruto ketempat sampah yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka duduk sekarang.

"Jadi besiaplah" kata Sona sambil memberikan senyuman manis earah Naruto, sementara Naruto yang menerima senyuman itu malah merasa ngeri karena entah kenapa ia merasa kalau Sona benar-benar akan membuat permintaan yang akan membuatnya menyesal karena sudah hidup di dunia ini.

Naruto menahan semua rasa ngerinya dan menunjukkan sebuah senyum kepada Sona "Ayo kita buktikan Sona, siapa yang akan menyesal" kata Naruto sambil dengan nada menantang.

Sona tersenyum mendengar tantang dari Naruto itu "Ya, ayo kita lihat saja nanti" kata Sona sebelum ia menatap langit malam lagi dan kali ini dia ditemani oleh Naruto yang ikut memandang langit malam yang indah saat ini.

xxxXxxx

Hari dimana Issei dan Asia untuk mencari hewan perliharaan pun dimulai, ditemani rombongan Rias dan juga Naruto mereka pun pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir dan kali ini bai Issei dan juga Naruto bisa ikut pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir milik keluarga Gremory.

Naruto,Issei dan juga Asia tampak tercenga ketika melihat disekeliling mereka hanya terdapat pepohan yang tampak kering dan tak memilik dedaunan.

"Di mana ini ?" tanya Issei.

"Ini adalah salah satu hutan di dunia iblis dan disinilah tempat kau bisa mendapatkan hewan peliharaan iblismu" jawab Akeno.

"Tentu saja, kami semua juga mendapatkan hewan peliharaan kami disini" lanjut Kiba.

Sementara yang lain mendengarkan penjelasan Akeno, Naruto hanya dia sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya kuat-kuat. 'jadi ini dunia iblis, lalu kenapa sejak tadi tagnan ini terasa tengah terbakar ?' pikir Naruto smabil terus menahan rasa sakit di tangan kirinya karena sejak sampai disana tangan Naruto terasa berdenyut-denyut dan panas seperti terbakar.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disini ?" tanya Issei sambil menenjuk Naruto.

Naruto menahan rasa sakit itu dan tersenyum ramah kepada Issei "Tentu saja karena aku ada untuk mengawasimu Issei-senpai" jawab Naruto.

"Buchou kenapa dia ada disini, seharusnya Cuma kita saja yang bisa melewati lingkaran sihir itu bukan ?" tanya Issei.

'aku juga tidak tau kenapa, seharusnya hanya mereka yang memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga Gremory saja yang bisa menggunakan lingkaran sihir milik keluargaku ini' pikir Rias.

"Aku juga tidak tau tapi kurasa itu tidak terlalu aneh, apa lagi kau juga sering gagal menggunakan teleport menggunakan sihirkan jadi kurasa ini cuma kebetulan saja" kata Rias.

Mendengar itu Issei memasang wajah senangnya "Jadi ada kemungkin dia akan tertinggal disinikan, buchou" kata Issei dengan nada riang.

'dasar anak kurang ajar ini, jadi dia berpikir bisa meninggalkan ku disini tapi kau salah jika kau pikir aku datang tampa persiapan' pikir Naruto.

"Hallo" kata seseorang yang entah datang dari mana.

"Siapa itu" teriak Issei. Mereka mencari sumber suara minsterius itu dan mereka menemukan seorang pria tua tengah berdiri disalah satu dahan pohon yang ada di dekat mereka berada sekarang.

"Aku adalah master peliharaan Zataouji" kata orang yang mengaku sebagai Zataouji.

Zantaouji memiliki perawakan badan kecil tapi berotot, kulit berwarna kecoklatan, dan rambut berwarna coklat yang di bagian belakangnya dikuncir.

Zataouji mengenakan kaos oblong tampa lengan, celan pendek coklat, jaket yang diikat di pinggang, sepatu traning, tas ransel berwarna kuning, sarung tangan tanpa cari dan sebuah topi.

"Master...Peliharaan" kata Issei dan Asia secara bergantian.

"Sungguh Purnama yang indah sungguh malam yang tepat untuk mencari peliharaan" kata Zantaouji.

"Dengan aku berada disisi mu, kau bisa mendapatkan peliharaan yang kau inginkan" kata Zantaouji mennyombongkan dirinya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan menggunakan ibu jari tangan kanannya.

"Dia propesional dalam mencari hewan peliharaan iblis" kata Akeno membenarkan kata-kata Zantouji.

'dia terlihat seperti orang aneh buatku' pikir Naruto.

"Kalau begitu peliharaan seperti apa yang kau mau coba katakan padaku ini" kata Zantouji sambil melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

"Kalau bisa yang cantik dan berdada besar dan berwujud seperti manusia" kata Issei sambil memasang wajah mesumnya.

"Yang seperti itu tidak ada" kata Zantouji sambil membuat tanda silang menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Lagi pula buat apa peliharaan yang hanya bagus di luar tapi tidak bisa memberikan dukungan apapun pada pemilkinya itu sama sekali tidak berguna" kata Zantouji.

Issei yang mendengar itu pun merasa kecewa karena harapannya untuk memiliki peliharan iblis yang seksi pun kandasar. "Ano..tapi aku juga ingin punya yang lucu kalau bisa" kata Asia.

"Tentu saja" kata Zantaouji sambil mengancungkan jempolnya dan juga wajah mesumnya terlihat sangat jelas.

Dimulailah pencarian hewan peliharaan Issei dan Asia, mereka berjalan dengan dua barisan dengan Zantouji yang berjalan paling depan dan Naruto berjalan di barisan paling belakang sendirian.

"Ugh" kelu Naruto tiba-tiba ketika tangannya tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat panas secara tiba-tiba saja. Panas ditangannya sangatlah tidak setabil kadang panas kadang juga mereda.

'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan tangaku ini, kondisinya jadi aneh sejak datang kemari ?' pikir Naruto

Koneko yang berada di dekat Naruto bisa mendengar kelu Naruto itu. "Ada apa, Naruto ?" tanya Koneko dengan suara pelan, agar yang lain tidak mendengar suaranya.

Naruto memasang wajah tenang sambil memaksa bibirnya untuk tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa" kata Naruto. Koneko bisa tau kalau Naruto tengah berbohong karena ia bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat lebih pucat dari pada biasanya.

"Sebaiknya kau katakan atau ku terbangkan kau" kata Koneko.

Naruto merasa kalau kebohongannya sudah ketahunan jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan sebenarnya. "Sebenarnya sejak tadi tanganku terasa seperti terbakar" kata Naruto dengan suara yang pelan.

"Apa ini pernah terjadi ?" tanya Koneko.

"Tidak, kurasa mungkin itu karena aku berada di dunia iblis maka kekuatanku jadi sedikit terganggu" jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begiut sebaiknya kau kembali" kata Koneko.

"Maaf saja tapi aku harus mengetahui binatang apa yang akan menjadi peliharaan Issei nanti" kata Naruto.

"Apa itu sebegitu pentingnya, kau bisa tau itu nanti setelah kami kembali" kata Koneko masih berusaha membujuk Naruto untuk kembali kedua manusia.

"Tentu saja, aku harus melihatnya sendiri jika tidak mungkin kalian akan berusaha menipuku dengan menunjukkan hewan palsu padaku" kata Naruto.

Koneko sedikit kaget mendengar kata-kata Naruto itu, Naruto bisa melihat wajah kaget Koneko itu "Sebaiknya ku ingatkan kau tidak seharusnya dekat-dekat denganku apa lagi mengkhawatirkan ku seperti ini, kita bukanlah teman atau sejenisnya, kita hanya saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain demi tujuan kita masing-masing" kata Naruto.

Koneko merasa kesal mendengar perkataan Naruto yang seperti tidak pernah atau tidak mau memiliki hubungan dengan dirinya dan juga yang lainnnya padahal mereka sudah melalui berbagai hal bersama-sama.

"Lakukanlah sesukamu" jawab Koneko sebelum ia berjalan kebarisan yang lebih depan meninggalkan Naruto berjalan sendirian di barisan paling belakang.

Sambil terus menahan rasa sakit di tangan kirinya akhrinya Naruto dan yang lainnya sampai di sebuah danau berwarna hijau.

"Kita sudah sampai" kata Zantouji dengan penuh semangatnya.

"Ini dimana dan hewan peliharaan apa yang tinggal disini ?" tanya Issei yang penasaran.

"Di dasar danau ini terdapat dewi air, yang dapat mengendalikan air sesuka hatinya" kata Zantaouji.

Mendengar itu pun Issei pun merasa sangat senang dibuatnya "Dewi air, ia pasti memiliki wajah cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang bagus" kata Issei sambil membayangkan sosok wanita yang cantik yang ia harapkan adalah sosok sang dewi.

Cahaya mulai keluar dari dasar danau "Wo... sepertinya sang dewi akan keluar" kata Zantouji dan Issei pun dengan tidak sabaran menunggu kedatangan sang dewi.

Sang dewi keluar dari dalam air danau, ia keluar dengan posisi membelakangi rombongan mereka. Ia mengenakan dresstanpa lengan dengan panjang Cuma sampai setengah lutut.

"Uaa.." teriak Sang dewi sambil berbalik kearah Rombongan mereka.

Semua orang disana sedikit terkejut kecuali Issei karena Cuma dialah yang paling terkejut dan juga kecewa karena sang dewi air yang dia khayalkan akan selamanya mennjadi hayalan karena sang dewi air yang ada di hadapan Issei sangat ini memiliki wajah yang sangat garang dan tubuh yang kekar bagai binaragawan.

"Bagaimana dia cantikkan ?" kata Zantouji.

"Mananya yang cantik, jelas-jelas dia itu menyeramkan dengan wajah dan badan binaragawan" kata Issei sambil menunjuk sang dewi yang tengah berpose seperti model binaragawan.

"Yang penting dia wanita, setiap wanita pasti cantik tinggal kau saja yang menyesuaikan pandanganmu" kata Zantouji dengan santainya.

Issei mencengkram baju Zantouaji karena tidak senang dengan pendapat Zantaouji "Kalau begitu bisa kau mengatakan dia cantik dengan sepenuh hatimu" kata Issei.

"kalau itu" kata Zantouji sambil melirik arah yang lain.

"Ayo kita cari yang lain" kata Zantouji yang berjalan duluan meninggalkan rombongan Rias serta Naruto dan juga sang dewi air yang masih terus berpose.

"Hei" teriak Issei yang kesal dengan sikap Zantouji yang kabur dari pertanyaanya.

"Sudahlah Issei ayo kita cari hewan peliharaan yang lain" kata Rias mencoba menenagkan Issei.

"Baik Buchou" kata Issei dan mereka pun mulai berjalan mencari hewan pelilharaan iblis dengan di temani Zantouji lagi.

"Kenapa dewi air seperti binaragawan begitu" guman Issei atau mungkin lebih tepatnya keluhan Issei terhadap sosok dewi air yang ditemuinya tadi.

"Tapi menurutku dia pasti memiliki hati yang baik" kata Asia yang mendengar keluhan Issei.

"Mungkin" kata Issei asal.

Sementara itu Naruto yagn berjalan di barisan paling belakang sendirian, berjalan dengan sangat lambat karena rasa sakit ditangan kirinya mulai semakin menjadi-jadi, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

Koneko yang terus melirik kebelakang pun tau bahwa Kondisi Naruto saat ini jauh lebih buruk dari saat sebelum ia meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dibarisan belakang.

'apa dia baik-baik saja ?' pikir Koneko.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya, Koneko-chan" kata Akeno dan kata-kata Akeno itu berhasil membuat Koneko kaget dan terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Ad..da...apa..Akeno-senpai ?" tanya Koneko yang sedikit tergagap karena kaget.

"Kau sepertinya menghawatirkannya" kata Akeno sambil melirik kearah Naruto.

"Tidak aku sama sekali tidak peduli padanya" kata koneko.

"Benarkah, padahal belakangan hari ini kalian terlihat sangat dekat" kata Akeno.

"Kami tidak dekat atau apapun" kata Koneko.

"Hmm... baguslah kalau begitu" kata Akeno, mendengar itu Koneko merasa sedikit lega karena berhasil meyakinkan Akeno.

"Tapi sebaiknya ku ingatkan padamu Koneko-chan untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengannya" kata Akeno.

"Tapi buchou meminta ku untuk dekat dengannya untuk mengumpulkan informasi" jawab Koneko.

"Memang benar buchou memintamu untuk melakukanitu tapi ingat Naruto bukanlah kawan kita jadi kita tetap harus berhati-hati dengannya dan juga kita tidak tau kapan gencatan senjata kita akan berakhir dengan para Code Breaker" kata Akeno.

Koneko diam menyimak perkataan Akeno yang ia rasa benar dan agak mirip dengan kata-kata Naruto waktu itu. "Baiklah aku mengerti" jawab Koneko.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" kata Akeno.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak jatuh cinta padanyakan ?" goda Akeno.

"A-apa, i-tu tidak mu-ngkin" kata Koneko yang lagi-lagi tergagap dan kali ini terlihat sedikit serambut merah diwajahnya dan itu tidak terlepas dari pandangan mata Akeno.

"Ara..ara... benarkah, kalau di lihat sekilah dia memilik wajah yang lumayan tampan dan tubuh yang cukup seksi dan ku dengar kau sering melihat telihat dia beterlanjang dadakan Koneko jadi bagaimana apa tubuhnya sangat seksi atau tidak ?" goda Akeno.

Mendengar itu Koneko pun mulai mengingat kejadian-kejadian dengan Naruto dulu dan benar dia sering melihat tubuh bagian atas Naruto tampa sehelai benang pun karena kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto yang merupah tangan kirinya menjadi api biru sampai bagian bahu itu otomatis membuat setiap baju yang dikenakan Naruto akan hangus terbakar tampa sisa.

"Tidak sama sekali" kata Koneko sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi Koneko walau pun sekarang kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta padanya kuharap itu akan terus berlanjut karena mencintai orang yang berbeda jenis denganmu cuma akan menyakitimu suatu hari nanti" kata Akeno dengan wajah yang terlihat tengah bersedih.

Koneko melihat wajah sedih Akeno itu dan membuatnya pun sulit untuk bertanya maksud dari kata-kata Akeno itu "Akeno-senpai" kata Koneko dengan suara yang pelan.

"Berhenti" kata Zantouji dan semua orang pun berhenti.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Issei.

"Lihat itu" kata Zantouji smabil menunjuk seekor binatang di atas pohon. Semua mata menatap sosok yang di tunjuk Zantouji itu dan mereka melihat sosok seekor bayi naga

Bayi naga memiliki ciri bagian tubuh bagian atasnya berwarna ungu gelap, dan bagian bawah tubuhnya berwarna putih, mata bulat berpupil merah dan sayap berwarna ungu tua dibagian punggunya yang berbentuk seperti kelelawar tapi terdapat tanduk yang keluar dibagian tengah tulah sayap.

"Naga" kata Issei yang sedikit terkejut karena menemukan naga disana.

"Lucunya" kata Asia yang senang dengan sosok bayi naga itu karena menurutnya bayi naga itu sangatlah lucu.

"Itu bayi roh naga, ia adalah naga yang bisa menggunakan petir" kata Zantouji.

"Itu binatang paling top di kalangan peliharaan" kata Kiba yang ikut memuji bayi naga tersebut.

"Ini pertama kali aku melihatnya" kata Rias.

"Jika kau ingin mendapatkannya sekaranglah saatnya, kalau sudah besar pasti mustahil bagimu untuk mendapatkannya" kata Zantouji kepada Issei.

Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi memutuskan untuk beristirahat dengan duduk di bawah pohon dan mendarkan tubuhnya di pohon itu. Kondisinya semakin lama semakin buruk nafasnya sudah sulit untuk di atur, badannya terasa sangat berat dan pandangannya mulai kabur.

Asia dan Koneko yang terlalu fokus dengan bayi naga yang ditemukan pun membuat mereka tidak menyadari kondisi Naruto yang saat ini tengah dalam kondisi yang tidak baik karena hal yang Naruto sendiri tidak mengetahuinya.

'kurasa mendapatkan makhluk seperti itu sebagai hewan peliharaan, aku yakin Eden pasti akan langsung mengambil tindakan untuk memusnakan Issei dan kawan-kawannya' pikir Naruto.

"Issei memiliki kekuatan naga jadi aku yakin itu akan cocok denganmu" kata Akeno.

"Baiklah aku akan menjad" Issei menghentikkan kata-katanya ketika ada benda berjatuhan dari langit.

Benda hijau itu seperti sebuah slime yang terjatuh dan menghujani rombongan Rias kecuali Naruto karena jarak Naruto dan rombongan Rias cukup jauh jadinya ia tidak terkena hujan slime itu.

Slime itu mulai melelehkan pakai rombongan rias yang wanita, Issei yang melihat itu pun merasa senang dan mulai memasang wajah mesumnya. Sementara Kiba dan Zantouji tidak bisa melihat karena mata mereka tertutup oleh slime.

"Benci...benci... aku benci manusia" kata sesosok mahluk di dalam hutan itu yang entah sedang berada di dimana di dalam hutan lebat itu.

"Sungguh pemandangan yang indah" tepat setelah Issei mengatakan itu, Koneko langsung memukulnya hingga terjatuh.

"Jangan lihat" kata Koneko yang tidak suka dilihat oleh Issei ketika 60% seragamnya sudah melelh dan memperlihatkan pakaian dalamnya yang berwarna polkadot dengan titiknya yang berwarna biru muda.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Issei yang masih tepar di tanah.

"Karena kau mesum" kata Koneko.

"Kalau beigtu dia juga harus di pukul" kata Issei sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto, yang ternyata tengah memandangi mereka dari tempat ia beristirahat.

Menyadari dirinya tengah diperhatikan oleh Naruto pun mulai merasa perasaan malu yang sangat hebat yang dirasakan oleh Koneko dan Asia, wajah mereka berdua pun sontak memerah karena malu.

Dengan cepat Koneko melapaskan lendir-lendir yang ada di tubuhnya dan langsung menginjak slime-slime itu hingga hancur, anggota Rias yang lain pun mulai menghancurkan slime-slime yang ada ditubuh mereka kecuali Asia karena Cuma ia yang tidak memiliki kekuatan tempur jadinya dia kesulitan untuk melepaskan slime itu.

"Siapa saja tolong aku" kata Asia dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah kilat berwarna biru mengenai slime yang ada di tubuh Asia pun hangus terbakar tapi tubuh Asia tetap baik-baik saja.

"Ouarrgh" suara bayi roh naga yang tengah terbang diatas rombongan Rias.

"Roh naga menyerang menggunakan listrik ?" kata Rias yang sedikit takjub melihat baik naga yang tadi sempat di incar mereka bisa menggunakan listrik.

Issei mendekati tubuh slime yang sudah hangus karena tersengat listir "Sli-sli" kata Issei yang sangat sedih karena slime itu telah mati.

"Sli-sli ?" ulang mereka-mereka yang medengar perkataan Issei.

"Pada hal kau memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa tapi kenapa kau harus mati" kata Issei yang sedikit histeris karena hewan yang ingin dijadikan hewan peliharaannya malah mati dengan mengenaskan.

'jadi itu nama mahluk itu' pikir rombongan Rias yang mengetahui siapa sli-sli itu.

"Dasar kau sialan" kata Issei sambil melihat sang bayi roh naga.

Merasa di sindir sang bayi naga pun menyetrum Issei menggunakan napas petirnya. "Arggg" teriak Issei ketika ia merasakan sengatan listrik dari sang bayi roh naga.

Tubuh Issei tegeletak lemas karena terkena seranga roh bayi naga, "Issei-san" kata Asia sambil mendekati tubuh Issei.

Bayi roh naga mendarat di bahu belakang Asia, Asia merasa kaget dan juga heran dengan tingkah bayi toh naga itu. "Kawaii" kata Asia sambil merentangkan tangan kedepan dan bayi roh naga itu pun langsung terbang ke tangan Asia dan lalu memeluk Asia.

Asia mengelus kepala bayi roh naga itu dan bayi roh naga itu pun tampak nyama dengan belayan Asia. "Ara..ara..sepertinya dia sangat menyukaimu" kata Akeno.

"Jadi sudah ditetapkan bahwa gadis itu telah memiliki peliharaan" kata Zantouji.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai upacara kepemilikan peliharaan" kata Rias.

"Baik" kata Asia senang.

Selagi rombongan Rias memulai upacara kepemilikan hewan peliharaan Naruto tetap mengawasi mereka dari jauh sambil tetap menahan rasa sakit ditangan kirinya.

"Kau masih sakit?" kata Koneko yang sudah memakai pakainnya dengan benar dan rapih dengan menggunakan sihir.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" kata Naruto sambil tetap tidak memalingkan matanya dari ritual kepemilikan Asia.

"Bukannya sudah cukup bagimu, jangan memaksakan dirimu dan kembali ke dunia manusia" kata Koneko.

"Sayangnya aku belum bisa kembali, sebelum aku melihat peliharaan macam apa yang akan dimiliki bocah itu jadi kau tidak usah pedulikan aku" kata Naruto.

Koneko terdiam dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Naruto begitu mengutamakan misinya dari pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi terima kasih" lanjut Naruto. Walau Naruto tidak mau mengikuti nasehatnya danjuga tidak melihat kearahnya tapi mendengar Naruto berterimah atas rasa pedulinya membuat Koneko merasa sedikit senang.

Di tempat yang tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan rombongan Rias berada ada sebuah batu yang sangat besar, batu besar itu terikat dengan tali besar berwarna putih dan di tempeli oleh keratas-kertas mantra yang sudah lapuk termakan usia.

"Benci...Benci...Benci..." kata suara yang keluar dari batu besar itu,selain suara yang keluar dari batu itu, batu itu juga mengeluarkan aura gelap yang menyelimuti batu dan semakin lama aura itu semakin pekat dan menakutkan.

'perasaan mengerikan apa ini ?' pikir rombongan Rias (Rias, Akeno, Koneko dan Kiba) dan juga Naruto.

"Dengan nama Asia Argento, aku mengikat engkau sebagai hewan peliharaanku" kata Asia yang masih belum menyadari hal mengerikan apa yang akan terjadi. Setelah melapatkan mantra lingkaran sihir yang ada dibawah bayi roh naga itu pun hilang.

"Sekarang sudah selesai, kerja bagus Asia-chan" kata Akeno yang berusah bersikap biasa walau pun aura gelap yang ia rasakan cukup membuatnya merasa ngeri.

Bayi roh naga itu pun terbang mendekati Asia, Asia pun menyambut kedatang bayi roh naga itu dan memeluk bayi roh naga itu "Kau sangat lucu Rassei-kun" kata Asia.

"Rassei ?" kata Issei mengulang kata-kata Asia tadi.

"Iya, karena dia menggunakan petir dan aku juga menggunakan nama Issei" kata Asia.

"Oh begitu" kata Issei yang sedikit senang karena Asia menggunakan namanya pada hewan peliharaan Asia.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita cepat pergi" kata Rias, yang sudah sangat khawatir dengan aura gelap yang sejak tadi ia rasakan.

"Tapi buchou aku belum menemukan hewan peliharaanku" kata Issei yang protes karena dia belum menemukan hewan peliharaan milikinya tapi Rias menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

Aura gelap semakin kuat, tali dan kertas mantra yang mengikat dan menempel pada batu itu mulai terbakar "Itu bisa dilakukan nanti saja sekarang kita harus pergi" kata Rias dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, sebenanrnya ia mau bersikap tenang sampai acara pencarian hewan peliharaan ini selesai tapi aura gelap yang tersaja mengganggunya dan membuatnya merasa takut.

Issei, Asia dan Zantouji yang tidak bisa merasakan aura gelap yang sejak tadi keluar dari batu besar di dekat mereka pun hanya dapat bertanya-tanya dengan perubahan sikap Rias itu.

"Akeno cepat siapkan lingkarang sihir" kata Rias.

"Akan ku siapkan" kata Akeno dan terdapat lingkaran sihir ukuran besar berwarna merah, Koneko yang melihat Akeno membuat lingkaran sihir teleportasi pun langsung membopong Naruto kedalam lingkaran sihir buatan Akeno.

'tinggal sedikit lagi' pikir Akeno ketia lingkaran sihirnya hampir selesai.

Tali dan mantra di batu itu pun sudah habis terbakar dan aura gelap yang terdapat dalam batu itu pun akhirnya meluap keluar. "Apa itu ?" teriak Issei ketika melihat soso k rubah raksasa yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan mereka.

Rubah itu memiliki bulu berwarna kuning keemasan dengan dengan ekor bejumlah sembilan dan ukurannya sang besar dua kali lebih besar dari sosok satan yang pernah di keluarkan Naruto.

Rombongan Rias dan juga Naruto dapat merasaan aura dan kekuatan yang mengerikan keluar dari rubah raksasa itu. Rias dapat mengetahui bahwa makhluk di depannya ini bukanlah makhluk sembarangan.

"Akeno sekarang" kata Rias. "Baik" jawab sihir teleportasi milik Akeno mulai mengeluarkan cahaya tanda bahwa sihir Akeno sudah aktif.

"Eh?" kata Akeno yang terheran-heran karena mereka masih berada ditempat mereka yang tadi, tidak berpindah satu inci pun.

"Ada apa ini Akeno ?" kata Rias yang khawatir karena baru pertama kali ini Akeno gagal menggunakan sihirnya.

"Aku juga tidak tau tapi aku tidak bisa mengaktifkan sihir teleportasi lagi" kata Akeno.

"Itu ada kyubi no yoko, menurut cerita kyubi adalah bijuu atau makhluk yang sangat kuat dengan tenaga yang tidak terbatas, bahkan ada legenda yang mengatakan bahwa kyubi bisa membuat seseorang tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihir apa pun dalam jarak tertentu dari Kyubi jadi sekarang ini kita tidak bisa lari menggunakan sihir transportasi milikmu" kata Zantouji menjelaskan sedikit tentang kekuatan kyubi.

"Jadi maksudmu agar bisa lari dari sini kita harus lari atau mengalahkannya tanpa menggunakan sihir begitu" kata Naruto.

"Kurang lebih memang seperti itu tapi melawannya tampa menggunakan sihir itu termasuk hal yang sangat mustahil" kata Zantouji.

"Kalau bitu semua cepat lari sebelum ia menyadari keberadaan kita" perintah Rias sambil mengeluaran sayap iblis miliknya. Mereka yang mendengar itu pun langsung mengeluarkan sayap iblis mereka kecuali Naruto yang tidak memiliki sayap.

Mereka semua terbang rendah agar tidak di sadari oleh Kyubi, Naruto yang tidak memiliki sayap dibawa oleh Koneko dengan cara Koneko memeluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang dan membawa terbang bersamanya.

Asia dan juga Issei yagn belum terbiasa dengan sayap mereka pun cukup kerepotan dan lambat dari pada yang lainnya. Kyubi menyadari keberadaan Naruto dan rombonga Rias yang lainnya.

"Arggghhhh" teriak Kyubi membuat hewan seisi hutan lari ketakutan. 'sial dia menyadari keberadaan kami' pikir Naruto.

Kyubi membuka mulutnya dan di dalam mulutnya mucul sebuah bola berukuran besar berwarna merah darah. Kyubi menembakan bola itu kearah rombongan Rias.

"Terbang lebih cepat, kita harus menaikan ketinggian kita" perintah Rias dan mereka pun terbang secepat yang mereka bisa.

Bola yang di tembakan kyubi dengan cepat melesat kearah rombonga Rias dan juga Naruto. **Duarrr...** ledakan besar terjadi ketika bola yang di tembakan kyubii menyentuh tanah.

Rombongan Rias dan juga Naruto berhasil selamat karena mereka berhasil terbang menjauh dari permukaan sebelum ledakan itu terjadi. "Apa-apaan Ini ?" kata Issei ketika melihat sebuah lubang berukuran besar hasil dari perbuatan Kyubi.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk melamun, sekarang kita harus pergi dari sini" kata Rias membirikan komando untuk melanjutkan pelarian mereka.

Mereka terbang secepat yang mereka bisa sementara kyubi bersiap dengan tembakannya yang kedua.

"Koneko cnanti cobalah terbang kearah bola energi yang akan di tembakkannya" kata Naruto.

"Apa mau, ingin kita berdua mati ?" kata Koneko.

"Tentu tidak, aku punya rencana agar peluang kita melarikan diri dari sini dapat berhasil" kata Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin dengan rencanamu itu?" tanya Koneko.

"Aku sendiri tidak yakin terlebih lagi disaat kondisi ku seperti ini tapi kurasa ini adalah satu-satu cara untuk lari dari sini kalau kau ragu kau bisa menerbangkanku kearah bola itu dan akan kulakukan sisanya sendiri" kata Naruto.

Saat Koneko tengah mempertimbangkan kata-kata Naruto itu bola kedua milik Kyubi pun telah di tembakan dan melesat dengan cepat kearah mereka. Dengan perasaan yang masih setengah ragu terhadap kata-kata Naruto, Koneko pun terbang melesat kearah bola energi milik Kyubi.

"Koneko" teriak Rias ketika menyadari bahwa Koneko terbang menuju bola energi Kyubi bersama dengan Naruto.

"Satan" kata Naruto dan api biru keluar dari tangan kiri Naruto, api biru itu mulai membentuk sebuah kerangka raksasa tubuh manusia bagian atas tapi dengan tanduk dan 3 buah lubang mata di bagian tengorak yang membedakannya dengan kerangka manusia pada umumnya.

'Sial kenapa disini terasa panas sekali' pikir Naruto ketika ia merasa perasaan panas yang tidak pernah ia rasakan ketika berada didalam tubuh satan seakan-akan ia tengah dibakar dalam tubuh hanya Naruto Koneko pun merasakan hal yang sama bahkan lebih parah dari Naruto disekujur tubuhnya mulai muncul luka bakar yang cukup parah.

Naruto menahan bola energi itu menggunakan tangan raksasa tengkorak itu, 'berat sekali' kata Naruto ketika ia menahan bola energi itu. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Naruto bisa mengembalikan bola energi itu kepada kyubi.

"Arggghh" teriak yubi kesakita ketika bola energi miliknya dikembalikan oleh Naruto.

"Naruto tolong segera hentikan teknimu ini, tubuhku sudah tidak kuat lagi" kata Koneko yang sejak tadi menahan rasa sakit karena berada dalam tubuh raksasa satan milik Naruto.

Naruto mencoba membatalkan teknik satan miliknya tapi tenik satan tidak bisa dihilangkan seakan-akan satan memiliki pemikirannya sendiri. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Naruto berhasil membatalkan tekninya dan mengembalikan api biru kedalam tubuhnya.

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Koneko ketika melihat Kondisi Naruto yang terlihat sangat kewalahan.

"Jangan pikirkan aku, sebaiknya kau pikirkan dirimu sendiri" kata Naruto.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kita manfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk lari" kata Naruto dan Koneko pun menyetujui usulan itu dan terbang kearah kawan-kawannya.

'bakar...akan kubar kalian semua hingga menjadi abu' kata suara yagn tiba-tiba saja terdengan di dalam kepala Naruto. Naruto merasa perasaan yang sangat tidak enak mendengar suara itu.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto terasa sangat panah seperti tengah terbakar dan itu tidak hanya dirasakan oleh Naruto tapi juga Koneko yang memeluk Naruto dari belakang pun merasakan panas yangkeluar dari tubuh Naruto.

Koneko merasa bahwa dirinya tengah membawa sebongkah batu bara berukuran besar yang baru keluar dari dalam gunung berapi.

Koneko sudah sulit terbang sambil membawa Naruto dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah terkena banyak luka bakar dari tenik satan milik Naruto Kondisi Koneko yang sudah melemah dan kondisi panas Naruto, Koneko pun tidak sengaja melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto dan membuat Naruto terjun bebas kebawah.

Naruto terjatuh dengan posisi vertikal dengan kepala menghadap tanah. Api biru mulai keluar dari tangan kiri Naruto dan perlahan-lahan kesadaran Naruto pun menghilang.

Koneko yang melihat Naruto terjatuh pun berusaha mengejar Naruto yang tengah terjatuh bebas menuju tanah. Jarak Koneko dengan semakin dekat dan ketika ia hendak menangkap kaki kanan Naruto, tangan kiri Naruto mengluarkan lidah api kearah Koneko tanpa seizin dari Naruto.

Melihat hal itu secara reflek Koneko pun terbang mundur menjauh dari Naruto. Tubuh Naruto pun terselimuti oleh api biru.

Sekali lagi Koneko berusaha mengejar Naruto tapi kali ini langkahnya di hentikan oleh Kiba dan juga Akeno.

"Lepaskan aku" teriak Koneko.

"Tenanglah Koneko-chan, sekarang sudah terlambat untuk menolongnya, jika kau nekat kau akan terbakar oleh api biru itu" kata Kiba.

Seperti tidak mendengar kata-kata dari Kiba itu Koneko terusa saja memberontak "Sekarang kita harus pergi dari sini" kata Akeno.

Kiba dan dan Akeno membawa terbang paksa Koneko untuk menjauh, walau pada dasarnya tenaga Koneko lebih kuat dari mereka berdua tapi dengan kondisi Koneko yang sekarang Kiba dan Akeno dapat dengan mudah menyeret Koneko untuk pergi menjauh.

"Naruto" teriak Koneko yang melihat sosok Naruto yang terus terjatuh menuju dasar lubang yang di buat kyubi sebelumnya.

.

.

.

TO Be Continue...

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 10 ini semoga kalian menikmati cerita kali ini :-)

Semoga para pembaca puas dengan hasil kerja saya kali ini, jika belum maka saya akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk chapter berikutnya.

Autor minta doa dari para pembaca karena sebentar lagi autor mau UAS jadi tolong doain autor agar dapat nilai bagus dan kemampuan autor bercerita semakin meningkat ya \\('U')/.

dan Mungkin agak sedikit terlambat tapi autor ucapkan selamat hari natal dan tahun baru bagi mereka yang merayakannya. \\(*u*)/


	11. Chapter 11

Code Breaker dxd

.

.

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

.

Setelah insiden yang menimpah Naruto rombongan Rias tengah bersembunyi di sebuah gua dipedalaman hutan, mereka tengah mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang kelelahan sambil memikirkan cara apa yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk dapat meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **PLAk...** sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Koneko. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan tadi ? apa kau ingin mati" teriak Rias.

Rias merasa sangat kesal dengan tindakan nekat Koneko dan Naruto yang menahan bola energi milik Kyuubi walau pun itu, membuat mereka bisa mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Koneko diam tidak membalas perkataan Rias, perasaan saat ini sungguh kacau ia merasakan perasaan sedih, sakit dan juga kehilangan yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu dan itu semua karena kepergian Naruto.

Rias melihat sekujur tubuh Koneko terkena luka bakar yang cukup berat, wajah manis Koneko yang biasa terlihat kini terlihat kosong. Tangan Koneko yang tadi digunakan untuk membawa Naruto terlihat mengalami luka bakar paling parah dari pada bagian tubuh yang lain

"Asia-chan tolong sebuhkan Koneko dan lakukan cepat mungkin, kita harus secepatnya pergi meninggalkan tempat ini" perintah Rias.

Asia langsung merangkul Koneko dan membawanya pergi kesalah satu sisi gua untuk menyembuhkannya, Koneko terlihat masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto , itu bisa dilihat dari sikapnya terus-terusan diam.

'ini aneh bukannya Koneko bilang bahwa waktu itu dia pernah berada didalam teknik Satan Naruto dan ia tidak terluka sama sekali, lalu kenapa sekarang dia terluka ?. tapi bukan itu yang harus kupikirkan sekarang, aku harus memikirkan rencana untuk pergi dari sini' pikir Rias dan Akeno pun memikirkan hal yang hampir sama dengan Rias.

Sementara itu, Asia yang tengah menyembuhkan Koneko, merasa prihatin dengan Kondisi Koneko karena bukan cuma karena Kondisi fisik Koneko yang terluka parah tapi juga karena Asia tau kalau ada luka di hati Koneko sama parah.

"Ano Koneko-chan" kata Asia mencoba membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka tapi Koneko diam, ia terlihat tak berminta untuk berbicara apa pun saat ini.

"Tenang saja aku yakin Uzumaki-san baik-baik saja, jadi kita tidak perlu khawatir" kata Asia berusaha untuk menyemangati.

Koneko lagi-lagi diam membisu. "Aku mungkin tidak dekat dengan Uzumaki-san seperti Koneko-chan tapi aku percaya kalau dia pasti selamat jadi Koneko-chan juga harus percaya kalau Uzumaki-san masih hidup" kata Asia.

"Apa aku terlihat dekat dengannya ?" kata koneko dengan suara yang pelan.

Walau suara Koneko pelan tapi Asia masih dapat mendengar perkataan Koneko dengan cukup jelas. Asia merasa berat hati untuk menjawab pertanyaan Koneko seperti ada sebuah rantai yang mengikat hatinya sehingga membuat hati terasa sakit.

"Menurutku Koneko-chan dan Uzumaki-san terlihat sangat dekat, kalian terlihat seperti seorang sahabat. mungkin jika orang luar yang melihat mungkin kalian disangka sebagai pasangan kekasih" kata Asia, setelah berkata itu hatinya pun semakin sakit, seakan-akan hati tidak mau mengakui hal itu.

"Kau pikir seperti apa hubungan kami selama ini" kata Koneko yang kali ini, ia berkata dengan nada yang terdengar cukup dingin dan menatap langsung mata Asia dengan tatap yang tidak bersahabat.

"kami saling menjaga jarak, saling memasang wajah palsu dan saling mencuri informasi satu sama lain dan kau pikir kai ini dekat, kami ini cuma bawahan rendahan yang hanya digunakan untuk kepentingan pemimpin kami. Jadi jangan seenaknya kau berbicara !" kata Koneko.

Asia bisa melihat raut wajah kecewa dan sedih Koneko saat mengatakan perasaan barusan, tapi kali ini Asia tidak merasa sedih atau pun berempati terhadap koneko tapi ia justru merasa kesal dan marah kepada Koneko.

"Apa-apa itu ?. memangnya apa yang salah dengan itu ?. Setidaknya kau bisa selalu didekatnya sementara aku tidak bisa, kalian semua selalu melarangku dekat dengannya padahal aku sangat ingin dekat dengannya tapi kau malah berani-berani berbicara seperti itu padaku" kata Asia dengan nada yang terdengar kesal.

Koneko yang hati dan pikirannya yang masih belum stabil itu menjadi lebih emosi dari pada tadi karena mendengar perkataan Asia yang menurutnya seenaknya.

"Jangan bicara seenaknya. Padahal kau tidak tau betapa beratnya bebanku bersamanya tapi kenapa kau beraninya menceramiku seperti itu, kalau memang mau dekat dengannya lakukan saja" kata Koneko yang kesal.

"Akan kulakukan !, saat Uzumaki-san kembali aku akan menjadi orang yang selalu disampingnya menggantikan Koneko-chan" kata Asia dengan tatap yang benar-benar serius.

Seperti mendapatkan sambaran petir, pikiran Koneko menjadi kosong seketika dan pikirannya mulai menata ulang semua informasi yang ia miliki dan hal itu terjadi karena ucapan Asia yang ingin menggantikan posisinya.

Koneko terdiam, ia mulai membayangkan sosok Naruto berdiri disampingnya tapi sosok itu tiba-tiba saja memudar dan menghilang, sedetik kemudian ia kembali melihat sosok Naruto berdiri dihadapannya dan di samping Naruto berdiri Asia. Setelah membayangkan hal itu dada Koneko terasa sakit ketika membayangkan hal itu.

"Tidak boleh !" kata Koneko dengan nada tegas, bertolak belakang dengan apa ia katakan sebelumnya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh, Koneko-chan sendiri yang bilang kau bersama Uzumaki-san itu berat maka tidak masalahkan bila aku menggantikkanmu, berada disamping Uzumaki-san" kata Asia dengan nada menyolot.

"Kau tidak akan mampu bersamanya hanya aku yang bisa" kata Koneko yang tidak mau kalah.

"Koneko-chan selalu mengeluh karena bersama dengan Uzumaki-san jadi seharusnya kau tidak perlu protes bila ada yang menggantikan Koneko-chan disamping Uzumaki-san" kata Asia.

"Tidak boleh cuma aku yang bisa bersama dengannya baik sekarang maupun seterusnya karena aku adalah pengawasnya" kata Koneko dengan penuh keyakinan.

Entah mendapatkan tenaga dari mana Koneko yang tadinya terlihat muram kini mulai telihat telah miliki kembali semangatnya yang hilang dan Asia yang melihat itu pun merasa perasaan lega karenanya. Bahu Asia kembali turut setalah tegang karena berdebat dengan Koneko, wajahnya tampak lebih rileks dari pada sebelumnya.

"Aku percaya bahwa Uzumaki-san masih hidup. Karena itu Koneko-chan harus percaya kalau Uzumaki-san masih hidup karena Koneko adalah satu-satunya pengawas bagi Uzumaki-san" kata Asia sambil tersenyum.

Koneko merasa bingung dengan sikap Asia yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi bersahabat dari pada sebelum, padahal mereka sempat berdebat dengan perebutan posisi pengawas Naruto. Tapi Koneko berhasil mengambil kesimpulan bahwa apa yang Asia lakukan tadi hanya semata-mata ia lakukan untuk menyemangatinya. Koneko tidak bisa menyangka bahwa sejak tadi Asia berusaha mengembalikan semangatnya yang tadi sempat hilang karena keberadaan Naruto yang saat ini tengah menghilang.

"Aku tau Koneko-chan tengah bersedih dan menyalahkan diri sendiri karena Uzumaki-san yang menghilang, tapi jika hanya menyalahkan diri sendiri itu tidaklah baik, jadi yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanya percaya bahwa Uzumaki-san saat ini baik-baik saja" kata Asia yang sekali lagi berusaha memberikan bantuan moral kepada Koneko.

Bagi Asia yang dulunya seorang biarawati yang sering memberikan bantuan moral kepada para umatnya ini merupakan hal yang biasa dan kali ini pun, walau sudah menjadi eorang iblis Asia masih mampu untuk memberikan bantuan moral yang sangat dibutuhkan Koneko.

Koneko terdiam dan ia berusaha menyerap setiap perkataan yang dikatakan Asia padanya tadi dan hasilnya kata-kata Asia berhasil membuat pikiran dan perasaan koneko menjadi lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya.

"Maaf" Kata Koneko tiba-tibakepada Asia.

Asia yang mendengar itu merasa heran kenapa kali ini Koneko tiba-tiba saja meminta maaf kepada dirinya. "Kau kenapa koneko-chan tiba-tiba saja meminta maaf ?" tanya Asia.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah berkata kasar pada Asia-senpai padahal Asia sempai berusah untuk membantuku tapi aku malah berkata-kata kasar pada Asia-senpai" kata Koneko yang teringat dengan kata-kata kasar pada Asia saat kondisinya tengah kacau.

Asia yang mendengar itu pun menjadi paha alasan kenapa Koneko meminta maaf kepada dirinya. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku mengerti kalau Koneko-chan sedang kacau tadi jadi kau tidak perlu minta maaf" kata Asia.

Mendengar itu perasaan Koneko pun menjadi lega karena seniornya yang satu ini merupakan seorang gadis yang pemaaf. "Tapi... jika ada yang harus minta maaf maka orang itu adalah aku" kata Asia.

Koneko bingung dengan maksud kata-kata Asia kali ini "maksud Asia-senpai ?" tanya Koneko.

"Awalnya aku memang ingin menghibur Koneko-chan tapi di tengah-tengah aku malah mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya dan aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-kataku itu" kata Asia sambil menatap Koneko.

Koneko sempat bingun tapi sedetik kemuan dia mengerti dengan maksud kata-kata Asia. "Maksud Asia-senpai.." "Benar aku ingin menggantikan posisi Koneko-chan sebagai pengawas Uzumaki-san" kata Asia memotong kata-kata Koneko.

"Aku tidak tau alasan pastinya tapi setiap kali aku melihat Uzumaki-san aku selalu merasa bahwa aku mengenalnya jauh sebelum mengenal Koneko-chan dan yang lainnya dan aku harus menggantikan posisi Koneko-chan agar aku bisa memastikan perasaanku ini" kata Asia.

Koneko terdiam,ia tidak tau bahwa selama ini Asia sudah menyimpan perasaan seperti itu dan ia menyangka bahwa ingatan Asia perlahan-lahan mulai kembali seperti semula. Tapi hal-hal itu bukanlah menjadi hal dia pedulikan sekarang yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah deklarasi Asia yang ingin menggantikan posisinya.

"Walaupun Asia-senpai berkata seperti itu aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkan posisi ku digantikan oleh Asia-senpai begitu saja" kata Koneko yang seklai lagi menolak usulan Asia.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan berkata begitu tapi aku tidak akan menyerah untuk memastikan persaan ku ini" kata Asia yang masih tidak mau mundur.

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan mu Asia-senpai" kata Koneko.

Setelah pembicaraan mereka itu, Asia kembali menyembuhkan Koneko dengan kemapuannya itu. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari atau mencoba tidak peduli dengan tatapan yang kurang bersahabat dari yang lainnya karena perkataan mereka tadi, kecuali Zantaouji yang hanya menganggap itu sebagai persaingan cinta antar anak remaja.

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto. Naruto tengah tergeletak dengan tubuh penuh dengan luka. "Sial,aku tetap saja tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku" kata Naruto yang meresa kesal karena sejak tadi tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Flash back.

Naruto yang terlepas dari pegangan Koneko kini terjatuh bebas menuju lupang dibuat kyuubi menggunakan tembakan energi miliknya yang pertama. 'aku tidak tau apa yang bisa terjadi nanti jika aku menggunakan Satan lagi tapi jika tidak kugunakan maka aku akan mati menghantam tanah' pikir Naruto.

Gravitasi tidak menunggu Naruto menetapkan pilihannya, ia terus menarik Naruto kemulut lubang yang dibuat kyuubi dengan segala yang ia punya. 'aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi tapi ini satu-satunya cara yang kupunya sekarang' pikir Naruto yang sudah memutuskan untuk menggunakan Satan untuk melindungi dirinya.

Walau ia sudah menetapkan pilihannya tapi teknik Satan tidak kunjung keluar. "Sial kenapa sekarang itu tidak mau keluar, dasar sialan" terika Naruto yang frustasi karena sejak tadi dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan Satan.

Naruto melihat kedasar lubang atau kawah yang dibuat oleh Kyuubi, Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan dasar lubang itu 'bukankah itu !?' pikir Naruto.

 **Bruss...** Naruto terjatuh ke dasar lubang itu, tidak disangka-sangka ternyata di dalam lubang tersebut ada aliran sungai bawah tanah yang cukup besar dan juga dalam dan beruntungnya Naruto terjatuh kedalamnya. Air yang ada disana memperkecil dampak benturan dari jatuh dari ketinggian dan itu membuat Naruto berhasil selamat.

Karena tekanan air tubuh Naruto perlahan-lahan mulai terangkat hingga kepermukaan air. "Puah..." kata Naruto sambil berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Kurasa aku berhasil selamat" kata Naruto, Naruto mencoba untuk berenang tapi tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak walau ia terus berusaha untuk menggerakan tubuhnya tapi tetap saja tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak dan akhirnya ia pasrah membiarkan arus air menghanyutkannya hingga menuju ketepian sungai.

"Tidak kusangka terdapat gua dan sungai bawah tanah di tempat ini tapi berkat itu aku berhasil selamat. Tapi yang menjadi maslahnya adalah tubuhku yang tidak bisa bergerak ini" kata Naruto.

Naruto berusaha lagi menggerakkan tubuhnya namun usahanya sia-sia saja. "Kurasa untuk sementara aku tidak akan bisa kembali kepermukaan" kata Naruto terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Flashback off

"Buchou apa tidak ada cara bagi kita untuk meminta pertolongan ke orang lain, walau tanpa sihir kita bisa menggunakan asap atau sinyal lainkan seperti yang dilakukan para petuakang yang tersesat yang ada di dunia manusia ?" tanya Issei.

"Kurasa walau pun kita bisa membuat sinyal apa pun itu tapi tanpa sihir itu akan percuma, tidak akan ada orang yang akan menerima pesan itu" kata Rias.

"Kenapa, bukannya kita lagi di dunia iblis pasti bakal ada orang yang menyadari sinyal yang kita buat" kata Issei masih mencoba meyakikan .

"Itu mustahil, bahkan jika kau membakar seluruh hutan di sini,tidak akan ada orang yang akan menyadarinya" kata Zantouji.

"Kita tidak akan tau sebelum mencobakan !?" kata Issei.

"Benar apa yang ia katakannnya, Issei walau tanpa mencoba kita sudah tau hasilnya" kata Kiba.

"Sudah ku katakan kita tidak akan tau hasilnya sebelum mencobanya !?" kata Issei.

"Karena tempat kita sekarang ini adalah sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari tempat yang berpenghuni, jadi walau kita membuat sinyal apa pun, itu tidak akan membatu dan walau keberadaan Kyuubi yang sedang mengamuk harusnya bisa memancing perhatian tapi pada kenyataanya tidak ada yang datang" jelas Akeno.

Mendengar penjelasan dari Akeno itu pun, akhirnya Issei menyadari bahwa betapa bodohnya ide yang ia sampaikan tadi. "Ya bukan salahmu kalau kau tidak mengetahui kondisi hutan ini karena kau baru pertama kali kesini jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan" kata Zantouji mencoba untuk menyemangati Issei.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang ?" tanya Issei yang sudah mulai putus asa.

"Kurasa ini memang pilihan yang menyedihkan tapi ini satu-satu cara agar kita bisa lolos dari kondisi ini adalah dengan pergi sejauh mungkin dari kyuubi, lalu setelah itu kita buat portal langsung menuju dunia manusia" kata Akeno.

"Kurasa memang itu satu-satunya cara yang kita punya" kata Rias. mendengar itu, Koneko terkejut dan langsung berjalan mendekati Rias.

Koneko berjalan mendekati Rias meninggalakn Asia yang memanggil namanya "Aku tidak setuju, kita tidak bisa meninggalakan Naruto begitu saja disini terlebih lagi kita masih belum mengetahui kondisi dia sekarang" kata Koneko di depan Rias.

Rias terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir 'tidak biasanya Koneko membatahku, apa mungkin Koneko sudah berhianat padaku atau mungkin ada alasan kenapa Koneko mengutamakan Naruto ?' pikir Rias.

Rias mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Aku tau kau merasa bersalah kepada Naruto tapi sekarang kita harus bisa menyelamatkan diri kita masing-masing" kata Rias berusaha membujuk Koneko.

"Tapi Naruto berjuang untuk menolong kita barusan jadi mana mungkin kita tidak menolongnya sekarang !" kata Koneko.

"Aku mengerti tapi kau juga harusnya tau bahwa jika manusia jatuh dari ketinggian itu tidak mungkin ia berhasil selamat" kata Rias. Koneko tertunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan perasaannya.

"Sekarang kita harus bisa pergi dari sini agar kesempatan yang diberikan Naruto tidak jadi sia-sia" bujuk Rias.

"Tapi aku dan Asia yakin kalau Naruto tidak mungkin mati dengan mudahnya" kata Koneko yang masih tidak rela meinggalkan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan,apa kau mau mengorbankan keselamatan kami semua demi seseuatu yang tidak pasti seperti itu" kata Rias dengan dana yang cukup tinggi.

Koneko ingin sekali mengatakan sekali lagi proters tapi ia melehat kawan-kawannya yang terlihat tidak sependapat dengan dirinya kecuali Asia tentunya dan dengan berat hati Koneko mengagukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti walau pun ia tetap merasa tidak rela meninggalkan Naruto yang belum jelas keberadaannya.

Naruto yang tidak bisa bergerak cuma dapat berbaring ditepian sungai sambil melihat langit dari lubang yang dibuat Kyuubi, suara raungan dan getaran hasil ulah Kyuubi masih dapat didengar dan dirasakan Naruto.

"Kurasa makhluk itu benar-benar tengah asik mengamuk" kata Naruto.

"Argh..." teriak Naruto ketika lagi-lagi rasa sakit di tangan kirinya mulai kembali ia rasakan dan kali ini rasa sakit itu jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada sebelumnya.

Rasa sakit seperti tengah dibakar oleh lahar panas, rasa sakit itu perlahan mulai menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. "Argh..." triak Naruto.

"Bakar...bakar hingga menjadi abu...bakar semuanya hingga menjadi abu..." kata suara misterius yang bergema kepala Naruto dan itu membuat kepala Naruto merasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Api biru mulai keluar dari tangan kiri Naruto dan perlahan-lahan api itu mulai keluar dari bagian tubuh lainnya dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga tubuh Naruto mulai terselimuti oleh api biru.

"Bakar dan hancurkan semuanya" kata Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama dengan suara misterius itu.

xxxXxxx

"Buchou, aku sudah selesai menyembuhkan Koneko" kata Asia.

"Terima kasih Asia,sekarang kita akan pergi dari tempat ini" kata Rias sambil berjalan menuju mulut gua diikuti sama para anggotanya dan Zantouji.

Rias melihat sekitanya daerah sekelilingnya, sejauh mata memandang hanya kehancuran yang dapat dilihat oleh Rias dan kehancuran dasyat itu hanya dilakukan oleh Kyuubi dalam waktu beberapa menit saja.

"Baiklah sekrang kita akan terbang menuju timur, untuk menjauh dari Kyuubi tapi kalian tetap harus tetap hati-hati mungkin saja Kyuubi akan menyerang kita lagi seperti waktu itu" kata Rias Sambil mengeluarkan sayap miliknya.

"Baik" kata yang lainnya sambil mengeluarkan sayap mereka masing-masing.

Rombongan Rias terbang ke arah timur tapi kali ini pun Kyuubi secara tidak sengaja tidak disengaja berhasil menemukan rombongan Rias.

"Raghhhh" raung kyuubi. Kyuubi membuka mulutnya lebar-labar dan di dalam mulutnya mucul sebuah bola berukuran besar berwarna merah darah, tampaknya ia siap untuk menembakan bola energinya lagi.

"Buchou kurasa dia berhasil menemukan kita" kata Kiba yang terbang dibagian belakang.

"Aku tau, kita akan melakukan hal yang sama saat kita menghindari serangannya yang pertama jadi kalian perhatikan aba-aba dari ku dan terbanglah secepat mungkin saat kita menghindar nanti !" perintah Rias dengan suara yang cukup kerasa agar terdengan oleh yang lainnya.

"Baik" kata yang lainnya menyanggupi perintag dari Rias.

"Warrghhh..." terdengar suara teriakan yang sangat keras tapi suara itu bukan berasal dari Kyuubi tapi dari sosok lain yang masih belum menunjukkan dirinya.

Mendengar suara teriakan atau raungan itu, Kyuubi pun menghilangkan bola energi yang ada didalam mulutnya dan mencari sumber suara itu. Suara misterius itu berasal dari lubang tempat Naruto terjatuh dan sekarang Makhluk misterius itu tengah memanjat didinding sebuah lubang untuk menunju permukaan.

Tidak butuh waktu makhluk misterius itu muncul kepermukaan. Makhluk itu terlihat seperti kerangka tubuh manusia berukuran raksasa dengan kondisi tulang yang lengkap, tapi makhluk itu memilik perbedaan dengan tengkorak manusia pada umumnya karena dia memilik sepasang tanduk di bagian tulang tengkoraknya dan sebuah lubang mata dibagian kening.

Tengkorak itu tidak terbuat dari gabungan gabungan mineral seperti tulang makhluk hidup lainnya karena tulang makhluk itu terbuat dari api berwarna biru yang membentuk tulang-tulang raksaksa makhluk itu.

Rombongan Rias tau siapa sosok sebenanya dari makhluk tengkorak berukuran sama besarnya dengan Kyuubi itu adalah Naruto walaupun mereka tidak bisa melihat sosok Naruto. Kyuubi memandang sosok Naruto dalam teknik Satan dengan pandang siap untuk menyerang begitu juga Naruto yang siap menyerang Kyuubi.

Kyuubi berlari kearah sosok Satan, Kyuubi langsung melompat kearah sosok Satan dan berusaha menggigit leher Satan, namun sebelum Kyuubi menggigit leher Satan, Satan sudah menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menahan serangan Kyuubi itu sehingga membuat Kyuubi menggigit tangan Satan itu.

"Argghhh" teriak Satan ketika Kyuubi menggigit tangannya, dengan murka Satan memukul wajah Kyuubi agar ia melepaskan gigitannya. Kyuubi yang menerima pukulan dari Satan pun merasa kesakitan terlebih lagi bagian mulutnya yang menggigit tangan Satan pun merasa tengah terbakar,merasa tak kuat lagi kyuubi pun melepaskan gigitannya.

Melihat Kyuubi yang sudah melepaskan gigitannya, Satan pun langsung memberikan pukulan yang lebih keras dari pada sebelum pada Kyuubi, Kyuubi yang tidakb isa menghidar pun akhirnya tersukur ditanah.

Mereka yang menyaksikan pertarungan itu pun hanya dapat diam terpana melihat dua makhluk raksaksa itu saling berkelahi satu sama lain "Bukannya itu Naruto ?" kata Issei yang mencoba memastikan penglihatannya itu.

"Kurasa itu memang dia tapi bukannya Naruto hanya dapat mengeluar tulang bagian tubuh manusia bagian atas saja dengan api birunya itu" kata Kiba mengatakan pendapatnya tentang sosok Satan yang berbeda dengan apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

'Koneko pernah bilang bahwa ia pernah memberikan energi senju kepada Naruto untuk menambahkan kekuatan Naruto tapi saat itu tidak ada perubahan bentuk atau pun ukuran seperti ini dan dilihat dari situasinya saat itu tidak mungkin iya akan menahan dirinya, jika begitu apa penyebab dia bertambah kuat ?' pikir Rias sambil melihat perubahan teknik Satan Naruto yang berbeda dari apa yang ia ketahui.

"Buchou" panggilan Akeno berhasil membangunkan Rias dari lamunannya. Rias melihat kawan-kawannya yang tengah menunggu perintah dari Rias melihat perubahan keadaan seperti ini.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, Buchou ?" kata Issei.

'aku tidak boleh memikirkan itu sekarang, aku harus fokus pada pelarian ini' pikir Rias.

"Kita akan tetap pada rencana kita untuk pergi menuju ke dunia manusia menggunakan fortal" kata Rias.

Koneko tampak tidak setuju dengan perkataan Rias barusan "Maaf Buchou tapi apa kau berencana meninggalkan Naruto ?!" kata Koneko.

Rias memandang tajam kearah Koneko "Jika benar kau mau apa Koneko ?" kata Rias dengan nada yang tidak senang.

"Buchou bilanng kalau kita meninggalakan dia karena kita tidak tau keberadaan dan sekarang dia ada dihadapan kita dan Naruto saat ini tengah melawan monster itu tapi kenapa kita meninggalkannya sekarang ?" kata Koneko.

"Karena aku membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Kyuubi tapi aku tidak bisa mengorbankan salah satu dari kalian tapi dengan Naruto yang melawan Kyuubi, kita jadi bisa pergi dengan lebih aman. Lalu apa ada yang salah dengan itu" kata Rias sambil tetap memandang koneko dengan tatapan tajam.

Koneko yang dipandang tajam seperti itu pun secara tak sadar menjauhi Rias. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini tapi sebenarnya kau berada dipihak siapa ?" kata Rias dengan nada tegas.

Koneko terkejut bukan main mendengar perkataan Rias barusan, tubuh dan pikirannya seakan membeku ketika ia mendengar perkataan Rias yang meragukan dirinya.

"Semenjak kau ku perintahkan untuk mengawasi Naruto aku mulai mencurigaimu telah berpaling dariku dan sedang berusaan untuk berhiatan padaku. Jadi kutanya sekali lagi, kau berada dipihak siapa ?" kata Rias yang sekali lagi meminta kepastian dari Koneko.

"Aku...aku bukan seorang penghianat dan aku tidak mungkin menghianatimu, buchou" kata Koneko berusaha meyakinkan Rias bahwa dirinya tidak berkhianat.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu berpihak kepada Naruto dan bahkan kau berani menentangku demi dirinya,sebenarnya apa alasan mu melakukan itu semua ?" kata Rias.

"Aku melakukan itu agar orang tua Issei-senpai tidak terbunuh dan agar kita bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang Code Breaker" kata Koneko.

Rias menghela nafas, terlihat jelas raut kecewa diwajah cantiknya. "Aku tidak merasa bahwa yang kau katakan itu bohong tapi aku bisa merasakan keraguan dari kata-katamu, kurasa itu bukan alasanmu yang sebenarnya untuk menolong Naruto, Koneko" kata Rias.

Koneko terdiam karena apa yang dikatakan Rias sesuai dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, ia merasa bahwa alasan yang ia katakan kurang pas dengan perasaannya, itu Cuma seperti kata-kata yang berasal dari otaknya agar diterima dan bukan jawab dari dasar hatinya, jawaban itu masih tersimpan didalam hati kecilnya.

Dalam suasana bisu, mereka semua menanti jawaban balasan koneko dari perkataan Rias itu,Issei mendapatkan sebuah praduga dari jawaban dan sikap Koneko terhadap Koneko. "Buchou apa mungkin Naruto sudah mencuci otak Koneko ?" kata Issei dengan kata-kata yang terdengar sangat yakin.

Semua terkejut dengan perkataan dari Issei itu terlebih lagi Koneko yang merasa belum pernah sekali pun Naruto melakukan apapun kepadanya.

'apa dia memang sudah memang sudah mencucui otakku ? tapi kapan ? apa dia sudah memanghapus ingatan itu?' pertanya itu terus berputar-putar di dalam kepala tapi hatinya menolak keras kata-kata dari Issei dan itu membuat perasaan Koneko goyah, Koneko mencengkram dada kirinya yang terasa sakit seakan-akan itu adalah cara hatinya untuk berkata tidak.

"Si brengsek itu berani-berani nya dia melakukan hal ini pada Koneko setelah apa yang ia lakukan dulu pada Asia-chan" kata Issei yang tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang harusnya ia rahasiakan dari Asia.

Zantouji yang tidak tau menau tentang masalah cuci otak yang dilakukan oleh Naruto pun hanya bisa diam sambil terus mendengarkan saja tanpa berniat memberikan komentar apapun. Sementara Asia yang mendengar perkata dari Issei pun terkejut, ia tidak pernah mengetahui akan cuci otak yang Pernah dilakukan oleh Naruto kepadanya.

"Issei-san" teriak Asia yang membuat Issei tersadar akan kecerobohan mulut embernnya. Issei melihat wajah Asia yang terlihat shock dan kebingungan mengetahui kebenaran yang selama ini ditutupi oleh teman-temannya.

Suasana menjadi menjadi lebih tegang antara Issei dan Asia. Issei bisa melihat raut wajah Asia yang mengatakan bahwa ia ingin meminta penjelasan semetara Asia juga bisa melihat raut wajah Issei yang seperti tengah memikirkan sebuah alasan.

"Issei, Asia. Untuk masalah ini kita akan lanjutkan lain kali tapi untuk sekarang aku ingin mendengar jawab dari Koneko terlebih dahulu." Kata Rias memerintahkan agar masalah Asia ditunda terlebih dahulu dan tadak ada yang berani untuk membantah perintah Rias.

Rias kembali menatap Koneko dengan intens. "Jadi bisa kau jelaskan alasamu yang sebenanya,tentang kau memperdulikan Naruto sampai seperti itu. Apa kau memang sudah di cuci otaknya oleh Naruto atau kau memang tengah mencoba mengkhianatiku?" kata Rias.

Lagi-lagi dia terdiam, ia bingung kata-kata apa yang harus ia katakan,apa yang harus ia percaya hatinya atau pikirannya. Setelah terdiam beberapa detik akhirnya Koneko membuka suaranya."Aku... aku tidak tau kenapa aku melakukan hal sejauh itu demi Naruto atau tentang apa aku dicuci otak atau tidak tapi aku sangat yakin kalau aku tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk berkhianat pada mu, Buchou" kata Koneko.

"Kalau begitu pilihlah siapa yang akan kau pilih aku atau Naruto ?" tanya Rias.

Walau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya tapi kali ini Koneko bisa menjawab dengan cepat "Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap selalu memilihmu" kata Koneko, hatinya sedikit memberontak tapi ia tidak ingin salah memilih dan kehilangan orang-orang yang selalu bersamanya sampai sekarang.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Koneko itu pun, Rias langsung memeluk Koneko dengan erat. "Arigato" bisik Rias di telinga Koneko, mendengar itu Koneko pun tau bahwa pilihan yang diambilnya adalah benar.

"Maaf, aku tidak mau mengganggu momen bahagia kalian tapi kurasa sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini" kata Zantouji.

Rias melihat sekelilingnya, ia terlalu fokus untuk berbicara dengan Koneko sampai ia lupa bahwa mereka tengah berada didekat perkelahian antara dua raksasa sebesar gunung.

"Baiklah,sekarang kita akan melanjutkan perjalan kita" mendengar komando dari Rias itu mereka semua pun kembali terbang meninggalkan tempat pertarugnan Satan dan Kyuubi.

xxxXxxx

Rombongan Rias yang terbang menjauh dari pertarungan Naruto dan Kyuubi, tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya sejak kemunculan Satan kepermukaan, Naruto sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan tubuhnya terkurung di dalam rusuk kiri sosok Satan.

Sosok Satan seakan memiliki kesadarannya sendiri,ia terus mengamuk dan melawan Kyuubi dengan semua yang ia milik agar dapat mengalahkan Kyuubi dan begitu juga Kyuubi yang juga terus menyerang Satan seperti hewan buas yang menemukan mangsa buruannya.

Kondisi Kyuubi tidak terlihat baik karena disekujur tubuhnya terdapat luka lebam dan bakar walau pun Kyuubi mampu beregenari untuk menyembuhkan lukanya tapi penyembuhannya tidak terlalu cepat seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalingannya untuk pulih.

"Arrgh" teriak Kyuubi sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, bola hitam muncul didalam mukutnya dan perlahan-lahan bola itu bertambah besar namun kemudian ukuran bola itu perlahan mengecil,merasa ukuran bola sudah cukup Kyuubi pun menutup mulutnya dan seketika pipinya menyembung, lalu perutnya pun membesar dan asap keluar disela-sela mulutnya.

Walau tidak tau apa yang tengah terjadi pada Kyuubi tapi Satan yang melihat tubuh Kyuubi yang membekak dan kesulitan bergerak, merasa bahwa itu adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk menyerang, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berlari ke arah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang melihat Satan berlari kearahnya pun membuka mulutnya, tembakan energi yang bagaikan sebuah laser berukuran besar keluar dari mulut Kyuubi, laser energi itu langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Satan.

Satan yang terkejut akan hal yang tidak terduga itu pun merasa sudah tidak akan sempat untuk menghindar pun menghentikan larinya, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menahan serang Kyuubi.

Satan terdorong mundur karena serangan dari Kyuubi itu, saat terdorong tubuh Satan mengalami perubahan lagi,tulang ekornya mulai memanjang dan muncul dua buah benjolan di tulang punggunya, bejolan itu mulai memajang kekiri dan kekanan membentuk struktur seperti struktur sayap seekor kelelawar. Setelah perubahan wujudnya kali ini Satan berhasil menahan serangan Kyuubi tanpa terdorong mundur kebelakang.

Serangan Kyuubi lama-kelaman mulai mengecil dan menghilang, serangan Kyuubi membuat dua tangan santan hancur hingga kebagian sikutnya. Kyuubi yang melihat itu pun tidak mau membuang kesempatannya, ia pun berlari menerjang Satan dan menabraknya hingga terjatuh. Kyuubi mengunci pergerakan Satan dengan cara menimpah tubuh Satan.

Kyuubi menggigit bahu kanan Satan sementara kuku kaki bagian depannya menahan pergerakan tubuh atas dan bagian ekor Kyuubi menahan bagian bawah Satan. Tulang Satan mulai retak karena terkena gigitan, tekanan dari kaki Kyuubi dan juga lilitan dari ekor Kyuubi.

"Raghhh" pekik Kyuubi ketika perutnya tertusuk oleh tulang ekor Satan.

Api biru mulai berkobar di ujung lengan Satan yang hancur dan dengan cepat tangan Satan pulih kembali seperti semula. Karena rasa sakit dibagian perutnya membuat gigitan serta lilitan Kyuubi pun melemah. Tak membuang kesempatan Satan pun mengangkat tubuh Kyuubi dan melemparkannya kearah samping.

Mereka berdua mencoba untuk berdiri dan mereka bangkit secara bersamaan, mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain mencoba untuk mendominasi lawan mereka. Tapi percobaan mendominasi tak berlangsung lama karena Kyuubi melancarkan serangan terlebih dahulu kepada Satan, ia mencoba menggigit bahu kanan Satan tapi Satan menghali gigitan itu dengan tangan kanannya sehingga membuat Kyuubi menggigit tangan kanan Satan.

Tak hanya menggigit tapi Kyuubi juga melilit tubuh, leher dan kedua tangan dan kaki Satan sehingga membuat Satan tak dapat bergerak bebas dan tidak mengulang kesalahan yang sama kali ini Kyuubi juga mengikat ekor Satan dengan Ekor miliknya. Tulang-tulang Satan mulai retak namun Satan tidak dapat menggerakan anggota tubuhnya sama sekali.

"Uraaagh..." teriak Satan sambil mengeluarakan api diseluruh tubuhnya.

Panas dari api Satan membuat Kyuubi melepaskan gigitanya di tangan Satan "Graa..." teriak Kyuubi yang kesakitan karena ekornya terbakar. Lilitan ekor Kyuubi pun mengendor karena rasa sakit yang diterima Kyuubi.

Saat lilitan ekor Kyuubi mulai mengendor, Satan menggunakan kesepatan itu untuk membebaskan lengan kirinya dan ia pun langsung memukul wajah Kyuubi hingga tersungkur ditanah, tak memberi kesempatan bagi Kyuubi untuk bangkit Satan langsung menginjak-ijak dada Kyuubi.

Melihat Kyuubi lemas karena dadanya terus-terusan dinjak, Satan pun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tubuh Kyuubi sebelum ia melemparkannya kearah rombongan Rias. Tubuh Kyuubi terbang cukup jauh sebelum ia mendarat mengenai tanah.

Kyuubi berusaha bangkit, kemampuannya meregenerasi sel pun mulai menyembuhkan luka-luka dengan kecepatan yang ia bisa.

Melihat musuhnya masih dapat berdiri pun membuatnya merasa kesal. "Ragghhhh..." teriak Satan sambil ia memunculkan sebuah bola berwarna biru gelap diantara ujung tanduknya. Bola itu terus membesar tapi sebelum bola itu mengenai tanduk Satan, Satan sudah menembakannya bukan sebagai bola tapi ia melakukan hal yang hampir sama seperti yang dilakukan Kyuubi yaitu dengan menembakkan bola biru gelap itu seperti sebuah laser raksasa.

Serangan Satan tidak hanya mengarah kepada Kyuubi tapi juga mengarah kepada Rombongan Rias yang terbang tepat di belakang Kyuubi. Melihat serangan Satan yang datang Kyuubi pun membungkus dirinya menggunakan semua ekornya hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti sebuah bola. Rias yang melihat serangan itupun berpikir bagaimana caranya agar mereka dapat selamat.

Akhirnya sebuah ide yang cukup nekat datang padanya "Semua ikuti aku !" perintah Rias. lalu Rias pun terbang turun kebawah sambil memposisikan dirinya berada dibagian belakang Kyuubi untuk menjadikan Kyuubi sebagai prisai hidup.

Serangan Satan berhasil mengenai Kyuubi tapi karena perlindungan Kyuubi serangan Satan sebelah dan terpencar kesegalan, rencana Rias untuk menggunakan Kyuubi sebagai tameng hidup ternyata tepat dan berhasil membuat mereka semua selamat dari ancama serangan Satan.

"Serangan yang luar biasa" komentar Zantouji ketika melihat serangan Satan yang luar biasa hebatnya. Semua orang merasa takjub dan juga ketakutan ketika melihat kekuatan yang diperlihatkan oleh Satan yang mereka kira adalah kekuatan Naruto.

"Ini benar-benar pertarungan antar monster siapa pun yang menang itu tidak akan merubah fakta bahwa tempat ini hanya akan hancur tanpa sisa" kata Zantouji yang masih melanjutkan komentarnya.

"Buchou" panggil Koneko, mendengar namanya dipanggil Rias pun terbang mendekat kearah Koneko.

"Ada apa Koneko ?" tanya Rias.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku katakan pada mu, buhcou" kata Koneko.

"Apa itu ?" tanya Rias.

"Waktu itu aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku pernah menyalurkan energi senju pada Naruto tapi ada satu hal yang belum ku katakan" kata Koneko.

Mendengar hal itu mata Rias pun menajam pandangannya pada Koneko. "Hal apa itu ? kata Rias dengan nada dingin, mendengar nada bicara Rias yang seperti itu, Koneko bisa langsung tau bahwa Rias tengah marah dan curiga lagi kepada dirinya.

"Saat aku mengalirkan energi senju kepada Naruto, samar-samar aku bisa merasakan kehadiran sosok makhluk yang sangat mengerikan tengah mengawasiku, kupikir itu adalah halusinasiku saja jadi aku tidak melaporkannya" kata Koneko.

"Lalu kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang ?" tanya Rias.

"Karena sekarang aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya lagi dan ini terasa sangat jelas. Dan juga sejak tadi aku tidak bisa merasakan hawa kehadiran Naruto seakan-akan keberadan makhluk mengerikan itu menelan keberadaan Naruto" kata Koneko.

Rias diam sejenak memikirkan kata-kata Koneko barusan. "Jadi maksudmu saat ini Naruto tengah di kendalikan oleh mahluk yang kau maksud itu" kata Rias.

"Lalu apa kau mau bilang kalau kau berencana untuk menolong Naruto, Koneko ?" lanjut Rias.

Koneko menggeleng kepalanya. "Bukan itu maksudku, maksudku adalah bahwa dari pada Kyuubi kita harus berhati-hati kepada Naruto karena saat ini dialah yang paling berbahaya" kata Koneko.

"Aku juga setuju dengan Koneko, walau aku tidak bisa menjamin 100 % karena tidak menggunakan sihir tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa ada 2 aura dari makhluk tengkorak itu, salah satu aura itu memiliki aura yang sangat jahat dan satu lagi terasa sangat lemah. Dan aura jahat itu tengah mengerogoti aura yang lemah itu" kata Akeno yang mendukung argumen Koneko.

"Kalau hal itu aku pun sudah tau, kalian pikir aku tidak tau akan hal itu tapi walau pun begitu kita hanya bisa lari dari sini sebisa kita" kata Rias sambil memandang tubuh Kyuubi yang tengah menahan serangan Satan.

Akeno dan Koneko bisa melihat kalau Rias tengah mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kuat, mereka sangat tau kalau ketua mereka ini emiliki harga dirinya cukup tinggi dan melarikan diri merupakan hal yang paling ia tidak suka tapi karena perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat jauh ini membuat Rias harus melarikan diri.

Walau saat ini Rias tengha membelakangi mereka semua tapi Akeno tau bahwa saat ini raut wajah rias tengah mengekpresikan raut kemarahan dan juga kekesalan.

"Semuanya setelah serangan ini berakhir, kita akan kembali lari menjauh" kata Rias.

"Baik" kata mereka semua, dengan mereka yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir maka keputusan yang bisa mereka ambil adalah melarikan diri saja.

Serangan Satan akhirnya berhenti, merasa sudah aman Kyuubi melepaskan lilitan ekor pada tubuhnya sendiri dan menampakkan dirinya. Ekor Kyuubi terluka cukup parah namun Kyuubi berusaha untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Sementara itu robongan Rias pun melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

Satan mulai mengeluarkan api disekujur tubuhnya lagi dan kali ini bukan untuk menyembuhkan diri atau menyerang tapi untuk membuat orga tubuh yang lain. Serat otot dan organ tubuh bagian dalam mulai terbentuk yang melekat pada tulang-tulang Satan dan kemudian tubuh Satan terbungkus dengan lapisan kulit sehingga tampaklah sosok Satan yang sesungguhnya.

Sosoknya begitu mengerikan dengan badan besar dan juga kekar, kulitnya yang berwarna gelap dengan beberapa corak berwarna biru kehitaman.

tangan bagian bawahnya yang lebih besar dari bagian atasnya pun memiliki jari-jari yang berujung tajam yang berwarna biru gelap.

ekornya yang panjang dan terlihat sangat kuat. sayapnya yang seperti kelelawar yang berukuran besar dan lebar yang seakan-akan bisa menutupi segalanya.

Wajahnya menyeramkan dengan giginya yang tajam dan taring yang panjang, telinga yang runcing,rambut hitam panjang hingga pinggang yang berwarna merah, tanduk yang berbentuk seperti tanduk kambing jantan yang mengarah kedepan dan tiga lubang mata yang masih kosong tapi itu tidak menghilangkan kengerian yang dia miliki.

"Hahahaha..." Tawa Satan yang begitu keras membuat sakit telinga orang yang ada disana, ia begitu senang walau pun ketiga bola matanya belum terbentuk, tapi Satan merasa senang karena sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi sempurna.

Akeno melirik ke arah pertarungan Satan dan Kyuubi, ia terkejut dengan perubahan yang diperlihatkan Satan "Bukannya itu !?" kata Akeno yang terkejut setelah melihat keseleuruhan perubahan Satan dan perubahannya itu mengingatkannya ke pada sesuatu hal yang sangat mengejutkan.

Setelah yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat Akeno pun terbang mendekati Rias . "Buchou, Kau harus melihat sosok Naruto sekarang ini !" kata Akeno dengan suara yang memaksa.

"Memang ada apa dengan sosoknya sekarang ?" kata Rias karena sejak pelarian mereka, ia sama sekali belum menenoleh kebelakang dan hanya terus terbang menjauh.

"Sosoknya saat ini menyerupai sosok legenda yaitu iblis kuno" kata Akeno. Mendengar perkataan Akeno itu pun Rias pun berhenti dan membuat pergerakan rombongan mereka pun terhenti.

Rias berbalik dan ia terlihat sangat terkejut ketika melihat sosok Naruto atau Satan yang terlihat seperti sosok makhluk yang pernah ia lihat dibuku. Bukan hanya Rias yang terkejut tapi semua orang yang berada disana kecuali Issei dan Asia yang tidak mengetahui tentang sosok Satan.

'bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, selama ini kupikir bahwa nama jurus Naruto cuma namanya saja yang mirip dan itu cuma berbentuk tengkorak raksasa saja. Tapi sosoknya ali ini benar-benar diluar bayanganku, Apa ini wujud asli dari Satan milik Naruto' pikir Rias

"Ada apa buchou ?" tanya Issei.

Kata-kata Issei memabangunkan Rias dari lamunannya. "Buchou, aku mengerti jika kalian terkejut dengan pertarungan itu tapi sepertinya bukan karena itukan ?" tanya Issei.

"Hei bocah mesum" kata Zantouji memanggil Issei.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bocah mesum" kata Issei dengan nada tinggi karena ia merasa bahwa ialah yang dipanggil begitu.

"Tentu saja kau memangnya siapa lagi" kata Zantouji mengatakan siapa sebenarnya orang yang ia panggil. Setelah mendengar itu Issei pun tidak membalas karena ia memang merasa bahwa dirinya mesum.

"Kau mungkin tidak tau karena baru menjadi iblis tapi asal kau tau saja, sosok makhluk yang kau lihat sekarang bahkan jauh lebih mengejutkan dari pada Kyuubi" tutur Zantouji.

"Memangnya kenapa ? bukannya itu cuma Naruto ?" kata Issei yang masih belum mengerti.

"Dulu ada sebuah legenda kuno dunia iblis yang mengatakan bahwa di nereka terdapat 7 iblis yang menguasai 7 nereka, mereka semua memiliki kekuatan fisik maupun sihir yang sangat besar dan kebrutalan mereka juga sangat mengerikan. Sosok orang yang kita panggil Naruto itu saat ini sangat mirip dengan salah satu dari 7 iblis yang digambarkan dalam buku-buku kuno dunia iblis" kata Rias menjelaskan.

Issei yang mendengar itu pun jadi terkejut "Kalau begitu bagaimana, Naruto berubah menjadi makhluk tersebut, apa mungkin itu sosok asli Naruto ?" kata Issei sambil menunjuk sosok Satan yang tengah bertarung dengan Kyuubi.

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin itu sosok asli Naruto, karena aku sudah pernah menggunakan sihir untuk menyelidiki Naruto dan ia hanyalah manusia biasa" kata Akeno.

"Lalu kenapa makhluk legenda seperti itu ada disini ?" tanya Issei.

"Kalau soal itu kurasa tidak ada orang yang tau, terlebih lagi 7 iblis legenda itu sudah lama mengghilang dan menjadi legenda saja" kata Asia.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kata Issei.

'Jika apa yang dikatakan Koneko dan Akeno tadi itu benar maka saat ini yang berdiri dihadapan kami bukanlah Naruto tapi iblis legendaris Satan. Maka aku harus melaporkan hal ini secepatnya kepada Nii-sama'pikir Rias.

'Sial kenapa situasinya semakin kacau saja' pikir Rias yangs udah semakin pusing karena kemunculan Satan yang merupakan iblis legendaris.

"Baiklah semuanya, melihat kondisi saat ini yang semakin memburuk, terlibat dalam pertarung mereka cuma akan membuat kita terbunuh karena itu kita akan harus pergi dari sini untuk menyelamatkan diri kita tapi tujuan kita sekarang bukan lagi dunia manusia tapi kita akan menuju kerajaan iblis" kata Rias.

"Buchou kenapa baru sekarang kita merubah tujuan kita ?" tanya Asia yang khawatir dengan perubahan rencana Rias.

"Karena jika makhluk itu benar-benar Satan yang ada dalam legenda maka saat ini dunia iblis... bukan seluruh dunia tengah terancam bahaya maka informasi ini harus segera disampaikan pada raja iblis agar kita bisa berperang dengan mahkluk itu" kata Rias

Semua terdiam tidak mau berkomentar apa pun, di dalam hati dan akal sehat mereka menyadari terlibat dalam pertarungan makhluk itu merupakan tindakan ceroboh dan berbahaya tapi jika itu demi kebaikan seluruh dunia maka perang merupakan satu-satu jalan untuk menyelamatkan dunia.

Mereka semua kembali terbang mencoba menjauhi pertarungan dua monster itu dan berusaha pergi dari kekacauan itu.

xxxXxxx

Sementara itu didalam alam bawah sadar Naruto. Naruto melihat pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan dimana tempat itu dikelilingi oleh api berwarna biru, banyak orang disana baik itu pria atau pun wanita, tua maupun muda yang tengah mengalami siksaan yang sangat mengerikan.

Orang-orang disiksa itu ada yang mulutnya dimasukan besi panjangnya yang membara yang tembus hingga tubuh bagian bawah, ada juga orang yang badannya tengah ditembus dengan benda-benda tajam dan di sana terdapat sebuah jurang yang berisikan orang-orang yang tengah berteriak kesakitan akibat dibakar dengan api biru dan masih banyak lagi hal mengerikan yang terjadi disana.

Sementara itu Naruto tengah terikat dengan rantai dibuah salib berukuran besar dengan kondisi tubuh tidak sempurna karena ia tidak memiliki tangan kirinya karena sejak kedatangan di sana tangan kirinya sudah hilang entah kemana. Tidak hanya diikat saja bagian tubuh seperti perut, paha kiri,bahu kanan dan kedua kaki dan tanganya pun tertusuk dengan pasak berukuran besar sehingga membuatnya menempel dengan salib itu.

'sebenarnya dimana ini, seharusnya aku berada didunia iblis dan kemana tanga kiri ku ?'pikir Naruto yang mempertanyakan keberadaan dan kondisinya saat ini.

Sudah cukup lama Naruto berada disana dan tidak ada orang yang mampu menjawab pertanyaannya karena mereka sibuk dengan siksaan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku harus mencari jalan keluar dari sini" kata Naruto.

Ia mulai memeberontak dan berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya tapi itu sama sekali tidak mudah dan menyakitkan karena rantai yang membelit tubuhnya terikat sangat kuat dan setiap kali ia mencoba mengerakan tubunya bagian tubuh yang terpaku pun akan tersakit yang membakar di tempat tersebut.

Sebuah bola api berwarna biru, berukuran bola bassball terbang mendekat kearah Naruto. Naruto merasa heran dengan bola api itu yang terbang melayang kearahnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan mu, bocah" kata bola api di depan wajah Naruto.

Naruto bingung bagaimana sebuah bola api dapat berbicara. "Siapa kau ?" kata Naruto.

"Kau bertanya siapa aku ? tidak bisa ku percaya ada seseorang yang menanyakan siapa diriku yang hebat ini" kata bola api dengan nada yang terdengar sombong diri dan merendahkan Naruto.

'sosok hebat? Sebenarnya siapa dia ini, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apa pun darinya' pikir Naruto. Walau tidak suka, Naruto diam membiarkan bola api berbicara seenaknya agar dapat mendapatkan informasi yang sekiranya berguna bagi dirinya.

Setelah cukup lama menyobongkan dirinya, akhinya sang bola api pun menghelang napas panjang "Sepertinya percuma aku mengatakan semua kehebatanku jika kau bahwa tidak mengingat atau pun mengetahui kebesaranku, bocah. Kurasa perjalanan itu membuat otak mu bermasalah" kata bola api.

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan apa yang bola api bicarakan. 'perjalanan ? otak bermasalah ? sebenanrnya apa yang ia maksud ?' pikir Naruto.

"Dari tadi kau terus saja mengoceh, sebenarnya kau ini siapa dan dimana ini ?" tanya Naruto karena semenjak bola api bicara ia belum pernah mendengar nama bola api itu.

Sekali lagi sang bola api menghela nafas panjang "Kau ini benar-benar tidak sopan ya,sudah melupakan ku dan bahkan bicara tidak sopan padaku yang agung ini tapi sudahlah akan ku maafkan kali ini." Kata bola api.

"Saat ini kau sedang ada di neraka tempat orang-orang jahat membayar semua dosa-dosa mereka dan kau sekarang ada disini karena ulah seseorang. Bagaimana menurutu, walau kau datang karena ulah seseorang tapi tempat ini adalah tempat yang susai denganmu'kan, bocah ?" kata Emperor yang mulai berbicara melantur lagi.

"Berhentilah mengoceh dan katakan siapa dirimu !" kata Naruto.

Sang bola api merasa kesal dengan tingkah Naruto dan tiba-tiba saja bola api biru berubah menjadi sosok manusia api berukuran besar sekitar 2 meter dan ia langsung mencekit leher Naruto, api biru muncul entah dari mana dan langsung membakar tubuh Naruto.

"Aaagg..." teriak Naruto tertahan ketika tubuhnya terbakar.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku cuma memaafkanmu sekali" kata bola api.

Walau kondisinya semakin gawat bagi Naruto tapi Naruto masih tetap menatap bola api itu dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan ketakutan. Merasa sudah cukup bola api itu pun melepaskan cekikannya pada Naruto dan menghilangkan api yang membakar tubuh Naruto.

"Kau sungguh beruntung, biasanya orang-orang yang kurang ajar padaku akan mati tapi sekali lagi akan kuampuni kau" kata bola api sambil merubah dirinya kembali menjadi bola api.

'sebenarnya siapa bola api itu dan bagaimana ia bisa mengeluarkan api biru ?' pikir Naruto.

"Tadi kau bertanya siapa aku bukan, akan ku katakan siapa aku ini jadi kali ini ingatlah baik-baik nama agung ini. aku adalah Emperor. orang-orang memuja kehebatan dan keagunganku dengan nama itu" kata sang bola apiyang memanggil dirinya Emperor.

'Emperor ? aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu' pikir Naruto yang merasa asing dengan nama itu.

"Lalu ada perlu apa, kau datang kemari ? jika kau datang hanya untuk jalan-jalan maka kau pergi saja" kata Naruto sambil menatap Emperor dengan tanpa rasa takut padahal ia sempat dibakar oleh Emperor.

Emperor tertawa "Walau sudah kuancam dan kubarkan tapi kau masih saja berani menatapku begitu" kata emepror sebelum ia melanjutkan tawanya.

Setelah puas tertawa Emperor pun berhenti tertawa "Aku datang kemari untuk menolongmu yang menyedihkan ini tapi itu juga bila kau mau memenuhi syarat dari ku" kata Emperor dengan nada sinis.

"Syarat ? syarat apa yang kau ajukan ?" tanya Naruto.

"Syaratnya cukup mudah kau hany perlu menjadi budak ku yang setia, bagaimana apa kau mau ?" kata Emperor.

Naruto terdiam sejenak namun ia langsung tersenyum tapi bukan senyum pura-puranya yang biasa tapi sebuah senyum sinis "Maaf saja aku tidak berminta jadi budak siapa pun, terlebih menjadi budak sebuah bola api sepertimu" kata Naruto.

Mendengar jawaban itu Emperor malah tertawa dengan suara yang cukup besar "Hahaha... kau benar-benar menarik walau kondisimu sudah begini kau masih punya keberanian untuk menolak tawaranku dan masih dapat bersikap sombong" kata Emperor.

"Kalau begitu biar ku ganti pertanyaan ku,apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah keluar dari sini ?" tanya Emperor.

"Itu sudah jelas aku akan membakar sampah-sampah yang ada hingga aku mati" kata Naruto tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun.

"Hahaha... memang kau pikir siapa dirimu itu, apa kau pikir kau seorang pahwan atau sejenisnya ?" kata Emperor.

"Aku bukanlah pahlawan atau sejenisnya, aku adalah penjahat yang membakar kejahatan lagi" kata Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin melakukan hal itu jika kau seorang penjahat, apa kau melakukan itu demi Eden, atau demi orang lain" kata Emperor.

"Bukan demi siapa pun, aku melakukannya demi diriku sendiri" kata Naruto dengan tatap penuh keyakinan.

'bukan demi siapa pun tapi demi dirimu sendiri, ya. Itu benar-benar suatu jawaban yang cukup menarik' Pikir Emperor.

"Kau ini benar-benar sesuatu, tidak salah aku yang agung ini telah memilihmu" kata Emperor.

"keluar kau Satan" teriak bola api itu dan tak butuh waktu lama sosok Satan yang telah sempurna muncul di samping mereka berdua.

Naruto yang kesulitan melihat sosok Satan karena lehernya terikat dengan rantai tapi ia hanya bisa melihat sosok Satan dari ujung matanya tapi walaupun begitu ia masih cukup dapat melihat seperti apa sosok Satan.

'makhluk apa itu ?' pikir Naruto.

"Rupanya kau ada disana" kata Emperor ketika melihat sosok Satan yang tengah berdiri di dekat mereka. Satan hanya diam sambil berdiri .

Emperor melihat tampang Naruto,tidak terlihat rasa sakut diwajahnya hanya ada ekspresi penasaran dengan sosok Satan. "Kurasa kau baru pertama asli melihat sosok asli dari Satan, ini adalah wujud asli dari teknik Satan yang kau sering kau gunakan" kata Emperor.

'apa maksud dari bola api ini, apa mungkin ini sosok asli Satan tapi bagaimana ia tau tentang jurusku itu" pikir Naruto.

Emperor terbang mendekati wajah Satan "Hei iblis bodoh kau tau apa kesalahanmu ?" kata Emperor tapi Satan tak menjawab,ia hanya diam seperti saatia datang.

Emperor tampak tidak senang dengan tingkah Satan yang mengacuhkan pertanyaannya dan tiba-tiba muncul sejumlah rantai raksasa keluar dari tanah dan mulai mengikat dan menarik Satan hingga tersungkut ditanah.

Emperor turun kebawah untuk berbicara dengan Satan lagi. "Kau sungguh berani mengacuhkan ku, jadi biar ku ulangi pertanyaan ku, apa kau tau kesalahanmu ?" kata Emperor.

Naruto cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Emperor kepada Satan. 'ternyata dia tidak hanya besar mulut saja' pikir Naruto.

"Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun" kata Satan.

"Berani juga kau berbohong kepada ku" kata Emperor, lalu santai itu mulai mengikat Satan dengan lebih erat lagi hingga membuat Satan kesakitan.

"Kau harusnya tau bahwa kau sudah melanggar perjanjianmu dengannya dan bahkan kau sudah mencoba mencuri kesempatan untuk keluar kedunia menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai media"kata Emperor.

"Aku tidak harus melaksanakan perjanjian itu jika orang yang berjanji kepadaku pun telah melupakan janji itu" kata Satan.

Mendengar jawaban dari Satan itu Emperor pun tertawa. "kau sungguh bodoh karena berkata seperti itu, kau harusnya tau perjanjian antara iblis dan manusia bukan di ukir pada ingatan tapi diukir dalam jiwa. Jiwa anak itu masih mengingat dan menjalankan perjanjiannya" kata Emperor.

Satan tidak membalas perkataan Emperor. "Apa kau sekarang sudah begitu serakah seperti Mammon ?, jika iya maka aku akan menghancurkanmu karena di dunia ini tidak diperlukan 2 iblis yang mewakili dosa yang sama" kata Emperor dengan nada yang mengancam.

Satan terdiam "Bagaimana apa kau mau kembali melanjutkannya atau kau ingin mencoba melawanku" tanya Emperor. Satan tetap diam tapi tubuhnya berubah menjadi api biru dan masuk kedalam tubuh Emperor.

"Pilihan yang bijak" kata Emperor ketika seluruh tubuh Satan masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Rantai yang tadi mengikat tubuh saan pun kembali masuk kedalam tanah.

Emperor kembali terbang melayang kearah Naruto. "Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukakn apa-apa hanya menunjukan pada iblis bodoh itu siapa bosnya" jawab Emperor.

'kurasa aku harus percaya bahwa bola api ini bukan bola api sembarangan" pikir Naruto setelah melihat kemampuan emepror.

"Argh..." teriak Naruto ketika paku-paku yang berada ditubuhnya tertarik keluar dengan paksa dan membuat darah mengalir dari lubang yang diakibatkan pasak tersebut.

"Jangan berteriak" kata Emperor dan kemudian muncul api biru yang keluar dari luka Naruto dan perlahan luka Naruto mulai tertutup dan tubuhnya kembali seperti semulai. Rantai yang melilit Naruto pun melonggar dan akhinrya tubuh Naruto terlepas dari salib besar itu.

Emperor terbang kearah Naruto, dan menabrakan dirinya kedada Naruto. "Ugh" pekik Naruto ketika Emperor berusaha masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto, perlahan tubuh Emperor masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto.

Tidak hanya berakhir disitu saja, api biru mulai keluar dari bahu kiri Naruto,api itu mulai memanjang lalu membentuk sebuah tangan kiri manusia dan akhirnya tangan kiri Naruto yang tadinya sempat hilang kini sudah kembali .

'sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi, banyak sekali hal yang tidak kumengerti disini terutama tentang bola api itu sebenanya siapa dia itu dan kenapa tangan kiriku muncul kembali setelah ia masuk kedalam tubuhku ?' pikir Naruto sambil meliha tangan kirinya yang sudah kembali.

Tangan kiri Naruto bergerak sendiri dan itu membuat Naruto merasa heran tapi sedetik kemuadia ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa saat ini Emperorlah yang tengah mengendalikan tangan kirinya itu.

Tangan kiri Naruto merentangkan dirinya kearah depan dan sebuah pintu besar tiba-tiba saja keluar dari dalam tanah pintu besar itu terbuat dari tulang-tulang manusia, perlahan pintuk itu terbuka.

"Sekarang kau sudah bebas dan pintu neraka sudah terbuka untuk mu jadi kau bisa pergi sekarang" kata emperot, suara Emperor itu keluar dari tangan kirinya.

"sekarang berterima kasihlah dan pujalah aku bocah" kata Emperor.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun mulai berjalan kearah pintu. "Sebaiknya kau diam, aku tidak butuh tangan yang cerewet" kata Naruto sambil terus berjalan.

"Sombong sekali kau padahal kau tidak bisa melakukan apa pun tanpa diriku, tanpa diriku kau tidak akan bisa menghalahkan penjahat kelals teri sekali pun" kata Emperor.

"Kau lihat saja nanti, dengan ada tau tidaknya dirimu aku akan tetap membakar para penjahat itu" kata Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku akan terus melihat dan mengawasimu bocah" kata Emperor sebelum mereka melewati pintu besar tersebut.

Setelah Naruto dan Emperor melewati pintu itu, pintu besar itu pun tertutup lagi dan menghilang tertelan dumi meninggalakn orang-orang yang menderita karena dosanya.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Sorry banget karena lama (kelamaan) gak update. Itu karena tugas saya sebagai mahasiswa di semester ini udah terlalu banyak sampai-sampai saya ga bisa mengelanjutin cerita ini smapi sekarang.

Bagi para pembaca saya minta maaf sekali lagi karena cerita ini menjadi terbengkalai sampai sekarang. (T.T)


End file.
